Dador de la Muerte
by npberryhill
Summary: Durante la batalla final de Vegeta contra Freezer, el Príncipe de todos los Saiyajines asciende a recibir su patrimonio como el primer Super Saiyajin de su epoca. El curso de la historia ha cambiado... Pero que tanto? Lean un nuevo capítulo cada Martes. Co-autor: davidstarlingm; traducido por themightyhyena.
1. Dador de la Muerte

"_**Nosotros los Saiyajines nos volvemos mas fuertes cada vez que nos recuperamos de estar al borde de la muerte. Asi que hazlo!"**_

_Ni Vegeta ni el resto de sus aliados fueron rival alguno para la monstruosa tercera transformacion de Freezer. Como ultima alternativa, Vegeta redujo su poder para permitirle a Krillin perforar su pecho con un ataque. El principe, una vez que fue sanado por Dende, consiguio que su poder se elevara a un nivel inimaginable. Por un momento, Vegeta realmente creyo ser lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a Freezer. Acaso finalmente era el Super Saiyajin?_

_Mientras tanto, el demonio de el frio habia vuelto a transformarse, y su cuarta forma probo ser mucho muy superior. De hecho, Vegeta fue completamente incapaz de siquiera tocar al tirano. De forma que Vegeta ahora se encontraba al borde de la desesperacion..._

* * *

**Saga de Freezer - Parte 1: Dador de la Muerte**

A pesar de que Vegeta estaba tratando de contener su temor al verse confrontado con el verdadero poder de Freezer, sabia que su muerte estaba cerca. Por años habia controlado su temor, siempre manteniendo la esperanza de que algun dia seria el quien lograria destruir a Freezer. Ahora, finalmente confrontaba la verdad. El no era el Super Saiyajin. Vegeta, Principe de los Saiyajines, moriria a manos de el mismo tirano que habia destruido a todo aquel que alguna vez habia sido importante para el. A pesar de lo lejos que habia llegado, el, como todos aquellos que lo habian intentado antes, seria aniquilado como un debil insecto por el poderoso monstruo.

Parecia ser hace toda una vida atras, pero Vegeta sintio aquella soledad de ser un huerfano de padre, madre y hogar. Todo lo habia sido arrebatado, y en su momento, habia sentido orgullo de que a pesar de ser solo un niño, lo habia tolerado todo sin siquiera mostrar alguna señal de debilidad. Las mentiras que habia proclamado a traves de su vida, acerca de su falta de interes por su planeta o su raza, todo ese acto finalmente se colapsaba y le provoco lagrimas.

"Debilucho estupido", Vegeta murmuro a si mismo en ira.

Con un nudo en la garganta, furioso de lo humillante que era esta muestra de sentimentalidad en un guerrero. Deseaba que su padre pudiese ver su progreso como guerrero, de compartir con el sus triunfos y sus victorias. Mas que nada, queria despertar de aquel sueño de permanecer esclavizado a voluntad de Freezer, como despertar de una larga pesadilla. Muy pronto todo terminaria. Despertaria, o finalmente entraria en el sueño profundo?

"Vegeta, admitelo. Tu pelea conmigo es inutil y absurda."

Freezer habia salido sin rasguño alguno de el ultimo ataque de Vegeta. Al disiparse el polvo de Namecusei, poco a poco se revelaba la cruel sonrisa de el frio tirano. Este se habia burlado de lo mejor de lo que la fuerza de Vegeta habia sido capaz. Una fuerza que le habia tomado una vida de duro entrenamiento conseguir.

"Despierta, eres un ciego halucinante."

Los ojos llorosos de Vegeta confirmaban que carecia de mas ideas, pero Freezer apenas empezaba a entretenerse. Pero antes de otorgarle la muerte, queria quebrantar el alma y espiritu de el solitario principe.

"Sigues balbuceando tonterias de ser el Super Saiyajin... pero es solo un mito, Vegeta! Yo jamas e visto uno. Acaso tu si? JAJAJAJA! Eres un pobre tonto."

Vegeta sabia en el fondo de su corazon que este era el fin. aun cuando seguia analizando la situacion. "Porque! Porque! Porque!" Una pequeña gota de tristeza y arrepentimiento corria por su mejilla. "Toda mi vida me he preparado para esta confrontacion con Freezer, como puedo fallarme de esta manera?"Colapsandose sobre sus rodillas, contemplo las palmas de sus manos a traves de sus lagrimas. "Es acaso esto algun tipo de cruel broma? La leyenda de el Legendario Super Saiyajin, pasada a mi por mi padre, todo una mentira para burlarse de mi tentandome con poder que jamas podre obtener?"

En una distante dimension, Kaiosama observaba los eventos con atencion. "Pobre Vegeta" dijo mas que nada para los oidos de los fallecidos guerreros de la Tierra aun presentes en su pequeño planeta. "El principe ha sido reducido a lagrimas por el frio tirano. Su corazon de piedra finalmente a comenzado a desmoronarse, pero siento que ya es muy tarde. Todas la cosas dan vuelta en circulo y la maldad de Vegeta esta a punto de ser remunerada a el diez veces."

"Oh, pobre Vegeta." La voz de Freezer resonaba con sarcasmo. "Acaso finalmente te has dado cuenta de lo terrible de tu situacion? Acaso finalmente te has dado cuenta de que tu muerte es inminente?"

El Principe permanecio de rodillas, toda voluntad de pelear drenada de sus ojos. Cada lagrima acercandolo un segundo mas a lo inevitable.

"Eres justo como tu padre; orgulloso, arrogante y destinado a ser olvidado. El nombre de los Saiyajin jamas volvera a ser recordado!" Freezer tomo un paso al frente, triturando el suelo rocoso con su pie de tres dedos. "El recuerdo de tu raza sera destruido tan facilmente como yo acabare con tu vida!"

Una ola de calor inundo repentinamente la frente y las orejas de Vegeta, trayendole de regreso a la realidad. Sus manos cubiertas con guantes, se apoyaron en el pasto azul de Namecusei, cada mano tomo un puñado de suelo y lo apreto fuertemente.

"No Freezer! Estas equivocado!" La ira pura y directa de un Saiyajin ardia dentro de el. Levanto su cabeza, su mirada fija en el asesino sin misericordia frente a el. Vegeta sintio la ira crecer mas y mas en el, una sensasion bienvenida. Con sus puños temblando de tension, sus dientes apretados, y todos sus musculos ardiendo ira pura, le dio la bienvenida a el poder de la muerte dentro de su ser.

"Ja ja ja, oh Vegeta. Que acaso planeas pasarte los ultimos momentos de tu patetica vida balbuceando ese cuento de hadas? Y yo que tantos años te tenia como mi favorito. Eres patetico."

Freezer se encontraba a unos metros de distancia, sus brazos cruzados sin preocupacion alguna contra su pecho. Siempre habia disfrutado acabar con las esperanzas de sus victimas poco a poco antes de acabar con ellos. Para el, era algo similar a un juego. Que tanto los podria humillar?

"Te dire algo. Jurame lealtad ahora mismo, ruegame por misericordia. No carezco de un corazon, Vegeta." Se burlaba ligeramente. "Tal vez te de un fin rapido y sin dol..."

BROOM, un trueno estremecio el suelo, mientras una tormenta de rayos y viento hacia erupcion alrededor de Vegeta. Sus ojos desvanecidos, las pupilas ahora blancas y mortales. Conforme su energia salia de el, el aire a su alrededor se hizo tibio y pesado. A sus pies, la intensidad de su aura trituraba las rocas a pedazos. Su cabeza repentinamente se levantaba y bajaba incontrolablemente, todo el tiempo su mirada fija en Freezer.

"Vaya, vaya, que es esto?" se burlaba Freezer. "Acaso sera que algo de voluntad de pelear a regresado a ti Vegeta?"

La cabeza de Vegeta se movio de nuevo. Esta vez, un resplandor de luz dorada corria a travez de su cabello y se desvanecia al bajar su cabeza. Ese resplandor repentino parecia congelar el momento en el tiempo. Cerca, los rostros de Picoro, Krillin y Gohan estaban capturados en una expresion de admiracion y temor.

"Quququque le esta pasando a Vegeta?" El joven y atemorizado Gohan se preguntaba.

La cabeza de Vegeta seguia moviendose sin control. Esta vez permaneciendo en posicion un segundo mas. La luz dorada en su cuerpo tratando de escapar con violencia.

"Grrrrrrraaaaaaaaah... Freee...zzeeeer!" Vegeta grito con furia.

"Ja ja ja. Tonto... nadie podra salvarte de MIIII!" grito Freezer al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba con su puño derecho dirigiendose a Vegeta.

"YO... SOY el Super Saiyajin!"

Vegeta grito con toda su fuerza, la ira dentro de el explotando con furia pura. Luz dorada emergio y desvio a Freezer de su trayectoria, lanzando a el frio tirano lejos de el.

Freezer, sorprendido, trato de recuperar su balance en vuelo mientras escudaba sus ojos de la cegante energia emanando de Vegeta. El cabello de el Saiyajin ahora agudamente erecto. Ya no negro si no de un color dorado brillante. Sus ojos ardientes con la ira de un fuego azulado. Sus musculos ahora algo prominentes. Aparentaba ser tambien un poco mas alto.

"Que es esto? Los Saiyajines se transforman en monos gigantes." Frieza estaba sorprendido. "Esto es completamente diferente a cualquier cosa que halla visto antes. Maldicion! Que significa esto?"

El Principe Saiyajin, ahora completamente seguro de lo que finalmente habia logrado, dijo las primeras palabras que realmente le habian provocado temor a Freezer.

"Yo soy Vegeta, Principe de todos los Saiyajines! Yo soy la leyenda, el Super Saiyajin de tus pesadillas! Soy la muerte, encarnada en vida!"

* * *

_Bienvenidos a la version en Español de "Bringer of Death" Mi nombre es Manuel y pues se me ha permitido el privilegio de traerles esta gran historia a nuestro idioma. Como ya se menciono arriba, esta historia esta basada en un "que pasaria" si Vegeta hubiese conseguido sobrellevar su miedo y deseperacion ante Freezer y canalizarlos a la ira necesaria para conseguir ser un Super Saiyajin. Este evento tiene repercusiones enormes en como se desarrolla la trama. Una cosa que es de notar, es la habilidad de los autores, npberryhill y davidstalingm, de mantenerse fieles a la personalidad de los personajes originales, aun cuando los eventos y situaciones seran en cierta manera, muy diferentes a como ocurrieron en la historia original._

_Se daran cuenta que los primeros capitulos promedian solo entre 1000 y 1500 palabras, pero creanme que se alargaran conforme avanze la historia. Ahora promedian aproximadamente 10000 palabras. Increible, no?_

_Los autores tienen un sistema para calcular los niveles de poder muy diferente a los demas modelos que uno puede encontrar flotando por ahi en el internet. Es un modelo muy bien diseñado y el cual les explicare mas adelante, cuando los niveles de poder se hagan necesarios._  
_Para aquellos que esten interesados, la historia esta ligeramente inspirada por _Dragonball Multiverse_. Les recomiendo que chequen ese webcomic. Es buenisimo._

_Cualquier pregunta o comentario (o queja, que tambien las tomamos, jeje) que deseen hacer, por favor, no duden en ya sea, mandar un mensaje privado o comentar en la seccion adecuada. Se ha hecho un esfuerzo por mantener el dialogo y caracterizacion de los personajes en el idioma Español fiel a el doblaje Mexicano de la serie. No tengo en lo personal, nada en contra de el Castellano, pero la mayoria de los fans en el mundo de habla hispana estan mas familiarizados con la version mexicana. Espero que disfruten y tambien espero con ansia sus comentarios y preguntas!_


	2. El Despertar de la Leyenda

**Saga de Freezer - Parte 2: El Despertar de la Leyenda**

Picoro observaba la batalla desde una colina a unos cuantos cientos de metros de distancia. A su lado, aun vistiendo el azul y blanco de la armadura Saiyajin, se encontraba el joven Saiyajin Gohan.

"Señor Picoro, sabe usted que fue lo que le paso a Vegeta? Se ve... diferente."

"No estoy seguro, Gohan," gruño el Namekusei. "Lo que sea ese tal Super Saiyajin de el que habla tanto, creo que es posible que lo halla conseguido. Solo siente esa energia, Es... impresionante." De ninguna manera sentia Picoro satisfaccion alguna de que Vegeta hubiese obtenido tal incremento de poder, pero, al menos mientras el Principe se mantuviera enfocado en atacar a Freezer, tendrian que ser aliados.

Mientras tanto, Freezer flotaba en el aire, su mirada enfocada en Vegeta. El demonio de el frio gruño con frustracion. "Que demonios hiciste?" grito. "Que tipo de juego es este, Vegeta?"

Ignorando la pregunta, Vegeta se desvanecio, reapareciendo instantaneamente justo sobre el tirano. Con un poderoso codazo el principe mado a Freezer violentamente contra las rocas. Una maliciosa sonrisa habia aparecido en el rostro de el Principe, sus mas bajos instintos de Saiyajin surgiendo a la superficie.

"Este es tu fin, Freezer," se dijo a si mismo el Super Saiyajin.

"Que pudo causar esto?" Se preguntaba Picoro. "Aun cuando Vegeta incremento su fuerza muchisimo despues de que Dende lo sanara, su poder era completamente inutil contra la forma final de Freezer. Ni siquiera pudo causarle rasguño alguno. Ahora, es como si la pelea hubiese tomado un giro total.. Ese ultimo ataque de Vegeta fue la demonstracion mas grande de poder que jamas he visto." Gohan y Krillin estaban demasiado sorprendidos para responder, Krillin incluso hasta le temblaban los dientes.

Freezer, al verse cubierto de escombro, hizo estallar su aura con una energia purpura. La explosion de poder vaporizo la roca y removio el polvo de el aire alrededor de el. Volteo a ver con coraje a Vegeta. De alguna manera, no habia conseguido ver ese ultimo ataque.

"Pero, como? Ningun simio es mas veloz que yo!"

"Oh Freezer, acaso sera que eres tan fragil que un ataque de ese nivel te lastimo?" dijo provocantemente Vegeta. "Deberias de considerarte con suerte. Tienes el privilegio de ser la primera persona que destruire con mi poder de Super Saiyajin!"

"QUE?" pregunto Freezer. "Tu no eres ningun Super Saiyajin!"

"Oh, pero, 'mi señor', LO SOY!" Dijo Vegeta con absoluta confianza, de alguna manera, casi invitando al planeta entero a presenciar su gloria como Super Saiyajin.

"Porque no tenemos una pequeña pelea para celebrar?" dijo el orgulloso Principe. "Sera la ocasion perfecta para mostrar mi nuevo poder. Bueno, si te crees capaz de soportarlo."

"Cree que con haber tenido suerte con ese golpe, ya gano la batalla. Simio arrogante y estupido."

Freezer, siempre tranquilo y educado, respondio a las provocaciones de el principe. "Jajajaja, ay Vegeta. Me supongo que tendre que jugar tu juego una vez mas. Pero, desafortunadamente para ti, esta vez tendras que probar todas esas pateticas estupideces que dices... Super Saiyajin."

Vegeta dejo de cruzar sus brazos, manteniendo su mirada fija en Freezer, quien estaba a lo lejos. Esto, lo iba a disfrutar.

"Estas listo?" pregunto con emocion, "... para ser testigo de un poder que no ha sido visto por miles de años?"

Instantaneamente, Freezer desaparecio y ataco a Vegeta por detras con una patada giratoria. "Predecible," penso el Principe. Justo cuando el poderoso ataque estaba a punto de conectar, Vegeta se dio la vuelta, facilmente atrapando la patada con su mano izquierda y contra atacando con un poderoso golpe al estomago de Freezer.

"Oaaackkkk" lloro Freezer al doblarse de dolor. Jamas habia experimentado dolor de esta magnitud. De alguna manera, Freezer encontro la fuerza para enderezarse, su mano izquierda aun sobre su agonizante estomago. El demonio de el frio desesperadamente volteaba de un lado a el otro, buscando a el Saiyajin, pero no habia rastro alguno de el.

"Vaya, vaya. Es este tu mejor esfuerzo, Freezer?" Con su nuevo poder, el cual apenas habia empezado a utilizar, el Principe sobre pasaba por mucho la fuerza y velocidad de Freezer. "Esto es muy entretenido."

"Grrrrrr, pagaras por tu insolencia! Huaaa!" Freezer lanzo un rayo mortal a Vegeta a quemarropa. Traspaso lo que parecia ser el cuerpo de Vegeta, pero luego la imagen se convirtio en estatica y desvanecio.

"Que? Esto es imposible! Como pudo esquivarlo desde esta distancia!" El titan de hielo apreto sus dientes con ira, su brazo y dedo aun extendidos de haber lanzado el ataque. Una vez mas, habia perdido pista de Vegeta, frustrandolo aun mas.

Justo detras de el, con presumida apariencia, flotaba el Principe Saiyajin. "Jajajaja... ay Freezer, eres demasiado lento" Se burlaba Vegeta. "Mira, se que estas confundido, asi que dejame facilitarte las cosas. Te dare la espalda. Que tal eso?"

Freezer grito con absoluta ira, rapidamente lanzando un ataque continuo de rayos mortales. Cada uno precisamente apuntado, pero vanamente fallando su objetivo al ser esquivados con facilidad por el Super Saiyajin. Eventualmente, la destruccion causo tanto polvo que era imposible discernir algo. Freezer silenciosamente forzo su mirada a tratar de distinguir a traves de la nube de polvo y tierra lo que esperaba seria la silueta mal herida de su enemigo. "Donde te has escondido, simio? No puedes huir de mi todo el tiempo." La tierra y polvo en el aire se aclararon, revelando un paisaje totalmente destruido. Toda isla alrededor convertida en escombro o reducida a polvo. Ningun rastro de Vegeta a la vista. Engañado por exceso de confianza en su superioridad, el tirano comenzo a burlarse.

"Bueno, me imagino que no eras tan Super Saiyajin como lo creias, jajaj—" Una voz burlona por encima de el lo interrumpio.

"Que, Freezer?!" Vegeta exclamo al mismo tiempo que se teletransportaba justo en frente de la cara de el demonio. Los reflejos de Freezer reaccionaron tarde, casi todo un segundo despues de que el Super Saiyajin habia aparecido frente a el, poniendose en una posicion defensiva. Su tiempo de reaccion tan lento que hasta parecia que Vegeta hubiese tenido tiempo de bostezar esperando a que el tirano reaccionara. El Principe sonrio con absoluta satisfaccion al darse cuenta de esto, y cruzo sus brazos de nuevo. Su aura ardiendo con furia alrededor de el.

"No... puede... ser." Tartamudeo Freezer al mismo tiempo que retrocedia. "Esto es... imposible! Porque ni siquiera puedo tocarte? Dimelo!" El demonio de el frio empezo a retroceder lentamente. Su aura purpura completamente puesta en verguenza por las olas doradas de el aura de el Super Saiyajin.

"Ha Freezer, pero si ya te lo dije... solo que tienes tanto miedo que tu patetico cerebro es incapaz de comprender. La negacion es una reaccion totalmente natural... para debiles insectos como tu."

Vegeta no pudo evitar sonreir con malevolencia. Las desesperadas preguntas de Freezer encajando perfectamente con lo que queria contestar. Por muchisimo tiempo el principe habia esperado este dia. SU dia. Ahora tenia toda la intencion de saborear cada momento de lo que seria el fin de Freezer. El tirano se merecia mucho mas humillacion que la muerte, y el principe estaba ansioso de proveer precisamente eso.

"Jajajajaja, ya acabaste? Que acaso no tienes mas que decir? Que lastima?"

"Yo... NO TE TENGO MIEDO!" Freezer trato de aparentar su habitual calma y confianza, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, su desesperacion era evidente.

"Simplemente, no sabes cuando debes rendirte. Estas acabado."

Freezer apreto su puños con ira, su aura incrementando en intensidad. "Eres tu el que sera eliminado! Me escuchas?! TU!"

"Hay Freezer, jaja, deberias verte la cara." Vegeta aterrizo en una colina cercana. "Me temo que has sido sobrepasado de todas las formas posibles! Jaja."

Los insultos salian de Vegeta con facilidad. Despues de todo, se habia imaginado esta escena por años. Este era el dia con el que habia soñado desde que era aquel niño a bordo de la nave de Freezer. El dia en el que seria libre, cuando finalmente podria reclamar el titulo de _El Mas Fuerte de El Universo. _

"Ya lo veremos... Super Saiyajin!" Freezer se abalanzo contra el principe, lanzando una tormenta de golpes y patadas. El ataque era intenso, pero a pesar de eso, Freezer fue incapaz de siquiera ponerle un dedo encima a Vegeta. Las carcajadas de Vegeta al maniobrar y esquivar todos estos ataques le causaban miedo y emocion a aquellos que las escuchaban.

"Muere, simio estupido!" gritaba el monstruo.

Freezer se desesperaba mas y mas. Individualmente, cada uno de sus ataques eran lo suficientemente poderosos para destruir lunas, pero ninguno de sus golpes llegaban a tocar a su objetivo. "Vegeta, maldito cobarde! No puedes mantenerte esquivando mis ataques por siempre!" grito.

POOOM! El puño de el Saiyajin conecto con la cara de Freezer, lanzandolo hacia el horizonte. Casualmente, Vegeta se desvanecio de nuevo, moviendose casi instantaneamente hacia el crater recien formado por el triturado cuerpo de Freezer, cubierto de dolor.

"Finalmente," penso. "El poder es todo mio, Freezer."


	3. Dominancia

**Saga de Freezer - Parte 3: Dominancia**

"Como? Como es que tiene este increible poder?" exclamaba el demonio de el frio al levantarse lentamente. Vegeta lo habia mandado a volar contra las rocas de Namecusei con un simple golpe.

SHHHHK. Vegeta aparecio de repente detras de el, burlandose de la pregunta de Freezer, para provocar mas a el tirano.

"Hago muchas lagartijas y sentadillas, y bebo _mucho _jugo!"

El Super Saiyajin estaba experimentando lo que tenia que ser la mejor sensacion de su vida. De alguna forma , contra todas las expectativas, lo habia conseguido. Lo supo inmediatamente. Sentia dentro de sus ser lo que parecia ser una reserva inagotable de energia, y una que se incrementaba acorde a su ira. Todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era demasiado, y aun asi, sabia muy bien que apenas si habia empezado a utilizar la masiva reserva de energia proveida por esta transformacion.

"El Dador de la Muerte," se llamo a si mismo el principe. "Ya que, yo sere quien se la otorgue."

Vegeta se desvanecio una vez mas y comenzo a teletransportarse rapidamente alrededor de Freezer, burlandose y exclamando "Tengo que admitir que todo esto no deberia de estar pasando, pero eso no significa que no lo vaya a disfrutar. Jaja, jajaja, bajajaja!"

"Arrrrggh, NOOOO!" Freezer grito en frustracion. "Grrrrrrrh. Yo soy el mas poderoso de el universo, como es posible que su poder este a nivel de el mio? Por prolongar la pelea, le ayude a desarrollar este increible poder! Debi haberlo matado al mismo tiempo que al resto de esa estupida raza de monos!"

"Ja," Se burlo Vegeta. "Eres un insecto. Admitelo, no eres rival para un verdadero Super Saiyajin. Soy demasiado fuerte."

Freezer habia empezado a temblar de miedo y coraje. Su mirada marcada con odio, enfocada en Vegeta, cada una de las provocaciones de el Saiyajin llevandolo un paso mas cerca a el borde de la locura. Los insultos y provocaciones continuaban saliendo con facilidad de los labios de el principe.

"Bienvenido al el fin de tu miserable vida Freezer, te prometo que sera doloroso."

Freezer no podia continuar tolerando ser tratado de esta manera. Alzo sus manos, cada una creando una esfera de llamas rojas y obscuras, resonando con electricidad amarilla. "Te enseñare a controlar tu lengua!" Freezer comenzo a lanzar bolas de llamas a Vegeta, disparando miles en cuestion de segundos. Cada una pegando en el blanco, una nube de humo negro expandiendose en el lugar donde habia estado de pie el Saiyajin. Freezer finalmente detuvo su ataque cuando el humo causado por sus ataques le impidio ver a donde apuntar. Jadeando, esperaba con ansias ver el daño que habia causado. "Toma eso, Super Saiyajin."

Una ligera carcajada se podia escuchar, creciendo en tono y volumen cada vez mas. "Vaya, Freezer, casi pude sentir eso." Freezer apreto sus manos al punto de sangrar al ver que sus esfuerzos no habian provocado daño alguno a su oponente.

El emperador de la galaxia, el tirano que aterrorizaba mundos a traves de el universo con la sola mencion de su nombre, estaba ahora paralizado, sin palabras para describir lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sus uñas se enterraron en la carne de sus manos. Sangre purpura fluyendo y goteando al el suelo. Sin importar lo que intentara, su oponente continuaba ileso y en constante burla de el. Deseaba desesperadamente poder arrancarle la lengua al arrogante principe.

"Acaso es esto lo que buscas?" Exclamo Vegeta, apuntandose a si mismo. "No lo creo, me tienes miedo, no es asi? Adelante, huye! Tal vez, te permita vivir... en lo que te alcanzo, Bajajaja!"

"Ahhhhhh!" grito Freezer. "TE ODIO MALDITO MONO!"

El orgulloso principe Saiyajin ni siquiera estaba en una posicion de combate defensiva. Sus palabras y hasta su lenguaje corporal habian conseguido humillar al demonio. Esta pelea era un juego para Vegeta. Con su increible poder, habia conseguido malabarear a el tirano como si se tratase de un debil insecto. El frio tirano jamas habia sufrido tal humillacion en su vida. Su frustracion al maximo.

Sin embargo, eso no era nada a lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Vegeta en ese momento. Toda aquella ira reprimida, embotellada en un pequeño niño por años y años, disfrazada por una actitud subsirviente, finalmente consiguiendo explotar y salir a flote de forma violenta. Una ira, que habiendo sido contenida por tanto tiempo, logro ser canalizada y dio forma a el guerrero mas poderoso de el universo. El resultado habia sido algo legendario.

Freezer no podia soportar esta humillacion, el tirano continuaba pensando de que forma podria callar a el maldito traidor Vegeta. "Todo el dolor que me has causado te pagare diez veces, no! MIL VECES MAS!"

Vegeta volo y se mantuvo levitando a unos treinta metros de el suelo, burlandose de Freezer. Su aura dorada brillando alrededor de el, pulsando constantemente con su energia de Super Saiyajin. Ira pura, algo que habia alimentado desde su niñez, estallando alrededor de el. Este era el mejor momento de su vida.

La expresion de coraje de el rostro de Freezer le revelaba a el principe lo exitosas que habian resultado sus provocaciones.

"Ahora aprenderas lo que pasa cuando provocas a EL SER MAS PODEROSO DE EL UNIVERSO!" Freezer tenso su cuerpo, extendio su mano derecha y disparo una enorme ola de energia purpura. El ataque avanzaba hacia Vegeta, incrementando su diametro conforme mas se acercaba. El confiado Super Saiyajin solo sonrio. Ni miedo, ni respeto en su expresion, solo ira.

"Hmmph," gruño Vegeta. En el ultimo instante antes de el impacto, Vegeta abalanzo su hombro derecho y con un golpe de su brazo mando el ataque hacia el espacio.

"Quque?" exclamo un tembloroso Freezer.

"Jajajajajaja! Ahora te das cuenta de el verdadero poder de un Super Saiyajin?"

* * *

_Saludos y bienvenidos de nuevo a la version en Español de Bringer of Death. Como se podran dar cuenta, Vegeta realmente esta disfrutando su nuevo poder. Cabe recalcar, que existe una marcada diferencia entre Goku y Vegeta al ascender a este nivel. Vegeta no esta satisfecho con solo derrotar a Freezer y con eso comprobar su fuerza. Vegeta es un personaje para el cual humillar a sus enemigos tiene tanto valor como dominarlos en combate. Incluso, hasta se podria decir que Vegeta tiene razones mas poderosas que Goku, para convertirse en Super Saiyajin._

_Que reaccion tendra Goku al ver el nuevo poder de Vegeta? Y que papel tomara en los siguientes capitulos? _


	4. La Carta de el Triunfo

**Saga de Freezer - Parte 4: La Carta de el Triunfo**

Cerca de la batalla, Goku flotaba en la ultima camara de rejuvenacion que quedaba a bordo de la nave de Freezer. El tibio liquido en el que se encontraba se sentia como agua, pero le provocaba una extraña sensacion de pies a cabeza. Al principio, las heridas que habia sufrido dolian demasiado y no le permitian moverse. Ahora, debido a el estado de alivio que proveia la camara, ni siquiera tenia ganas de moverse. Afortunadamente, la relajacion proveida por el fluido le ayudaba a mantener sus sentidos enfocados en la batalla. Aun asi, los detalles mas interesantes de la pelea, le eran desconocidos.

"Vaya. el poder de Vegeta es asombroso. Que suerte tenemos... creo," penso. "Si no hubiese adquirido este nuevo poder, Gohan y los demas estarian muertos." El Saiyajin de la Tierra se preguntaba que tanto mas tardaria en curarlo la camara de rejuvenacion.

BIIIIIIP, sono la alarma de el tanque, casi como si sus pensamientos de alguna forma hubiesen hecho que la maquina terminara su proceso. Para Goku, esto significaba que finalmente podria unirse a la batalla. Algo que estaba muy deseoso de hacer.

"Estoy sanado!" Exclamo con entusiasmo Goku colocando su mano derecha contra el cristal de el tanque y reventandolo con una pequeña descarga de energia. Con un brillante destello de luz, Goku emergio de la nave de Freezer, aterrizando en el exterior de esta. Una suave brisa soplaba contra su humeda piel, enfriandolo en vez de secarlo. Cerro sus ojos, concentrandose en sus alrededores. El aire era calido y salado, pero tenia una cierta cualidad que era carente en lugares industrializados.

"Me siento increible. No pense que pudiese ser mas fuerte de lo que ya era, pero me imagino que no conozco mis propio limites. Aun asi, dudo que tenga suficiente fuerza para confrontar a Freezer o a Vegeta. Ambos han conseguido un poder asombroso."

Para Goku, este momento era algo irreal, tal vez, algo mas largo de lo que deberia de permitirse. "Muy bien amigos. No se si podre ser de ayuda o no, pero estoy en camino."

* * *

_De regreso en el campo de batalla_

Krillin trago saliva, comprendiendo lo fuera de su liga que estaba ahora. "Ese ultimo ataque... parecio como si Freezer hubiese puesto todo lo que tenia en el... pero Vegeta lo desvio sin problema alguno! Da miedo lo fuerte que se ha puesto."

"Es increible," admitio Picoro. "Quien se hubiera imaginado que despues de tantos problemas que tuvimos para lidiar con las otras formas de Freezer, Vegeta obtendria este nivel de poder? El Namecusei, que bien sabia que Vegeta no era alguien de fiar, estaba enfurecido.

"Esta de nuestro lado, verdad?" pregunto Gohan, temiendo conocer ya la respuesta. Picoro estaba pensando lo mismo. Esperaba que Vegeta estubiese satisfecho con solo derrotar a Freezer. Era algo concebible que el principe estaria de buen humor despues de acabar con el frio demonio que tal vez les permitiria vivir. Pero, acaso podria ser que tuvieran esa suerte? Picoro sabia que no era prudente asumir algo asi.

* * *

Freezer se puso de pie, su brazo derecho aun extendido. Vegeta habia conseguido humillarlo una vez mas, desviando su mas poderoso ataque de energia como si de nada se tratase. Incluso, Vegeta se habia burlado de el ataque, criticando lo patetico que le habia parecido. El demonio de el frio jadeaba, respirando hondo para tratar de recuperar su energia. Humo aun saliendo de su quemada mano. Freezer sabia muy bien que el principe probablemente estaba pensando de que cruel manera terminaria con su vida. Aun aunque esto lo enfurecia a mas no poder, el demonio sabia muy bien que necesitaba ocurrirsele algo pronto si es que planeaba tener cualquier tipo de esperanza de obtener victoria en esta pelea.

"Pero, como?" murmuro Freezer. "Lo he intentado todo!" Vegeta habia conseguido ser tan fuerte, que a pesar de toda la experiencia que el demonio tenia en lo que se referia a como matar a algo, Freezer carecia de idea alguna de como conseguir eliminarlo.

"Que acaso no existe ventaja alguna que pueda explotar en contra de este maldito Super Saiyajin? Tiene que haber una opcion!" El palido demonio de el frio comenzo a recordar aquel momento cuando borro de la existencia a la raza de los Saiyajines. Su ataque desde el espacio, justo fuera de los limites de la atmosfera de el planeta Vegeta, habia proporcianado a Freezer un entretenido espectaculo. Era tal vez, su recuerdo favorito de la eliminacion de un planeta. Aal estar recordando aquella memoria, fue en ese momento que se le ocurrio una idea. Los morados labios de el villano formaron su conocida sadica sonrisa.

"Vaya, vaya, Vegeta, tengo que admitir que en realidad me impresionas." Freezer comenzo a levitar de la forma mas casual posible, hacia el Super Saiyajin. "Parece ser que habia mas verdad en esas estupidas historias de lo que me hubiese imaginado."

Vegeta tambien se encontraba sonriendo, sus manos descansando casualmente en su cintura. "Vamos Freezer, de que se trata este nuevo juego tuyo? Algo debes estar tramando... o tal vez te has dado cuenta que no tienes ningun tipo de esperanza."

"Mono estupido, mi plan esta funcionando," penso Freezer. Era en momentos como este que Freezer se sentia particularmente orgulloso de su facilidad de palabra. De poder manipular cualquier situacion a su conveniencia.

"Asi que, finalmente estas listo para admitir la verdad Freezer? Y yo que aqui estaba con la esperanza de que permitirias el placer de torturarte un poco mas." Vegeta, por alguna razon, sentia muchisima curiosidad de ver que era lo que el tirano tenia planeado. Aunque una parte de el sentia la necesidad de acabar con Freezer inmediatamente, su otra parte estaba demasiado intoxicada con su recien adquirido poder como para no prolongar un poco mas este juego.

"Asi que aceptas mi absoluta superioridad sobre ti?" Se burlaba Vegeta. "Jajajaja, que aburrido resultaste, pero aun no me has dado reverencia. Me imagino que todavia podras proveerme algo de diversion en lo te forzo a arrodillarte ante mi. Oh, y asegurate de doblar tu brazo derecho y ponerlo al frente al hacerme reverencia como yo solia hacerlo. Jajajaja!"

Freezer continuaba sonriendo. Era apenas capaz de mantener sus aparencias; todo iba de acuerdo a su plan. Si lograba contenerse y tolerar los insultos de Vegeta por un poco mas, lograria obtener la energia necesaria.

"Es una lastima que no tolero seguir viendo tu patetico rostro." gruño Vegeta, sus manos temblando de emocion.

"Para el tiro de gracia, tengo el ataque perfecto para acabar contigo, literal y simbolicamente. Este es tu fin Freezer, estas listo para encontarte cara-a-cara con la muerte?"

"Oh Vegeta. Nunca aprenderas." Sin que el principe lo supiera, Freezer habia estado cargando una esfera negra y rosa de energia detras de la espalda de el demonio.

"'Imbecil, no siempre es el mas fuerte el que consigue la victoria!" Alzo su mano a lo alto e instantaneamente la bola de energia cuadriplico su tamaño, incrementando su tamaño con cada decima de segundo.

"Ahora, muere estupido planeta, MUERE!" El tirano lanzo su destructor ataque hacia el planeta, feliz de lo brillante que su plan habia resultado.

"QUE?! grito con sorpresa Vegeta. "No tendre tiempo de detener eso!"

La supernova partia el aire, destruyendo hasta la mas pequeña bacteria en su camino hacia la superficie de Namecusei. La esfera tomo un tono naranja al comenzar a excavar la corteza de el planeta, lanzando rocas y tierra en todas las direcciones.

"Kaioken aumentado a 20 veces! KAMEHAMEHA!" Resono una voz a lo lejos al mismo tiempo que un poderoso haz de energia azul chocaba con la letal esfera. El ataque de Goku desvio el ataque de Freezer de su trayectoria y lo hizo estrellarse contra una montaña cercana donde ambos ataques estallaron. La explosion cego a todos los presentes, creando un domo de luz en la superficie de el planeta que era visible desde el otro extremo de la galaxia. Cuando finalmente el polvo se disipo, la superficie de el planeta permanecia intacta milagrosamente.

Aun sorprendido, Vegeta volteo hacia abajo y miro a el otro Saiyajin, finalmente recuperado. "Kakaroto."

* * *

_Hola a todos, que tal este capitulo? Como podran haberse dado cuenta, Vegeta comete el tipico error de subestimar a sus oponentes cuando los esta dominando. Esta parte de la historia tiene su paralelo con la batalla entre Freezer y Goku. Muy bien pensado por parte de Freezer como acabar con su oponente._

_Finalmente, Goku hace su esperada entrada en la batalla, y de que manera! Aunque cabe recordar que a estas alturas, no es mucho lo que puede hacer. Aun asi, habra que ver como reacciona el Principe Saiyajin a ser rescatado por el insecto de Kakaroto..._

_Gracias por seguir la historia, y por favor, dejenos su preguntas y comentarios en la seccion de Reviews. Apreciamos todas sus opiniones y haremos un esfuerzo por contestar sus preguntas en las notas de la siguiente semana._


	5. Poder al Maximo

**Saga de Freezer - Parte 5: Poder al Maximo**

La esfera mortal de Freezer solo consiguio rozar la superficie de el planeta, pero la explosion logro dejar un crater de varios kilometros de diametro. Una negra nube de humo en forma de hongo creada por la explosion reducia la visibilidad. Dos de los soles de el planeta Namek estaban siendo totalmente bloqueados por la nube, y con el tercer sol de el otro lado de el planeta, el dia se habia oscurecido. La unica luz era un brillo dorado, asi como tambien relampagos que que seguian cayendo alrededor. Era como si tanto el rayo como el trueno fuesen sumisos a las ordenes de Vegeta.

"Papá!" grito Gohan. "Estoy muy feliz de verte!"

Goku relajo la furia de su Kaioken, permitiendole recuperar su aliento. Su mirada amistosa y calida ausente en este momento tan dificil, algo que Gohan no fallo en notar. Goku se dio cuenta de que si no hubiese detenido ese ultimo ataque, el planeta entero hubiese desaparecido. Esto lo enfurecia a Goku, el pensar que las vidas de Gohan, Picoro, Krillin e incluso la de Vegeta pudieron haber terminando en un instante, negandole a el Saiyajin de la Tierra la oportunidad de participar en la batalla.

"Freezer, no me importa lo que tengas en contra de Vegeta, pero deja a este planeta fuera de eso!"

Vegeta estaba agradecido con la intervencion de Kakarotto, por el momento. Sin embargo, con su orgullo por las alturas, no pudo resistir la oportunidad de humillar a Kakarotto. "Nadie te pidio tu asistencia, insecto! Yo puedo controlar a Freezer por mi mismo!"

"Tipico," penso Goku. "Haria bien en recordarle a Vegeta que estamos en el mismo bando ahora." Volteo hacia el Super Saiyajin y le dijo: "Seguro que no quieres darme un turno Vegeta? Tenia muchas ganas de pelear contra ese tipo."

"Jaja. Como si pudieras, Kakarotto." Vegeta regreso su atencion a Freezer, quien estaba visiblemente exasperado por la falla de carta de el triunfo. "Considerate afortunado de ser testigo de como el principe vengara la muerte de nuestra raza, usando mi poder como Super Saiyajin."

Freezer forzaba desesperadamente su mente a encontrar una nueva idea. Su plan de derrotar a Vegeta destruyendo el planeta y de esa forma privandole de una atmosfera en la cual respirar, habia fallado. El, siendo un demonio de el frio, podia sobrevivir donde fuera, incluso en el vacio de el espacio. Despues de todo, sobrevivir la explosion de un planeta era algo que habia hecho en muchas ocasiones. Hubiese sido la victoria perfecta, probando su supremacia en batalla no solo por su fuerza si no tambien por su inteligencia. Derrotar a el Super Saiyajin de esa manera hubiese asegurado su dominio sobre su imperio para siempre.

"Muy bien, entonces..." Vegeta comenzo, su tono irritando aun mas a Freezer. " … Si ya termiste con tus juegos, creo que ya es hora de terminar contigo." Vegeta estaba emocionado. El principe sabia muy bien que Freezer no era de fiar. Su exceso de confianza casi lo mato, de no haber sido por la intervencion de Kakarotto. "Como pude haberle permitido a Freezer engañarme de esa manera? Yo soy el Super Saiyajin, el guerrero mas temido de el universo. Pero aun el que tuve que depender de que Kakarotto me salvara de mi tremenda estupidez." La ira de el principe comenzo a elevarse. "Ya no te permitire mas trucos Freezer! Acabare contigo de una vez por todas!"

Freezer estaba desesperado, aun asi, le quedaba una ultima esperanza. Fingio murmurarse a si mismo, aunque se aseguro de decirlo lo mas fuerte posible: " Si tan solo tuviera oportunidad de incrementar mi poder al maximo... pero como? Vegeta siempre ha sido un mono cobarde. Jamas se atreveria a enfrentarse a mi utlizando mi maximo poder." Freezer estaba orgulloso de sus maquiavelicos planes, realmente esperaba que este funcionara. Sabia muy bien de lo importante que era para los saiyajines el orgullo. Sabia muy bien que no podian decir que no a un reto. "Vamos Vegeta, acaba conmigo mientras tienes oportunidad de hacerlo. Sabes muy bien que tu poder de Super Saiyajin no es nada comparado a mi verdadera fuerza!"

"Hmmmphh!" gruño Vegeta.

"Oh NO!" exclamo Picoro. "Vegeta tiene que acabar con el ahora que puede! Si no lo hace, es posible que Freezer consiga ser aun mas fuerte que un Super Saiyajin!"

"Tal vez deberiamos de huir de aqui Señor Picoro," exclamo el pequeño Gohan.

"No, Gohan y Picoro, esa decision no nos corresponde a nosotros, le corresponde a Vegeta." Goku habia aparecido de repente justo a lado de Picoro. Goku hablaba con una extraña calma. "Si el que estubiera peleando fuera yo, tambien querria pelear contra Freezer cuando estubiera utilizando su maximo potencial. De alguna manera, se siente como lo correcto. Despues de todo, no es justo vencer a alguien cuando no estan usando su maximo poder." Goku puso su mano sobre el hombro de Gohan, su sonrisa inspirandole confianza a el niño. "Gohan, estoy muy orgulloso de la forma en la que has peleado. Tambien de ustedes, Krillin y Picoro. Han logrado algo sorprendente. Solo piensen, han sobrevivido todo este tiempo, cumplieron su mision de usar las esferas de el dragon, y despues combatieron a el ser mas poderoso de el universo. Despues de todo lo que han pasado, no van a perderlo todo ahora. Tenemos que tener fe en Vegeta."

"No lo sé, Gokú; tengo muchisima dificultad en confiar en Vegeta," exclamo Picoro. "Solo se unio a nosotros porque no tenia otra opcion. Quien dice que no nos matara a todos cuando acabe con Freezer?"

"No se preocupen. Estoy seguro que todo va a salir bien."

Vegeta habia considerado todas sus opciones. Sabia que Freezer le estaba tendiendo una trampa. Su ira era lo suficientemente fuerte como para desintegrar a Freezer en un instante si es que asi lo deseara, pero queria pelear contra el cuando Freezer estubiera en su mejor condicion. No sabia exactamente porque, si era por curiosidad, orgullo, coraje, provocacion, o una combinacion de todas. Tal vez, se trataba de un instinto basico de los Saiyajines, incrementado por su transformacion. Sin embargo, la causa no importaba. Su decision ya habia sido tomada.

"Muy bien, Freezer. Te concedere dos minutos, durante los cuales puedes hacer lo que te plazca. Cuando se acabe ese plazo, ACABARE CONTIGO."

Freezer sonrio, sus labios purpuras apenas consiguiendo contener su emocion.

* * *

_Hola a todos! Que tal? Estoy seguro que todos pensaban que Freezer ya estaba peleando al maximo, no? Con la reputacion de Vegeta a permitir que sus oponentes obtengan su maximo poder y que despues lo agarren de trapeador, que ira a pasar? Una de las cosas que mas disfruto de la narracion de Npberryhill y de Davidstarlingm, es como son fieles a la personalidad de los personajes. Quien sabe si las cosas se desarrollaran como usualmente le pasa al buen Vegeta, o sera que tal vez en esta ocasion su ventaja es demasiada?..._

_Ya nos acercamos a el punto donde los capitulos se hacen mas largos. Hasta el capitulo 8 seguiremos publicando dos veces por semana, los Martes y los Jueves. A partir de entonces, sera solo los Martes. Si logro traducir dos, entonces tal vez haya un capitulo mas el Jueves. Les agradezco muchisimo su interes en la historia._


	6. Duelo de Titanes

**Saga de Freezer - Parte 6: Duelo de Titanes**

Instantaneamente, Freezer cerro sus manos y una deslumbrante luz purpura comenzo a emanar de su cuerpo. El esfuerzo causo que le rechinaran los dientes. Comenzo a cargar su poder, invocando desde cada rincon de su cuerpo, su malefica energia. La unica ocasion que podia recordar haber necesitado usar este nivel de poder fue en combate contra su padre. Antes de recibir su parte de el imperio, se le habia requerido comprobar su poder. Esta memoria le trajo una sonrisa a su rostro al recordar que a el le habia ido mucho mejor que a su hermano mayor Cooler, en la prueba contra el poderoso King Cold. Ahora, necesitaria cada gramo de ese poder si es que deseaba tener esperanza de sobrevivir este combate. Lentamente, su poder iba despertando, llenando con energia sus musculos.

"Realmente espero que estes en lo correcto, Goku," exclamo Picoro.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr," gruño el tirano conforme las venas de su frente se iban inflamando. El delgado cuerpo blanco y purpura de Freezer comenzo a engrosarse. Los musculos de sus muslos casi consiguiendo doblar su volumen, seguido de sus pantorrilas hinchandose tanto como balones.

"Aaaaaargh, huaaaaaghhh," gritaba mientras seguia elevando su poder. Ahora sus hombros incrementaban su tamaño, haciendo que las secciones purpuras se inflaran y dieran la aparencia de armadura. Su cuello comenzo tambien a engruesar. Sus pectorales inflamandose con su poder y orgullo.

"Tiembla ante mi maximo poder, Vegeta! Ghaaaaaaah!" Por ultimo, su biceps, triceps y antebrazos se inflaron, haciendo que su poco intimidante cuarta transformacion se viera fisicamente mucho mas impresionante. El aura de el Frio Tirano ahora un mucho mas apropiado color azul, en vez de purpura. Su rostro mucho mas frio y cruel que nunca. Freezer dejo escapar un suspiro, relajando su cuerpo y poniendolo en su peculiar posicion de combate, con su pierna derecha casualmente detras de su izquierda.

"Wow," penso Goku. "Finalmente esta mostrando de lo que es realmente capaz. Increible! Jamas me hubiera imaginado que estaba escondiendo tanto poder!"

Esperando pacientemente por encima de el se encontraba Vegeta. Con una vaga expresion de sorpresa. Aun asi, el principe estaba seguro de su superioridad. "No importa que tanto incrementes tu poder Freezer, mi poder como Super Saiyajin es superior," penso el principe. "Jamas sere vencido, ni por el, ni por nadie!" Vegeta se preparo para reiniciar el combate.

"Bueno, y que es lo que piensas ahora, Vegeta?" exclamo de presumida manera Freezer.

Vegeta sonrio brevemente. "Pienso que ya pasaron tus dos minutos! Grrrraaaah!" El principe desato su furia en rapido movimiento hacia Freezer. Ataco con su puño derecho, pero el demonio de el frio atrapo el golpe con su mano. Vegeta procedio a atacar con su izquierda, pero este ataque tambien fue atrapado por la otra palma de Freezer. Los dos comenzaron a tratar de someter a el otro y de romper sus defensas. Sus dedos encrucijados, rayos comenzaron a caer a el suelo alrededor de ellos. La fuerza que estaban ejerciendo comenzo a partir el suelo. El agua cerca de la batalla comenzo a hervir. En la momentaria batalla de fuerza bruta, ninguno de los dos parecia poder conseguir ventaja alguna.

"Su poder... es exactamente el mismo!" exclamo Picoro.

Goku volteo a ver a el Namecusei, sonriendo. "Al menos por ahora..."

Aun despues de un rato de batallar, parecia que estaban empatados en fuerza. Sin embargo, Freezer logro conseguir una ligera ventaja al utilizar su cola para empujar a Vegeta hacia atras. Lanzandose tras de el, Freezer lanzo un puñetazo a el pecho de Vegeta. Pero, el principe se desvanecio justo antes de que el ataque conectara, apareciendo detras de Freezer con un gancho elevado. Su ataque tambien fallo, la fuerza de el golpe desintegrando a una desafortunada montaña que se encontraba en su camino. El demonio de hielo habia conseguido esquivar en el momento justo, teletransportandose a unos diez metros frente a el principe. De nuevo cara a cara, los dos se lanzaron hacia uno hacia el otro, ambos libres de cualquier tipo de piedad hacia el otro, comenzaron a golperse mutuamente. Conforme la velocidad de sus golpes se incrementaba, le era cada vez mas dificil inclusive a Goku seguir sus movimientos. Las ondas de choque producidas por cada ataque bloqueado eran lo suficientemente poderosas para sacar a un planeta de su orbita.

THOOMMM, THOOOMMM, THOOOMMM, sonaba el trueno de sus poderosos golpes. Gohan, Krillin y Picoro cubrian sus ojos, incapaces de siquiera poder apreciar la batalla.

"Van a destrozar a este planeta!" grito Krillin. Un instante despues, fue lanzado por los aires por las ondas de choque. Su poder incapaz de mantenerlo firme. Choco sin control contra el costado de un loma, causando que esta se colapsara hacia el oceano de Namek.

"Picoro, quiero que tomes a Gohan y a Krillin. Encuentren a Bulma, aborden mi nave y vayanse de aqui!" grito Goku, tratando de que su voz fuese escuchada por encima de el tremendo estruendo causado por la batalla. "Yo me quedare. Tengo que asegurarme de que Freezer no vendra tras nosotros. Pase lo que pase, no le permitire irse de este planeta! Vayanse!" Los dos guerreros compartieron una breve mirada, permitiendole a Picoro darse cuenta de la sincera preocupacion de su antiguo enemigo.

El Namecusei obedientemente agarro a Gohan y volo lejos inmediatamente. Se iba porque comprendia bien la situacion. No era ningun cobarde, sin embargo, esta era una pelea donde su fuerza era completamente inutil. La presencia de ellos solo serviria como distraccion a Goku y sabia muy bien que ni Vegeta ni Freezer se detendrian en sus ataques por preocuparse por la seguridad de ellos. Le era muy claro a Picoro que tenian que irse.

"Buena suerte, Goku!" grito Picoro al volar lejos de ahi.

* * *

_Freezer en su maximo poder... parece ser que ahora si Vegeta la tiene dificil. Como podran ver, las cosas son un tanto similares a como ocurrieron en la historia original. Sin embargo, aqui Goku es, como diria Vegeta, un insecto comparado a los niveles de poder de Freezer y Vegeta. _

_Queria agradecerles una vez mas sus comentarios. Espero que entiendan que de vez en cuando cometo errores (mas bien, horrores) de ortografia. Me seguire esforzando por que no me pasen, pero la influencia de el idioma Ingles en mi Español es un tanto evidente ("halucinar" en vez de "alucinar" que es lo correcto) y pues a veces mi confianza en como se escribe una palabra es completa y pues no la checo para ver si esta bien escrita. Pero bueno, en el proximo capitulo entraremos a detalle en el sistema de niveles de poder de Dador de la Muerte. Se publicara una lista de poderes al final de el articulo._


	7. El Poder de El Super Saiyajin

**Saga de Freezer - Parte 7: El Poder de El Super Saiyajin**

Lejos de el planeta Namek, en el Otro Mundo, Kaiosama observaba con ansiedad los eventos que se estaban desatando. Ahi, en su pequeño planeta, sus fallecidos alumnos Yamcha, Tenshinhan y Chiaotzu escuchaban con atencion los detalles de la batalla. Era mucho lo que dependia de el resultado de esta pelea entre Freezer y el principe Super Saiyajin. Aun aunque odiaban a Vegeta, Kaiosama los habia hecho entender que Freezer era una amenaza mucho mas grande que Vegeta. De hecho, el demonio era en su mayor parte responsable de que Vegeta fuese el monstruo que resulto ser. Habian decidido, muy a su pesar, que tendrian que apoyar a el Saiyajin, de alguna manera, escogiendo a el menor de dos males. Aun asi, Kaiosama tenia que admitir que Vegeta estaba peleando bastante bien. Al menos por lo que podia ver, aun con Freezer usando su maximo poder, Vegeta estaba manteniendose muy bien. Pero todavia era muy temprano como para cantar victoria, Kaiosama sabia muy bien lo inteligente que era Freezer.

THOOOMMM! Vegeta recibio una fuerte patada en la cara, lanzandolo a traves de varias montañas antes de lograr disminuir su velocidad y recuperar su balance. Freezer era tan poderoso como se lo habia imaginado. Como es que alguna vez habia pensado que podria vencer a Freezer antes de convertirse en Super Saiyajin? Hasta ahora, Vegeta no habia tenido idea de lo que el demonio de el frio era capaz, y tenia que admitir que era impresionante. Vegeta no pudo evitar sonreir. El combate era tan emocionante como el lo esperaba. Sabia que su determinacion no tenia fin. Vegeta, el primer Super Saiyajin en los ultimos mil años, le probaria a el universo entero el porque su legendario poder debia de ser temido.

Dador de la Muerte.

"Es eso todo lo que tienes Freezer? O acaso sera que todavia estas jugando?" Vegeta exclamo, al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba una gota de sangre que habia salido de sus labios.

"Maldito, estupido mono arrogante! Dejaras de reir cuando acabe contigo!" Freezer y Vegeta desaparecieron, sus ataques, rapidos como la luz comenzaron de nuevo. Esta vez, Vegeta estaba demasiado tranquilo y Freezer podia sentir que cualquier ventaja que pudiese haber tenido al principio habia terminado. Originalmente, con su poder al 100%, el calculaba que su fuerza fisica le daba una ligera ventaja sobre el Super Saiyajin, pero conforme se forzaba mas y mas, su poder comenzo a disminuir. Estaba empezando a agotarse, y para su frustracion, Vegeta daba la impresion de que practicamente no habia recibido daño alguno.

"Que pasa? No me digas que a el Todo Poderoso Freezer se le estan acabando las fuerzas." Se burlo Vegeta. "Ahora estoy completamente seguro de que puedo reducirte a polvo en cualquier momento que quiera, Jajajaja!" La verdad es que ni siquiera Vegeta sabia cuales eran los limites de su poder como Super Saiyajin, pero estaba seguro de que podia respaldar sus amenazas. "Este es tu fin Freezer."

"Que?! De verdad piensas que voy a caer en eso Vegeta! Exclamo el desesperado frio tirano.

Antes de que el demonio pudiera pronunciar otra palabra, Vegeta lanzo su puño de hierro directo a el vientre de Freezer. "Kuwaaaagh koff koff," tosio el demonio, sangre fluyendo libremente de su boca. No podia respirar. El puño de el Saiyajin firmemente encajado en su vientre.

"Freezer, que acaso no te das cuenta?" No estoy tratando de engañarte. Solo que la verdad duele!" Vegeta removio rapidamente su puño de el estomago de Freezer y junto sus manos a lo alto para darle un poderoso martillazo en la cabeza a Freezer, mandandolo derecho hacia el suelo. El principe estaba bastante satisfecho con el daño que estaba causando. "Kakaroto, observa al magnifico y poderoso Freezer, lo ves? Ni siquiera es capaz de levantarse. Es una verguenza! Si tan solo nuestros padres estubiesen aqui ahora para ver esto, jaja. Tal vez este sea el momento en el que se nos concedera nuestra venganza..."

Goku era el unico capaz de seguir la batalla, aparte de Kaiosama, y habia permanecido cerca para asegurarse de que ni Freezer ni Vegeta atacarian a sus amigos. "Vegeta, Freezer esta acabado. Haz probado que no es rival para ti. Ha sido humillado y lo peor es que fue derrotado por un Super Saiyajin. Su voluntad esta quebrantada." Goku pauso por un momento. "Dejemos este lugar Vegeta. Ya no hay razon para que continues la pelea." Goku se habia asegurado de escoger sus palabras cuidadosamente. Sabia muy bien que convenzer a Vegeta de mostrar piedad, en especial a Freezer, era una tarea imposible, pero tenia que intentarlo.

"En serio, Kakaroto? Piedad? Me das asco!" Exclamo Vegeta. "Pero tienes razon en algo." Vegeta volteo su atencion a el derrotado tirano.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaah," Grito Vegeta, encendiendo su poder Super Saiyajin y empujandolo a su maximo. "Esta pelea ha llegado a su fin!" Coloco sus manos frente a el, sus dedos encorbados y la base de sus palmas juntas. Una pequeña esfera de energia dorada comenzo a formarse en el centro. Rayos de electricidad en el aire alrededor de las muñecas de Vegeta, empezaron a correr a traves de sus dedos tambien.

"Increible! Que poder!" dijo el sorprendido Goku.

Con su ataque casi completamente cargado a su totalidad, Vegeta miro con jubilo a su aterrado oponente.

"Acabare contigo de una vez por todas! Adios Freezer!"

Freezer apenas habia tenido tiempo de apoyarse en una rodilla, pero logro voltear a el legendario ser. Freezer por primera vez carecia de palabras de desafio, tampoco tenia el tiempo para decirlas aunque las tuviera. Logro ponerse de pie con muchisima dificultad, aun sujetando su estomago por el dolor provocado por el ultimo ataque de Vegeta.

"Admiren, el Galic Ho de Super Vegeta! HAAAAAAA!" La energia estallo de sus manos, lanzando un poderoso haz de luz amarilla, dirigido directo a Freezer. El ataque era enorme, imposible de esquivar, un rayo de venganza pura.

Freezer saco fuerzas de flaqueza y tenso su cuerpo para prepararse para el impacto. "Jamas sere... DERROTADO!" Planto sus pies en el suelo y extendio sus brazos con sus manos abiertas, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de contener el ataque. Instantaneamente, el ataque lo empujo contra el suelo, desintegrando la roca alrededor de Freezer. Consiguio, por un pequeño instante, detener el ataque, pero sintio su piel y su carne derretirse y evaporarse, sintio sus rodillas debilitarse bajo el inmenso peso de la energia que trataba de contener. "No puedo controlarlo! Es demasiado poder!" Grito de desesperacion.

Por encima de todo, Freezer aun podia escuchar las carcajadas de Vegeta. El principe habia triunfado. Freezer sintio sus ultimos intentos de resistencia desvanecerse. La energia finalmente lo cubrio comletamente.

Dador de la Muerte.

* * *

**_A continuacion, traducire las notas de David para el capitulo 7. Me parecio que tratar de explicar su modelo con mis propias palabras le robaria credito a el autor, por lo tanto, ofrezco una traduccion literal de su explicacion a como funciona el nivel Super Saiyajin en Dador de la Muerte:_**

_Para este punto de la historia, es necesario tomarse el tiempo de explicar exactamente como funciona la transformacion de Super Saiyajin y como afecta el poder de quien la usa. Que tan fuerte es Vegeta, y que tan poderoso puede ser?_

_Se cree que Goku tenia un poder de 3,000,000 despues de salir de la camara de recuperacion. Un poder que facilmente podia incrementar a 6,000,000 con el nivel mas bajo de Kaioken (X2) y a 60,000,000 con un Kaioken X20. Cuando Freezer menciona estar solo usando la mitad de su poder, consiguio a duras penas detener el Kamehameha con Kaioken X20 de Goku. Basado en esto, el maximo poder Freezer es aproximadamente 120,000,000._

_Transformado en Super Saiyajin, el poder de Goku era mas de el doble de su poder con Kaioken X20: Alrededor de 150,000,000 o cincuenta veces su poder base. Por esta razon, muchas personas asumen que la transformacion de Super Saiyajin aporta un incremento de X50 como si se tratase de un Kaioken X50 (si es que algo asi fuese posible). Usando esta interpretacion, un Super Saiyajin siempre es cincuenta veces mas fuerte que su poder base. Goku con 3 millones seria 150 millones como Super Saiyajin, Vegeta con 2.4 millones seria 120 millones, Trunks con 15 millones seria 750 millones como Super Saiyajin, etc. Conforme su poder base se incrementa, su poder como Super Saiyajin crece 50 veces mas rapido._

_Sin embargo, Akira Toriyama ha expresado explicitamente que esto no era su intencion, mencionando despues que transformase en Super Saiyajin despues solo ofrecia tal vez X10 o menos. Esta declaracion ha sido en gran parte ignorada por la comunidad de fans, quienes han aceptado el multiplo de X50 como un hecho indiscutible._

_Reflexionando, es evidente que la unica razon por la cual la gente asume que Super Saiyajin multiplica el poder es porque Kaioken pone a la gente a pensar en multiplicar. No hay razon alguna en realidad por la cual la transformacion Super Saiyajin este directamente conectada con el poder base de el usuario._

_En Dador de la Muerte, He elegido tratar a la transformacion Super Saiyajin como una simple adicion a el poder base de un Saiyajin. Es una reserva masiva de energia - alrededor de 145 millones - que es agregada a la fuerza base. Sin importar la fuerza base de el Saiyajin que la usa, siempre ganaran la misma cantidad de poder con la transformacion. Goku con 3 millones seria entonces 148 millones (3 millones + 145 millones) como Super Saiyajin, Vegeta seria 147.4 (2.4 + 145), Trunks con 15 millones seria 160 millones (15 + 145), etc._

_Aun aunque el poder base de el usuario aumente, la energia obtenida por la transformacion permanece igual._

_Aunque esto parezca al principio algo extraño, simplifica muchisimo lo que asumimos de el Universo Dragon Ball. No hay calculos complicados, pequeños incrementos de fuerza base no se traducen a devastadoras ventajas en el estado Super Saiyajin. Inclusive, desde un punto de vista operacional, tiene mas sentido: Oozaru y Kaioken dependen de el poder base de el Saiyajin, pero convertirse en Super Saiyajin es mas util pues le concede el mismo poder a quien lo use. Por casualidad, el poder otorgado es tal, que el lo obtenga es automaticamente capaz de derrotar a Freezer._

_Como Super Saiyajines, Goku y Vegeta son capaces de sobrepasar sus limites anteriores. En su estado base, hubieran tenido muchisima dificultad, en pasar de 9-10 millones, pero como Super Saiyajines, incrementar su poder base es facilitado a traves de el entrenamiento._

_Una objecion bastante comun a este modelo es que el poder de un Super Saiyajin estaria despues compuesto en su mayoria por su poder base. Pero, eso es exactamente lo que vemos mas adelante en Dragon Ball Z. Cuando los Saiyajines hacen frente a la amenaza de los androides, reconocen que entrenar su poder base es cada vez menos eficiente. Por eso es que entran a la Camara de el Tiempo, no para entrenar su poder base (aunque esta incremento tambien en menor medida), si no para incrementar el poder de su transformacion Super Saiyajin._

_La forma de Super Saiyajin Ascendido adquirida por Vegeta y la forma Ultra Super Saiyajin de Trunks son ejemplos de esto. Justo como Goku concentraba y multiplicaba su poder base con Kaioken, Vegeta y Trunks hacen lo mismo con la energia de su transformacion Super Saiyajin. A consecuencia de que esta energia es agregada a su fuerza base, las formas Ultra y Ascendido no destruyen el cuerpo de el usuario cono el Kaioken, haciendolas superiores a la tecnica de Kaiosama. Ademas, la adicion de poder de ambos estados les permite entrenar su fuerza base aun mas, eventualmente sobrepasando la fuerza de los androides sin siquiera tener que untilizar la transformacion Super Saiyajin._

_Finalmente, esto ayuda a rectificar la relacion de poder entre los Saiyajines y otros guerreros, como Picoro. Al principio de la saga de Cell, Picoro se habia fusionado con Kamisama y habia logrado sobrepasar la fuerza de todos los Super Saiyajines. Sin embargo, despues de el torneo de Cell, los Saiyajines estaban perfectamente comodos con la idea de pelear contra Picoro aun en su estado base. La unica explicacion logica es que su poder base es superior a 1/50va parte de su fuerza como Super Saiyajines._

_Transformarse en Super Saiyajin, Super Saiyajin Ascendido, Super Saiyan 2 o Super Saiyan 3 agrega un incremento dramatico a la fuerza de un guerrero Saiyajin. Aun asi, todas estas transformaciones dependen de el mismo modelo basico._

_Vegeta: 2,400,000  
__Super Saiyajin Vegeta: 147,400,000  
__Freezer 4ta forma: 100,000,000  
__Freezer 100%: 120,000,000  
__Goku: 3,000,000  
__Goku Kaioken X20: 60,000,000_

_Gracias por continuar leyendo!_


	8. Invencible

**Saga de Freezer - Parte 8: Invencible**

El planeta Namek probablemente nunca se recupere. Cuando el ataque detono, creo un crater tan grande y profundo, que se extendia hasta el horizonte y no se le podia ver el fondo. El agua de el oceano habia empezado a caer a caudales por la orillas dandole la extraña aparencia de un agujero en superficie de el mar. Aun asi, el planeta habia conseguido sobrevivr de alguna manera.

"Jajajaja! Que tal Kakaroto, que te parecio eso? A veces me sorprendo a mi mismo!" Vegeta alzo sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, triunfante. "Y el ganador es... el principe Super Saiyajin, Vegeta! Jajajajaja!" El principe encendio su energia y disparo multiples rayos de luz en todas direcciones, dando la impresion de un festejo de fuegos artificiales, estilo Saiyajin.

Goku estaba de pie en una de las islas cercanas a el crater, no distraido por los juegos pirotecnicos de Vegeta. Concentrandose en percibir cualquier rastro de la energia de Freezer. "No puedo sentir su energia. Al menos, eso es una buena señal," penso Goku.

El principe aun celebraba su victoria, aunque ahora ya estaba a considerar el peso de sus acciones. "Finalmente, soy el ser mas poderoso de el Universo. He esperado tanto este dia. Jajaja."

Lo habia conseguido. Todo lo que habia soñado que algun dia tendria lo tenia ahora. La leyenda habia sido cierta, solo le habia tomado un poco de tiempo cumplirla. Era como si todo lo que habia sufrido hubiese valido la pena. Hasta habia conseguido venganza. "Todos esos años a lado de Freezer, tragandome la humillacion," penso Vegeta. "Finalmente se acabo."

Lejos de Namek, Kaiosama alzo su puño a lo alto. "Freezer ha sido derrotado! Vegeta lo logro! Vegeta ha derrotado a Freezer!" Kaiosama volteo a la direccion de Tenshinhan y Yamcha. Chiaotzu flotando por encima de el hombro derecho de Tenshinhan. "Saben lo que esto significa? Parece que al fin conseguire algo de paz y tranquilidad en este lugar." Kaiosama comenzo a reirse. Siempre se reia de sus propias bromas. "Con Picoro habiendo regresado a la vida, la esferas de el Dragon de la Tierra han regresado. Pueden regresar a casa!"

"Esas son buenas noticias para Yamcha y para mi, pero Chiaotzu ya ha muerto una vez. Shenron no sera capaz de revivirlo una vez mas." Tenshinhan volteo a ver a su amigo. "Si asi es como seran las cosas, prefiero quedarme aqui contigo amigo."

"Tenshinhan, estas seguro?" exclamo el pequeño guerrero.

"Absolutamente. Jamas te dejaria aqui solo," Tenshinhan alzo sus cejas para poner en practica una de sus nuevas habilidades: sentido de el humor. "No quiero que te quedes aqui atorado con Kaiosama por toda la eternidad...jajaja!"

El grupo compartio un carcajada, y despues Yamcha hablo. "Kaiosama, no que quiera permanecer mas tiempo aqui, pero que no deberiamos pedirle a el dragon que reviva a todos los que fueron asesinados por Freezer? Tal vez uno de los Namecusejines pueda revivir a su dragon y entonces Chiaotzu podria ser revivido."

"Eso es una idea excelente Yamcha. De hecho, me sorprende que no se me halla ocurrido. Como es que se te ocurrio? Tus consejos habituales son siempre... tan obvios." Kaiosama comenzo a reir de nuevo.

"Y que se supone que eso significa?" gruño Yamcha, al mismo tiempo que todos comenzaron a reir de nuevo.

"Bueno, me supongo que tendre que ponerme en contacto con Kamisama." expreso Kaiosama.

* * *

Vegeta aterrizó en una isla frente a Gokú, permitiendole a su aura relajarse pero manteniendose en su forma Súper Saiyajin. "Que tal Kakaroto. Estas listo para ajustar cuentas entre nosotros?"

"Que será lo que trama con esto?" se preguntó Gokú. "No existe forma alguna de que le pueda ganar mientras el sea un Súper Saiyajin, y lo sabe. Tal vez, si tuviera tiempo para entrenar antes... sí, eso es lo que necesito hacer!" Gokú sonrió.

"Lo siento Vegeta, pero me temo que tu poder ha sobrepasado por mucho el mio. No hay punto en que tengamos un combate, trapearias el suelo conmigo. Pero, si me das un año y regresas a la Tierra, con mucho gusto te daré la pelea que te mereces." Gokú cuestionaba si un año sería suficiente tiempo para prepararse, pero estaba seguro que lo podría conseguir. En los cinco días que tomó viajar a Namek, habia logrado incrementar su poder base a díez veces lo que fue su poder en la Tierra. "Qué dices Vegeta? Prometo que valdrá la pena la espera."

Vegeta habia estado considerando la propuesta. Qué era lo que debería hacer con los terrícolas ahora? Podría eliminarlos fácilmente a todos, incluyendo a Kakaroto. Pero de alguna manera, estaba en deuda con ellos ya que su victoria habia sido conseguida en parte gracias a ellos. No lástimaria a nadie el que les dejara vivir, por ahora. Aparte, Vegeta sabia exáctamente quién seria su siguiente objetivo.

"Muy bien Kakaroto. Eres afortunado de que tengo otras 'cosas' que atender." Vegeta se permitió una malévola sonrisa. Estaba planeando tomar su venganza contra el resto de la familia Cold. Su ira consumiría a las generaciones pasadas y presentes de los demonios de el frío.

Gokú vio a lo lejos el aura blanca de Gohan. Volando a toda velocidad, aterrizó a lado de su padre. "Papá! Estás bien!" Gohan comenzó a abrazar la pierna de su padre con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Acabaron finalmente con Freezer? Quiere decir que ya podemos regresar a casa?"

Su padre le regreso la sonrisa. "Sí, iremos de regreso a casa!"

"Ya encontramos a Bulma y a la nave espacial! Todos estamos listos para partir en cuanto tu lo estes!"

Gokú contestó con una ligera risa.

Vegeta gruño con asco, apenas resistiendo las ganas de matarlos a los dos en ese instante. "Yo soy el que derrotó a Freezer, enano." Interrumpió Vegeta. "Que acaso no lo ves? Soy invencibl...gwaaaah..."

Todos se quedaron paralizados. Vegeta vio claramente como un rayo letal pasaba limpiamente a traves de su cuerpo, pero no lo podia creer. "Cómo pudo suceder esto? No puede ser que asi es como terminen las cosas! Pensó, mientras que su mundo empezaba a dar vueltas. "Ese ataque tenia todo mi poder en el. Tenia suficiente energía para destruir a Freezer díez veces! Porque esta vivo?" Cayó boca abajo al suelo, colapsandose y tosiendo sangre. El rayo habia atravesado su corazón.

"No, Vegeta!" Exclamó el frío tirano Freezer. "Solo yo soy INVENCIBLE!"

* * *

_Una vez mas, la historia permanece paralela a la historia original. La habilidad de los demonios de el frio para sobrevivir ataques que deberian de ser letales ha sido comprobada una vez mas. Asi como la tendencia de Vegeta a subestimar la fuerza de sus enemigos... O será asi?_

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Agradecemos la crítica constructiva que se ha ofrecido. De ahora en adelante, se pondrá atención especial a los acentos. En mi prisa por traducir rápido, olvidé que la falta de acentos puede complicar la lectura en español. Eso no quiere decir que ya no habrá más errores, pero agradezco mucho su opinión._


	9. Kaioken

**Saga de Freezer - Parte 9: Kaioken**

Sangre. Muchísima sangre estaba saliendo de Vegeta. Mucha sangre estaba saliendo de Freezer también.

De pie a unos cuanto metros de distancia de el caido príncipe, el demonio de el frío apareció de la nada. Su cuerpo habia sido mutilado, pero permanecia con vida. Su rayo mortal no habia fallado su objetivo, y pronto su victoria sobre el Súper Saiyajin sería total.

Dador de la muerte.

"Oh no!" exclamó Gokú, el tono de su voz indicando su temor. "Qué es lo que he hecho?"

No existian palabras para describir el dolor que estaba sintiendo Vegeta. Habia probado el dulce sabor de la victoria, sentido verdadero poder y habia logrado realizar sus mas grandes deseos. De repente, todo le habia sido robado. Habia sido el más fuerte, más rápido, más inteligente; habia peleado con honor. Como es que era posible entonces que estubiera en un charco de su propia sangre? Que gran habria cometido que le hubiera costado tan caro?

"Que acaso no puse suficiente poder en ese ataque? No, sé que no fue así!" Vegeta continuaba argumentando consigo mismo en su subconsciente. "Acaso extendí la pelea mas de lo necesario, dándole tiempo de que se le ocurriera algun plan para escapar mi ataque? continuaba pensando. "No, estoy seguro de que no habia forma de que sobreviviera. Sin embargo, ahí está de pie."

"Ka...karoto, tienes... que terminar lo que inicié," Vegeta comenzó a toser sangre de nuevo, tratando de aclarar su garganta y poder hablar claro. "Tienes que... tienes que enfurecerte lo suficiente.. kaff kaff..."

Gokú interrumpió. "Deja ya de esforzarte Vegeta."

"No! Escúchame Kaka...roto. Tú... eres el último de los Saiyajines ahora." Vegeta sabia que le quedaban unas cuantas palabras mas. Podia sentir su cuerpo enfriarse, su mente oscurecer. "Véngame Kakaroto. Derrota a Freezer... tú eres el único... que puede.. kaff... hacerlo."

Freezer hubiera interrunpido su pequeña charla, pero estaba utilizando el tiempo para tratar de recuperar algo de su fuerza. Herido de la manera en la que estaba, no habia margen para errores. Ya habia tenido suerte una vez y no deseaba tentar su surte de nuevo.

"Te prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para detenerlo, Vegeta. Jamás seras olvidado, príncipe, no fallaré en honrar lo que has conseguido el día de hoy." Gokú miro profundamente los ojos de Vegeta. Por un momento, lograron entenderse el uno a el otro como jamás lo hubieran imaginado. A pesar de que ya no habria mas palabras entre los dos. Gokú ahora sentía el peso de su responsabilidad y el destino de el universo estaba ahora en sus manos. Vegeta se habia ido.

Silencio. El campo de batalla estaba en absoluto silencio. Incluso hasta parecia que la olas habian parado por completo. Finalmentem una ligera brisa acarició el cabello de el caido príncipe; como si el planeta le rindiera homenaje al guerrero.

Gokú agachó su cabeza, honrando a su camarada. Se arrodilló y tomó al príncipe en sus brazos, levantandolo con cuidado. Cerca se encontraba una pequeña caverna. Nada especial y definitivamente no un lugar digno para sepultar a el príncipe de los Saiyajines, pero al menos era un mejor lugar que un pozo en el campo de batalla. Gokú colocó el cuerpo de Vegeta en el centro.

"Vegeta, lamento mucho haber permitido que esto te pasara. No sé como convertirme en Súper Saiyajin como tú, pero te prometo lucharé hasta la muerte." Gokú salió de la caverna, levantó su mano derecha y utilizó su telequinésis para levantar una roca como de tres metros de diámetro y la utilizó para sellar la caverna.

"Siento como que aún falta algo," pensó Gokú. "Tal vez, algun tipo de marca." Levantó su dedo índice y utilizó la energía que salia de el para en la roca 'Príncipe Vegeta', y debajo de eso escribió 'El Súper Saiyajin'. "Ya está." Exclamó Gokú, volteando hacia la dirección de Freezer, que parecia ansioso por continuar la batalla.

Gokú pensó que era algo curioso que Freezer permitiera el tiempo de sepultar a Vegeta, pero despues razonó que el demonio simplemente estaba tratando de recuperar sus fuerzas. Ahora, el tirano ya no estaba respirando apresuradamente y su sangrado habia parado casi en su totalidad.

"Un Saiyajin menos, y dos mas por caer." Exclamó Freezer, poniendo énfasis en la parte final de su comentario. "Pienso que el siguiente deberia ser el mocoso," dijo inclinando su cabeza ligeramente hacia la direccion de Gohan, quien rápidamente se escondió detras de la pierna de su padre.

Instantáneamente, Gokú se lanzó, atacando con su puño a el tirano. Era su responsabilidad ahora derrotar a Freezer, pero primero tenia que hacer tiempo para que Gohan lograra escapar. Su golpe estaba dirigido hacia el costado derecho de Freezer, sus costillas, donde parecia estar más herido. Pero el demonio rápidamente movió su hombro izquierdo hacia Gokú y absorbió el impacto con su brazo. Después, contra atacó con un golpe de su derecha que lanzó a Gokú por los aires, consiguiendo la primera gota de sangre de la nariz de el Saiyajin.

En lugar de escapar de ese lugar, Gohan se habia quedado paralizado. Esto habia sido una ocurrencia constante durante la vida de Gohan. Quedarse paralizado en horror mientras las batallas se realizaban frente a él. Pero desde que llegó a Namek, habia crecido mucho. Habia enfrentado a Recuum e inclusive habia logrado pelear contra el poderoso Freezer en su segunda y tercera transformación. Sin embargo, una vez más, se veía obligado a observar una batalla en la que su poder no podia hacer nada.

Gokú estaba de pie de nuevo, esta vez envuelto en una aura roja como las llamas. "Kaioken!" gritó.

Con su nueva fuerza, Gokú estaba empujando los límites de el Kaioken más allá de lo que Kaiosama jamás se hubiera imaginado. Al principio, Gokú solo era capaz de incrementar su fuerza y su velocidad a 120-130% por unos cuantos instantes. Kaiosama incluso le habia advertido no exceder 200%, la concentración de energía podria dañar gravemente su cuerpo. Por supuesto, Gokú habia rápidamente tenido que exceder el Kaioken X2, llevándolo hasta 400% en su primera pelea contra Vegeta en la Tierra. Sin embargo, su cuerpo habia pagado el precio, y de no ser por una semilla de el hermitaño, aún estaria recuperandose en algun hospital en la Tierra.

En su jornada rumbo a Namek, utilizando la camara de gravedad, Gokú habia practicado concentrar su energia con Kaioken hasta 10 veces. Para cuando llego a Namek, su habilidad con la técnica era tal que podia mantener el Kaioken X2 sin ningún efecto negativo. Fue con esta fuerza con la que facilmente habia sometido al cruel capitán Ginyu, solo para convertirse en la víctima de la técnica de cambio de cuerpo de este.

Sin embargo, el daño que su cuerpo habia recibido mientras estaba poseído por Ginyu resultó ser una bendición; el zenkai recibido lo habia hecho mucho mas fuerte que las primeras tres formas de Freezer. Afortunadamente para todos, habia sido capaz de concentrar la técnica lo suficiente para producir un Kamehameha con Kaioken X20 lo suficientemente fuerte para desviar la Supernova de Freezer y salvar el planeta.

Pero al nivel de Kaioken X20, el más ligero movimiento tomaba tremenda concentración y control. Concentrar tal cantidad de energía en su cuerpo lo dejaba completamente exhausto, dejándolo vulnerable a ataque. Sabia muy bien que estaba acercandose a el limite de la técnica. Si lograba hacerse más fuerte, o intentaba un Kaioken más alto, el esfuerzo de contener y controlar esa energía sería demasiado para su cuerpo. La transformación de Vegeta en Súper Saiyajin lo habia fascinado. A diferencia de el Kaioken, Súper Saiyajin no dependia de el poder base de Vegeta. Era una reserva masiva de energía. Sumada a la fuerza normal de Vegeta. Convertirse en Súper Saiyajin parecia no requerir de técnica alguna. Vegeta parecia no ejercer esfuerzo alguno utilizandola. Si solo no hubiera bajado la guardia!

Todos estos pensamientos pasaron por la mente de Gokú en un instante al comenzar a concentrar su Kaioken hasta el límite. Llevandolo hasta veinte veces sus fuerza natural. Tomó tres pasos, ganando velocidad con cada uno, y se lanzó contra Freezer. Su aura estallando con un color rojo como la sangre. Su poder al máximo. Herido como estaba, Freezer aún era mucho más fuerte que Gokú, pero la velocidad aumentada por Kaioken de el Saiyajin era mas de lo que Freezer, aún en su forma al 100%, estaba preparado para recibir.

"THOOOM," sonó el golpe de Gokú. El golpe conectó perfectamente con la cara de Freezer, lanzandolo por los aires. Gokú sabia que su explosión de poder seria temporal. No podia desperdiciar esta oportunidad. Se lanzó tras de Freezer, logrando alcanzarlo antes de que el demonio recuperara su balance, y le dió un martillazo con ambas manos en la espalda a el tirano. El demonio fue lanzado directamente a el suelo, y Gokú se lanzó de nuevo tras de él. El guerrero esperaba que su velocidad no le fallara en estos momentos. En una ocasión similar, habia logrado llegar a el suelo antes que Nappa, utilizando su brazo extendido para fracturar la columna de el Saiyajin y terminando la batalla. Podria ser que lograra repetir la misma estrategia? Puede ser que esta seria su única oportunidad.

Dos cuerpos, uno blanco y otro cubierto de llamas rojas, se dirigian con gran velocidad hacia el suelo. Su velocidad era mucho más rápida que la velocidad de el sonido. Gokú ya casi estaba ahi, empujando a su cuerpo a los limites de su agilidad. Lo iba a conseguir, pero muy apenas. Llegando a el suelo, Gokú extendió su brazo y planto sus pies firmemente en el suelo. El impacto que esperaba nunca ocurrió. En lugar de eso, Gokú volteo hacia arriba y vió una esféra gigante de energía púrpura. Le pegó brutalmente. Freezer habia neutralizado su caida mediante lanzando un poderoso ataque hacia el suelo, Gokú habia tomado un riesgo de el cual ahora se arrepentia. La esféra explotó brillantemente, Freezer sonriendo gracias a su buena suerte.

"Papá, nooo!" gritó Gohan.

"No puede escucharte, mocoso! El tirano sonrió y comenzó a reir. "Tú padre está muerto! Jajajajaja!"


	10. Padre e Hijo

**Saga de Freezer - Parte 10: Padre e Hijo**

Gohan se habia quedado paralizado mientras Goku y Vegeta eran derrotados por el tirano. Hace unos cuantos instantes, la explosión habia creado un cráter en el suelo, y Gokú no se veía por ningún lado.

"Pude haber ayudado. Pude haber hecho algo." Gohan se dijo en voz alta. "Pero tuve miedo! Porque siempre tengo miedo?"

Sintió un frío correr a tráves de su espalda, temiendo tener que aceptar la realidad de que ahora se encontraba solo. Siempre habia tenido a alguien a su lado, al menos Krillin. No era como que era necesario que alguien lo cuidara, pero siempre se habia recargado en su respaldo. Después de todo, ahora él era unos de los seres más poderosos de el universo y solo tenia cinco años. Su poder solo era eclipsado por Vegeta Súper Saiyajin, Gokú, y la forma final de Freezer. Contra el demonio de el frío, Gohan hubiera dado lo que fuera con tal de no tener que enfrentarlo por si mismo. Se sentia completamente abandonado.

"Ooooh, es que acaso tu padre se te murió? Asi es la vida, niño. Es bueno que aprendas la lección temprano." Freezer habia finalmente recuperado su compostura y estaba disfrutando burlándose de el pequeño Saiyajin. "Cuando yo era un niño, mi padre jamás me hubiera abandonado. Sabes por que? Por que mi padre es el más poderoso de el universo! Tu padre era un simple simio; por eso es que murió. Jajaja!"

Gohan sentía una lagrima deslizarse por su mejilla., su pequeño cuerpo aun tratando de estirarse para ver dentro de el cráter creado por la explosión. Buscando con la esperanza de que su padre aun estubiera con vida. No podia sentir la energía de su padre, que mas podria hacer? No habia forma alguna de que su poder pudiera hacer frente al terrible Freezer. O tal vez si...? Gohan decidió, en ese momento, que moriría en batalla, justo como su padre. El demonio habia continuado insultando su honor, y Gohan lo haria pagar por ello, o moriria intentandolo.

"No te tengo miedo, Freezer! Gritó Gohan.

El niño poseía una cantidad tremenda de poder escondido, conectado directamente con su ira. Jamás lo habia utilizado de manera consciente, ni sabia como lograrlo. Ese poder despertaba en respuesta a una necesidad, no a un deseo. Durante la pelea contra la segunda y tercera formas de Freezer habia demostrado algo de ese poder, incluso por momentos eclipsando a el demonio en poder. Ahora lo necesitaba más que núnca.

"Mi padre... grrr... era un mucho mejor guerrero que tú!" gritó.

"Oh? Jaja," rió Freezer. "Entonces por que es que me fue tan fácil derrotarlo? Tal vez tu pequeño cerebro esta imaginandose cosas. El día de hoy me ha comprobado exactamente la razón por la cual soy el ser más temido de el universo. Soy el más fuerte! Jamás seré vencido!" Freezer proclamaba triunfantemente su victoria, solo necesitaba eliminar a un mocoso y la raza de los Saiyajin no existiria más.

Gohan retrocedió dos pasos, encendiendo su blanca aura y posicionando sus brazos extendidos frente a el. Con su mano derecha, apoyó a su izquierda, y se preparó a usar su ataque más potente.

"Vaya, vaya, pero que es esto? Freezer apoyó sus manos en su cintura, y burlonamente alzó su mentón. "Adelante, haz tu mejor esfuerzo. Jajaja!" Estaba completamente seguro de que habia ya visto los limites de el poder de este niño. En sus formas anteriores, habia utilizado menos de el 1% de su máximo poder y aun asi, no habia conseguido lastimarlo en lo mas mínimo. Aun cuando en este momento de encontraba cansado y mal herido, calculaba que aun estaba a 65% de su máximo potencial. No habia manera de que este ataque le causara siquiera cosquillas.

"Masenko! Haaaa!" Gritó el discipulo de Picoro.

El ataque rapidamente se desplazó hacia Freezer, su diámetro casi tan ancho como el demonio era alto. Gohan grito con toda su ira, poniendo cada gramo de su fuerza en este ataque. Sintió el impacto de su ataque en Freezer, pero no hubo explosión.

"O no...," Gohan pensó. "Lo atrapó! Que es lo que voy a hacer ahora?" Gohan continuaba intentando empujar su ataque, si acaso nada mas para prevenir que Freezer se lo rebotara de regreso. "No puedo mantener esto por mas tiempo...," Gohan comenzó a entrar en pánico. "Padre... parece que estaré pronto a tu lado... papá?

Gohan vió un haz de luz azul ardiente por detras de Freezer, atrapando a el demonio entre los dos ataques. El niño no tenia tiempo para pensar. Sus fuerzas de flaqueza habian logrado salir y lo puso todo en su Masenko.

"Thoooommmmm," La explosión causó que los oidos de Gohan dolieran. Freezer habia sido aplastado entre ambos ataques. Gohan podia sentir que el poder de el demonio habia tomado una drastica reducción. Lo mejor de todo, era sentir a su padre vivo.

Cubierto de escombro, el demonio estaba furioso. Aun sin tener que voltear, sabia muy bien quien habia lanzado ese ataque a sus espaldas; el otro estúpido Saiyajin. La explosión combinada habia debilitado su cuerpo mucho mas de lo que esperaba, y ahora se sentia solo a la mitad de su fuerza. Las coasa se le estaban saliendo de control una vez mas. Estaba seguro de que una vez eliminando a Vegeta, su victoria ante los demas seria como quitarle un dulce a un niño. Aun asi, la resistencia de estos monos continuaba sorprendiendolo. Pero no más. Ya estaba harto de andar en circulos y de jugar juegos. Ambos simios moririan a sus manos... pronto.

Conforme el polvo de la explosión se fue aclarando, los ojos de Gohan se encontraron con los de su padre. Ambas miradas fromaron una conección mas alla de lo que el demonio podia percibir. Exhausto y jadeando, pero contento, Gokú habló con su hijo telepaticamente. "Estoy muy orgullosos de ti Gohan. Eres muy fuerte y valiente. Pero ahora, lo que necesitamos es un plan. Tendremos que trabajar juntos si es que queremos vencer a Freezer de una vez por todas. Tendras que hacer exactamente lo que te indique."

"Estoy listo papá," respondió silenciosamente Gohan, sabiendo bien que su padre lo podia escuchar telepaticamente. "Estoy muy contento de que estes vivo."

"Si, estoy vivo, pero no tengo suficiente fuerza para pder vencer a Freezer. Ese ultimo ataque casi fue mas de lo puedo resistir. Pero tu aun tienes suficiente fuerza dentro de ti para acabar con el. Lo sé."

Freezer escupió a el suelo, aun tratando de recuperar su aliento. "Que es lo que estan mirando simios estúpidos? Aun asi no son rivales para mi!"

"De veras crees que tengo suficiente fuerza para vencerlo, papá?" Gohan se preguntaba. Gokú asintió. "Estoy seguro de que puedes. Puedo sentir la energia de Freezer y creo que es menos de la mitad de lo que era cuando estaba peleando con Vegeta. Aparte de eso, esta malherido. Si puedes atacar la herida en su costado con suficiente energía, puede que sea suficiente para llegar a su corazón. Sé que tienes el poder dentro de ti para lograrlo. Es un poder que está mas alla de lo que te puedes te dejas llevar por la ira que sientes por las cosas que Freezer ha hecho, seé que obtendras el poder necesario para vencerlo."

Gohan no sabia si su padre estaba en lo correcto o no, pero confiaba en el. "Que es lo que necesitas que haga?"

Gokú mantenia su atención en Freezer. Necesitaban unos momentos mas para formular por completo su plan. "Utilizaré el Taiyoken" dijo.

"Pero Krillin ya utilizó eso," Gohan interrumpió. "Puede que Freezer lo reconozca y se cubra los ojos!"

"Es un riesgo que tendremos que tomar," contestó Gokú. "Solo necesito una distracción. Freezer no puede sentir energia, asi que volteara hacia mi y tratará de defenderse de mi cuando use el Taiyoken y comienze a atacarlo. No tengo suficiente fuerza para herirlo, pero al menos lo distraere. Puedo esquivar sus contraataques mientras este cegado."

Freezer se estaba enfureciendo mas y mas cada segundo. "Por que no me contestan? les exijo que me contesten." Queria atacar con desesperación el Saiyajin que con su silencio se mofaba de el, pero necesitaba unos momentos mas para recuperar su aliento.

Gokú ignoró a el tirano. "Tan pronto como use el Taiyoken, necesito que formes el ataque mas fuerte que puedas. Empieza a volar hacia Freezer a sus espaldas lentamente. Yo lo mantendré distraído lo más que pueda, pero necesito que descargues tu ataque en su costado a quemarropa en el último momento. Crees que puedas hacer eso por mi, hijo?"

Gohan asintió. "Haré mi mayor esfuerzo, papá."

"Recuerda Gohan, tu poder no será suficiente a menos que logres enfadarte. Piensa en toda la gente que Freezer ha aniquilado y las cosas de las que es capaz. Deja que tus emociones te controlen e incrementen tu fuerza!" Dicho eso, Gokú alzó su ki y se lanzó hacia Freezer.

El tirano, ya recuperado lo suficiente de los efectos de el ataque combinado pero aun adolorido, se preparó para recibir el ataque de el Saiyajin. "Ven a mi, realmente crees tener suficiente poder para derrotarme? No importa que estúpido plan se les halla ocurrido, les puedo garantizar que no funcionará. Será entretenido verlos intentar vencerme." Freezer estaba en posición para contrarrestar el ataque de Gokú.

Pero el golpe que Freezer esperaba nunca llegó. Tal y como lo planearon, Gokú cambió la posición de sus manos, poniendolas sobre su rostro. "TAIYOKEN!" exclamó, liberando un intenso resplandor desde una distancia de unos cuantos metros. Inmediatamente, un intenso dolor invadió por completo la mente de Freezer. Tallandose los ojos con ambas manos, se maldijo a si mismo por ser tan torpe y no haber anticipado esa técnica. Aún ciego, sabia que su fuerza era suficiente para poder defenderse eficientemente de el miserable Saiyajin.

Ajustando su posición de combate, levantó ambos brazos para cubrir su cara. El primer ataque de Gokú chocó contra sus brazos, empujandolo ligeramente. Notó con satisfacción que los golpes de el Saiyajin, aunque poderosos, no eran realmente amenaza alguna para el.. Comenzó a utilizar su cola como un látigo para atacar ciegamente, con la esperanza de golpear a su oponente en el pecho, pero solo consiguió bloquear una patada dirigida a su estómago.

Freezer continuaba bloqueando y atacando salvajemente, deseando con desesperación que su vista ya retornara, pero Gokú seguia su dando vueltas alrededor de el, justo fuera de su alcanze, aplicándole una lluvia de golpes y patadas. Niguno de los ataques eran lo suficientemente fuertes para lastimarle seriamente, pero la situación estaba empezando a frustrarlo. Poco a poco, su visión comenzó a regresar, y estaba empezando a poder ver la silueta de Gokú frente a el. De manera feroz, lanzó un golpe frente a el.

Gokú levantó ambos brazos para bloquear, pero la fuerza de el impacto lo lanzó hacia atras. "Ahora Gohan! Házlo! gritó.

Freezer volteó solo para ver una luz azul brillante envolviéndolo. Su vista aún borrosa, consiguió girar su cuerpo mientras Gohan gritaba "JAAAA!"

El rayo concentrado media solo unos cuantos centímetros de ancho, y las manos de Gohan estaban a solo un metro de distancia de el costado de Freezer cuando liberó su ataque, su ira sumando poder a ataque. Uno de los soles de Namek estaba poniendose en el horizonte detras de Gohan y el brillo dorado causado por esto causó un miedo profundo en el frío corazón de Freezer. Por un corto momento, temió estar enfrentándose a otro Super Saiyajin.

Sin embargo, Freezer había conseguido lo suficiente justo a tiempo. En vez de atravesar su herida y penetrar su corazón, el ataque de Gohan solo consiguió rozar la espalda de el tirano, abriendo una larga herida púrpura desde su baja espalda hasta su hombro. El demonio de el frío gritó de dolor, contestando el ataque con un violento manotazo que mandó a el cansado Gohan volando por los aires. El plan fracasó.

Gohan buscaba desesperadamente a su padre, no sabiendo que hacer ahora. Cuando sus miradas finalmente se encontraron, ninguna palabra necesitaba ser pronunciada entre los dos. El mensaje era claro. Gokú queria que su hijo se marchara de ahi, pero el coraje de Gohan y su decisión de pelear eran inquebrantables. Juntos pelearían contra el tirano. Ya no habría mas planes, no mas tácticas. Padre e hijo, combinarian sus esfuerzos en un desesperado ataque final contra Freezer.

Gokú asintió, y ambos se lanzaron simultaneamente contra el tirano. Freezer estaba atónito de la arrogancia de estos simios en creer que combinar sus esfuerzos harían alguna diferencia contra el. Levantó sus brazos y comenzó a bloquear.

"Thoom,thooom, thooom," El sonido de cada golpe retumbando contra el tirano. Cada golpe dirigido a el, fácilmente desviado, aún con menos de la mitad de su fuerza.

"Es esto lo mejor que pueden hacer? Jajajajaja!' reia el demonio de manera maniática.

Gokú estaba tan exhausto de haber utilizado el Kaioken X20 y de haber recibido el ataque de Freezer que apenas podia mantenerse peleando a el nivel de Gohan. No podia arriesgar utilizar ni el mas pequeño Kaioken, temiendo que el esfuerzo lo paralizara o lo dejara completamente inútil. No podia tomar ese riesgo, especialmente ahora que sabia que no haria ninguna diferencia. Tal vez, si estubiera en su mejor condición, hubiera podido vencer a el malherido Freezer que estaban peleando en este momento. Pero ya no tenia semillas de el hermitaño, y no sabia de ninguna forma de conseguir ser curado de sus heridas. Sin embargo, estaba orgulloso de su hijo. Ese era el único pensamiento que confortaba a el Saiyajin de la Tierra en lo que se temia, seria su ultima batalla. En Namek, Gohan habia progresado mucho mas de lo que se imaginaba. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Milk, Gohan se habia convertido en un estupendo guerrero como su padre. Gokú no pudo evitar sonreir al admirar la furia y poder de los ataques de los que era capaz el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo.

Gohan, al contrario de su padre, estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no solo hacer que Freezer pagara su maldad, pero tambien para impresionar a su padre. Sus ataque no dejaban nada que desear. Estaba haciendo su mas grande esfuerzo para conseguir golpear a Freezer. Sin embargo, ambos guerreros no lo estaban consiguiendo. Freezer podia soportar una tormenta de golpes a ese nivel tan bajo, aunque se tratara de cinco o diez guerreros. Despues de lo que parecia una eternidad para Gohan, pero que en realidad se habia tratado de unos cuantos instantes, Freezer expandió una onda de energía de su cuerpo, lanzandó a ambos Saiyajines lejos de el.

"Es el fín," pensó Gokú. "Ya no tengo suficiente poder para continuar y Freezer lo sabe."

Freezer sonrió con sus malévolos labios púrpuras, sus ojos fijos en Gokú. Con una velocidad impresionante, se lanzó contra Gohan y le dio su mas fuerte golpe en el estómago. Gohan fue inmediatamente noqueado por el golpe y cayó a el suelo como una piedra. Freezer volteó ahora hacia Gokú.

"La relación entre un padre y su hijo es algo único, no estas de acuerdo? Decidió quedarse y morir junto a su padre aun cuando tuvo la oportunidad de irse, y todo por ti. Es algo muy tierno. Asi que, aceptas la responsabilidad por la inminente muerte de tu hijo?"

"Lo acepto , Freezer. Todo esto es mi culpa." Gokú contestó, sorprendiendo ligeramente a el tirano con su respuesta.

"Muy bien, entonces ahora entiendes las consecuencias de oponerse a mi. Yo soy el amo y señor de todo el universo! Nadie se atreve a desafiarme, en especial un estúpido simio! Jajajaja!" se burlaba el demonio.

"No, lo que quiero decir es que no debí de haber interferido con el ataque que Vegeta utilizó contra ti. Debí haber dejado que su Super Galic Ho te hiciera pedazos, Freezer!"

"Que? De veras crees que tuviste que ver algo con mi supervivencia? Jajaja. Idiota! Nada, ni siquiera un Super Saiyajin, puede destruirme!" El tirano con eso se sacudió las imposibles declaraciones de el Saiyajin.

"Estás equivocado Freezer, y lo sabes! Ese ataque debio acabar contigo! Traté de salvar a el planeta de que fuera destruido haciendo que el ataque explotara prematuramente utilizando una onda mental. Pensé que habia esperado lo suficiente y que el ataque de todas formas te habria matado. Si hubiera demorado mas, el planeta ya no existiria. Tuve que tomar esa decisión en un instante. Ahora me doy cuenta que hubiera sido preferible sacrificar a el planeta con tal de que tu hubieras muerto, pero ya es muy tarde, y no puedo cambiar lo que he hecho." La verdad pesaba mucho en la consciencia de Gokú: La cruda realidad de que el, quien es uno de los últimos Saiyajines con vida y un supuesto aliado de Vegeta, es la persona mas responsable de su muerte. Vegeta se habia ganado con creces la victoria sobre Freezer y Gokú le arrebato esa gloria de las manos. Lo peor de todo es que Vegeta se habia culpado a si mismo por su "error". Antes de morir, Gokú habia querido revelarle la verdad, pero las palabras no le salieron. Ahora, en sus últimos momentos, queria que al menos Freezer supiera que no fue mas que simple suerte lo que lo salvo de Vegeta, no su propia fuerza.

"Asi que, entonces es verdad." Freezer murmuró. "Es una lástima que Vegeta muriera antes de darse cuenta que su amigo Saiyajin lo traicionó. Pero tal vez cuando te lo topes en el infierno, los dos puedan arreglar sus diferencias, jaja. Primero, tengo que ajustar cuentas con tu hijo." El demonio de el frío sonrio a Gokú, disfrutando ver la mirada de desesperacion y falta de esperanza en sus ojos.

Las palabras de Freezer habian hecho mella. En realidad, habia traicionado a Vegeta, y le pesaba. Pero no habia tiempo para dejar su consciencia dominarlo, la vida de Gohan estaba en juego. Gokú habia tratado de darle la oportunidad a Gohan de escapar en varias ocasiones, pero el niño se habia rehusado ha dejarlo. Si solo no hubiera regresado a ayudarlo, si tan solo se hubiera quedado con Krillin y con Picoro. "Picoro... mmmmm," pensó Gokú. "si esta con vida, entonces las esferas de el dragón de la Tierra estaran restauradas. Tal vez puedan desear que restauren mi fuerza! Pero tengo que apurarme!"

Gokú rapidamente dejo que su mente se relajara y buscó la energía de Kaiosama. Habia aprendido que si dejaba que su mente se concentrara, podia comunicarse telepaticamente con el, aun a galaxias de distancia. En su mayor parte, esto se debia a Kaiosama y a que por lo general, siempre mantenia su atención en Gokú.

"Kaiosama, me puedes escuchar? Kaiosama? No habia respuesta desde el Otro Mundo, y Gokú se dió cuenta de que ahora tenia a Freezer flotando justo frente a el. " Porque no me contesta? Oh, no."

Freezer le dio un manotazo a Gokú, lanzandolo contra una formación rocosa cercana, la cual se colapsó encima de el.

"Como te atreves a ignorarme cuanto hablo, estúpido mono!"

Gokú ya no tenia la fuerza ni para remover las rocas sobre el con una onda de energía, asi que la empezo a remover a mano para sacarse de ahi. Freezer lo estaba esperando.

"Ahora, quiero que me mires a los ojos cuando te hablo!" gritó Freezer y extendió su cola y la enredo alrededor de el cuello de Gokú, levantandolo por el cuello y estragulandolo al mismo tiempo.

"Antes de que mueras, quiero que tengas el privilegio de observarme acabar con tu hijo." Freezer levantó su brazo izquierdo y lo apuntó en la dirección de Gohan al mismo tiempo que utilizó su cola para forzar a Gokú a mirar donde estaba tirado su hijo. "Quiero que lo observes muy bien. Aun inconsciente, tiene esa asquerosa expresión de esperanza en el rostro. Esa es la razón por la cual será el primero en morir." Freezer comenzó a cargar una esfera púrpura en su mano, apuntando a Gohan. "Porque ante Freezer, no existe esperanza para nadie! Ahora MUERE!"

"THOOOM!" Una explosión interrumpió a Freezer, acompañada de un brillante resplandor de luz dorada, a menos de un kilometro de distancia, algo habia surgido de la superficie de Namek.

* * *

_A los autores de la obra les gustaria darle las gracias a todos los lectores por continuar siguiendo esta historia. Me gustaria recordarles que pueden hacernos preguntas en la sección de reviews que contestaré en el siguiente capítulo. Estas seran aparte de las que han sido hechas en la versión en inglés, y no las contestaré sin antes consultar con Davidstarlingm._

_A continuación, ofreceré algunas de las preguntas y respuestas que eran pertinentes a este capítulo en inglés. Espero tener muchas preguntas de ustedes para el siguiente._

_**Comentario:** "Me imaginé que Freezer sobreviviria pero no que se recuperaria asi de rápido?"  
__**Respuesta:** Como fue explicado en la parte 10, Freezer solo sobrevivió por la intervención de Gokú. Si no hubiera sido asi, Freezer hubiera sido destruido, junto con el planeta._

_**Comentario:** "Acaso Vegeta estaba en su estado base cuando Freezer le lanzó su rayo mortal?"  
__**Respuesta:** Esto será explicado con un poco mas de detalle en la parte 11, pero permiteme decirte que Vegeta simplemente dejo caer su guardia. Aparte de eso, la naturaleza de ataques de punto fue lo que permitió que el ataque de Freezer tuviera ese resultado._

_**Comentario:** "Gokú no es el que va a salvar el día."  
__**Respuesta:** Exactamente! Este es el punto fuerte de Dador de la Muerte. Esa una versión alterna de Dragonball Z donde Vegeta obtiene la mayor parte de la atención. Los autores son grandes fans de Vegeta. Eso no quiere decir que la trama siempre va a girar en torno a el, o que solo es para fans de el príncipe._

_**Comentario:** "Que Gokú se transforme en Super Saiyajin a razón de la muerte de Vegeta no se me hace una situación creíble."  
__**Respuesta:** Estamos totalmente de acuerdo. Como fué mencionado en otro comentario, no lo hizo tampoco en el manga. Queremos mantenernos fieles a los personajes originales._

_**Comentario:** "Asi me imagine, que la arrogancia de Vegeta le iba a matar como siempre."  
__**Respuesta:** Eso es algo con lo que Vegeta a luchado toda su vida, y era una parte de su personalidad que queria demostrar. Veran que la parte 11 lidia con este problema._

_**Comentario:** "Acaso será que Freezer sera forzado a sus limites y desarrollará una nueva transformación?"  
__**Respuesta:** No somos fans de utilizar ese tipo de herramientas en una historia, especialmente cuando se trata de nuevas formas o transformaciones. Sin embargo, si es considerado algo pausible y dentro de las posibilidades originales de el personaje, aunque nunca se les halla visto hacerlo, es posible que ese tipo de cosas sean utilizadas en la historia. Sin embargo, mi objetivo es no separarse demasiado de los eventos de la historia original._

_Cualquier pregunta acerca de los niveles Super Saiyajin, Kaioken, etc. envien sus preguntas a Davidstarlingm. El es todo un genio, es graduado de Física ya es el creador de el sistema de numeros en esta historia._


	11. Resurreción

**Saga de Freezer - Parte 11: Resurreción**

Era un pacifico día en el planeta Tierra y su guardián estaba mirando desde su aposento hacia el cielo azul debajo de el. Con el pasar de el tiempo, se habia acostumbrado a el aire frío de la atmósfera superior, el Otro Mundo se le hacia un lugar apretado. Estaba gustoso de estar en casa.

"Hola Kamisama, este es Kaiosama. Me puedes escuchar?"

El anciano Namekusei habia estado paseando por el templo sagrado, disfrutando su primer día después de haber retornado a la vida. Picoro habia sido recientemente revivido con las esféras de el dragon de Namek, y después Porunga lo habia transportado a Namek. Cuando eso paso, Kamisama tambien habia sido retornado a la vida, finalmente llegando de regreso a su adorado templo en los cielos.

"Kaiosama, me da mucho gusto que me salude. Lo puedo escuchar claramente," dijo el guardián de la Tierra.

"Muy bien, tengo que ir a el grano. Kamisama, acabo de platicar con los guerreros de la Tierra que estan conmigo aqui y hemos decidido que existe un deseo que nos gustaria pedirle a Shen Long ahora que tambien ha sido restaurado. Seria posible que le pidiera a Mr. Popo que comenzara a recolectar las esféras de el dragón?"

No habia un tono de urgencia en las palabras de Kaiosama, ya que todo estaba en paz. Habia visto con temor la pelea, temiendo que el monstruo Freezer no pudiera ser derrotado. Pero Vegeta, de todas las personas que se pudo haber imaginado, habia resultado ser el héroe que que salvaria a todos de el dominio de el frío tirano. Se habia transformado en Super Saiyajin, el legendario guerrero, y Freezer habia probado no ser rival para el.

"Por supuesto que si Kaiosama. Le pediré de inmediato que comienze a buscar las esféras." Kamisama asintió con su cabeza a Mr. Popo, quien se desvaneció inmediatamente usando su alfombra mágica. "Asi que, cúal de los guerreros que estan con usted quiere que revivamos primero?" preguntó Kamisama.

"Bueno, en realidad, se decidieron a pedir algo diferente en vez de que revivieran a uno de ellos. Freezer aniquiló por completo a los Namekuseines tratando de obtener su deseo de hacerse inmortal. Yamcha sugirió que utilizemos un deseo para deshacer el daño hecho a el planeta y traer de regreso a la vida a la gente de Namek. Yo en lo personal, pienso que es una excelente idea," dijo Kaiosama.

"Por supuesto, Kaiosama." Kamisama sonrió. "Estoy muy feliz de tener la oportunidad de ayudar a mi gente!" Dicho eso, Kaiosama volteó a ver a los demas en su planeta y sonrió. "Bueno, muchachos, parece que su plan va a funcionar. Que tal?"

Todos, a excepción de Tenshinhan, quien solo sonrió ligeramente, estaban celebrando. Todo parecia estar saliendo bien.

"Me imagino que deberia de contactar a Picoro para dejarle saber las noticias. Despues de todo, necesitaremos su ayuda para la segunda parte de el plan," dijo Kaiosama.

En Namek, Krillin, Picoro, Gohan, y Bulma habian estado juntos dentro de la nave en la que Gokú habia llegado a Namek. Los tres guerreros habian sentido el Super Galic Ho de Vegeta, y despues pudieron sentir el ki de Freezer desvanecerse. Despues de una cotat celebración, Krillin se habia ofrecido a ir a decirle a Gokú que ya estaban listos para partir, pero Gohan se habia ofrecido a ir en vez de el. El jóven Saiyajin habia volado rumbo a su padre, ansioso de emprender ya el largo camino a casa. Cuando el resplandor de el aura de Gohan ya no era visible en el horizonte, Bulma habia entrado a inspeccionar la condición de la nave de la Corporación Cápsula.

"Es mucho mas grande de lo que parecia," dijo a el entrar a la nave. Bulma procedió a analizar el diseño de la nave en su camino a la consola de control. "Mmmm. Bueno, todo parece estar en orden," dijo a el mismo tiempo que terminaba de usar los comandos de diagnostico de la terminal. "Mi papá hizo un excelente trabajo construyendo este modelo de nave. Es casi tres veces mas rápida que la nave Namekusei en la que llegamos aqui. Estaremos de regreso en casa en nada de tiempo!"

Picoro habia permanecido fuera de la nave, pero Krillin habia ingresado en ella. "Oye Bulma, tu crees que Gokú haya dejado algo de comer en el refrigerador? el pequeño guerrero comenzó a reirse. "Ambos sabemos muy bien como comen los Saiyajines, jaja. Bueno, me estoy muriendo de hambre. Me siento como si no hubiera comido por varios dias."

"Por que no vas y checas la parte de abajo Krillin? Tengo que seguir haciendo los diagnosticos en todos los sistemas. Pero, no te vayas muy lejos." Bulma era bastante amistosa con Dende, el único Namecusei aparte de Picoro que ella habia conocido, pero aún recordaba el pasado de Picoro lo suficiente para tenerle algo de miedo. "Picoro hace que me den escalofríos," murmuró.

Fuera de la nave, los oídos Namecusei de Picoro se movieron. Picoro poseía una capacidad auditiva muy superior a la de los humanos, y con frecuencia escuchaba conversaciones que se suponia debían de permanecer privadas.

"Aaa, no te preocupes por Picoro, Bulma. El es uno de nosotros ahora, confía en mi. De hecho, lo mas seguro es que de no ser por el estariamos todos muertos si no se hubiera presentado cuando lo hizo." Krillin sonrió para calmar mas a Bulma. Seguido de eso, saltó en el agujero que se localizaba en el centro de la nave para bajar a buscar comida.

"Picoro, soy Kaiosama. Me escuchas?" sonó la voz telepática.

Picoro se encontraba levitando con sus piernas cruzadas y sus ojos cerrados fuera de la nave. La voz de Kaiosama no lo sacó de su concentración.

"Si, te escucho," gruño telepáticamente. "Que es lo que quieres?" contestó el fastidiado Namecusei.

"No te pongas en ese plan, Señor 'Prometo que no pelearé con Freezer'!" Respondió Kaiosama. Antes, habia hecho que Picoro jurara no pelear contra Frieza antes de partir rumbo a Namek a cambio de entrenarlo. Un juramento que el namecusei ignoró inmediatamente que regreso a la vida.

"Bien. Que es lo que puedo hacer por ti Kaiosama?" Contestó el namecusei de una manera un poco mas cortez.

"Asi esta mucho mejor, Picoro," contestó Kaiosama. "Sucede que he estado haciendo un plan para restaurar a todos los namecuseijines de regreso a la vida. Bueno, yo y los demas que estan aqui conmigo. Mr. Popo esta en este momento recolectando las esféras de el dragón de la vez que las tenga reunidas, deseará que todos los que murieron en Namek desde que llego Freezer sean retornados a la vida, exepto, claro, los sirvientes de Freezer."

"Ya veo," respondió Picoro. "Esas son buenas noticias. Que es lo que necesitas de mi?"

"Bueno, Kamisama y yo esperamos que como efecto secundario de el deseo, el Gran Patriarca tambien vuelva a la vida, ya que no murio por completo por causa naturales. Eso significaria que Porunga tambien regresará y estará esperando a que se le formule el tercer deseo. Necesitamos que vayas y que uses ese deseo por nosotros. Pidele a Porunga que resucite a Chiaotzu, ya que el no puede ser revivido con Shen Long. Despues le podemos pedir a Shen Long que reviva a los demas muchachos que estan aqui conmigo."

Picoro sonrió ligeramente. Habia cambiado muchisimo en un solo año, incluso llegando a disfrutar de estar de el lado de el bien. Estaba contento de que todo pronto regresaria a la normalidad.

"Muy bien, Kaiosama, haré lo que me pides. Me aseguraré de explicarle a los namecuseijines lo que ha estado pasando. Contactame de nuevo cuando estes listo para pedir el deseo."

Con eso, la conversación llego a su fín, cada bando esperando a ser contactado para poder proceder a el siguiente paso de el plan. Picoro regresó a su meditación, solo para sentir el terrible poder de Freezer regresar. Un instante despues, la masiva energía de Vegeta se desvaneceria por completo. Picoro comenzó a concentrarse mucho mas en la batalla, tratando de poder discernir cualquier detalle que le pudiera dar a entender lo que estaba ocurriendo a lo lejos. Sintió a Gokú y a Gohan, aún con vida, pero a Vegeta ya no lo podia sentir, solo el temible ki de Freezer.

Krillin salio a toda velocidad de la nave, aterrado de poder sentir de nuevo la energía de Freezer. "Picoro, estas sintiendo lo mismo que yo? Que rayos fue lo que paso?" exclamo, su miedo causando que se le cayera la pierna de pollo que estaba devorando.

"No es posible, pero de alguna manera Freezer logró sobrevivir. Y ahora, Vegeta esta muerto." La gruesa voz de Picoro revelando los hechos con la misma sorpresa que Krillin habia mostrado. "Maldición! Esto lo cambia todo!" gritó.

"Tenemos que ir a ayudarles," dijo Krillin al mismo tiempo que trató de poner cara de valentía. "Gokú y Gohan no pueden vencer a Freezer ellos solos."

"No, no puedo ir," dijo Picoro. "Tengo que permanecer lo mas lejos que pueda de la batalla. Mi muerte lo arruinaria todo. Ve si es lo que quieres hacer Krillin, pero dudo que cualquiera de nosotros dos pudiera hacer alguna diferencia."

Rápidamente, se concentró en comunicarse con Kaiosama telepáticamente para dejarle saber el cambio de la situación.

Freezer estaba a punto de darle el tiro de gracia a Gohan, cuando de repente el suelo comenzó a temblar.

"Thoooom," sonó una gran explosión, y los cielos de Namek se volvieron a oscurecer, relampagos cortando el negro cielo por encima de ellos. Freezer nerviosamente comenzó a voltear de un lado a otro para saber que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, ignorando por completo a Gohan por el momento, pero manteniendo su fuerza en su cola aún estrangulando a Gokú. Freezer tenia el presentimiento de que algo malo estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Gokú apenas podia mantenerse consciente, pero encontró las fuerzas de flaqueza para sonreir y murmurar. "Jaja, Vegeta."

"Que!" exclamó en pánico Freezer volteando su atención a Gokú.

"Mira detras de ti Freezer." Gokú logro sacar esas palabras a pesar de estar siendo estrangulado.

Los ojos de Freezer se expandieron, sus pupilas encogiendo de tamaño drasticamente y comenzó a temblar. no se atrevia a darse la vuelta, por miedo a que lo que Gokú acaba de decir fuera verdad. Pero no era posible que fuera verdad!. "Pero como..." Freezer comenzó a darse la vuelta lentamente.

"Hola, Freezer," sonó una fria voz detras de el tirano. Esta era una voz que Freezer reconoceria donde fuera. El sonido de esas palabras lo hicieron sentir un terror que jamas habia sentido en su vida. El tirano trago saliva al escuchar mas a Vegeta.

"ESTOY DE REGRESO!" Vegeta encendió su aura al máximo, liberando el exceso de energía en una tormenta de poder alrededor de el.

Freezer retrocedió, sus ojos llenos de pánico ante la sonriente figura frente a el. El brillante cabello dorado de Vegeta agitando salvajemente con su energía, dando la impresión de que el Saiyajin se encontraba en llamas.

"Tu?!" Freezer temblaba al hablar. "Esto es imposible! Yo te maté!" gritaba el demonio con todas sus fuerzas.

Freezer deseaba en ese momento que todo esto se tratara solamente de una pesadilla. Ante sus ojos se encontraba el ser mas temido de todo el universo. De alguna manera, habia regresado a la vida. "No puede ser," se dijo a si mismo. Freezer noto que la armadura de el Saiyajin tenia el agujero producido por su ataque, aquel rayo que habia perforado el corazón de el príncipe. Pero la pálida piel de el príncipe habia sanado por debajo de la armadura. "Tiene que ser algún tipo de alucinación." Freezer apreto sus manos tan fuerte que sus uñas se enterraron en la palma de sus manos, causando que estas comenzaran a sangrar, en la vana esperanza de despertarse, pero solo logro sentir el dolor que se estaba causando. Estaba completamente despierto, sin ninguna duda.

"Libera a Kakaroto en este momento!" Demandó Vegeta. Freezer, atemorizado de lo que Vegeta haria a continuación, obedeció la orden, reljando su cola y permitiendole a Gokú caer a el suelo. Gokú comenzó a jadear para respirar, tosiendo y tratando de inhalar la mayor cantidad de oxigeno posible. Ya habia sentido su cuerpo comenzar a dormirse. De repente, el tirano lo dejo ir. Su vista nublada estaba poco a poco aclarandose, y Gokú ahora se daba cuenta de que Vegeta le acababa de salvar la vida. su siguiente preocupación fue Gohan, pero fue rápidamente interrumpido.

"Gokú, puedes escucharme? Es Kaiosama." Escucho la voz de su maestro.

Aunque apenas si era capaz de hablar fisicamente, Gokú aun era capaz de mandar sus pensamientos. "Si, si puedo escucharte. A duras penas."

"Gokú, primero que nada, quiero disculparme por haberte ignorado cuando estabas tratando de contactarme. Como ya te habras dado cuenta, usamos la esféras de la Tierra para revivir a la gente de Namek. estaba muy ocupado, lo siento, pero valió la pena."

"Eso fue lo que me imaginé. Asi es como Vegeta regreso a la vida." respondió Gokú. "No es necesario que te disculpes. Cual es el plan ahora?"

"Bueno, no tengo tiempo para explicarte, pero te he mandado ayuda. Deberia de llegar pronto. No te vayas a morir, Gokú." Con eso, Gokú sintió la conección mental ser terminada. Se preguntaba a que se habia referido Kaiosama con que estaba a punto de recibir ayuda. Finalmente habia logrado estabilizar su cuerpo, logrando respirar normalmente. Se dió la vuelta, anticipando el conficto que se avecinaba.

Vegeta habia permanecido de pie, en silencio, mirando a Freezer. El Súper Saiyajin no estaba preocupado con humillar mas a el demonio. Habia regresado a la vida mucho mas serio. La muerte le habia dado una nueva perspectiva que le habia hecho falta antes. "Cada segundo que ese monstruo continua respirando insulta mi honor," pensó. "Esto tiene que terminar ahora." Vegeta continuó reflexionando. "No mas burlas ni mas juegos. No habrá celebración hasta que Freezer sea un montón de cenizas ensangrentadas."

Freezer estaba de pie justo frente a el príncipe, cada vez mas y mas ansioso con cada segundo que pasaba en silencio. Jamas habia visto a Vegeta asi. Vegeta siempre habia utilizado hasta el último minuto en sus batallas para humillar a sus oponentes, burlandose hasta el final de sus vidas. Era una actitud que Freezer conocia muy bien, incluso era algo que el mismo disfrutaba hacer. Lo que Vegeta estaba haciendo en este momento, lo aterrorizaba hasta los huesos.

"Bueno...!" el demonio de el frío finalmente exclamó. "Di algo, maldito!"

Vegeta seguia sin responder, permaneciendo completamente inmovil. Sus ojos fijos en una mirada petrificante que tenia a Freezer genuinamente temblando de miedo. Observó el patetico estado de el demonio frente a el. Su cuerpo cubierto de heridas y su espiritu completamente quebrantado. Vegeta no sonrió. Simplemente admirando la situación. Finalmente, decidió que este era el momento.

Vegeta dobló sus rodillas y se puso en su pose de combate, levantando su puño izquierdo justo por encima de su frente. Su brazo derecho encorbado hacia atras, llenandolo con una increible cantidad de energía amarilla. Su aura Súper Saiyan hirviendo alrededor de el. Instantaneamente, se lanzó con su pie derecho, su rodilla izquierda al frente. Alzó su puño derecho, limpia y precisamente, atravesando el abdomen de Freezer hasta que salio de el otro lado de su torso. No habia habido amenazas. Ni humillaciones, ni burlas. Freezer ni siquiera habia visto la velocidad de el ataque. Todo lo que vió fueron los ojos; esas terrible joyas verdes. No le mostraban ni miedo ni respeto a el tirano, ni tampoco revelaban ira o venganza.

Freezer tosió en agonía, sabiendo muy bien que este era su fí fin de su reinado de terror habia llegado a su final. Vegeta torció su puño, sacandolo rudamente de el cuerpo de el demonio y limpiando los restos sangrientos de el tirano en el cuerpo de este. Freezer finalmente se colapsó, su mentón descansando en el hombro de el Saiyajin.

"Adiós, Freezer," Vegeta dijo en un tono tranquilo. "Nunca mas torturarás a los Saiyajines. Ahora, finalmente, hemos sido vengados.. Finalmente, estamos unidos."

Al escuchar estas palabras, Freezer rió ligeramente por última vez, aún tosiendo y escupiendo sangre púrpura de su boca. "Ja... ja... unidos? Si tan solo... supieras... la verdad... Vegeta."

El Príncipe no respondió, pero Freezerutilizó lo que le quedaba de fuerza alazar su boca a el nivel de el oído de Vegeta. con sus últimos suspiros, consiguió decir unas cuantas palabras que hicieron que Vegeta abriera por completo sus ojos.

"Recuerda... siempre... mis ...últimas palabras... cuando mires...a ... aquellos que... consideraste... tus... ami... gos...," Freezer consiguió decir.

De repente, en una muestra de ira fuera de control, el Súper Saiyajin agarró la cabeza de Freezer y la torció hacia atras, quebrandole el cuello y separando la cabeza de su cuerpo. Finalmente haciendo que la energía de el tirano se desvaneciera por completo. Vegeta tomo el cuerpo sin vida de Freezer por la cola y lo lanzó por los aires, utilizando un ataque de energía para reducirlo a átomos.

Dador de la Muerte.


	12. Reparaciones

**Saga de Freezer - Parte 12: Reparaciones**

Vegeta continuó observando la cabeza que seguía rodando cuesta abajo hacia el suelo a unos cuantos metros de el. Era todo lo que quedaba de el tirano que habia reinado sobre el y la mayor parte de la galaxia. La piel de la cabeza estaba torcida y quemada, testificando el dolor que el Galic Ho de Vegeta habia inflingido. Su cuello habia sido completamente arrancado de una manera brutal, la columna vertebral apareciendo a traves de el tejido que aun continuaba lanzando chorros de sangre púrpura. El charco de sangre estaba poco a poco siendo absorbido por la tierra de el el suelo de el planeta. Lo mas sorprendente de todo es que aquellos ojos fríos y ausentes de piedad estaban ahora completamente sin emoción alguna, carentes de vida. Aún asi, esos ojos mantenian un cierto dejo de el sadismo que habia definido a Freezer en vida. Con sus últimos alientos, habia conseguido arrebatarle a Vegeta la alegría de la victoria.

El príncipe se encontraba en profunda reflexión, y a pesar de que la amenaza de Freezer no era mas, un aire de tensión continuaba presente en el aire. El cielo oscuro por encima de ellos aun amenazante y negro, excepto por el horizonte, parecia demostrar de alguna manera la tormenta de emociones que se encontraba presente entre los dos saiyajines. Al principio, parecia como si Vegeta estubiera causando los terribles rayos que surcaban el cielo, pero la oscuridad y la tempestad comenzaron a disminuir, revelando de nueva cuenta la tranquilidad habitual de el cielo de Namek. Gokú continuaba observando todo en silencio desde su posición, aun apoyado en su rodilla a lado de donde yacía inconsciente su hijo Gohan. En este momento, el clima era la menor de sus preocupaciones. Ya sabia muy bien que era lo que Freezer le habia susurrado en el oído a el Súper Saiyajin.

"Esto es lo que me temía," Gokú pensó. "Me imagino que debe estar furioso por lo que le paso y por yo no haberle dicho la verdad. No lo puedo culpar... es mi culpa completamente."

"Las antiguas leyendas dicen que el Súper Saiyajin es conocido por su interminable sed de venganza y por su apetito por la violencia." Vegeta, aún dándole la espalda a Gokú, dijo friamente. "Que tan estúpido es, el provocar la ira de ese ser? Que diablos estabas pensando Kakaroto? Dime la verdad?!" Vegeta encendió su energía, alzando su voz para agregar enfásis a las llamas doradas que hacia erupción alrededor de el.

Gokú estaba pasando por una situación única en su vida. Habia estado en situaciones difíciles antes. Cosas de las cuales habia pocas esperanzas de sobrevivir. Pero, siempre habia encontrado la manera de salir adelante, usualmente encontrando la solución el último momento. Esta vez, era muy diferente. Su mente estaba corriendo a mil por hora, pero su consciencia le dictaba aceptar su responsabilidad. Era lo correcto despues de todo, y Gokú preferia que Vegeta se desquitara con el en vez de alguien mas de todas maneras.

"Es verdad Vegeta. Yo permití que Freezer sobreviviera. Hice que tu Super Galic Ho explotara antes de tiempo." Gokú dijo esto utilizando un tono de voz de arrepentimiento y culpa, reconociendo que sus acciones habian ocasionado la muerte de Vegeta.

"Asi que si fue asi, Kakaroto!" Vegeta gritó con ira. "Interferiste en la batallla mas importante de mi vida, justo en el momento mas crucial, permitiendo que mi absoluta victoria me fuera arrebatada de las manos! Hiciste eso, aun despues de que ayude a protegerte a ti y al insecto de tu hijo, me pagas eso con tu traición! Es eso acaso lo que me estas tratando de decir Kakaroto?!"

Gokú se mantuvo en silencio por un momento. Sabia muy bien que Vegeta no tendria oidos para excusas, sin importar que estas probablemente fueran validas. Estaba pensado cuales serian las siguientes palabras en salir de su boca, sabiendo muy bien que estas probablemente determinarian si conseguiria sobrevivir esta situación.

"Vegeta, lo lamento. No tenia el derecho de intervenir. No te tuve confianza de que pudieras controlar tu ataque, y queria intentar salvar el planeta. Me equivoqué." Gokú agacho la cabeza. El príncipe continuaba dándole la espalda.

Parecia ser que Vegeta estaba considerando las palabras de Gokú. Continuaba como una estatua, inmóvil. Sus dedos temblaban con la indecisión de si debia de darse la vuelta y aniquilar a su camarada Saiyajin. Gokú en ese momento deseaba poder saber lo que estaba pasando por la mente de el príncipe, pero todo lo que podia hacer era confiar en que Vegeta le mostraria la misma misericordia que el tambien le mostró a el príncipe en aquella batalla en la Tierra. Los segundos parecian estirarse y convertirse en siglos, esperando la decisión de el príncipe.

Una pequeña figura rodeada de una aura blanca llegó a romper el silencio. Ninguno de los dos volteó a ver de quien se trataba, sus sentidos completamente enfocados en las acciones de el otro. El pequeño chico verde aterrizó y sin decir palabra alguna puso sus manos sobre Gohan, comenzando a utilizar su poder de sanar. En unos cuantos segundos, los ojos de Gohan se abrieron al irse de su cuerpo las heridas y fatiga que habia sufrido hace unos cuantos momentos. Se sentó y le sonrió a Dende.

"Dende! Estas con vida!" Exclamó con alegría el joven Saiyajin. Pero antes de poder decir otra palabra, el pequeño Namecusei puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios. Gohan no sabia lo que estaba ocurriendo hasta que vio a su padre y a Vegeta, ambos completamente inmóviles.

"Porque esta tan furioso Vegeta?" Se preguntaba. "De seguro me perdí de algo mientras estaba inconsciente. Ya no puedo sentir el ki de Freezer, pero puedo sentir la energía de los Namecuseijines." Gohan estaba tratando de llenar los espacios en blanco de lo que habia ocurrido, cuando su padre lo interrumpió.

"Gohan," Gokú habló telepaticamente, "tan pronto me cure Dende quiero que te alejes de aqui lo mas posible. Usen mi nave y regresen a casa." El pequeño Namecusei habia estado utilizando su habilidad para curar las heridas de Gokú y restaurar su energía mientras este se encontraba dandole ordenes a Gohan. "Si es que sobrevivo, encontraré la manera de regresar a casa. Ahora VETE!"

"Esta bien," contesto timidamente Gohan.

Ambos niños, uno de la Tierra y el otro de Namek, encendieron sus auras y se lanzaron volando en la dirección de la nave de Gokú. Gohan estaba asustado. Escuchar las palabras de su padre le habia hecho sentir una fria sensación. Cada vez que habian estado en una situación difícil, Gokú siempre habia sido el que mantenia viva la esperanza. Su padre siempre era el mas fuerte, siempre capaz de enfrentar lo que se le atravesara en su camino. Sin embargo, las palabras 'Si sobrevivo' fueron dichas como si su padre no tuviera esperanza alguna. Gohan se pregunataba si alguna vez volveria a ver a su padre.

Vegeta Súper Saiyajin se dio la vuelta, volando lentamente hacia Gokú. Este último, ya sanado de sus heridas, se sentia completo una vez mas. Justo como Dende habia incrementado el poder de Vegeta sanando sus heridas, ahora era Gokú el que veia su fuerza incrementada por el Zenkai. Ahora era al menos el doble de fuerte de lo que Vegeta habia sido al principio de su batalla con Freezer... pero eso habia sido antes de que la ira y desesperación de Vegeta encendieran el brutal poder de la transformación Súper Saiyajin. Si Vegeta permanceria en su estado base, Gokú sabia que podria derrotarlo facilmente. Pero la fuerza que la transformación Súper Saiyajin le habia proveido a Vegeta parecia ser algo imposible de vencer.

Seria suficiente el Kaioken para salvarle la vida? Gokú sabia que podia incrementar su nueva fuerza veinte veces, tal vez mas. A este punto, estaba seguro de que eso lo pondria a el nivel de la cuarta forma de Freezer, aunque la forma 100% de este tal vez hubiera sido un tanto demasiado para el. Al menos por lo que podia estimar, el haber sido revivido y hacerse mas fuerte en su estado base, no le habia otorgado mas fuerza a Vegeta en su estado Súper Saiyajin. Pero Vegeta habia demostrado ser mucho mas fuerte que Freezer, aun en la forma 100% de el tirano. Gokú dudaba que su fuerza fuera suficiente para detener a el príncipe. Estimaba que el Súper Saiyajin era al menos 50% mas fuerte que su máximo poder con Kaioken. Habria forma de empujar aun mas la técnica de Kaiosama?

Vegeta hablo. "No me detendras de limpiar mi honor. Tu patetica obsesión con proteger a este miserable planeta me costo la vida, y me pagaras eso con tu vida." Gokú trago saliva. "Me has humillado por última vez Kakaroto!"

Gokú permanecia firme. "Tienes razón Vegeta. Es mi culpa. Puedes matarme si quieres. Solo te pido que ni hieras a nadie mas."

"Que acaso no tienes orgullo como Saiyajin, Kakaroto? Te matare, lo juro, pero te matare en combate, como verdaderos guerreros saiyajin," Vegeta exclamo. "Me imagino que aun un guerrero de clase baja como tu sabria esto. PELEARAS CONMIGO!"

Gokú estaba en conflicto consigo mismo. Por primera vez en su vida, se encontraba frente a un oponente que de verdad tenia una razón para querer matarlo. Sentia que en realidad podia comprender el deseo de justicia de Vegeta. Por primera vez, no creia estar justificado en lo que sus acciones habian ocasionado. Aun asi, su necesidad de probar su fuerza y su deseo de batalla surgian de su interior. Vegeta le pedia una pelea y se la daria.

Gokú cambio su posición, dejando que la energía fluyera a traves de su cuerpo al comenzar a incrementar su poder. Su aura cambio a rojo al amplificarse mas y mas su fuerza. Sus músculos comenzaron a agrandarse para darle mas espacio al poder que estaba acumulando en su cuerpo.

"Asi esta mejor Kakaroto!" rió el Súper Saiyajin Vegeta, quien permanecia con sus brazos cruzados y su aura dorada fluyendo alrededor de el. "Muestrame los limites de tu poder! Aun asi no sera suficiente para vencer a el Súper Saiyajin!"

"JAAAAAAAAAA!" Gritó Gokú, amplificando su poder mas alla de lo que habia creido posible. "Kaio...ken... por...VEINTICINCO...veces!"

Gokú se disparo hacia el frente, bañado en una intensa aura roja como la sangre. El Súper Saiyanse esperaba esto, pero no estaba preparado para la velocidad de el ataque de Gokú. Vegeta bloqueó los primeros tres golpes, pero la patada de Gokú logro penetrar sus defensas, pegandole en las costillas y mandandolo a volar envuelto en una aura dorada. Gokú lo siguió, su Kaioken aun al máximo, y logró conectar un golpe a el mentón de Vegeta que lo mando directamente a el suelo.

Vegeta se puso de pie, limpiando una gota de sangre que habia salido de su boca. "Es acaso esto todo lo que tienes Kakaroto? Estaba esperando que me dieras una mejor pelea antes de destruirte."

Gokú descendió a toda velocidad con una patada doble, pero Vegeta consiguió detener su pierna a mitad de patada. Con su inercia aun moviendolo hacia adelante, se rodo por el suelo antes de lograr controlar su cuerpo nuevamente. Se dió la vuelta para continuar su ofensiva, pero Vegeta ya estaba en movimiento, dandole un violento doble puñetazoa su espalda baja que lo mando rodando de nuevo.

En su estado actual, con su fuerza tan incrementada por el Kaioken, el golpe no consiguió lastimarlo. Aun asi, estaba impresionado de que no habia logrado anticipar ese ataque. El Kaioken habia multiplicado su fuerza, velocidad y sus sentidos, pero aun asi, el Súper Saiyajin se habia movido demasiado rápido para el.

Gokú ya se encontraba de pie de nuevo, entregando una furiosa lluvia de golpes que caian como rayos contra las defensas de Vegeta. Sin embargo, sabia que ya estaba peleando ciegamente. Aun si lograba mantener este nivel de Kaioken, y dudaba que entrenar algun dia lograria estabilizarlo, no podia percibir los movimientos de Vegeta. Tenia que permancer a la ofensiva, o...

"THOOOOM!" El puño de Vegeta consiguio conectar con el costado de la cabeza de Gokú, mandandonle a volar. El Súper Saiyan estaba ahora a la ofensiva y apesar de la velocidad y fuerza amplificada de Gokú, este no conseguia mantenerse a par de Vegeta. Sintió un rodillazo en sus costillas momentos antes de que un codazo conectara con su quijada, mandandole directo a el suelo.

"Tu poder no puede salvarte de mi ira como Súper Saiyajin!" gritó Vegeta al mismo tiempo liberando una lluvia de rayos de energía dorada hacia Gokú. Los rayos por si mismos no eran una amenaza seria, pero evadirlos le estaba costando sus fuerza a Gokú. Los últimos dos golpes que habia recibido de Vegeta habian sido increiblemente poderosos, lo suficiente para haber desabilitado por completo a Freezer facilmente. Podia sentir su cuerpo debilitandose.

Acumulando lo que le quedaba de fuerza, Gokú se lanzó a traves de la lluvia de ataques. Aun cuando sabia que Vegeta habia aprendido a sentir energía, tenia la esperanza de que la nube de polvo le daria el elemento de sorpresa momentaneamente. Juntando ambas manos a su costado, comenzó a cargar sus ataque. "KA-ME-HA-ME..."

Al aclarase el plvo, vio que Vegeta estaba flotando justo por encima de el, el dorado brillo de su transformación eclipsando la luz de los soles de Namek. Para el horror de Gokú, el Súper Saiyajin se encontraba cargando su propio ataque. "Ahora me las pagaras! rugió Vegeta. "Super Galic Ho!"

"-HAAAA!" gritó Gokú, liberando una brillante ola de luz azul. chocó con el rayo dorado de Vegeta a unos cuantos metros por encima de el, produciendo una onda de choque que hizo temblar a el planeta entero.

El ataque de Gokú, su poder incrementado por el Kaioken X25, comenzó a empujar a el ataque de Vegeta. El Súper Saiyajin se habia confiado demasiado y no habia puesto suficiente poder en su ataque. A diferencia de el Kamehameha de Gokú, el ataque de Vegeta no podia ser incrementado despues de ser lanzado, y Vegeta no podia hacer nada para poder sobrepasar el ataque de Gokú. Comenzó a perder control de el ataque.

De repente, Gokú sintió su poder fallar. El Kaioken X25 era demasiado, no podia mantenerlo mas. Ambos Saiyajines sintieron sus ataque de energía fallar simultaneamente, y miraron la energía dorada y azul coalescerce en una bola de destrucción entre los dos.

Gokú utlilizó lo que le quedaba de energía de el Kaioken para salir volando de esa area lo mas rápido posible. Vegeta lo siguió envuelto en su aura dorada. Este era el fín, Gokú estaba seguro de ello. Esa bola de energía desapareciendo en el horizonte hacia ver la Supernova de Freezer como un vil fuego artificial. Namek iba a explotar, y no habia nada que pudieran hacer.

* * *

_Unos momentos antes..._

"Picoro, es tu turno ahora," dijo Kaiosama.

"Si. Voy en camino," contestó el Namecuseijin.

"Ya he hablado con el Gran Patriarca y mando a Dende a asistir a Gokú y a Gohan con su poder de sanar. Ahoram necesitamos que pidas tu deseo lo mas rápido que puedas." Kaiosama no habia trabajado tanto en mucho tiempo. Habi estado comunicandose a larga distancia, formulando planes y coordinando los esfuerzos de todos. Era algo bastante cansado, pero todavia no terminaba.

Picorono estaba seguro de donde exactamente apareceria el dragón, pero gracias a las instrucciones de Krillin, tenia una buena idea de por donde deberia de estar. Afortunadamente, Porunga era enorme, y el Namecuseijin lo encontro facilmente. Envuelto en su aura blanca, Picoro se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia el dragón. Lo mas que se acercaba, lo mas inmenso que el dragón le parecia.

"Porunga!" gritó Picoro. Una vez mas, estaba agradecido de haber integrado a Nail en su ser. Aparte de el masivo incremento de poder que le habia otorgado, habia tambien obtenido el protocolo y la contraseña para pedirle un deseo a el dragón de Namek.

"Habla, hijo. Aun no he otorgado el tercer deseo y mi paciencia esta a punto de terminarse!" La voz de Porunga hacia que el suelo temblara. Picoro no habia visto a un dragón desde que su padre habia pedido quel deseo de juventud. Este dragón era completamente diferente y mucho mas impresionante.

"Porunga," Picoro comenzó, "Esta dentro de tus capacidades hacer de nuestro hogar un lugar que no pueda ser destruido? Puedes crear algun tipo de escudo protector or barrera alrededor de Namek?"

"Hmmm," gruño el dragón. "No lo sé, pero lo intentaré." Los ojos rojos de Porunga comenzaron a brillar, y parecia que realmente estaba trabajando duro en el deseo. Picoro espero pacientemente, con la esperanza de que su idea funcionara.

El habia sido el de la idea de usar el último deseo para proteger a Namek. El planeta ya habia sostenido grave daño por la batalla de Freezer y Vegeta, y nadie sabia lo que Vegeta haria una vez que acabara con Freezer. Podria ser que se fuera bajo la apariencia de irse en paz solo para darse la vuelta y destruir el planeta desde el espacio. O, si es que decidia pelear con Gokú, nadie se podia imaginar el tipo de destrucción que esa batalla causaria. La única otra opción era abandonar a el planeta y evacuar a todos, pero Picoro no queria que los Namecuseijines tuvieran que sacrificar su hogar y Kaiosama estuvo de acuerdo en que esta era la mejor opción.

"Tu deseo ha sido concedido." Porunga reportó con orgullo. "Ahora, hasta pronto." El dragón comenzó a brillar y despues su cuerpo se fue hacia el cielo con las esféras. Las esféras brillaron y flotaron en el aire, despues se lanzaron una corta distancia antes de caer como rocas a el suelo. El cielo regreso a su color natural.

"Bueno, Kaiosama. Funcionó." Picoro reportó. "Namek esta a salvo." Sonrió, sintiendo una verdadera conexión con su planeta natal.

"Exelente Picoro! Espero que los namecuseijines no se molesten. Sé que no utilizarian las esféras para ganancia personal, estoy seguro que entenderan el que las hayamos utilizado para proteger a su planeta. Aparte, acaban de revivir, y de esta forma permaneceran con vida."

"Asi es Kaiosama. Bueno, necesito apurarme y regresar a la nave. Si las cosas se ponen mal de nuevo, no quiero perecer y ocasionar que perdamos el uso de las esféras de la Tierra." Sintiendo la presencia de Gohan mas adelante, Picor se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia la nave, la cual estaba punto de partir.

* * *

La explosión alcanzó a ambos Saiyajines unos segundos despues, mandandolos a los dos fuera de control. Completamente careciente de energía, Gokú se preguntaba que habia pasado. Que acaso estaba el planeta en el proceso de estallar? No podia ser, la bola de energía no habia tenido tiempo de excavar su camino hacia el núcleo de el planeta. Que habia sido lo que ocasionó que estallara en la superficie?

Vegeta se sacudió la tierra de encima, su aura dorada aun ardiendo con furia. Se dió la vuelta y no podia creer lo que miraban sus ojos. La superficie de Namek estaba completamente lisa hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, limpia completamente, con ningun crater causado por la explosión. "Que tipo de brujería es esta?" se preguntaba.

Volteando hacia su lado, vió que Gokú yacia en la tierra, inmóvil. "NO!" pensó. "Tengo que ser yo el que derrote Kakaroto! No puedes estar muerto." Tomando un respiro profundo, dejó su energía Súper Saiyajin fluir a traves de sus dolidos músculos. Vegeta camino lentamente hacia donde se encontraba Gokú.

Cuando vió que Gokú aun respiraba, Vegeta lo tomó por la garganta, para despues darle un duro puñetazo en el estómago. Gokú vomitó sangre.

"Un año Kakaroto." Los ojos de Gokú se abrieron lentamente. "Que?" preguntó, aun tratando de recuperar su aliento, sangre escurriendo de su boca.

"'Te daré un año, Kakaroto. En un año, juro que te mataré. Nos encontraremos en la Tierra en exactamente un año a partir de el día de hoy. Si no estas ahi, destruiré el planeta y te cazaré por el universo. Me entiendes?"

Gokú asintió lentamente, aún tratando de respirar.

* * *

_**A continuación, presentaré las palabras de el autor en torno a este capítulo:**_

_Estoy muy emocionado con todas las buenas opiniones que hemos recibido acerca de Dador de La Muerte. Mil gracias a todos los que nos han dejado sus comentarios! Ha sido muy divertido escribir esta historia. Ya no puedo ver la saga de Freezer sin desear que hubiera ocurrido como esta escrito en esta historia, jaja. Muchos de ustedes conocen a Davidstarlingm, el es el editor de Dador de la Muerte. El ha sido mi mejor amigo por varios años y siento que tengo que hacerle una mención especial por sus contribuciones a este capítulo. Yo usualmente escribo la mayor parte, pero para este capítulo queria que el escribiera la pelea entre Gokú y Vegeta. Hizo un exelente trabajo y es un privilegio para mi leer como el se imaginó la pelea._

_Ademas queria mencionar que el deseo de revivir a todos fue un poco alterado de la versión original. Este deseo trajo de regreso a la vida a todos los namecuseijines asesinados por Vegeta junto con todos los demas. Un pequeño cambio en realidad, pero uno que mejoró la situación enormemente. Habia planeado mencionarlo en la historia, pero no encontré un buen lugar para hacerlo._

_Espero que el deseo de proteger a Namek no se le halla hecho exagerado a nadie. Pensé que era algo que esta completamente dentro de las capacidades de Porunga y la verdad, seria terrible Namek explotara justo cunado todos acababan de revivir. Como siempre, las esféras de el dragón son el mejor artefacto para arreglar cosas que salen mal._

_Niveles de Poder_

_El haber sido revivido lo otorgó a Vegeta un Zenkai significante, alzando su poder base de 2.4 millones a mas o menos 3.4 millones. Con los 145 millones otorgados por Súper Saiyajin, la fuerza de combate total de Vegeta es 148.4 millones. Con Freezer en un estado debilitado, Vegeta no tuvo ningun problema en ejecutarlo._

_Gokú habia estado en 3 millones antes de ser seriamente lastimado por Freezer. el zenkai que recibió al ser curado por Dende alzó su fuerza a 5 millones. Multiplicando su fuerza con un Kaioken X 20 lo habria puesto a el nivel de la cuarta forma de Freezer. Su Kaioken X 25 lo puso por encima de el máximo poder de Freezer con un poder total de 125 millones._

_Sin embargo, durante su pelea con Vegeta, rápidamente se dió cuenta de que el máximo potencial de el Kaioken habia sido alcanzado. No solamente el Kaioken X 25 probó ser demasiado, si no que aparte llegó a la conclusión de que aun entrenando no podria estabilizarlo jamas. Aun peor, pelear contra un oponente con 30 veces su fuerza base le hizo imposible seguir los movimientos de Vegeta, mucho menos anticiparlos._

_Si Vegeta hubiera utilizado su máximo poder desde el principio, Gokú estaria muerto. A duras penas consiguió mantener el Kaioken X 25 en cada ataque. Pero Vegeta no se esperaba que Gokú fuera mas rápido y fuerte que Freezer, asi que esto lo tomó por sorpresa._

_El Kamehameha de Gokú fue lanzado a máximo poder (125 millones), pero fue demasiada energía para mantener por mas de un instante. La mayor desventaja de el Kaioken es el estado en el que deja a Gokú. Una vez que ya no puede ser mantenido, su energía es rapidamente agotada. El haber utilizado de mas el Kaioken probó ser mucho mas destructivo para el cuerpo de Gokú de lo que Vegeta hubiera sido capaz._

_Vegeta (revivido): 3.4 millones  
__SSJ Vegeta: 3.4 millones + 145 millones = 148.4 millones  
__Super Galic Ho: 148.4 millones X 80% = 120 millones  
__Gokú (sanado): 5 millones  
__Gokú (Kaioken X 25): 5 millones X 25 = 125 millones_


	13. Emperador Vegeta

**Saga de Cooler - Parte 1: Emperador Vegeta**

Vegeta despegó rumbo a el horizonte, cubriendo la cara de Gokú con piedra y polvo levantados por su partida repentina. Gokú se mantuvo en silencio hasta que ya no pudo ver el aura dorada de el Saiyajin. Inmediatamente dejo salir un profundo suspiro de alivio, relajó sus hombros y casi se colapsó a el suelo. Gokú apenas conseguia mantener sus ojos abiertos, la suave brisa de Namek acariciando su lastimado rostro, recordándole de las muchas cortadas y moretones que el príncipe le habia inflingido.

"Wow, no puedo creer que aún sigo con vida," Gokú pensó. "Parece que se le estan pegando nuestras costumbres."

Finalmente libre de estrés, Gokú se dejo caer a el suelo para obtener un merecido descanso. Apenas lograba sentir la energía de Gohan y la de los demas alejandose de el planeta. Su último pensamiento fue uno de simple alivio.

* * *

El príncipe se encontraba volando por los cielos de Namek envuelto en su aura dorada cuando finalmente puso atención a lo que llevaba agarrado con su mano. Realmente no habia registrado el por qué, pero antes de irse habia recuperado la cabeza de Freezer. El sangriento trofeo habia sobrevivido milagrosamente la explosión producida por la batalla de los dos saiyajines. Una parte de el queria mantenerla como un trofeo, pero sabia que la razón de habersela quedado era para asi poder probar su superioridad a todos. Las tropas de Freezer probablemente no estarian a favor de declararle lealtad a un vil Saiyajin, pero una vez que vieran la irrefutable prueba de la derrota de su antiguo jefe, no tendrian mas opción.

Extrañamente, no sentia conflicto alguno consigo mismo por haberle perdonado la vida a Kakaroto. Su corazón aún ardia con furia al pensar en lo que el saiyajin de la Tierra habia causado, pero habia encontrado una justificación en esta pequeña muestra de piedad. De todas formas, mataria a Kakaroto en un año, solo que no queria que su absoluta victoria fuera manchada por nada. Queria que su victoria fuera total y decisiva, no casi accidental... al menos, eso es lo que se decia a si mismo. La verdad, es que la habilidad de Kakaroto de de haber podido oponer resistencia a su poder como Súper Saiyajin lo tenia sorprendido. El reto probaba ser algo reinvigorante. Por ahora, no era algo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

Los eventos de el dia aun permanecian frescos en su memoria, aun no estaba seguro de cual seria su siguiente paso. Tenia en mente ciertos objetivos, el lo sabia, pero no habia decidido en que orden los cumpliria. Para empezar, Cooler recibiria exactamente lo que se merecia. Los dos compartian un poco de historia. Cooler habia criticado a su pequeño hermano por haber mantenido vivo a Vegeta, diciendo que Freezer era demasiado suave en su manejo de los Saiyajines. Al final, los comentarios de Cooler habian probado ser verdad: Vegeta habia completado la profecia de el Súper Saiyajin.

"Si, jaja. El invencible poder de el Súper Saiyajin pronto será temido por todo el universo!" Vegeta exclamó. "Estoy seguro de que puedo lidiar facilmente con el débil de Cooler. No tendrá oportunidad alguna de hacer algo frente a mí. Ademas, no puedo permitir que nadie tenga reclamo alguno sobre mi nuevo imperio. Bajajajaja!"

Vegeta encontró su cápsula de ataque justo donde la habia dejado. Vegeta rió por un momento, buscando las cenizas de lo que quedaba de Cui. "Sé que reventé a ese idiota por aquí, je." El principe tomo una última vista a el panorama de Namek, reflexionando brevemente antes de partir.

"Hmmmph. Jamás me hubiera imaginado como resultarian las cosas, pero tengo que admitirlo... no lo hubiera podido planear mejor." Incluso su muerte habia sido una bendición disfrazada. Habia sido revivido aun mucho mas fuerte de lo que era antes. Lo mejor de todo, habia obtenido su venganza. Pero tambien habia aprendido una importante lección: Vegeta jamas volveria a asumir que la victoria era suya hasta no ver el cadaver de su oponente. Su arrogancia era un valioso recurso en batalla, pero ya habia presenciado el alto precio de ser cegado completamente por ella.

Las coordenadas de el planeta Freezer 79, la base en la que se habia detenido antes de partir a Namek, estaban ya programadas en la computadora. "Parece un buen lugar para comenzar." Vegeta partió inmediatamente en su cápsula de ataque, lamentando lo apretado que tendria que viajar. "Tengo que asegurarme de hacer unas cuantas mejoras a mi modo de transporte... hacerlo algo mas... lujoso."

* * *

Gokú despertó a la mañana siguiente sintiendose mucho mejor. Aun le dolia su cuerpo, pero lo que realmente necesitaba era algo de comida. Desafortunadamente, los namecuseijines solo consumian agua, asi que cualquier cosa, tendria que proveersela el mismo.

"Parece que es hora de pescar!" Gokú exclamo. "Aunque... Milk usualmente es la que cocina todo. No soy muy bueno para nada de eso. Me imagino que utilizare un ataque de energía y ver que resultados obtengo, jeje." Su sonrisa era de par a par a pesar de que nadie estaba cerca para verlo.

Despues de una rapida nadada, en la que un desafortunado pez se vió perseguido por un loco, Gokú finalmente comió su cena. Cuando estubo satisfecho, despues de haberse comido a el pez hasta los huesos, Gokú decidió ir a buscar a los namecuseijines.

"Me pregunto para que habran utilizado el último deseo. Debe de haber sido algun tipo de poderosa barrera para poder proteger a Namek de mi batalla con Vegeta." Comenzó a buscar la energía de los namecuseijines. "Estoy seguro de que ellos saben que fue lo que pasó," dijo al mismo tiempo que despegó rumbo a la villa mas cercana.

Gokú aterrizó justo en medio de la villa, instantaneamente atrayendo la atención de como diez namecuseijines. Ellos inmediatamente reconocieron que el era diferente a los guerreros que habian venido antes a masacrarlos. Se veia amistoso, y sintieron que su ki era puro.

"Hola, mi nombre es Gokú, y me preguntaba si alguien aqui sabe donde podria encontrar a un chico llamado Dende." Uno de los namecuseijines mas viejos tomo unos cuantos pasos a el frente y lo saludó. "Bienvenido a nuestra aldea, Gokú. Yo soy el jefe Moori." Gokú continuaba atrayendo una multitud.

"Acaso mencionó a Dende?" preguntó una pequeña voz detras de la pierna de Moori. "Lo he estado buscando por todas partes, pero no he podido encontrarlo!" El niño que habló era Cargo, el pequeño que no habia logrado escapar el ataque de Dodoria. "Se encuentra Dende bien?"

Gokú sonrió, asintiendo. "No te preocupes, el está bien. De hecho, Dende es un héroe. El nos ayudó a derrotar a Freezer."

"De verdad?" exclamó el pequeño. "Asi es," Gokú contestó. "Utilizó su habilidad para curar nuestras heridas e impidió que murieramos. Jaja!" Los namecuseijines comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, preguntandose si realmente Freezer habia sido eliminado. El anciano Moori los silenció a todos alzando su mano.

"Es verdad que ya no puedo sentir el ki de Freezer. Estas seguro de que ha sido derrotado?"

"Asi es," Gokú asintió. "Yo mismo lo ví morir."

"Pero como es que hemos sido restaurados a la vida?" preguntó el anciano.

"Bueno, es algo complicado," Gokú dijo. "Dende ayudó a mi hijo y a mis amigos a usar las esféras de el dragón de Namek para revivir a nuestro namecuseijin Picoro. Cuando eso paso, el dios de la Tierra regresó a la vida y utilizamos las esféras de la Tierra para revivirlos a todos los que fueron asesinados por Freezer."

Gokú realmente no sentia con ganas de quedarse y explicar cada detalle, pero se merecian saber como es que las cosas habian sucedido. Para su suerte, su explicación habia sido suficiente para satisfacer su curiosidad por el momento. El anciano Moori habló nuevamente. "Gokú, te agradezco que nos hallas proporcionado esta información y tu ayuda en derrotar a Freezer. Sin embargo, nadie en mi aldea ha visto a Dende. Estabamos a punto de viajar a ver a el Gran Patriarca para consultar su sabiduria acerca de los eventos que pasaron. Tal vez le podria preguntar a el?"

"Por supuesto!" Exclamó Gokú. "Dende probablemente regresó directamente a donde el Gran Patriarca." Gokú despegó, lanzando polvo por todos lados. "Gracias por la ayuda Moori!" exclamó.

* * *

Guru, el Gran Patriarca de Namek, habia sido restaurado a la vida junto con el resto de su gente. en el mismo instante que el regresó, fue contactado por Kaiosama acerca de el último deseo restante con Porunga. El revivir a Guru habia sido vital, y le era necesario a Kaiosama saber exactamente con cuanto tiempo contaban. A pesar de haber sido recientemente revivido, Guru sabia que no le restaba mucho tiempo de vida. Afortunadamente, Dende habia llegado unas cuantas horas despues para cuidar de el. Aun asi, era importante que tuviera el tiempo de ver a el resto de los namcuseijines antes de morir para poder seleccionar a un nuevo líder. Para poder cumplir con esta tarea, le habia dado a Dende la labor de reunir a todos los namecuseijines en un solo lugar. Podia sentir a la gente de varias aldeas ya en camino, pero ahora podia sentir un poder mucho mas elevado aproximandose.

"Ah, me da mucho gusto poder finalmente conocer a el gran héroe Gokú," pensó el Gran Patriarca. "Su hijo es tan buen muchacho, y he escuchado tan buenas cosas de el."

Conforme Gokú se iba acercando a la montaña donde estaba la casa de el Patriarca, una conexión telepatica comenzó a formarse. Una voz grave, pero amable habló directo a su mente. "Bienvenido a mi hogar, Gokú. Creo tener algunas de las respuestas que buscas." El saiyajin aterrizó justo afuera de la redonda casa blanca y entró a traves de una puerta en un costado. "Hola, puedo pasar?" preguntó. Una enorme figura cubierta por sombras estaba sentada frente a el.

"Pasa," dijo Guru, quien procedió a toser un par de veces. Gokú se quedo sorprendido de su tamaño. Tenia que ser al menos de 6 metros de estatura y tan pesado como un pequeño dinosaurio. Ox Satan, el suegro de Gokú, se veria pequeño a lado de este gigante. Guru no volvió a hablar. "No me quedan muchas fuerzas, permiteme continuar nuestra conversación telepaticamente," dijo el Patriarca.

"Claro," Contestó Gokú. "Pareces saber muchas cosas. Sabes por que estoy aqui?"

"Creo saber porque. Te estabas preguntando si el planeta estaria bien. Te puedo asegurar que, ahora mas que nunca, Namek esta completamente a salvo. De hecho, fue tu amigo, el namecuseijin de la Tierra, al que se le ocurrió la idea. El pidió el deseo de que este planeta fuera resguardado de la destrucción causada por sus batallas. Al sentir la intensidad de tu pelea con Vegeta, quedé agradecido de que esta decisión fuera tomada, de otra forma estariamos todos muertos de nuevo."

"Brillante," pensó Gokú. "Solo a Picoro se le podria ocurrir una estrategia tan buena."

Guru sonrió. "Tambien tenias curiosidad de saber donde estaba Dende. No te preocupes, yo puedo pasarle cualquier mensaje que desees dejarle."

"Ya veo," contestó Gokú. "Bueno, solo queria preguntarle de cuando estarian listas las esféras para volver a pedirles deseos. Vinimos aqui para revivir a nuestros amigos, uno mas en particular que no es posible revivirlo con las esféras de la Tierra."

"Te refieres a el individuo de el que estaba hablando Kaiosama," contestó Guru. "Si, planeo dejarle instrucciones a el nuevo guardian de Namek de que revivan a el individuo conocido como Chiaotzu cuando se pueda usar a el dragón de nuevo. Estoy seguro de que esta muy agradecido contigo, Gokú. No te preocupes, todo estara bien."

"Bueno, no todo," Gokú pensó. Todavia tenia que encontrar la manera de evitar que Vegeta destruyera a la Tierra en un año.

"Perdoname por entrometerme en tus pensamientos Gokú, pero tal vez te pueda ser de asistencia en eso." La voz de Guru dentro de su cabeza era algo extraño. Habia olvidado que sus pensamientos no eran privados mientras se comunicaba telepaticamente. Lo tomó por sorpresa por un momento, pero respondió rápidamente. "Como puedes ayudarme?"

"Si te acercas un poco, puedo intentar liberar tu potencial. Es algo que hice por tu hijo y por tu amigo Krillin." El Gran Patriarca sonrió amablemente. "Solo tomará un poco de tu tiempo."

Gokú se acercó, pero se veia algo confundido. "Cuando era un niño, bebí el Agua Ultra Sagrada. El maestro Karin de la Tierra me dijo que eso sacaria todo mi potencial. Crees que tenga aun mas?"

Guru comenzó a reir ligeramente. "No se quien sea este Karin de el que hablas, pero sospecho que mis habilidades mágicas son mucho mas poderosas. Es claro que tu potencial es ahora mucho mas elevado de lo que era en aquel entonces. Ya eres uno de los seres mas poderosos de el universo. La forma en la que veo las cosas es que tu potencial a lo largo de tu vida depende de varias cosas, siendo la mas importante, la fuerza a la que aspiras a llegar. No puedo incrementar tu poder mas alla de lo que tu mismo te creas capaz de obtener."

"Me imagino que lo que dices tiene sentido!" exclamó Gokú. Caminó hacia adelante hasta que estaba a solo unos cuantos centímetros de distancia de el Gran Patriarca. "Muestrame mi poder oculto!"

Guru puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Gokú, su cara mostrando su concentración. Despues de unos cuantos momentos, volvió a hablar en la mente de Gokú. "Siento un gran poder dentro de ti, Gokú. Jamas habia sentido un poder de esta magnitud."

"Estas hablando acerca de la transformación Súper Saiyajin?" preguntó Gokú. Guru negó con su cabeza. "No se si seguirás los pasos de el principe Vegeta. Pero ese no es el poder que puedo sentir en este momento. Tienes el potencial de algun dia poder hacer frente a enemigos como Freezer sin hacer uso de ninguna técnica para incrementar tu poder."

Gokú estaba sorprendido de lo que estaba diciendo Guru, pero tambien algo preocupado. "Dices que 'algun día' quieres decir que no puedes sacar ese poder dentro de mi ahora?"

"Me temo que no, valiente terrícola. Puedo sacar una fracción de ese poder a flote. Tal vez, incrementar a el doble tu fuerza actual, pero no tengo la habilidad de incrementar tu poder mas alla de eso. No creo que puedas ser mas fuerte de lo que eres ahora sin convertirte en Súper Saiyajin como Vegeta. Si logras hacer eso, tu potencial en esta forma ya no sera tan limitado."

Gokú consideró esto por un momento. "Bueno, como sea. Si puedes hacerme un poco mas fuerte, tal vez pueda sobrepasar a Vegeta con Kaioken!"

Guru volvió a negar con su cabeza. "Cada raza y cada técnica tienen sus límites. Tu técnica no solo es utilizada por los Kais; los antiguos guerreros de Namek la utilizaron hace mucho tiempo. Claro, esot fue mucho antes de que el cataclismo nos matara a casi todos. Pude reconocer que la usaste en tu batalla contra Vegeta."

"Vaya!" Estos namecuseijines de los que hablas, eran tan fuertes como yo? se preguntaba Gokú.

"No Gokú, no creo que siquiera se acercaran. Ellos tambien se dieron cuenta de que su potencial con Kaioken estaba limitado. Las reglas de la técnica pueden ser flexibles, pero no rotas completamente." dijo Guru.

"Pero por que no puedo usarlo para sobrepasar a Vegeta, especialmente si me haces mas fuerte?" preguntó Gokú.

"Conforme incrementas tu fuerza, el Kaioken se hará mas y mas dificil de mantener. Creo que ya llegaste a el límite de la técnica. Si te haces el doble de fuerte, el Kaioken será menos útil. Puede que esté equivocado, pero no creo que jamas llegues a sobrepasar a Vegeta usando el Kaioken. Sin embargo, sacaré de ti el potencial que este dentro de mis habilidades."

Gokú asintió. Ahora reconocia que tendria que transformarse en Súper Saiyajin si es que queria tener alguna oportunidad de derrotar a Vegeta. guru se concentró y una luz blanca envolvió a el Saiyajin. Su cabello se puso de punta y sintió el poder llenar su cuerpo. La luz desapareció tan rápido como apareció. Gokú se sentia mucho mas fuerte de lo que jamas habia sido en su vida.

"Esto es increible! Me siento tan fuerte!" No sentia como si su fuerza hubiera sido incrementada a el doble, pero era ahora al menos tres veces tan fuerte como cuando comenzó a pelear con Freezer. "Gracias por hacerme este favor Gran Patriarca."

"Gracias a ti Gokú. Mi gente contará historias de las hazañas de los terrícolas que nos salvaron de Freezer por generaciones."

Gokú asintió y despegó a traves de la ventana. Finalmente, parecia como si todos los cabos en Namek al fin estaban atados, y estaba particularmente feliz de no tener ya nada de que preocuparse salvo por entrenar.

"Asi que, parece ser que tendré que convertirme en Súper Saiyajin tambien. Bueno, no hay tiempo que perder," se dijo a si mismo al mismo tiempo que volaba sin ningun rumbo en particular. "Ahora que lo pienso, no estoy seguro de como me iré de este planeta. Bueno, ya veré que se me ocurre."

* * *

"Una nave se aproxima, una cápsula de combate Saiyajin!" reportó el soldado. "Los detectores indican que se trata de...Vegeta."

"Muy bien," dijo el científico Malaka. "La última vez que ví a Vegeta, se proponia a partir rumbo a Namek. Tal vez el nos pueda explicar por que no hemos podido ponernos en contacto con la nave de nuestro señor Freezer." El extraterrestre de piel verde tenia una boca similar a la de un dinosaurio, y un extraño corte de cabello similar a un Mohawk color naranja. "Asegurense de mostrar el respeto adecuado. Como ya todos ustedes saben, Vegeta no es conocido por su buen temperamento."

La cápsula gris aterrizó en el colchón con estrépito, negando de una manera segura su velocidad. De pie en la plataforma estaban dos soldados, cada uno en pose de atención, y entre ellos el científico Malaka. Esperaban que el principe estuviera de buenas el día de hoy.

La compuerta de la cápsula se abrió y Vegeta rápidamente salio de ella. Sonriendo, con una mirada penetrante, atemorizó a los guardias. Sin embargo, habia poca satisfacción en intimidar a soldados debiluchos como estos, a los que podria aplastar con un simple pensamiento. Sin embargo, era necesario mantener su reputación. De todos los integrantes de el imperio, solo Freezer era mas temido que Vegeta. El principe preferia dejar que las cosas continuaran asi.

"Saludos, Principe Vegeta. Estamos muy contentos de recibirlo." Sonrió Malaka, siendo mucho mas atrevido que el resto de los presente, osó acercarse a Vegeta. "Espero que planeé cambiar de armadura pronto. La que trae puesta parece estar dañada y obsoleta."

Malaka se quedo quieto de manera repentina. Al acercarse se dio cuenta de el objeto redondo en la mano de Vegeta, pero no era si no hasta ahora que finalmente podia darse cuenta de lo que era. El saiyajin le sonrió, notando la expresión de asombro en la cara de el extraterrestre. Malaka comenzó a temblar al mismo tiempo que tomó unos pasos hacia atrás.

"Que es lo que pasa, Malaka? Que, esto?" Vegeta se carcajeo y levantó la cabeza de Freezer, sangre coagulada cubriendola casi en su totalidad. "Si, es una historia muy interesante. Verán, Freezer terminó teniendo un fín bastante desagradable en Namek. Me temo que las leyendas y rumores acerca de el Súper Saiyajin resultaron ciertas despues de todo. La venganza realmente es dulce, no lo creen?"

Los dos soldados acompañando a Malaka tambien habian notado la cabeza, cada uno de ellos severamente temblando de absoluto terror. El primero finalmente encontró las agallas para levantar su brazo y apuntar su arma de energía hacia Vegeta. "De-de-tente ahi," demandó.

Vegeta recordó haber tenido una experiencia similar con los guardias de la nave de Freezer, todos habian estado demasiado asustados para atacarlo. "Por favor, perdoneme, me rindo.", Vegeta se mofó de esta memoria, practicamente escuchandola en su mente con la voz de Krillin. La memoria de el terrícola le hizo sentir ganas de matar algo. Antes de que el soldado tuviera tiempo de decir una palabra mas, su cuerpo entero de desintegró. Vegeta ni siquiera habia levantado un dedo, aniquilando a el tonto con solo la fuerza ejercida por sus ojos.

"Y con respecto a ti, mi estimado Malaka, no creas que no te haré lo mismo si no sigues mis ordenes. Yo soy el que manda aqui de ahora en adelante, entendido?" Los ojos de Vegeta no miraban a las personas cuando daba ordenes a subditos. Algo que le quedaba de sus dias como realeza.

"Si, mi señor, por supuesto. Que es lo que desea que haga?" El extraterrestre utilizó su tono de voz mas humilde al hablar, bajando la cabeza como señal de respeto.

"Lo primero será contactar a las otras bases para establecer una video conferencia para poder hacer mi glorioso anuncio. Despues, quiero que te pongas a trabajar en construir mi nueva nave, y no quiero que la hagas ver como una fruta redonda como la basura en la que andaba Freezer. Algo que tenga imparta un sentido de elegancia y terror. Creo que la llamaré... Dador de la Muerte."

* * *

_Asi que ahi lo tienen. Ahora la historia tendrá que seguir los viajes de Vegeta por el espacio. Pero, no se preocupen, que la historia pronto nos dará otra épica batalla. _

_También queria pedir una disculpa por la tardanza en publicar este capitulo. Lamentablemente, tuve ciertas dificultades personales en estas últimas semanas que no me permitieron trabajar en este proyecto. Sin embargo, redoblaré mis esfuerzos para poder traducir unos cuantos episodios de mas en estas semanas para que asi, si tengo que detenerme por algun motivo, no se queden ustedes sin su dosis semanal de Dador de la Muerte. Muchas gracias por su apoyo en la versión en Español, y por favor, si tienen dudas o comentarios, haganoslas llegar a traves de este medio. Nosotros estaremos felices de contestarles. _


	14. Diplomacia

**Saga de Cooler - Parte 2: Diplomacia**

Vegeta se despertó con un sobresalto. Se encontró jadeando, y empapado de sudor. A pesar de que ya era temprano en la mañana, no había salida del sol en Freezer Planet 79. Sólo una pequeña sección de el planeta que habia sido la sede de el imperio de Freezer tenia atmosfera respirable. En la oscuridad, Vegeta se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el balcón. Las estrellas brillaban mientras miraba en contemplación silenciosa.

El sueño parecía tan real. "Por qué Kakarotto me siguen acosando a pesar de que lo he superado?" En la visión, Vegeta se había visto morir a manos de Freezer sin llegar a ser un Super Saiyan. Peor aún, después de su muerte, Goku había luchado y finalmente derrotado a el tirano, en última instancia, convirtiendose en un Super Saiyajin el tambien.

"Absurdo!" Vegeta murmuró. "No hay forma en que un guerrero de clase baja como Kakarotto pueda alcanzar la potencia legendaria que he obtenido." Su subconsciente de alguna manera le había presentado con un escenario en el que el seguria siendo siempre solo el segundo mas fuerte. La advertencia fue clara, a pesar de que no quería ver la verdad en ella. "Incluso si Kakarotto logra convertirse en un Super Saiyajin, él no podría competir conmigo. Sé que lo he superado de una vez por todas!"

Mientras hablaba, Vegeta sintió dudas comenzar a entrar en su mente. Ese tonto llamado "Goku" de alguna manera siempre se las había arreglado para estar un paso por delante de él hasta ahora. A pesar de que Kakarotto nunca lo habia superado en batalla, lo había superado en poder en varias ocasiones. De hecho, incluso había demostrado ser un rival digno y sin siquiera tener el poder de la transformación de Super Saiyajin. "Lo último que necesito es ser superado una vez más, sobre todo por Kakarotto." Vegeta siguió caminando lejos de su balcón, sintiendo una motivación renovada para reanudar el entrenamiento. Primero, sin embargo, tenía algunos asuntos que atender.

Vegeta se puso su nuevo traje de armadura de combate, limpia y blanca, adornada con una elegante capa roja. Él siempre se enorgullecía de su apariencia. Una cosa era tener una armadura sucia y dañada durante una pelea. Pero fuera de eso, siempre se preocupaba por mantener su atuendo en la mejor de las condiciones. Vegeta tenia porte y clase donde otros las carecian, y era algo de lo que estaba orgulloso.

"Mi señor Vegeta?" Malaka, dijo, su rostro apareciendo en una pequeña panatalla junto a la puerta.

"Informame", exigió el Saiyajin.

"Por supuesto, mi señor. Tenemos varios esquemas para que usted pueda echar un vistazo a como se verá su nueva nave. Nuestros ingenieros quieren estar seguros de que esté construida a su gusto."

Vegeta se quedó mirando el nuevo scouter que habían dejado para él. Se veía muy similar a cualquier otro scouter, salvo que su lente era brillante y amarilla como un sol de Namek. Se dispuso a recogerlo para ponerselo.

"Bien, Malaka. Voy a visitar los astilleros pronto. Mientras tanto, asegurate de que todo está todavía a tiempo para la conferencia de esta noche."

"Sí, señor", contestó antes de que la pantalla se apagara.

Vegeta nunca más había tenido la intención de llevar un scouter, pero valoraba las habilidades de comunicación que proporcionaba. También era una especie de símbolo de estatus. Para los guerreros de bajo rango, scouters de diferentes colores sólo indican si el modelo era uno nuevo o uno viejo. Sin embargo, el scouter de Vegeta era un modelo especialmente diseñado sólo para él. Incluso se habia configurado para mostrar los niveles de poder en unidades de millón, un circuito integrado de amortiguación permitiendo manejar hasta doscientas veces esto sin sobrecargar. Si no hubiera sido por esta ventaja, Vegeta habria aplastado el scouter sin pensarlo dos veces. Para el eran un constante recuerdo de su esclavitud bajo Freezer.

"Él tiene razón, supongo. Tengo que asegurarme que esos idiotas no estropeen mi cámara de la gravedad de alguna manera." Vegeta salio fuera de su habitacion y hacia el pasillo, dejando a los guardias fuera paralizados por el miedo ante su presencia.

Vegeta siguió a Malaka hacia una lujosa sala de juntas, donde un grupo de científicos e ingenieros extraterrestres estaban de pie alrededor de una mesa de exhibición. Cuatro modelos holográficos se cernían sobre la superficie.

El científico principal, una esbelta mujer alienigina, gris con cuernos de color verde claro y largos, dedos se adelantó. "Mi señor, bienvenido. Mi nombre es Oniya. Hemos trabajado toda la noche para preparar estos modelos para su aprobación. Ante usted, verá una nave insignia estandard, dos naves de combate pesadas, y una fragata ligera. Cada uno de los los modelos se pueden ampliar para un examen más detallado. Estamos preparados para equipar cualquier nave que usted elija dentro de un periodo de dos semanas ".

La frente del Saiyajin se estrecho cuando se acercó a ellos, comenzo a estudiar los diseños. Sus ojos se posaron en una nave en particular, casi una copia exacta de la nave de Freezer. "Qué estupido incluyo la nave de Freezer?" gruñó. Uno de los ingenieros, un humanoide púrpura regordete de unos cuatro metros de altura, temblaba delante. "No es lo mismo que la nave de Freezer, Vegeta, hemos hecho modificaciones en los motores - HURGH." Su voz se cortó en un chillido ahogado al mismo tiempo que Vegeta levantó un solo dedo, telequinéticamente cerrando la traquea de el humanoide.

"Les di instrucciones específicas acerca de mi nave: que yo no deseo un pedazo de basura como la de Freezer. Esto parece una pieza de fruta deforme. Esta otra parece un pedazo de pan!" El resto de los científicos retrocedió, aterrados por su furia. "Y cómo te atreves a dirigirte a mí por mi solo mi nombre? Creo que tu falta de respeto es preocupante." Vegeta apretó el puño por un instante, y el científico gordito cayó al suelo, agarrándose la garganta magullada. "No pongas a prueba mi paciencia, insecto."

Sonriendo amablemente, Vegeta se volvió hacia la mesa. Uno de los científicos, prediciendo correctamente lo que se avecinaba, rápidamente ya había retirado el diseñp infractor de la pantalla. Vegeta miró fijamente a los tres modelos restantes.

"Estas naves se ven horribles, y no necesito algo tan grande como la fragata necesito una nave rápida con escudos fuertes y espacio para una pequeña tripulación..? Nada más. Qué más tienen" Oniya tragó saliva. "Mis disculpas, eso es - eso es todo lo que habíamos preparado, mi Señor", respondió.

"Bueno, qué otros diseños tienen?" Demandó Vegeta.

Uno de los ingenieros acercó una segunda pantalla de la pared. "Le puedo mostrar los diseños de varias naves de fuera de la Organización Mundial del Comercio Planetario, señor, es posible que podamos usar uno de esos."

"Hazlo de inmediato, si valoras tu vida," ordenó Vegeta. El grupo desplazo rápidamente a través de una serie de imágenes que muestraban naves y otros vehiculos en diversos estados de diseño, desde pequeños cañones hasta estaciones espaciales.

"Espera, déjame ver eso", Vegeta exigió. Era una pequeña nave dorada con un diseño elegante y delgado fuselaje. Dos alas a cada lado le daban un sentido de equilibrio, parecía que podían ser dobladas hacia atrás durante el vuelo de alta velocidad. Grandes motores gemelos justo en frente de la cabina principal y corredores delgados que sobresalen hacia delante desde debajo del fuselaje que daban un aspecto refinado.

Oniya rápidamente dio un paso adelante. "Eso es sólo un transporte, señor, de el mundo de Ivalice. No le ponga mucha atención". Estiro la mano para continuar viendo otros diseños, pero Vegeta le tomo la mano. "No, me gusta. Me construiran una nave con ese diseño. Pintenla de negro,con la isnsignia de los Saiyajines, con un borde dorado, simbolizando mi estatus como Super Saiyajin. Quiero la proa sea alargada, los motores sean trasladados a la parte posterior y los corredores acortados Tiene que ser lo suficientemente grande para montar una media docena de armas de ataque y contener una gran sala de entrenamiento con la gravedad ajustable ... hasta cien veces la gravedad del Planeta Vegeta. Ha quedado claro? "

Vegeta sonrió para sus adentros. "Kakarotto entreno en la gravedad 100 veces lo normal en su camino a Namek. Estoy seguro de que puedo manejar diez veces eso", pensó.

El grupo de ingenieros asintió en silencio, con cuidado de no hacer contacto visual con Vegeta. "Oh, una cosa más," Vegeta añadió mientras se giraba para irse. "Quiero una piscina. Climatizada. Preferiblemente con una vista de las estrellas. Y sólo tendran una semana para terminar la construcción. No me decepcionen." Con eso dicho, se fue.

* * *

Goku bostezó y se estiró, guiñando los ojos bajo la luz de los soles Namek. Era algo molesto, la forma en la que los namecuseijines nunca dormían. Había pasado casi tres días - en tiempo de la Tierra - entrenando cerca de la aldea de Dende y ayudando a los namecuseijines a reparar los daños de las últimas semanas.

Aunque el deseo de Porunga había protegido al planeta durante la pelea entre Goku y Vegeta, el daño ya hecho a la superficie del planeta era extenso. Cráteres cubrían el paisaje, y la lava fluía libremente en explosiones volcanicas que habían penetrado a través de la corteza. En varios lugares, la lava fluía hacia los lagos que salpicaban Namek, formando formaciones ígneas grotescas. La gran fuerza de Goku había sido muy valiosa para cerrar las fisuras y cráteres, la mayoría de la namecuseijines teniam alguna forma de telekinesis, pero tenían dificultad para mover grandes porciones de tierra de un golpe. El Saiyajin había hecho todo lo posible para corregir los daños más significativos de la superficie del planeta. Con el tiempo, Namek sería devuelto a su belleza.

Pero por ahora, Goku sabía que tenía que irse. Tenía un año para entrenar - un año para desafiarse a sí mismo - un año para convertirse en un Super Saiyajin. Había hecho todo lo que se pudo para ayudar a sus nuevos amigos en Namek, pero había algo más importante frente a él ahora. Recordó la increíble fuerza de Vegeta y su ardiente ira. El Super Saiyajin había masacrado a Freezer, sin esfuerzo. Si él también lograba transformarse en Super Saiyajin, iba a ser tan despiadado y violento como Vegeta había sido? No sabía, pero tenía que encontrar una manera de superar sus limitaciones actuales. Si la transformación de Super Saiyajin era el único modo, entonces tendría que correr el riesgo de los cambios que podría traer.

La nave de Freezer habia quedado inutil con el agujero que Vegeta le habia causado cuando salió de la cámara de recuperación. Incluso si ese problema pudiera ser reparado, la nave nunca volaría, Vegeta había destruido el núcleo principal de energia cuando robó las esferas del dragón a Freezer y a Zarbon.

"Eso no va a funcionar", pensó Goku. Él se levantó a unos pocos miles de metros del suelo y voló lentamente, explorando su entorno para detectar cualquier señal de naves adicionales. El comando Gyniu había llegado después de Freezer y sus hombres - tal vez una de sus naves todavía estaba intacta!

Efectivamente, vio una colección de cinco naves a unos pocos cientos de metros de donde la nave de Freezer estaba destrozada. Descendiendo rápidamente, aterrizó frente a la primera.

"Cómo abrirla?" Goku buscó un botón en el exterior pero no habia nada. "Tal vez sólo ... abre sin ningun aparato", pensó. Sujetando la parte superior de la puerta, le dio un tirón. No ocurrió nada. Tiró de nuevo.

"SCREEGG!" El metal se doblo como papel de aluminio en su mano. "Vaya, supongo que no conozco mi propia fuerza", pensó. Haciendo una mueca, forzo la puerta a abrise y miró en su interior. "Espero que esto todavía funcione! Me pregunto si puede volar."

Subiendo a la nave, cerro la puerta Como le habia causado algo de daño a la puerta, reparo una seccion con su energia. "Eso debería mantenerla. Ahora hay que averiguar cómo esta cosa vuela". Goku sonrió mientras miraba en el panel de control, desconcertado. "Muy bien! Destino, la Tierra!" exclamó.

Pero la nave al parecer tenía una mente propia. En cuanto pulso el botón de encendido verde debajo de la pantalla, las luces empezaron a parpadear a su alrededor y el motor del pod rugio de regreso a la vida. La pantalla mostraba un pequeño planeta con tres lunas.

"Destino programado: Yardrat," entonó una voz computarizada.

* * *

Vegeta caminó a través de un estrecho pasillo con ventanas circulares. Estaba acostumbrado al espacio y por lo general no se tomaria el tiempo de admirarlo, pero estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. En unos momentos, se proclamaria el nuevo gobernante del imperio de Freezer. La preparación mental necesaria para hacer frente a las preocupaciones políticas no había sido agradable. Ya, Vegeta se encontraba cansado de manejar la autorización de adquisiciones planetaria y otras actividades cotidianas. El príncipe decidió rápidamente que en cuanto fuera proclamado el nuevo gobernante, que designaría a subordinados para manejar tales servidumbres diarias que aturdian su mente. A el no le interesaba en cuanto habia sido vendido un planeta o la cantidad de soldados de refuerzo que serían enviados para ayudar con las adquisiciones planetarias. Él era un guerrero sediento de batalla, y él no se contentaba con sentarse y ver a sus subditos hacer el trabajo sucio como Freezer habia hecho.

El Saiyajin entró en la sala, llena de proyecciones holográficas de cada uno de los regentes de Freezer. En el centro de la habitación había una plataforma circular, rodeada por todos lados por las autoridades locales. Vegeta caminó rápidamente hacia el centro.

Él planeaba ofrecer sus noticias sin rodeos, esperando invocar sorpresa y miedo en su audiencia. "He llamado a esta asamblea para informar a todos de un cierto cambio en el liderazgo que ha tenido lugar. Freezer está muerto. Yo mismo lo mate." El príncipe levantó su trofeo macabro, disfrutando de los rostros atónitos de silencio que recibió. "Ahora que soy su nuevo líder, les daré la oportunidad de jurar lealtad total y absoluta hacia mí en este momento, o seran eliminados en la primera oportunidad que se presente.."

Vegeta miró con severidad a través de los rostros de la gente, no haciendo contacto visual, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para inspirar miedo. Mientras lo hacía, un solo par de manos comenzó a aplaudir lentamente desde el fondo del auditorio. Una voz habló con calma.

"Bien hecho, Vegeta! Parece que tenía razón sobre ti todo el tiempo." La proyección holográfica no tenía necesidad de anunciar quién era. "Ya había empezado a escuchar rumores, pero no acababa de creer que mi hermanito, quien era como una plaga, finalmente habia encontrado su fin. Felicidades. Me complace escuchar que te has encargado de ese problema ".

"Virrey Cooler," Vegeta sonrió cálidamente mientras se dirigía a la proyección. "Es muy bueno tener su apoyo." Los dos hablaron directamente el uno al otro, haciendo caso omiso de cada otra cara en la habitación. Ambos claramente buscaban ventaja verbal, sin embargo, conversaban con calma, sus tonos de de voz diciendo más que sus palabras. Vegeta estaba emocionado de que el demonio de el frio había sido lo suficientemente valiente para hacer el primer contacto, Cooler siempre había sido más directo que Freezer.

A su lado, sentado cómodamente en su nave una docena de parsecs de distancia, Cooler también estaba emocionado. Estaba ansioso por eliminar a el suertudo saiyajin. Era claro para Cooler que Freezer simplemente habia bajado la guardia. Tanto Vegeta , como Cooler sonrieron, regocijándose interiormente en sus planes para destruir a el otro.

"Me encantaría que pudiéramos reunirnos en persona, Vegeta. Realmente deberíamos ... hablar … de los recientes cambios en el imperio." Cooler tomó un sorbo de su copa de vino holográfica, dando a Vegeta una pausa para responder.

Vegeta pensó para sí mismo. "No podría ser más perfecta esta oportunidad. Obviamente planea acabar conmigo en esa reunión, pero no tiene idea de lo que está en contra."

En su nave, Cooler también pensaba lo mismo. "Pobre, tonto, Vegeta siempre ha sido tan confiado estoy seguro de que piensa que va a ser el quien me destruya en esta pequeña reunión, el tonto sabe que no es posible rechazar mi oferta,.. iría en contra su orgullo Saiyajin. Además, se vería mal si se viera timido ante sus nuevos "siervos". Hah! Justo cuando derrotó a Freezer y pensó que por fin lo tenía todo, voy a arrebatarle todo directo de sus frías manos."

Vegeta también conteniendo su astucia, finalmente respondio en un tono casual. "Yo lo consideraría un privilegio, mi querido virrey. Debemos vernos pronto, tal vez tan pronto como mi nueva nave termine de ser construida".

Ambos rieron internamente como se sonrieron el uno al otro, la imagen de Cooler se desvanecio de el transmisor, y la reunión concluyó. Cada regente juro su lealtad total a Vegeta, aunque la mayoría había detectado el desafío lanzado por Cooler. La gran mayoria esperaba transferir su lealtad a el demonio de el frio pronto. Los demonios de el frio eran invencibles, sin jamas haber sido derrotados por nadie. Nadie sabía cómo Vegeta pudo haber derrotado a Freezer, porque aún no habían visto el poder del Super Saiyajin.

* * *

En un mundo oscuro y helado más de mil parsecs de distancia, una sola figura se sentó pensativa. El trono de este habia sido esculpido la misma piedra y hielo de el glaciar. Piel de color morado claro y cuernos horribles, apenas visible en la oscuridad de la habitación, lo marcarban claramente como un demonio de el frio.

Sus espías entre los antiguos regentes de Freezer le habían dotado de una transmisión en vivo de la reunión. Había observado en silencio hasta que terminó la transmisión, no se habia movido ni atrevido siquiera a parpadear. Al acabar la transmisión, volviendo la habitación a su antigua oscuridad, se puso de pie.

"Es impensable que Cooler se tope con el mismo fin que Freezer. Sin embargo, parece que este desgraciado Saiyajin derrotó a mi hijo en su forma final. Si realmente hay tal cosa como un Super Saiyajin, voy a tener que aprender más de esto," pensó King Cold.


	15. Preparación

**Saga de Cooler - Parte 3: Preparación**

La siguiente semana fue increíblemente aburrida para Vegeta. Su nave estaba en construcción, lo que parecía estar tomando una eternidad, y lo único que podía hacer era esperar. Incluso consideró la posibilidad de subirse a un Esfera de ataque y salir al espacio sólo para conseguir alejarse de tanto aburrido papeleo.

"Gah. Kakarotto esta probablemente por ahí entrenando tan duro como puede en estos momentos. Y sin embargo, aquí estoy sentado, sometiendome a este aburrimiento ridículo." Vegeta voló fuera de la base completamente frustrado. No le importaba que no había aire para respirar. La mayoría de los Saiyajines habían aprendido a contener la respiración el tiempo suficiente para sobrevivir en el espacio por unos cuantos minutos, y Vegeta sólo necesitaba escapar un momento. Mientras volaba, se puso a pensar en su próximo enfrentamiento con Cooler. Vegeta no bajaria la guardia en esta pelea, sin importar lo que Cooler llegara a hacer o decir. El hermano de el demonio de el frio probablemente usaria algunos de los mismos movimientos y trucos Freezer tenía, sobre todo si se le lleva a la desesperación. Parecía que su clan siempre tenía una carta de triunfo. Vegeta sabía que no debía permitirse volver a confiarse como ya lo habia hecho una vez.

Durante unos días, Vegeta repitió sus viajes a través del planeta, disfrutando de la libertad para entrenar sin destruir ninguna parte de la base en el proceso. Al principio, la transformación en Super Saiyajin le costaba muchisimo esfuerzo y lo agotaba rapidamente. Pero al practicar la tecnica una y otra vez, se convirtió en una segunda naturaleza para él. Al final de la semana, se podría transformar rápidamente, sin perder nada de energía y manteniendo su resistencia tan fácilmente como si todavía estuviera en su estado base.

Durante el vuelo de regreso a la base en el septimo dia, se sintió satisfecho. "Hah. Voy a apostar que Cooler tendrá más de una sorpresa guardada para mi," pensó, sonriendo. Su nave había sido finalmente completada.

* * *

Vegeta dio un paso adelante, saliendo del ascensor y hacia la masiva bahía de lanzamiento en el astillero. La habitación estaba a oscuras. Él asintió con la cabeza a Malaka, quien señaló a los asistentes a su vez. Inmediatamente, focos se encendieron en un semicírculo alrededor de la cámara, revelando la nave descansando en el centro de la habitación. Un momento después, la propia luz del interior de la nave comenzó a brillar, iluminandola desde dentro. Era magnifica.

Con 80 metros de longitud, el Dador de la Muerte era notablemente mas grande que las naves de invasión utilizadas por los demonios de el frio. Los ingenieros de Freezer se habían adaptado a el diseño escogido por Vegeta bien: el cuerpo era largo y piramidal, más alto en el frente, con amplios ángulos a su alrededor. El amplio puente de control, situado en el vértice de la proa triangular, tenía envolventes ventanales que permitian una visión de 180 grados. Las escotillas repartidas por el lado del casco eran largas y rectangulares, un cambio marcado en el diseño habitual redondo de la antigua flota de Freezer. Pasado el puente, el diseño de el fuselaje caia al nivel de las alas con un ángulo pequeño.

Soportes dobles sobresalían hacia delante por debajo de la cabina - vigas reforzadas con puntas enormes de aleación de titanio. Estos se utilizaban en la batalla para penetrar los escudos de energía de otra nave, permitiendo que el Dador de la Muerte pudiera disparar ráfagas a través del casco de la nave enemiga paralizada. Dos turbojetst a cada lado de la proa proporcionaban propulsión hacia adelante mientras que la nave se encontrara en la atmósfera.

Las alas se extendian 60 metros a cada lado del cuerpo, delgadas y fuertemente curvadas. Estaban diseñadas a doblarse hacia el fuselaje en los viajes espaciales, pero tenían sus propios dos turbojets para equilibrar los de delante para el despegue vertical en la atmósfera. Oniya había optado por los motores externos, algo raro en los diseños de la flota de Freezer, lo que permitiría una mayor estabilidad si el Dador de la Muerte tomaba daños en combate. Los cuatro motores restantes fueron montados en la parte posterior y los lados: dos pequeños motores de propulsión y dos generadores hyperespaciales para velocidades super luminales..

Encendiendo suavemente su aura, Vegeta levito lentamente del suelo y voló alrededor de la parte posterior de la nave. Una amplia ventana en la parte posterior del fueselaje reveló una piscina climatizada en una cámara de relajación con espacio para entretener a un grupo grande. Vegeta sonrió con satisfacción - los ingenieros habían cumplido cada uno de sus especificaciones. Por suerte para ellos, por lo menos.

Aterrizando en el ala, Vegeta caminó hacia el lado del fuselaje. Los lados inclinados fueron equipados con puertos para esferas de ataque: puertas circulares que permiten a las naves entrar en la nave superior sin dañar a esta. En el interior, había espacio para una docena de esas naves, así como un elevador de lujo que podia ser bajado hasta el hangar, equipado con amplias puertas automaticas.

Vegeta caminó hacia adelante, fuera de la bahía y por el pasillo debajo de la piscina. Las habitaciones de la tripulación no eran exactamente espaciosas, pero se veían practicasl, situadas entre la enfermería (equipada con dos tanques de regeneración) y la bodega de carga. Dos cabinas de invitados, la cocina, y los cuartos del príncipe estaban a la izquierda.

Al final del pasillo, una escalera de caracol conducía al puente. Más allá de la escalera, una puerta blindada llevaba a la cámara de gravedad y la sala de entrenamiento. Sus paredes habian sido especialmente diseñadas para absorber explosiones de energía y dirigirlas a la fuente de poder de la nave.

Vegeta subió la escalera, que emergia en el puente. Revisó los controles con desinterés; Estos eran para los pilotos. Aprobó de la posición de la silla en el centro de el puente, que era de cuero negro con un marco de oro elegante. Mirando hacia atrás, vio que las puertas dobles conducian directamente a un pasillo amplio a la cámara de entretenimiento y piscina. Oniya tendría que ser promovida - tal vez podría tomar el papel de piloto. Ella parecía ser particularmente rápida para satisfacer sus necesidades desde que llegó de Namek.

"Mi señor, el virrey Cooler envió nos las coordenadas de el lugar donde desea verse con usted. Es una pequeña luna orbitando un gigante de gas en la zona neutral entre su territorio y el de el. Con la velocidad de su nave nueva, estimo un tiempo de viaje cuatro días ".

Vegeta cruzó sus brazos, sus dedos retorciéndose casi imperceptiblemente. Esta muestra de entusiasmo no hubiese sido notada por la mayoría, pero Malaka había conocido al príncipe por mucho tiempo. Era obvio que Vegeta estaba muy ansioso de una batalla, y el médico se sintió aliviado al verlo partir. Tener a un jefe por ahí que con frecuencia desintegra a sus subordinados causa a todos a vivir en constante temor.

"Está bien. Un toque final antes de que nos marchemos." Vegeta levantó la cabeza de Freezer, que había sido conservada en un yeso. "Monta los restos de mi otrora gran enemigo en el frente de mi nave, Malaka. Quiero que el universo entero se de cuenta cuando vean mi nave, que todavía hay un Saiyajin con vida con cierto orgullo." Vegeta sonrió con su sonrisa maquiavelica, deseoso de poner a prueba sus límites en la batalla una vez más, y subió a su nave.

La tripulación había sido seleccionada personalmente por el Príncipe. Quería sólo a los más habiles y confiables a bordo de su nave. Oniya, que había sido responsable de la construcción de la nave, era jefe de ingenieria y el piloto. Entre sus otros tripulantes se encontraban un oficial de tecnología que también maneja las comunicaciones, un jefe de mantenimiento, un técnico médico, un cocinero gourmet, y un androide. La pequeña tripulacion había mostrado cada uno suficientes aptitudes en sus operaciones individuales que Vegeta los considero que al menos serian de algo de utilidad. El androide, designado C47 y Vegeta se había encontrado en las afueras de la base, ocasión en la que expresó su agradecimiento por el don del príncipe para la violencia. El Saiyajin había encontrado al androide ligeramente entretenido cuando se había dirigido a él como "maestro" y pidió que se le permitiera "unirse a él en participar en la carnicería y masacre." Se le había permitido unirse a la tripulación, aunque sólo sea para fines de entretenimiento.

El gran techo circular por encima de la nave se separó en el medio y empezó a deslizarse hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto a la nueva nave, brillando bajo la luz de las estrellas. Todo el mundo estaba a bordo y listo para el despegue. El primer viaje de el Dador de la Muerte seria glorioso. "Fijen el curso y adelante", ordenó el príncipe.

A Vegeta no le preocupaban las ceremonias, pero sí tenia una apreciación de hechos relevantes. Esta era la primera vez que realmente se sentía como un príncipe hasta donde le alcanzaba la memoria. Después de perder a su raza, Vegeta había perdido la esperanza de volver a experimentar lo que era ser realmente un monarca. Estas memorias sólo le servian como un recordatorio de su pérdida, sin embargo, y Vegeta rápidamente salió de el puente y directo a su nueva cámara de gravedad. Aquel momento de melancolia se evaporo inmediatamente cuando el principe Saiyajin establecio la gravedad a diez veces mas alta que la de su planeta de origen, Vegeta. La máquina zumbó al comenzar a trabajar, la luz incluso disminuyendo en intensidad conforme la gravedad aumentaba.

"Bah, es esto todo?" Vegeta rió mientras lanzaba unos cuantos golpes rápidos como relámpagos a su costado. "No llegare a ninguna parte entrenando en este nivel tan bajo." Rápidamente subió la intensidad a más de treinta veces la de su planeta de origen. Cuando la gravedad se fijo en el nuevo nivel, el principe encontro el nivel de dificultad deseable. "Esto esta mucho mejorl." Podria haber manejado fácilmente niveles mucho más altos de gravedad ahora que él se había convertido en un Super Saiyajin, pero le molestaba que el estado normal de Goku había estado por encima de él en Namek. "Voy a superarte, Kakarotto - en todos los sentidos!"

Los primeros tres días de entrenamiento habian ido bien, aunque Vegeta encontró que habia exagerado un par de veces. No podia decirse que otro entrenara más duro o se esforzara más que el Príncipe de los Saiyajin. Se sometió a sus límites y más allá, a pesar de tener que estar con toda su plenitud contra Cooler en unos pocos días. El médico de a bordo no esperaba estar tan ocupado, pero Vegeta nunca durmió una sola vez en su propia cama. Durante las tres primeras noches de la travesía se pasaba todo el tiempo, ya sea en la cámara de gravedad o en el tanque de curación. Se habia forzado a si mismo a soportar a la gravedad X40 (cuatrocientas veces la de la Tierra) en sólo 72 horas, ante el asombro de su tripulación.

Vegeta estaba limpiando a sí mismo de su última sesión de entrenamiento de "ligero". Lo llamaba ligero, porque sólo había salido con contusiones leves y su armadura solo habia sido dañada levemente en la sección de el torso. "Mi señor, nos acercamos a nuestro destino," Oniya le informó. "La llegada será en una hora estándar. Está herido, mi señor?" El príncipe ignoró su pregunta, arrancando la placa de armadura dañada. Se puso una nueva armadura de batalla, pero descartó la capa, sintiendo que lo restringiria demasiado para su gusto cuando se enfrentara a Cooler.

"Finalmente", pensó Vegeta. "Se siente como si hubieran pasado meses desde mi ultima batalla." Caminó hasta el puente de la nave y se sentó en la silla del capitán, que tenía una vista perfecta hacia delante. Su scouter ya estaba en su lugar en el lado izquierdo de su cara, cambiando un poco la percepción del color. Le dio un tono dorado a la pequeña luna en orbita de el gigante gaseoso y sus anillos, ambos bañados en la luz de su estrella gigante azul.

La nave de Cooler habia aterrizado ya en la luna designada, pero Vegeta tenía otros planes. "Mantengan la órbita. Tomaré una esfera de ataque a la superficie. Aunque yo me vaya, quiero que todos sigan las ordenes que le he dado."

Su tripulación asintió inmediatamente. El androide respondió con una nota alentadora. "Vaya mostrarle a los sacos de carne quien es el jefe, maestro." Vegeta sonrió irónicamente mientras abordaba su pequeña cápsula y despegó por el costado de la nave, en dirección a la luna.

La cápsula se estrelló violentamente en la superficie, como siempre, dejando un cráter de unos siete metros de profundidad y poco más de el doble de ancho. Vegeta salió, levitando lentamente hacia arriba y sobre el terreno estéril. El aire era delgado, en gran parte debido a la baja gravedad de esta luna. Había aterrizado intencionalmente a una buena distancia de la nave de Cooler. El Demonio de el frio tendría que venir a él.

Vegeta cruzó los brazos, Vegeta no detectó uno, sino tres poderes de pelea dirigiendose hacia él. Cada uno de ellos rivalizaba a el Capitán Ginyu en fuerza, volando hacia el con lo que de seguro era su maxima velocidad. "Ah, no puedo creer que haya enviado estos insectos."

En cuestión de segundos, los tres guerreros aterrizaron frente a Vegeta, poniendose en una vergonzosa pose. Los dos más altos, el café a la izquierda y el de la piel verde a la derecha, se mantuvieron en su postura. Sus cuerpos unidos para formar un triángulo entre ellos y el suelo. Entre ellos, un luchador más corto con piel azul se puso en cuclillas, con la pierna izquierda extendida con un puño apoyado contra el suelo. "Nosotros ... somos ... LAS FUERZAS ESPECIALES DE COOLER!" , gritaron al unísono.

Vegeta quedó asombrado con su estupidez brevemente antes de reírse de sí mismo. "Por que habria tomado Cooler la molestia de mandarme a estos tres payasos?"

"Ah Vegeta," habló el de el centro, Salza, en su característico acento extraño. "La destrucción de Freezer fue una hazaña que zólo unos pocos podrian lograr. Estaría uzted interezado en moztrarnoz zuz habilidadez?"

Al mismo tiempo que Vegeta tenia tiempo de pasarse lo fastidioso que era el acento de Salza, los tres lo atacaron simultáneamente. Doore, el musculoso verde, se lanzó al frente con un torpe golpe bajo. Neiz, el de color café delgado, se teletransportó detrás de Vegeta y trató de darle un rodillazo en la espalda. Arriba, Salza tenia cargado un ataque violeta, listo para lanzarlo en cuanto los otros dos incapacitaran a Vegeta.

Sin inmutarse, el príncipe desapareció de la vista, haciendo que los dos matones se golpearan entre sí en vez de a Vegeta. Cuando se miraron el uno al otro con enojo, Vegeta apareció por encima de ellos, con los brazos cruzados al frente de su pecho. Dos codos cayeron simultáneamente en los cráneos de los dos, y los dos soldados se desplomaron hacia el suelo inconscientes. Salza disparó su rayo tan pronto como reapareció Vegeta, el ataque dirigiendose rapidamente hacia el príncipe. Vegeta simplemente giró la cabeza, sonriendo. El ataque conectó directamente con el lado derecho de su cara, causando una brillante explosión. Salza gritó: "HAH! Ezo ez lo que paza cuando te metez con las fuerzas especiales de Cooler!" Su rostro, momentáneamente triunfante, de pronto se volvió temeroso al disiparse el humo.

"Su plan de ataque no era tan malo, pero no tomaste algo en cuenta, Salza." El rostro de Vegeta estaba completamente ileso, con los ojos mirando con furia a el acobardado soldado de Cooler. "Soy cientos de veces mas poderoso que tu, insecto. Su arrogancia al pensar que incluso podría hacer mella en mi grandeza Saiyajin es alucinante! Y ahora te voy a pagar el precio de tu insolencia." Vegeta extendió su brazo derecho hacia Salza, sin tener que tomar tiempo para cargar el ataque, y disparó una bola de energía azul crepitante.

"Ah, qué ez ezo?" el soldado temblaba. Pensando rápidamente, Salza extendió su brazo derecho y puso extendio su mano como si fuera a dar un golpe de karate. Comenzó rápidamente a brillar con energía púrpura. No tenía tiempo, el ataque estaba sobre él. Con todas sus fuerzas, dio la bola de energía su golpe más fuerte, cortando el ataque en dos partes que se estrellaron en la superficie de la luna detrás de él.

"¡Menoz mal, ezo eztuvo demaziado, demaziado cerca," el soldado suspiró mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente con la mano izquierda. Su alivio, sin embargo, duró poco.

"Ah, así que sabes algunos trucos, después de todo? Me esperaba mi ataque te acabara por competo Salza, y estoy algo decepcionado de que no lo hizo. Oh, bueno, supongo que tendré que mejorar mis esfuerzos esta vez. Jaja. Bueno, al menos un poco, " gruñó Vegeta.

"Erez un eztupido, zaiyajin arrogante!" Salza se abalanzó con su mano, tratando de cortar la cabeza de el principe con un rápido movimiento. Vegeta se echó a reír.

"Oh, continua atacando como idiota con esa cosa", respondió, esquivando con facilidad. "Es un truco inútil si no puedes pegarle a tu oponente!" La velocidad de Vegeta superaba a la de el soldado muchas veces. Vegeta rapidamente se aburrió de estar esquivando sus patadas y golpes.

Aun esquivando los ataques de el extraterrestre, el cual le parecia como si estubiese moviendose en camara lenta, el príncipe comenzó a reflexionar sobre los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas. "Ahora sé cómo Kakarotto se sintió cuando se enfrentó a las Fuerzas Ginyu", pensó. "Una batalla tan inútil como esta ni siquiera me excita. Es difícil de creer que yo pensaba que era un Super Saiyajin en ese entonces."

Trayendose a sí mismo de vuelta al presente, Vegeta dejó de esquivar y cogió el brazo del extraterrestre, triturando su muñeca y desactivando su espada de energía. "Está bien, Salza, ya te entretuviste bastante, pero me temo que has dejado de entretenerme a mi, lo cual solo puede significar una cosa: Se te ha acabado tu tiempo."

El soldado de piel azul comenzó a temblar, agotado por su intento de decapitar a su enemigo. Con todos sus esfuerzos, ni siquiera había rozado el príncipe Saiyajin. "Cómo llegazte a zer tan fuerte? Tu poder de pelea nunca ziquiera eztubo cerca de el poder de Ginyu y mi propia fuerza rivalizaba el poder de el!"

"Bueno, insceto, yo mismo maté a los idiotas de las fuerzas especiales Ginyu! Así que yo diría que tu suposición es incorrecta. Y, no te olvidas de otro detalle menor? Maté al MISMISIMO FREEZER! Cómo es posible que pensaras que tu patetico poder podría ser un reto para mí? "

"No me hagaz reír, Vegeta," se burló Salza. "En realidad no pienzaz que alguien realmente creé que fuizte capaz de derrotar a Freezer, tiene que haber zido un golpe de zuerte?. Todoz zaben lo que el gran Cooler decia tambien, que Freezer era muy dezcuidado y confiado. No ez pozible que le hallaz ganado en una pelea juzta! "

Vegeta se enojó brevemente por los comentarios de Salza. Pero, en el fondo, le encantaba probar a sus enemigos lo muy equivocados que estaban. Antes de abandonar su nave, le había ordenado a su equipo mantener la cobertura de vídeo de cada momento que estubiera en la luna. La emisión estaba siendo directamente transmitida a todos los rincones del imperio. Los transmisores fueron sintonizados a los scouters, proporcionando a la audiencia con cada palabra que los guerreros hablaban. Esta era su primera oportunidad de demostrar una fracción de su magnífico poder. Aun así, él definitivamente quería mantener la mayor parte de su fuerza en secreto, al menos por el momento.

"Veo que tenemos escépticos en la audiencia. Siento que esto exige una demostración." El príncipe cerró los ojos, analizando la energia de Salza. Se centró en ella, sintiendo los espasmos de el soldado mientras trataba de escapar de las garras de Vegeta. Era demasiado fácil. Él había utilizado por primera vez esta técnica para eliminar a el necio de Cui que lo había desafiado por años. Había sido agradable y sin esfuerzo - consideró que sería una manera intensamente satisfactoria de disponer de Salza. Vegeta abrió los ojos de nuevo, pocos segundos después. De repente, el cuerpo de Salza fue brutalmente destrozado por una imperceptible violenta ola de energia.

La cámara desde el espacio había acercado la toma por detrás de Salza, capturando la mirada de los ojos de Vegeta de frente. Todo el que estaba viendo la pelea sintió un absoluto terror, aun a pesar de la distancia. Salza fue reducido a granos microscópicos de polvo al instante, parecía que todo lo que el príncipe hizo fue mirarlo. Los regentes que habían dudado de el poder del Príncipe empezaron a reconsiderar sus opiniones, por necesidad y terror puro.

"Patético", declaro Vegeta. Repentinamente pudo sentir la presencia de Cooler por encima de el, observando. El Demonio de el frio había escondido su energía antes, pero ahora se anunciaba con orgullo a sí mismo. Mirando hacia arriba, La mirada de Vegeta se encontro con los penetrantes ojos rojos y le devolvió la mirada con valentía. La verdadera pelea estaba a punto de comenzar.

* * *

_Esperamos que hayan disfrutado el capitulo 15 de Dador de la Muerte. Muchas gracias a todos los que nos han dejado un comentario._

_La nave de Vegeta, Dador de la Muerte, fue inspirada por el Strahl de Final Fantasy XII, aunque es mucho mas grande, con angulos agudos que recuerdan un F-117 Nighthawk, tal vez mas tarde, mostremos algunos bocetos de la nave, o abrir un concurso de arte._

_El androide C47 esta basado en el androide asesino HK-47 de Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. Los largos viajes espaciales pueden ser aburridos si no hay algo para pasar el tiempo. Normalmente, Vegeta no toleraria tener una maquina en su tripulacion, pero nos parecio que el sadico sentido de el humor de el androide encajaria bien con la personalidad de Vegeta._


	16. Transformación

**Saga de Cooler - Parte 4: Transformación**

Cooler contempló al príncipe, la topografía del campo de batalla, que contenía los restos de su escuadrón. Había esperado que perdieran contra Vegeta, pero no tan rápidamente como lo habían hecho. Vegeta había superado a todos sin esfuerzo y sin recibir el más mínimo daño. Incluso la espada de energia de Salza, un ataque formidable contra cualquier enemigo, había sido completamente inútil contra ell príncipe. Sin embargo, la prueba había cumplido su propósito; Cooler ahora tenía un conocimiento relativo de la fuerza de Vegeta mas allá de lo que los escáneres de su nave podrían proporcionar.

El polvo de los restos de Salza seguía girando lentamente, negándose a dispersarse debido a la pequeña fuerza gravitacional de la luna. Vegeta, aunque rodeado de escombros, permanecia sin siquiera una mota de polvo en él, y su aura invisible lo mantenía limpio y protegido. Cooler descendio lentamente hasta que estuvo al mismo nivel con el Saiyajin, sonriendo.

"Me alegro de verte, príncipe Vegeta. Tengo que pedirte perdón por haber ordenado a mis hombres atacarte con tanta torpeza." El alto y delgado Demonio de el Frio fue cordial y habló en un tono diplomático. "Estoy seguro de que entenderás mi curiosidad, me temo que no vi una verdadera demostración de tu fuerza. Tu poder es impresionante, sin duda confío en que mis hombres no te ocasionaron ningun serio inconveniente.. - no deben haber sido mas que una ligera molestia para alguien que venció a mi hermano ".

Vegeta sonrió, genuinamente divertido con la fingida amabilidad de Cooler. Sabía que estas bromas eran sólo un precursor a la batalla inminente. Aún así, no habia razon para apresurarse. "Confieso que estoy un poco ofendido - tus fuerzas especiales no tienen rivales dignos de oponentes como nosotros." Vegeta sabia muy bien lo orgullosos que eran los demonios de el frio, y sabia muy bien que ponerse al mismo nivel que ellos seria algo que de seguro le conseguiria alguna reaccion de Cooler.

Efectivamente, el comentario provocó una mueca momentánea del demonio, aunque rápidamente regreso a su amable expresión. "Como tu digas. Es fascinante que un Saiyajin se considere parte de tan alto nivel", observó. "Estás jugando en las ligas mayores ahora, verdad?"

El príncipe ignoró el comentario, mirando casualmente a el gigante de gas en el horizonte. "Dime, Cooler - por qué has convocado esta reunión? Estoy seguro de que no era sólo para admirar el paisaje, sin duda debe de haber asuntos que estas deseoso de discutir conmigo."

Cooler asintió. "Pensé que una discusión de asuntos administrativos era necesaria", respondió. "Creo que tendras un puesto destacado en el Imperio, una vez que sea reorganizado."

Vegeta levantó la cabeza con calma. "No creo que ninguna reorganización sea necesaria. Como debes recordar, he tomado el lugar de Freezer ... completamente. Permitire que te quedes en tu posición actual de virrey, pero es posible que algunos nuevos impuestos sean establecidos en los mundos bajo tu control - todo por el bien de mi imperio, por supuesto. Es posible que no hayas tenido que responderle a Freezer, pero tendrás que responderme a mi. Tu hermano estaba contento con dormirse en sus laureles y no patéticos, pero yo empleare una forma de administracion mucho mas... directa ".

Cooler se indignó de inmediato ante la arrogancia del Saiyajin. Su cortesia finalmente agotada, gritó con enojo. "Cómo te atreves?! Nuestra familia es y siempre será la mas importante de la galaxia! Puede que hallas tomado a mi hermano por sorpresa, pero yo no sere tan descuidado. Juraras tu lealtad a mi ahora mismo, o sufriras las consequencias! "

Vegeta siguió sonriendo, apenas conteniendo su emoción. Se preguntaba qué tipo de expresión de terror le sacaria a Cooler al transformarse en un Super Saiyajin. Seria burlarse y humillar a Cooler tan divertido como lo fue Freezer? Realmente, esperaba que fuera asi.

"Supongo que vas a tener que forzarme, Cooler. Aunque, todavía eres tan débil como lo eras la ultima vez que se enfrentaron tu y Freezer, es posible que quieras pensarlo dos veces. A pesar de lo que quieras creer, la razon por la cual venci a tu hermano no fue un golpe de suerte. Pero estas a punto de descubrirlo por ti mismo ". El príncipe estaba completamente seguro y lleno de júbilo. Finalmente, la batalla que había estado esperando había llegado. Cooler no seria el reto que Freezer habia sido - hasta Kakarotto seria capaz de derrotarlo con su extraña tecnica Kaioken, pero aun asi, se trataba de un Demonio de el Frio lo suficientemente poderoso para merecer la atención 'personalizada' que el principe estaba a punto de otorgarle.

Cooler apretó los dientes y se lanzó hacia el príncipe, tirando un cruzado de derecha a la cara del príncipe. Vegeta encendió su aura de color azul pálido, desviando el ataque con su brazo izquierdo y respondiendo con una patada derecha. Su ataque falló cuando Cooler desapareció y reapareció detrás de él con un rodillazo a la espalda. El Saiyajin fue empujado hacia adelante unos pasos, pero se dio la vuelta y disparó rápidamente dos ataques de energia de cada mano, lo que obligo al demonio a esquivar volando hacia arriba. Desde arriba, Cooler disparó un rayo mortal a Vegeta, pero el solo sonrió al ver el ataque. Apretando su puño, le pegó el rayo mortal, enviándolo de regreso a Cooler. Sorprendido, el demonio se preparo para desviar su ataque a un lado, pero Vegeta se teletransportó detrás de él,t le dio un severo martillazo con ambas manos, lo que lo hizo chocar con su propio rayo, causandole severas quemaduras en su pecho.

"Ahh! Eso dolió" se burló Cooler. "Muy astuto, Vegeta. Debo admitir que tienes algunos buenos movimientos. Puedo ver cómo Freezer habría tenido problemas contigo ... bueno, al menos en sus primeras tres formas. Pero que en realidad no piensas que podría ser herido por un ataque a ese nivel?"

"Qué es dices, Cooler? Estas a punto de darme el discurso de que solo estas usando una fracción de tu poder? Lo siento, pero ya he escuchado esas estupideces". Vegeta estaba disfrutando esta pelea cada vez más. "Por supuesto que lo has escuchado," se burló Cooler. "A Freezer le encantaba alardear acerca de cómo solo estaba utilizando una pequeña fracción de su poder. Estupido arrogante. Esa es probablemente la razon por la que terminó siendo asesinado, pero yo no te daré esa ventaja."

Vegeta había disfrutado de el calentamiento, pero estaba ansioso por bajarle la arrogancia a Cooler un poco. Cooler no era como su hermano, no era el tipo de jugar con sus oponentes a menos que estuviera completamente seguro de su victoria. El príncipe lo sabía, y le molestaba que Cooler no lo estaba tomando en serio.

"Pero, me supongo que si estas tan ansioso de adelantarnos a la parte de esta pelea donde te matare," Cooler rió, "estare perfectamente feliz de satisfacer tus deseos." El demonio apretó los puños a los costados, lo que genero un aura púrpura, y comenzó a aumentar su poder. Su poder se levantó rápidamente, mucho más rápido que de lo que Freezer habia sido capaz, pero el poder de Cooler llegó a su cumbre a un nivel mucho mas bajo que el de su hermano.

"Bahaha", rió el príncipe. "Así que es cierto entonces. Eres mucho mas débil que Freezer! Jajaja!"

El tirano de el frio frunció el ceño en señal de frustración. "He tenido suficiente de tu arrogancia, mono estupido! AHHRGG!" Se lanzó hacia el príncipe, esta vez a una velocidad más rápida de la que Vegeta podía seguir, y lanzó una lluvia de golpes. El Saiyajin fue completamente abrumado al tratar de bloquear y pronto fue enviado volando a hacia la superficie hasta que se estrelló, formando un enorme cráter. Cooler voló sobre el area donde Vegeta habia caido. Feliz con su victoria momentánea. "Sé que ese ataque no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para acabar con tu vida, así que deja de hacerte el muerto, Vegeta."

Los escombros comenzó a brillar y Vegeta lanzó una explosión que arrasó las rocas a su alrededor. El príncipe se puso de pie, su armadura ahora ligeramente dañada, y se sacudió el polvo. Mientras lo hacía, él sonrió. "Sí, Cooler ", pensó para sus adentros. "Sigue hablando. No puedo esperar a ver la expresión de tu cara cuando me transforme."

Cooler se abalanzó nuevamente, esta vez dandole a Vegeta rodillazos en el estómago, lo que le hizo doblarse. "Así es, simio! Ahora siente mi ira!" Cooler pateó el Saiyajin en el aire, acelerando por delante de él para posicionarse para un ataque de martillo hacia el suelo. Justo cuando estaba a punto de atacar, Vegeta grio a su lado y se posiciono de manera perfecta para contraatacar. Era astuto. El príncipe se había permitido ser golpeado con el fin de conseguir una clara oportunidad de atacar a su oponente su oponente cuando no estuviera preparado. Cuando se dio la vuelta, el príncipe colocó rápidamente sus manos hacia adelante.

Por lo general la energía de el Galic Ho era púrpura, pero este ataque era una variación de la técnica, la que habría destruido a Freezer si no fuera por la interferencia de Kakarotto. El color de la energía era inicialmente púrpura, pero radiaba con luz de color amarillo que se fundió con el ataque, convirtiéndose en naranja oscuro.

"GALIC FLASH!" Vegeta gritó, lanzando su rayo intenso a Cooler a quemarropa.

"Qué?" Cooler se movió para bloquear, pero no hubo tiempo. Tomó la fuerza explosiva de lleno de el ataque de el Saiyajin, siendo lanzado en un arco directamente hacia el suelo. Vegeta sonrió. Le encantaba el hecho de que pudiera humillar a Cooler, incluso sin transformarse. Se preguntaba cómo le iría en la lucha si estuviera limitado solo a su fuerza base. A pesar de que el demonio de el frio tenia un poder de pelea facilmente ocho veces el de el, Vegeta siguió demostrando que sus habilidades tácticas en la batalla eran incomparables. Miró hacia abajo, burlándose de Cooler con las mismas palabras que el demonio había usado para él momentos antes.

"Sé que el ataque no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para acabar con tu vida, así que deja de hacerte el muerto, Cooler. Hah!" El suelo debajo comenzó a temblar cuando Cooler lanzo de manera explosiva los escombros que se encontraban encima de su cuerpo. Su figura, que era de color púrpura oscuro con el pecho en blanco, mostraba serias heridas a razón de el ataque de Vegeta.

"Bien, bien, Vegeta. Tengo que decir que estoy impresionado. Tu habilidad en la batalla no ha sido exagerada. Pero, lamentablemente, si eso es todo el poder que tienes, me temo que no tienes ninguna oportunidad. Puede que logres conectar algunos ataques bien planeados, pero puedo soportar todo lo que tienes que ofrecer. "

El demonio de el frio afirmaba estar por encima de la locura y la arrogancia de su hermano, pero la pelea fue demostrando poco a poco que era tan susceptible como su hermano a tales debilidades. Él continuó. "Veras, Vegeta, que a diferencia de mi hermano sé realmente cómo acabar con un oponente sin perder el tiempo. Ha sido muy entretenido, pelear con alguien de tu nivel, pero mi honor y el de mi familia ha sido insultado. Aunque puede que mi hermano no me cayera bien, no te permitire que usurpes su lugar. "

Por encima de su cabeza, Cooler levantó un dedo. Casi de inmediato se formó una bola de la muerte de gran tamaño, más que suficiente para destruir la pequeña luna. "Ah, y por cierto, puedo acumular energía mucho más rápido que mi hermano. Preparate a morir, miserable Saiyajin!" Coolerr lanzó su esfera de energía hacia Vegeta, ansioso por ver si este podía esquivarlo y tratar de escapar o si tontamente intentaria bloquearlo. Si huía, Cooler sabía que todavía tendría tiempo suficiente para ejecutar el Saiyajin y alejarse de el radio de la explosión de la luna.. Además, su nave habia ascendido a la seguridad de la orbita alrededor de la luna.

Así como Cooler lanzo la bola, riendo en su triunfo, alcanzó a ver el rostro del Saiyajin. No era en absoluto lo que esperaba. En lugar de mostrar miedo o pánico, el príncipe estaba brillando con anticipación. Vegeta volvió a reír al igual que la bola de energía naranja ardiente lo alcanzó.

'THUUUM,' la bola de energía se estrelló en las manos de Vegeta, empujandolo hacia el suelo. De repente, el ataque se detuvo. Detrás de la bola, una ráfaga de luz de color amarillo dorado aparecio en el horizonte, iluminando todo el paisaje hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. De repente, un rayo comenzó a cruzar a través del horizonte vacío, la luna temblaba bajo la influencia de un poder increíble. "Cómo!" Cooler exclamó. Entonces oyó un fuerte grito, la voz de un legendario guerrero Saiyajin.

"Hey, Cooler! Esto es tuyo?" el Super Saiyajin rugió.

Con una sola mano habia detenido la Supernova, Vegeta ladeó la pierna derecha y pateó la bola gigante de la muerte directamente hacia el demonio de el frio, mucho más rápido de lo que Cooler la había originalmente lanzado hacia él. El demonio no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar en absoluto, sólo pudo actuar por instinto. Cooler disparo un rayo de la muerte directamente a la la bola de energua, lo que provocó que detonara a pocos metros de él y Vegeta.

'Kaboom' llegó el estruendo de la explosión, las ondas de choque ondulaban a través de la superficie de la luna, ondas de choque silenciosas que se expandieron en el espacio.

* * *

"Escudos al máximo!" Oniya grito, temiendo las olas de energia de la explosión se desencadenaran una tragedia para todo el mundo a bordo del Dador de la Muerte. La nave fue diseñada por expertos, sin embargo, y logro tolerar las ondas de choque sin dificultad. La tripulación suspiró de alivio, pero siguió mirando con asombro. Vegeta estaba brillando con un resplandor dorado. "C47, dime que lectura nos da el rastreador a bordo de la nave acerca de el poder de el Señor Vegeta," Oniya ordenó, aún sin creer sus ojos. "Y asegúrate de alterar la base numerica o sobrecargaras los circuitos." Como científico que era, realmente quería poner un número a lo que estaba viendo.

"Declaración:.. Mis sensores están indicando que el poder de pelea del Maestro es en este momento ciento cincuenta y cinco millones. Inequívocamente magnífica cantidad, sobre todo si se considera que el otro saco de carne solo llega a los ochenta millones de unidades" C47 transmitió la noticia con una satisfacción particular. Oniya se sorprendió. "Pero, un Saiyajin? Los rumores deben haber sido verdad." La tripulación continuó mirando con asombro.

* * *

En otras partes de la galaxia, un par de ojos rojos miraba con asombro las imagenes en su monitor. El masico demonio sujetaba su copa de vino oscuro cuidadosamente entre el pulgar y el índice, dandole vueltas al liquido y dejando que se moviera de un lado a otro.

"Eso es ... imposible", murmuró. "Este Saiyajin es realmente algo especial, para ser capaz de atrapar y rebotar una bola tan concentrada de energía con facilidad. Ahora estoy empezando a entender cómo realmente fue capaz de destruir a mi hijo." King Cold se puso de pie en la oscuridad, sintiendo verdadera preocupación por la vida de su hijo mayor. "Preparen mi nave, capitán."

* * *

La explosión lanzó a Cooler y a Vegeta de sus posiciones, lanzando a los dos hacia atrás. Sin embargo, Vegeta no había volado tres metros cuando recobró su equilibrio y balance en el aire y bloqueó las ondas restantes de energía. Cooler no tuvo tanta suerte. Él fue arrojado a través del paisaje, estrellándose a través de los acantilados y el suelo, atravesando dolorosamente varias filosas rocas por varios kilometros. Vegeta hizo una breve sonrisa para la cámara, al sentir la marcada disminución en el poder de pelea de su enemigo, se lanzó volando en una luz dorada hacia la dirección en la que habia caido Cooler.

Cooler se tambaleó tratando de ponerse de pie. Había a duras penas sobrevivido el ataque que el mismo habia creado. Si no fuera por su rapidez de pensamiento hubiera muerto sin duda, sin embargo, había un precio a su supervivencia. Se sentía débil, su energía se habia reducido casi a la mitad. Se puso de pie, todavía frustrado por cómo Vegeta había sido capaz de rechazar su supernova. Mientras pensaba, una voz lo interrumpió.

"Es bueno ver que todavía estás vivo, Cooler. Estoy impresionado que alguien tan frágil como tu halla podido sobrevivir esa explosión." El aura dorada de Vegeta brillaba a su alrededor, sus ardientes ojos azules-verdes brillantes de emoción. "Después de todo, no puedo imaginarme quien podria ocupar tu lugar en el imperio si es que murieras. JAJAJA!."

Los ojos de Cooler temblaban mientras trataba de entender lo que estaba viendo. Vegeta se había transformado en algo completamente distinto, y era dolorosamente inquietante. Apretó los dientes y se lanzó de nuevo hacia el Saiyajin, decidido a aplastar a esta nueva forma con su fuerza bruta.

Vegeta estaba en éxtasis, y esperó hasta la última fracción de segundo para esquivar el golpe de Cooler. El puño del tirano de hielo golpeó solo aire, el torpe golpe ofreciendo un nulo reto a la muy superior velocidad de el Super Saiyajin, golpeando la ilusion optica que este dejo tras de si debido a su gran velocidad. Cooler gruñó con ira. Nadie jamas esquivaba sus golpes, nunca. Se había olvidado de la cantidad de energía que estaba perdiendo con cada golpe fallido.

Vegeta volvió a aparecer rápidamente detrás de él, ya no satisfecho con dejar que Cooler se agotara a si mismo. Hasta el momento, el príncipe no había hecho otra cosa mas que bloquear y esquivar. Ahora, el príncipe de los Saiyajines finalmente estaba a punto de demostrar su poder Super Saiyajin para que todos lo admiren.

"THUUUM, "el príncipe pateó a Cooler en la cabeza, casi rompiendole el cuello a el demonio. Cooler se estrelló violentamente contra el suelo, aferrándose a cualquier cosa para tratar de frenar su camino a través de las rocas duras. Nunca antes había experimentado agonia de esta magnitud. Habiendo luchado contra su padre y su hermano, sabia lo que era sentir dolor, incluso hasta tenia algo de experiencia peleando contra oponentes ligeramente mas fuertes que el. Esto era completamente diferente.

"Crack". Coolerr apenas había logrado recuperar su equilibrio cuando sintió un puño Super Saiyajin rompiendo todas las costillas en el lado derecho de su cuerpo. Estaba totalmente indefenso ante el poder de Vegeta. El demonio tosió sangre, haciendo todavia más difícil recuperar su aliento. A pesar de que no necesitaba aire para sobrevivir, era una parte importante de la recuperación de energía después de recibir heridas.

"Queee..." huff, huff: "Qué demonios eres?" El demonio apenas habia podía formar una oración, y esperaba obtener que Vegeta hablara por unos momentos mientras trataba de recuperar su fuerza.

El príncipe de los Saiyajin miró el lamentable estado de su oponente. "Limpiate, eres una vergüenza." Su oponente se tambaleaba sólo para tratar de ponerse de pie, pero aun asi, Cooler hizo el intento de limpiar la sangre que corria por su costado y remover el polvo sobre su cuerpo. Volvió a mirar el príncipe, con la esperanza de que esto le satisfaceria.

"Quieres saber lo que soy, Cooler? Sí, tal vez tienes razón. Supongo que es hora de dejarte saber mi secreto. Eso es ... tú y todos los demás mirando."

"De qué estás hablando, Vegeta? Quién más nos esta viendo?"

"Oh, no lo sabías?" Vegeta levantó su mano derecha hacia el cielo, haciendo un gesto presumido en la dirección de su nave. "Mi nave ha estado observando toda nuestra lucha, y esta está siendo transmitido en vivo a través de todo mi imperio! Hasta ahora, yo diría que has hecho el ridículo, Cooler."

De repente darse cuenta de que todas sus acciones no solo estaban siendo vistas por todos sus hombres y regentes, pero tambien por los de Freezer y posiblemente incluso su padre, hizo que Cooler rapidamente reganara su compostura. "Ah, muy inteligente de tu parte, Vegeta. Supongo que planeabas humillarme delante de todos?"

"Hahaha. Humillarte? Si ese era mi objetivo, yo diría que has logrado ese obejtivo completamente por ti mismo. Eres patético, Cooler. Al menos tu hermano opuso una decente resistencia. Eres tan patetico que casi me atrevo a decir que no eres merecedor de el honor de ser aniquilado por un Super Saiyajin! " El príncipe se rió en voz alta, la emoción creciendo en su voz. "Sí. Así es, Cooler. Jaja! Escucharon eso, todo el mundo? Yo soy el guerrero legendario, el Super Saiyajin de la leyenda. el ser mas poderoso que jamas ha existido!"

Vegeta encendió su aura dorada poderosamente, invitando a todo el universo a temer su poder Super Saiyajin. Sólo podía imaginar los gritos de todo el universo, los gritos de incredulidad y gritos de terror. Arrancaria permanentemente el control de el universo de las manos de los demonios de el frio.

"Tú? Un Super Saiyajin?" Cooler contempló al Saiyajin. "Hmm. Ahora veo como fuiste capaz de derrotar a mi hermano. Jajaja, me parece que tan irónico!" Exclamo.

"Ironico? Tal vez el temor a la muerte te ha hecho perder tus cabales, insecto!", exclamo Vegeta.

"Que acaso no te das cuenta, verdad? Freeza destruyó tu planeta de origen, porque estaba aterrorizado de que un Super Saiyajin apareciera y lo derrotara. Pero, sabes por qué?" Cooler se echó a reír de nuevo. "Nunca te has preguntado quién plantó la semilla que llevó a la destrucción de tu planeta? Freezer estaba aterrorizado porque fui yo quien le metió el miedo a la leyenda".

Cooler estaba gritando ahora, sus palabras llenas de rebeldía. "Le dije que estaba condenado desde el momento que le permitio a tu raza trabajar para el. Me burlé de él constantemente, advirtiéndole que dejar permitirle a un monton de simios estupidos como ustedes existir era una tonteria. Así que cuando finalmente lo hizo, acabar con ustedes, fue por lo que yo le habia dicho! Siempre fui capaz de manipular a mi hermano menor. Y ahora, por supuesto resulta que al Saiyajin al que le permitio vivir junto a el fue el que termino siendo el Super Saiyajin! "

Vegeta estaba lívido con ira. "Tú fuiste el que le dijo a Freezer que aniquilara a mi gente?" Preguntó.

"Eso es correcto, príncipe Vegeta!" La voz de Cooler estaba lleno de sarcasmo. "Yo estaba allí y observé mientras convertia a tu planeta en átomos. Y mira como resultaron las cosas. El unico Saiyajin que le parecia que valia la pena, era el unico al que debia matar, jaja!"

"Freezer a pagado por su parte en esto, y ahora es tu turno de pagar la tuya, Cooler!" Vegeta rugió. "Has confesado que eres responsable de orillar a Freezer a destruir a mi planeta, y ahora tenias la audacia de pensar que podrias convertirme en tu perrito faldero? Bueno, pues te tengo noticias Cooler, el principe de los saiyajines no se arrodilla ante nadie! "

Vegeta se abalanzó contra Cooler de nuevo, paralizando a su enemigo con un poderoso gancho a el estomago. Cooler se encontraba sangrando, profusamente. Este parecia ser el fin, y asi lo pensaban todos. Sin embargo, de repente, el demonio se echó a reir, primero comenzó como una leve risa, pero despues se convirtio en una carcajada a todo volumen. "Jeje, hehehe, jaja, bahahahaha!"

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos, esperando una explicación de la histeria de su oponente.

"Freezer siempre estaba compitiendo conmigo, tratando de vencerme en todo. Y por un tiempo, sin duda, era el quien tenia la ventaja. Pero entonces ... sucedió." Cooler se mantuvo de pie, sonriendo al príncipe, incluso con una gota de sangre todavía corriendole por la barbilla. "Como sabes, actualmente estoy en mi tercera transformacio , la forma original de mi familia. Pero encontré una cuarta transformación más allá de esta! Deberias considerarse afortunado, ya que serás el primero en verla!" Cooler apretó sus puños a los costados, y comenzó a tensar su cuerpo entero. "Primero la presenciaras y despues moriras!"

* * *

_Y aqui viene la pelea tan esperada. Cooler vs Vegeta. Si bien, en este capitulo se dieron de golpes, es bastante obvio que Vegeta dominó por completo a el demonio de el frio. Sin embargo, con su transformación adicional, será que Vegeta finalmente se topará con un muro que le será imposible escalar?_

_Cabe mencionar que Cooler es un peleador mucho mas cerebral que Freezer. Tiene que serlo ya que su poder es eclipsado totalmente por el de su hermano en su forma original. Sin embargo, es de notar que Cooler ha permanecido mucho mas tiempo en su forma orginal y por ello, tiene mucho mas control de su poder de pelea que otros demonios de el frio. Lamentablemente para el, sus 80 millones de unidades son completamente miserables comparadas con el poder de Super Saiyajin de Vegeta (155 millones de unidades). Habra que ver si la transformacion de Cooler hace algo para remediar esto._


	17. Instinto

**Saga de Cooler - Parte 5: Instinto**

La declaracion de una quinta forma de Cooler había sido inesperada, no solo por Vegeta si no por todos los demas observando la batalla. La mayoría de los regentes de toda la galaxia ya habían dado por muerto al demonio de el frio, aceptando al Super Saiyajin como su nuevo líder. Vegeta, sin embargo, no estaba muy sorprendido por el anuncio.

"Tu hermano tenia una forma de incrementar su poder hasta el limite de su cuerpo, y sabes en que lo ayudo? En nada en absoluto! Me rogó que le permitiera transformarse y aun asi en toda la gloria de su maximo poder lo hice pedazos. Asi que, adelante, haste mas grande y pesado. No te servira de nada!", se burló Vegeta.

"Piensa lo que quieras, pero tenlo por seguro Saiyajin:. Mi quinta forma no es como cualquier cosa que hayas visto. Ahora veras quién es el más fuerte."

A pesar de que dudaba de las palabras del demonio, Vegeta se encontró repentinamente excitado. Y si realmente Cooler era más fuerte que Freezer? La idea de poner a prueba su fuerza - de afrontar un reto - lo emocionó.

Cooler amplió su postura, sus pies agarrando el suelo rocoso bajo él. Apretó los puños con fuerza mientras su energía se desató alrededor de él. El polvo a sus pies fue esparcido en todas direcciones, y el cabello dorado de Vegeta comenzó a ondear en el viento. Apretando los dientes, Cooler se inclinó y tomó un respiro profundo. De repente se puso derecho y al expanderse su torso practimanente medio metro. Sus pectorales hinchandose con energia, y las placas blindadas sobre sus hombros formando arcos que se extendian de su cuerpo, similar a la tercera forma de Freezer. El demonio de el frio luego apretó los músculos de sus piernas. Estas se engrosaron con la nueva ola de poder, expandiendose y dandole otro medio metro mas de altura. Cuatro cuernos crecieron de una cresta en la cabeza, dos en la parte superior y dos en cada lado. Sus ojos, antes blancos con pupilas rojas como Freezer, se volvieron un sólido color rojo brillante. Finalmente, picos curvos que pasaban de el nivel de su espalda salieron de sus codos.

Su transformación completa, Cooler le sonrió maliciosamente al príncipe. Se alegró de que había tenido suficiente energía para completar la transformación. Esta nueva forma era mucho más impresionante que cualquiera de las de Freezer, y el demonio de el frio ahora se alzaba por encima de Vegeta. Además, las heridas infligidas a la cuarta forma por el Super Saiyajin se habían curado. Cuando habló, el tirano reveló que su voz se había profundizado y convertido en algo más intimidante, al igual que la voz de Freezer había cambiado con cada transformación.

"Los miembros de mi especie nacen en lo que tu conoces como la cuarta forma de Freezer." Sorprendentemente, el rastreador de Cooler había permanecido en su lugar durante toda la transformación. Se cruzó de brazos. "Utilizamos formas de supresion a medida que aprendemos a controlar nuestro poder, pero esta transformación final está destinada para la batalla y nada más. Freezer tontamente trató de hacerse fuerte con sólo aumentar su poder, pero nunca aprendió el secreto de esta perfecta transformacion. Mi poder ahora es incomparable ".

Vegeta se llenó de emoción. Sus instintos y sentidos le indicaban que la nueva forma de Cooler supondría un verdadero desafío.

"Me encantaría seguir discutiendo la biología de mi especie, pero me temo que los detalles serian desperdiciados en un primate como tú. A llegado la hora de morir, Vegeta!" Cooler gritó. Una máscara ósea se deslizó frente a su boca y nariz, y se lanzo hacia Vegeta tan rápido como había hablado, con su puño blindado tirando un gancho de derecha. El príncipe estaba totalmente preparado para la velocidad del golpe, pero no para su fuerza. Vegeta cruzó sus brazos frente a su cara, justo antes de que el impacto lo lanzara a través del cielo. Fue sorprendido por el poder de la nueva forma de Cooler, pudiendo sentir moretones formandose ya en sus brazos. Rapidamente, el demonio de el frio estaba sobre él, pero esta vez desde arriba con una poderosa patada. Vegeta apenas logro esquivar, girando hacia atrás en lugar de tratar de bloquear, la nueva fuerza de su enemigo era mas de lo que se habia imaginado. La patada de Cooler trituro completamente el suelo rocoso, y utilizó la tracción de el suelo para lanzarse hacia el príncipe, una vez más. Vegeta dobló las rodillas y se lanzo directamente hacia la direccion de la que venia Cooler.

"THOOM, " resonaron los puños de ambos al chocar. La inercia de ambos completamente negada, sus puños se abrieron y entrelazaron sus dedos, dando lugar a una lucha de fuerza fisica. Ambos peleadores empujaban hacia adelante con toda su voluntad, cada uno frustrado por la fuerza del otro. Vegeta encendio su aura Super Saiyajin aun mas, empujando su poder al maximo. Con cada incremento de poder, Cooler elevaba el suyo hasta igualarlo, hasta que Vegeta se encontró con que no podía ir más lejos. Los dos parecían estar completamente igualados.

"Así que, este es el poder de un Super Saiyajin?" Cooler se echó a reír, elevando su fuerza ligeramente, dandole la ventaja. La profunda voz del demonio fue reducida en volumen por la máscara protectora. Rompiendo su posicion, le dio un rodillazo a Vegeta directamente en el pecho y luego dandole una patada giratoria que mando a el Saiyajin directamente a el suelo. El príncipe se quedó atónito.

"Cómo puede ser esto posible? Es que acaso realmente me ha superado? " Se preguntó el príncipe. "No, yo soy un Super Saiyajin! Se supone que debo ser el guerrero más fuerte del universo! Vegeta se levantó, lleno de rabia pero con ganas de más.

* * *

En el _Dador de la Muerte_, el equipo de Vegeta observaba con admiración mezclada con terror. Nunca habían visto poder de esta magnitud. Durante unos minutos, se habían atrevido a tener esperanza de que el príncipe Saiyan prevalecería, pero simplemente ver la transformacion de Cooler habían despertado el terror que todos se sentían a los demonios de el frio.

Al ver que Vegeta se puso pie, su aura dorada a su alrededor estallando en llamas, Oniya volteo hacia C47 de nuevo. "Qué dicen tus lectores acerca del Virrey?" preguntó. "No quiero usar los escáneres de la nave, me temo que no pueden tomar la energía." C47 se volteo hacia la batalla. "Resultado: la nueva forma del saco de carne ha duplicado su nivel de poder. Ahora supera al maestro por un margen estimado de cinco millones de unidades.".

* * *

"Vamos, Vegeta! Qué pasó con todas tus burlas? Pareces haber perdido toda tu arrogancia!" Cooler se echó a reír, ahora convencido de que, efectivamente, tenia la ventaja sobre el Super Saiyajin.

"A si? Porque no tratas de recibir esto entonces?" Gritó Vegeta. Pequeños orbes de energía amarilla se formaron en sus manos, y rápidamente las disparo hacia Cooler, siguiendo un patrón de ola tras ola de ataques. Una verdadera lluvia de ataques cayendo sobre el, cientos de pequeñas pero concentradas explosiones estallando alrededor de Cooler. Normalmente, el demonio se habría reído de ataques de este calibre, pero éstas no eran realmente inofensivas. Después de sentir el impacto de unos cuantos de los orbes de energia de Vegeta, se dio cuenta de la gravedad de su situacion y de el riesgo que presentaban. Rápidamente, saltó volando en el aire, las explosiones de energía dejando un rastro al seguir siguiéndolo a traves de la luna. Vegeta continuo disparando sus ataques con rapidez.

"Tengo a Cooler a la defensiva. Perfecto!" Pensó Vegeta. "No hay manera de que pueda mantenerse esquivando por mucho mas tiempo."

El demonio de el frio se dio cuenta de que era capaz de esquivar cada vez menos de los ataques de Vegeta y, a sabiendas de que no podía seguir esquivando indefinidamente, eligió otra estrategia. "Psycho Barrier!" rugió. Inmediatamente, una esfera de energía psíquica púrpura rodeó su cuerpo. Esperaba poder mantener el escudo través de esta tormenta de ataques, que estaba mucho mas alla de cualquier cosa a la que se hubiera enfrentado antes. Aunque las explosiones continuaron aumentando violentamente por un momento, pronto desaparecieron Al Vegera detener su ofensiva, maldiciendo las técnicas del demonio de el frio. Todos los demonios de el frio eran maestros de las disciplinas mentales, telequinesis y las barreras entre otras.

Reuniendo sus fuerzas, Vegeta se lanzó hacia adelante, sabiendo que podía pasar a través de la barrera sin problema. Penetro la esfera desde abajo con una patada voladora, pero Cooler bloqueo con el blindaje en su espinilla, respondiendo con una rapida patada que Vegeta apenas esquivo. Furioso, el Super Saiyajin acumulo sus fuerza y lanzo una violenta onda de energia. Cooler cruzo los brazos frente a su rostro, los picos en sus antebrazos formando un escudo. Aunque el ataque de Vegeta le hizo retroceder varios metros, su armadura lo protegió de la furia de el ataque. A medida que el ataque se desvaneció, extendió su brazo derecho. "Toma esto!" gritó a través de la máscara, disparando un haz de energía púrpura gruesa hacia el Super Saiyajin.

Instintivamente, Vegeta desvio con un golpe certero el ataque de Cooler, pero la energia altamente concentrada de el ataque abrio una horrible rajada en su antebrazo. Gritando más de rabia que de dolor, lanzó una tormenta de golpes en la cara y el torso de Cooler. Los primeros golpes fueron bloqueados, pero varios lograron atravesar sus defensas y lo impactaron con tremendo estruendo. Sin embargo, la armadura exoesqueleto de Cooler lo protegió; Vegeta sintió como si estuviera golpeando una pared sólida.

Cooler aprovechó la apertura para lanzar un rapido gancho a el estómago de Vegeta. El Saiyajin giro y lo esquivó, pero el golpe logro conectar con toda su fuerza en su hombro. El dolor del impacto le hizo tambalearse, Vegeta se estaba dando cuenta lo mucho que sus propios golpes deben doler. Ahora sabía que la fuerza y la velocidad de Cooler estaban por encima de el.

Cooler retrocedio varios metros y comenzó a disparar una serie de rayos de la muerte más de ambas manos casi tan rápido como la propia técnica de orbes de Vegeta. El Super Saiyajin se movia de un lado a otro, evadiendo cada rayo. El bombardeo continuó, pero a Vegeta no le parecia que era dificil esquivar. A pesar de que todavía estaba a una corta distancia, se dio cuenta de que el patrón de Cooler era predecible - simple, en realidad. Incluso cuando Cooler aumento la rapidez de los ataques, el patrón se mantuvo, lo que le permitio a Vegeta seguir esquivando.

El príncipe sonrió, aun cuando los ataques continuaron volando a su alrededor. "Su biología le da una fuerza increíble, formidables defensas, y técnicas devastadoras, pero las usa brutalmente, como un idiota," pensó Vegeta. "Él está dependiendo totalmente de su poder, sin usar tacticas o habilidad." Se dio cuenta de que Cooler nunca había peleado contra alguien más fuerte que él, aparte de su propia familia. El demonio de el frio siempre había dependido de su fuerza bruta para superar a sus rivales, nunca realmente aprendiendo a luchar de manera eficiente y eficaz. A pesar de que había aprendido técnicas como la detección y supresión de ki, aun era un aficionado en términos de artes marciales. Incluso esta forma final, con todo su increible poder, representaba una total falta de capacidad para el combate..

Vegeta, por su parte, había pasado toda su vida en combate contra fuerzas superiores a la suya. Él sabía lo que era mantenerse de pie y en alto aun al borde de la derrota. Ya desde niño, se había visto obligado a combatir con enemigos mortales que eran más grandes, más rápidos y más fuertes, y sin embargo, siempre había salido victorioso. Sus miles de heridas le habían enseñado a pelear con saña y sin piedad, explotar todas las debilidades de sus oponentes y aprovechar todas las ventajas posibles. Además de eso, su tecnica e instintos de combate eran intachables. Era un verdadero guerrero Saiyajin, el orgullo y la gloria de su raza. En ese instante, decidió que la leyenda del Super Saiyajin no terminaria en esta luna estéril, sobre todo, no a manos de un demonio de el frio.

"RAAAAARGH!" Vegeta gritó, concentrando su aural y llenándose con su energía. Lanzandose hacia adelante, formo esferas de energía en cada mano, incluso mientras volaba a través de la ráfaga continua de rayos de la muerte, esquivando sin esfuerzo. Soltó las esferas, una tras otra, y luego levantó sus puños sobre su hombro derecho mientras su impulso lo llevaba hacia adelante.

Cooler desvio las esferas, luego levantó su brazo para bloquear el martillazo de Vegeta. Pero el Saiyajin se agarró de su bloqueo en pleno vuelo, girando bajo las defensas de su oponente y dandole una patada devastadora. La patada pego de lleno en las costillas, justo debajo de su exoesqueleto blindado. El impacto del ataque lo dobló de dolor.

Los arcos del hombro y los cuernos óseos protegian la garganta vulnerable del demonio de el frio, pero eran una debilidad ya que proporcionaban una forma de base de la cual un oponente podria sujetarse. Al Cooler comenzar a enderezarse, aún recuperandose de la patada, Vegeta se sujeto de los cuernos y los hombros, tirando de estos hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que giraba en posicion hasta que se dio la vuelta por detrás del demonio. Vegeta enterro su rodilla en la columna lumbar del demonio, justo por encima de la placa de armadura posterior, luego combino el vicioso ataque con un Big Bang a quemarropa. La energía concentrada quemo seriamente la piel amoratada de Cooler, enviándolo en una espiral hacia el suelo.

Al caer, Cooler estaba completamente sorprendido. Su poder superaba el del Super Saiyajin Cómo es que estaba siendo sacudido como un pedazo de basura? Había pensado que esta transformacion le daría el control total sobre Vegeta, y sin embargo se encontraba a toda velocidad hacia abajo, seriamente golpeado y quemado.

Sus reflexiones fueron bruscamente interrumpidas cuando Vegeta bajó volando hacia él de nuevo, esta vez conectando una serie de potentes golpes a las áreas desprotegidas de sus brazos y la parte inferior de su torso. Cada golpe conectando con alguna articulación importante, haciendo que cada fibra de sus musculos gritarara de dolor. Cuando se acercaban al suelo, Vegeta lo tacleó, torciendo uno de sus brazos con dureza y jalando la cabeza hacia atrás. El dúo se estrelló contra el paisaje en una explosión de rocas y escombros, la cara de Cooler enterrada en la tierra. Aun manteniendo sujetadas las extremidades de el demonio, Vegeta continuó castigandolo de todas las formas que conocia, golpeándolo una y otra vez con los puños y las rodillas en la parte inferior del cuerpo y la piel expuesta. Prestando especial atención a las areas cercanas al exoesqueleto blindado, consiguiendo que el demonio instintivamente se enrollara en una posicion fetal.

Cooler estaba en agonía. Nunca en su vida había sentido este dolor lento y devastador. Cada uno de los golpes de Vegeta estaba siendo aplicado con experiencia para conseguir inflingir la máxima cantidad de daño a sus zonas más sensibles. Su forma blindada protegia sus áreas vitales, pero era peor que inútil contra un ataque asi de despiadado. Cómo es posible que un Saiyajin lo pudiera torturar de esta manera? Ni siquiera su padre había sido capaz de castigarlo tan severamente.

En una explosión de rabia y dolor, la energía de Cooler estalló a su alrededor, vaporizando el polvo que cubría su cara y aflojando el agarre de Vegeta. Se dio la vuelta, bofeteando a el Super Saiyan y mandándolo a volar. Pero estaba en demasiado dolor para dar seguimiento a su moméntanea ventaja. A pesar de que parecía estar ileso, se sentía como si cada grupo de músculos de su cuerpo estuviera en llamas, apenas si podia permancer de pie, jadeando para poder recuperar su aliento. "Que demonios eres?" gritó, su respiración entrecortada y pesada.

"Yo? Soy tu peor pesadilla", contesto Vegeta. El potente golpe de Cooler había sacado sangre de la boca de Vegeta, pero este le dio la bienvenida al dolor, disfrutando de la alegría del combate. "Soy todo lo que siempre has temido. Tu poder es inútil contra mí. Este será tu fin."

El demonio rugió, abalanzandose contra Vegeta de nuevo. Pero el dolor que llenaba su cuerpo lo hacia más lento, y Vegeta estaba completamente en su elemento ahora. El Saiyajin anticipaba cada golpe, desviando la fuerza superior de Coolerr con bloques perfectamente sincronizados y usando su impulso en su contra. Cada ataque desesperado se encontró con una respuesta rápida y devastadora que redobló el constante dolor en el que se encontraba el demonio.

Girando facilmente, Vegeta deslizó su brazo derecho entre los arcos blindados de los hombros de Cooler y lo atrapó en un estrangulamiento. Vegeta comenzó a darle duros rodillazos en la espalda, justo por encima de la cola de Cooler. Con su mano izquierda se agarró de los cuernos de la placa posterior de Cooler, dándole poder para golpear con una fuerza increíble. Abrumado por el dolor, Cooler no pudo defenderse y tosió, rociando la sangre de color púrpura oscuro entre las rejillas de su mascara de hueso. La máscara se abrió para permitirle a Cooler respirar contra el estrangulamiento de Vegeta, pero el Saiyajin se rió, saltando hacia adelante sobre la cabeza de Cooler. Cayendo justo frente a el demonio, Vegeta le lanzó un codazo en la cara expuesta, aplastando su nariz y cegandolo momentáneamente. Todavía riendo, el Saiyajin lanzó una patada giratoria que tomó a Cooler completamente fuera de guardia en el centro de la parte inferior del pecho, mandándolo a volar hacia atrás.

Ambos guerreros flotaban ahora a unos pocos cientos de metros por encima de la superficie de la luna. La armadura de Vegeta estaba rota y se veía desaliñada, pero el aspecto de Cooler era absolutamente terrible. Su piel púrpura expuesta era una masa de contusiones de color azul oscuro, y la sangre le corría por la cara y en el pecho. El brazo izquierdo le colgaba inerte, habiendo sido dolorosamente dislocado por la llave que le habia aplicado Vegeta..

"Tú ... no puedes ... derrotar ... me," Cooler jadeó con voz entrecortada y ronca. "Apestoso... primate, yo soy ... el ser más poderoso ... en el universo."

"Te equivocas, Cooler!" Vegeta gritó. "Ya te he vencido. Mis habilidades superiores superaron tus ataques débiles incluso en mi forma base, y ahora tu incompetencia ha demostrado que soy inigualable!" Juntando las palmas a su costado, comenzó a cargar una brillante bola de energía dorada. "Tratar de esquivar esto si puedes! Siente el poder de mi Super Galic Flash!" Empujando sus brazos hacia adelante, disparó, la energía que fluia a su alrededor concentrada en un letal haz de energia..

Cooler contempló con horror el ataque que venía hacia él. Estaba demasiado cansado para tratar de evadirlo. "Sera este mi fin?" Sin embargo, en ese momento de desesperación, tuvo un momento de inspiración.

Extendiendo el brazo que aun tenia bien hacia la ola que se aproximaba, convocó la última reserva de energía psíquica que le quedaba, concentrándo en frente de él una barrera. Él sabía que no podía detener el ataque, pero tal vez podría desviarlo. Y qué mejor lugar para desviarlo que la luna abajo? El llamado Super Saiyajin moriría una muerte dolorosa y cruel mientras jadeaba para respirar en el vacío del espacio, el demonio del frio saldría vencedor.

A medida que el frente de la ola que amenazaba con engullirlo chocaba contra su barrera, retracto su brazo y giro, golpeando con ambos pies y su cola el ataque de Vegeta. Efectivamente, lo desvió hacia la luna. Una fracción de segundo más tarde, penetró la corteza de la luna y atravesó hasta el núcleo.

Cada individuo presenciando la batalla vio una explosión llenar sus pantallas y luego la imagen desvanecerse. La luna fue instantáneamente aniquilada, su preciosa atmósfera disipandose en la nada. Cuando el humo se disipó, sólo un campo de asteroides masivos permaneció en órbita alrededor del planeta en el que la luna había estado.

Dador de la muerte.

* * *

En una lejana galaxia, viajando de prisa a bordo de su nave, el poderoso King Cold sonrió para sus adentros. "Bien hecho, hijo mío," murmuró. "Parece que no voy a tendre que vengarte después de todo." Miró a través del campo de asteroides recién formado en la emisión con gran satisfacción. "Cambie de rumbo. Después de ver esyo, mi cuerpo anhela una pelea. Nos uniremos a la fuerza de ataque más cercano, y les asistiremos en la conquista de el próximo planeta." Apagó la pantalla, por fin sintiendose orgulloso de su hijo mayor.

* * *

El desgastado demonio de el hielo, sintiéndose completamente exhausto y debilitado aún más por la explosión de la luna, relajó sus músculos y se dejó flotar tranquilamente a través del espacio. "Por fin, pude deshacerme de ese Super Saiyajin", pensó. La silenciosa oscuridad del espacio lo calmó mientras flotaba, asteroides y restos a su alrededor. En unos momentos, los sensores de su nave lo localizarian. Se permitiria relajarse hasta entonces, demasiado agotado para volar por su propia fuerza hacia su nave. Cooler formó una pequeña sonrisa, imaginando la reacción de todos los que habían estado observando. Si esto no probó su superioridad por encima de todo, nada lo haría. "Ojalá pudiera ver la cara de mi triste pequeño hermano en este momento."

De repente, así fue. El Dador de la Muerte, la cabeza cortada de Freezer montada en un lugar destacado en la proa, estaba flotando más allá del campo de escombros. Los rasgos retorcidos y quemados de la cara de su hermano eran apenas visibles, pero incluso desde la distancia era inquietante. La sonrisa de Cooler se evaporó.

El silencio del espacio se interrumpió cal salir una voz de su rastreador. "Te gustaria unirte a el, Cooler?" Vegeta preguntó en un susurro. "Hay mucho espacio para tu cabeza ahí también!"

* * *

_Esperamos que hayan disfrutado leyendo el capitulo 17 tanto como nos gusto a nosotros escribirlo! Realmente queriamos que Cooler fuera un verdadero reto para Vegeta. Algo que le serviria como entrenamiento._

_A traves de su intenso entrenamiento, Vegeta fue capaz de incrementar de manera tremenda su poder base, levantandolo hasta 10 millones en solo unos cuantos dias. Justo como Gokú entrenó y sano rumbo a Namek, asi Vegeta hizo lo mismo rumbo a su batalla contra Cooler._

_Aunque Cooler es mayor que su hermano Freezer, no tiene el mismo potencial que Freezer tenia y no es tan fuerte. Solo 80 millones en su cuarta forma. Claro, esto no es nada contra un Super Saiyajin. Su quinta forma, representa el potencial mas elevado de combate de los demonios de el frio. Multiplica por dos la fuerza de quien la usa. Sobreponerse a un oponente con defensas extremas y una ventaja de poder es el primer reto con el que se topa Super Saiyajin Vegeta._

_Vegeta Base: 10 millones  
__Salza, Doore y Neiz: entre 110,000 y 130,000  
__Cooler a 50%: 40 millones  
__SSJ Vegeta: 155 millones  
__Cooler a maximo poder: 80 millones  
__Quinta forma de Cooler: 160 millones  
__Quinta forma de Cooler despues de ser utilizado por Vegeta como trapeador: 130 millones_

_Mantengase en sintonia para la conclusión de esta batalla en el capitulo 18!_


	18. Ejecución

**Saga de Cooler - Parte 6: Ejecución**

La escena era una de silencio, un caos majestuoso. El campo de asteroides creado por la destrucción de la luna, iluminado por la pálida luz de la supergigante azul, constituia un paisaje que era a la vez salvaje y hermoso. Dos naves, una en forma de platillo y la otra un crucero elegante negro con borde dorado, flotaban silenciosamente justo a la afueras de los limites de el campo de asteroides. Ninguna se atrevia a entrar en la densa nube de escombros todavía, pero sus rastreadores buscaban desesperadamente en busca de signos de vida. La explosión había causado inicialmente fallas en sus sensores, pero estaban tratando de poner todo de nuevo en línea. A bordo del Dador de la Muerte, la tripulación estaba triste. Ellos sabían que la esperanza habia muerto en ese momento, a pesar de que Vegeta habia dominado por completo a Cooler, no había manera de que pudiera haber sobrevivido a la destrucción de la luna.

"C47! Detectas alguna señal de el maestro Vegeta en tus sensores? Si podemos localizarlo rápidamente, tal vez podríamos llevarlo a la enfermería a tiempo!" Oniya, claramente afectada más que los demás, estaba intentando rescatar a Vegeta. Algo en ella aún tenía esperanzas de que sobreviviera.

"Resignación: Tristemente, mis sensores están completamente sobrecargados. Estaba sintonizado a la energía del Maestro cuando la luna estalló. Declaración:.. Aunque no lo pueda detectar, puedo decir con certeza que la explosión no fue mas poderosa de lo que mis cálculos estiman el maestro es capaz de sobrevivir . Ojalá no se vea obstaculizado por los órganos frágiles que todos los sacos de carne poseen, de no ser por esa limitante, podria asegurar que el maestro esta con vida".

Oniya pasó la mano por el brazo del trono de Vegeta, mirando por la ventana hacia el vacío. Por qué le importaba tanto, ella no lo sabía. El puente estaba en silencio.

"Pregunta: Ha tratado de obtener una posición utilizando la señal de radio de el rastreador de el maestro?" preguntó el robot. "Teoría: Si es que sobrevivió, podría ser capaz de enviar algún tipo de mensaje."

Oniya volvió, de pronto atreviendose a tener esperanzas de nuevo. "Oh, eso es una excelente idea. Rápido, establezcan un protocolo de búsqueda para su señal. Vamos a ver si podemos reestablecer una conexión con su rastreador."

* * *

Cooler, el poderoso demonio de el frio, soberano de miríadas de planetas, había respirado un profundo suspiro de alivio. Había surgido milagrosamente vencedor contra un guerrero superior que lo habia abatido brutalmente. Era una victoria significante, ya que Cooler jamas habia ganado un combate en el que su oponente fuera realmente un reto para el. De hecho, nunca se había enfrentado a algo como este Super Saiyajin. Recordar la abrumadora fuerza, habilidad y brutalidad de el Super Saiyajin le daba escalofrios, pero se permitió relajarse al fin, confiado de que su victoria estaba garantizada..

Pero, de repente, su relajación fue bruscamente interrumpida. Eran las palabras más sorprendentes que jamás había oído hablar, como ser rudamente despertado de un sueño confortable. La adrenalina inundó repentinamente su torrente sanguíneo, trayendolo rapidamente a la realidad, mientras buscaba frenéticamente la fuente de esa voz aterradora.

"Sorprendido?" la voz habló por medio de su rastreador, una vez más.

Finalmente, el demonio de el frio encontró la fuente de la voz en el medio de el campo de asteroides. Una aura dorada continuaba brillando alrededor del cuerpo de Vegeta, anunciando su presencia. No sólo estaba el príncipe de los Saiyajines sonriendo, si no que ademas estaba completamente ileso.

Cooler se quedó atónito. Sabía que los Saiyajines podian contener la respiración en el espacio durante unos cuantos minutos - su biología atenuando los rigores de el espacio - pero el Super Saiyajin flotaba libremente en el campo de asteroides recién creado sin la menor dificultad. La sonrisa en el rostro de Vegeta heló a el demonio helada hasta la médula. "Cómo? Cómo sobreviviste? Sólo nuestro clan puede vivir en el espacio sin aire!"

La voz de Vegeta, transmitida a través del rastreador, era baja y tranquila pero llena de confianza. "Sabía que eras un cobarde, Cooler. Eres igual que tu hermano, débil y patético. Sabía que mi poder sería más de lo que podrias manejar. Tu quinta forma tiene una fuerza impresionante, lo acepto, pero yo soy un guerrero sin igual en todo el universo! "

"Como es que puedes hablar, primate miserable?" Cooler gritó. "Ha pasado demasiado tiempo como para que aun estes conteniendo la respiración! Deberias de estar agonizando por la falta de aire, sufriendo una lenta y dolorosa muerte frente a mis ojos!"

El príncipe se cruzó de brazos, su aura dorada ardiendo a su alrededor en el negro vacío del espacio. "Sabía que ibas a intentar el mismo truco que Freezer. Querías destruir la luna? Te deje. Utilizar mi propio ataque fue una táctica muy astuta, te concederé eso. Pero todo fue por que yo decidí permitirlo. Quería que utilizaras cada truco barato en tu libro antes de que te mate, de modo que toda la galaxia pudiera verte humillado y derrotado ante mi poder Super Saiyajin. " Cooler se quedó mudo de rabia e incredulidad.

"Cuando estaba entrenando en la antigua base de Freezer, me preparé para estas circunstancias precisas", continuó Vegeta. "Al principio, pensé en adquirir algún tipo de aparato de respiración, pero no queria depender de una máquina para mantenerme con vida. Depender de engranajes y circuitos probablemente está bien para insectos como tú y tu hermano, pero yo soy un guerrero Saiyajin ". En las pesadillas de Vegeta, Freezer había vuelto a la vida como un monstruo mecánico grotesco, su fuerza y habilidades anormalmente aumentadas, fue esta visión que le había causado rechazar la idea de un dispositivo de respiración.

"No tienes la capacidad de comprender el poder de un Super Saiyajin! En preparación para una situación como esta, me entrené para utilizar mi energía Super Saiyajin para aislar el oxígeno a mi alrededor y almacenarlo en mis pulmones, comprimiéndolo hasta que entró en un estado líquido. El calor de mi transformación aísla a mi cuerpo, lo que permite que regrese el oxígeno a una forma respirable cuando lo necesito. Con mis pulmones a medio llenar, puedo sobrevivir durante casi una semana con solo mi poder! I Preparé una reserva de oxígeno con esta técnica en cuanto me transformé. Tu plan ha fallado, demonio. Prepárate para morir".

Levantando sus brazos, encendió su aura, enviando docenas de asteroides a alta velocidad hacia Cooler. Gruñendo de rabia, el demonio de el frio agitó su mano y los desvió sin esfuerzo. "Imbécil! Que acaso no sabes que la telequinesis en mi clan es nue... ARGHHH!"

Vegeta usó la distracción para teletransportarse detrás de Cooler, dandole una poderosa patada en la parte posterior de el cuello. El golpe hizo que el demonio traspasara a través de varios asteroides en su camino. Vegeta siguió su ventaja, su aura dorada ondeando tras él mientras disparaba una ráfaga de ataques de energia en la cara de Cooler en pleno vuelo.

* * *

En la nave, la tripulación de Vegeta estaba exultante. Aunque sólo Oniya y C47 sentían verdadera preocupación por su líder, el resto de el equipo sabia muy bien lo que les esperaria si Cooler hubiera salido vencedor. Habían pasado varios minutos frenéticos tratando de mover la nave de su antigua órbita lunar a una órbita planetaria, pero la nave estaba estable y habían restablecido la transmisión. Al ver al príncipe sano y salvo, todavia dominando a Cooler como lo habia hecho antes, los llenaba de emoción.

A traves de el imperio, los regentes estaban en caos total. Los momentos después de la destrucción de la luna a manos de Cooler habian estado llenos de suspiros de alivio, todos contentos de que la cosas pronto regresarian a la normalidad. El virrey Cooler no era sólo un líder temido y con experiencia, pero muchos lo veían con cierto respeto, algo que nadie había dado voluntariamente a Freezer. Cooler era ciertamente más considerado con sus subditos y era más inteligente que su hermano mas joven. Los gritos de "Cómo!" e "Imposible!" resonaron en todo el imperio con la reaparición de Vegeta. El legendario Super Saiyajin parecía completamente invencible, capaz de superar cualquier obstáculo e invulnerable a cualquier ataque. El miedo, el terror a la leyenda, fue creciendo como la espuma.

* * *

Cooler estaba completamente a la defensiva ahora. Mientras volaba, escondiendose entre los grandes fragmentos de roca, utilizo sus telequinesis para mover los asteroides mas pequeños detras de el con la esperanza de alentar el avanze de Vegeta. Maldijo las habilidades del Saiyajin, ni siquiera en sus sueños más descabellados hubiera imaginado que un simple Saiyajin podria presentar un verdadero reto para el en el vacio de el espacio.

Vegeta estaba disfrutando el miedo de Cooler. Aunque su máscara se había deslizado de nuevo frente a su rostro, su terror era evidente en sus ojos y sus movimientos frenéticos. Las rocas que Cooler ponia en el camino de Vegeta eran destruidas de un solo golpe o simplemente vaporizadas por su aura Super Saiyjin. Ahora era mucho más fuerte que el demonio de el frio y la caza lo llenó de emoción. Conforme los dos guerreros continuaban su batalla, cada vez habia menos asteroides. Poco a poco, se estaba haciendo evidente que no habia lugar en el cual esconderse de la ira de el Super Saiyajin.

Aterrizando en la superficie de un asteroide de tamaño mediano, Cooler se lanzó de nuevo hacia Vegeta. El príncipe ahora tenía una enorme ventaja de poder sobre el, pero no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido aun. Acelerando hacia adelante, disparó una ráfaga de energía por encima de el Saiyajin que destrozó un pequeño asteroide. La nube de escombros, de repente oscureciendo la visión de Vegeta, le daría la oportunidad perfecta. Reuniendo su fuerza telequinetica, Cooler se apoderó de un grupo de fragmentos de roca de gran tamaño y comenzó a girarlos en un patrón circular alrededor de su cuerpo. Girando en el vacio de el espacio, sin nada de fricción, le permitio a Cooler acelerar las rocas exponencialmente con su gran poder mental.

A medida que el polvo alrededor de Vegeta se aclaró, su oponente sonrió detrás de la nube de fragmentos que habia formado con su poder. Su telekinesis habiendo acelerado la gran mayoria de los fragmentos a casi la velocidad de la luz. Vegeta solo tendria una fracció de segundo para reaccionar, y Cooler estaba seguro de que el impulso de los fragmentos despedazarian a Vegeta. "Toma esto, Super Saiyajin!" -gritó-.

Con un grito, Cooler liberó su telequinesis, y lanzó a gran velocidad el remolino de filosas piedras rumbo a Vegeta. Cada fragmento se movía mucho más rápido de lo que Cooler podria moverse por si mismo, aun utilizando su máximo poder.. "Con esto le bajaré un poco los humos a ese maldito simio," murmuró. El bombardeo fue abrumador, la trayectoria de cada piedra dirigida a un punto específico donde Cooler pensaba que si fuera el el que tuviera que esquivar, se moveria. Su plan fue brillantemente ejecutado, mostrando una vez más los poderes psíquicos inigualables de su raza.

Vegeta, sintiendo que Cooler habia liberado su ataque, comenzó a reunir su energía a su alrededor. Esta técnica ni siquiera era digna de ser esquivada.

"RAAAAAA!" gritó el príncipe, liberando una explosión de energia dorada de su cuerpo en todas direcciones. La materia de las rocas fue destruida a un nivel atómico, cada uno de los fragmentos que Cooler habia lanzado fue desintegrado instantaneamente. El exceso de ondas de energia corrió a traves de el campo de escombros, rompiendo la mayoría de los asteroides más grandes en pedazos y borrando los más pequeños. Su poder era abrumador.

El destello fue cegador. Olvidando por un momento continuar siguiendo la energia de Vegeta, Cooler buscó desesperadamente la silueta de Vegeta en la nueva nube de escombros. "Ciertamente, al menos algunos de esos fragmentos tuvieron que haberlo herido", pensó. Sin embargo, sus esperanzas fueron rápidamente aniquiladas al ver un destello dorado detras de el.

El puño de Vegeta se estrelló contra la mandíbula de Cooler, pero esta vez el poderoso golpe hizo añicos la máscara con un crujido repugnante. Por debajo, el rostro de el demonio de el frio estaba hinchado y ensangrentado. Con las dos manos, el sonriente Super Saiyajin tomó a Cooler por la garganta. El demonio de el frio le escupió en la cara de Vegeta, lo que provocó que el principe le diera un rodillazo en el abdomen con todas sus fuerzas.

El cuerpo de Cooler quedo repentinamente fláccido, su poder de pelea desplomandose completamente. Cooler ya estaba severamente agotado por la paliza que Vegeta le habia dado unos momentos antes, pero este último golpe le robó completamente todas sus fuerzas. Su quinta forma podia ser mantenida por cualquier cantidad de tiempo, siempre y cuando al menos le quedara la mitad de su poder. Sin embargo, ni siquiera le quedaba suficiente energia para respirar. Su cresta de cuernos retrocedido alrededor de su cabeza, su cuerpo se hizo mucho mas pequeño, y su rostro volvió a la normalidad. Su musculatura volvió a hacerse esbelta y su cuerpo regreso a su cuarta forma.

Los ojos del demonio de el frio estaban cansados e hinchados. La pérdida de su transformación no había mejorado su aspecto, su piel era una masa de magulladuras y la cara y el pecho estaban cubiertos de severas laceraciones y cortadas. En la ausencia de gravedad o aire, las gotas de sangre coagulada púrpura flotaba a su alrededor..

Vegeta cruzó sus brazos, su voz transmitida a traves de el rastreador de nuevo. "Es una lástima que hayas trabajado tan duro para obtener tan poco. Una verdadera lástima... para ti." Soltando su agarre en el cuello de Cooler, se inclinó hacia atrás y pateó a Cooler en el pecho varias veces en rápida sucesión. El demonio flotaba impotente, incapaz de siquiera oponer resistencia. "Eres patético," gruñó Vegeta. Rápidamente alcanzó a Cooler y lo agarró por el cuello de nuevo, esta vez con sólo su mano izquierda.

Cooler estaba sin aliento, pero era incapaz de respirar un poco en el vacío del espacio. No necesitaba aire para vivir, pero habría ayudado a recuperar su fuerza. Su propio intento de privar al Saiyajin de oxígeno estaba ahora sellando su destino. Con los últimos alientos que tenía en sus pulmones, habló en un susurro.

"Así que, Vegeta ... has ganado... fe ... felicitaciones." Las palabras eran una tortura total para Cooler, pero continuó de todos modos. "Con mi muerte, supongo que estaras ... satisfecho. Pero ... para qué? Qué ... qué has ganado? Eres el último de los ... Saiyanjines ... y tu leyenda morirá contigo. Has-"

"Shhhh". Vegeta puso su dedo sobre los labios de Cooler. "Le permití a tu hermano pronunciar sus últimas palabras, y es una concesión de la que me arrepiento. A diferencia de ustedes, demonios, nunca cometo el mismo error dos veces."

Estirando su mano derecha, el Super Saiyajin comenzó a llenarse lentamente con energía dorada. Su aura concentrandose en su mano en la forma de una filosa espada. "Tu soldado Salza trató de usar una espada de energía en mi contra. Me parece apropiado para tu fin." Vegeta soltó el cuello de Cooler y giró rápidamente, su brazo derecho extendido hacia el demonio. El aura rígida extendiendose de su mano, fácilmente separando la cabeza de Cooler de el resto de su cuerpo.

Dador de la muerte.

Más rápido de lo que la audiencia pudiera ver, Vegeta continuó cortando con su ataque, convirtiendo el cadáver de Cooler en docenas de piezas flotantes. Vegeta extendió la mano izquierda y disparó una ola de energía a máximo poder, los pedazos de el cuerpo de Cooler fueron incinerados instantaneamente, los átomos de su cuerpo quedando libres a vagar por el espacio. Sin decir una palabra, voló a donde la cabeza todavía flotaba, sus ojos inertes todavia con una expresión de terror. Tomando el trofeo macabro, él encendió su aura y se fue a través del campo de asteroides hacia su nave.

* * *

Muy lejos de ahi, en un planeta verde y exuberante, con tres lunas, unos extraterrestres rosados delgados vieron como algo pequeño y blanco cruzaba el cielo. Momentos después, una onda de choque masiva resonó desde el centro de una ciudad al norte. Alarmados, los extraterrestres se miraron entre sí y luego comenzaron a desaparecer misteriosamente.

* * *

_Más de tres meses después ..._

En la Tierra, los guerreros Z se reunieron con entusiasmo en el Templo Sagrado de Kami para esperar el regreso de sus amigos. Moori había asumido el liderazgo del pueblo de Namek después de la muerte del Gran Patriarca, y Kaiosamai había ayudado a Picoro para comunicarse con él. Aunque Yamcha y Ten Shin Han (a diferencia Chiaotzu) no necesitaban las esferas del dragón de Namekian para ser revividos, las esferas del dragón de la Tierra no volverian a activarse durante casi ocho meses más; Moori había permitido amablemente que los tres deseos de Porunga se utilizarán para devolver a los tres restantes combatientes a la vida. Kaiosama los había enviado a que atravesaran el camino de la serpiente el día anterior, para que estuvieran listos para reunirse con sus amigos.

En algun lugar de el imperio de Cooler, Vegeta abordó el Dador de la Muerte una vez mas. Acababa de sofocar una insurrección en uno de los sistemas estelares de Cooler mas antiguos, una tarea completamente aburrida. La flota rebelde había disparado contra el Dador de la Muerte, tan pronto como esta estuvo al alcance de sus armas, Vegeta se había visto obligado a salir de su nave y vaporizar personalmente a las naves enemigas. Los escudos de energía sólo podían repeler una pequeña fracción de su poder como un Super Saiyajin.

La serie de ejecuciones que siguieron a su victoria no le había distraído de su aburrimiento en lo más mínimo. No podía pensar en nada más abrumadoramente aburrio que seguir manteniendo su nuevo imperio. Su decisión estaba tomada: no podía esperar mas su pelea con Kakarotto por más tiempo.

"Oniya, fije curso rumbo a la Tierra."

* * *

Justo alrededor de la orbita de Júpiter, un pequeño y tenue planeta rojo cubierto en sombras, se aproximaba en una órbita elíptica hacia el centro de el sistema solar.

* * *

_Y asi, llega a su conclusión la épica batalla contra Cooler. Sin embargo, creo que ya todos sabemos que su padre no se quedara con los brazos cruzados. Ya para este punto, la historia ha tomado un drástico cambio de curso comparado con la serie original. Que cosas estarán esperando a el Principe de todos los Saiyajines cuando llegue a la Tierra? Si tienen preguntas o comentarios, no duden en dejarme un mensaje o comentario. Apreciamos su preferencia y su cooperación en transformar la versión en Español de Bringer of Death en la serie número uno asi como lo es en Inglés. Esa es la meta de nuestro equipo._


	19. Vehemencia

**Saga de King Cold - Parte 1: Vehemencia**

Un aburrido dia mas en el espacio había ido y venido. De dónde habían salido, profundo en el antiguo imperio de Cooler, les tomaría más de un mes y medio llegar al planeta Tierra. El príncipe se encontró afortunado de tener todos los recursos necesarios para entrenar a lo largo de su viaje. Después de haber utilizado las pequeñas esferas de ataque como sus principales medios de transporte toda su vida, nunca había sido capaz de hacer nada, además de sentarse inmóvil y meditar en sus viajes. Eso, y escuchar a Napa constantemente quejandose, si ninguno de los dos activaban sus sistemas criogénicos. Viajando en el Dador de la Muerte, ahora era capaz de concentrarse completamente en su entrenamiento en la cámara de gravedad.

Durante las primeras semanas, continuó su patrón de pasar la mitad de su tiempo entrenando y la otra mitad en la cámara de regeneración. Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que este metodo producia resultados cada vez menores. La cámara de regeneración aun lo sanaba, pero su poder no crecia al mismo ritmo cuando se recuperaba de sus lesiones El zenkai había demostrado ser una ventaja útil anteriormente, pero su poder era ahora lo suficientemente alto que apenas se daba cuenta de los pequeños incrementos que estaba recibiendo. Había sido herido y sanado a cientos de veces, pero parecia que los efectos eran menores cada vez.

No sólo eso, incluso ahora el entrenamiento en la cámara de gravedad estaba empezando a no funcionar. Ahora tenía la fuerza para estar en sesenta veces la gravedad de su planeta de origen, pero aun entrenando lo mas duro posible, parecia no dar mas resultados. De hecho, los beneficios de utilizar mas gravedad habían empezado a disminuir alrededor de cuarenta y cinco veces la gravedad del planeta Vegeta. Su entrenamiento era mas comodo alrededor de 15 veces la gravedad de Vegeta, ya que esa cantidad le permitia tener mucho mas control.

Por supuesto, usar su forma Super Saiyajin hacia que el peso adicional pareciera nada. La primera vez que se había transformado en la cámara de gravedad, la explosión de energía causó un cortocircuito en el sistema, enviando a la cámara a su máximo de cien veces la gravedad del planeta Vegeta. Incluso esto no habia sido desafío alguno para su poder como Super Saiyajin, esto le causaba una sonrisa ligera un al pensar que la gravedad era mil veces la del planeta en el que Kakarotto había crecido.

Por desgracia, su transformación había dañado el sistema, y fue una semana antes de que los ingenieros pudieran repararlo. Durante este tiempo, se pasaba horas paseando por la terraza de la piscina y contemplando las estrellas, y el resto del tiempo se la pasaba en su recamara, ansioso de llegar a la Tierra.

Aun siendo una persona muy intimidante, uno de los miembros de la tripulación continuaba pasando por su recamara para ver cómo estaba. Su segundo al mando, Oniya, que había diseñado su nave, había estado notablemente presente en cualquier momento que él estaba fuera de la sala de entrenamiento. Vegeta no era tonto, él sabia que se sentía atraída por él. Era su posición de poder o algo más en él que la hizo interesarse en el? Él no lo sabía, y se convenció de que no le importaba.

No fue sino hasta la mitad de la semana y sin la cámara de gravedad que la tensión llegó finalmente a un punto culminante. El príncipe se había recostado en el patio de la piscina mirando el pasar de las estrellas, cuando Oniya caminó por detrás de él.

"Por qué solicitó una piscina si no la iba a utilizar?" -le preguntó en voz baja. Vegeta no le hizo caso. "Le molesta, mi señor?" Aun asi, Vegeta no dijo nada. Así que se dirigió lentamente hacia el lado del agua y abrió la cremallera de su traje de vuelo, dejando que se deslizara hacia abajo sobre sus hombros. Sonriendo tímidamente, ella bajó su cuerpo suavemente en el agua y empezó a nadar hacia el lado opuesto.

Vegeta miró en silencio, con una expresión inmutable. La mayoría de especies exóticas en el antiguo imperio de Freezer le parecian grotescas, pero Oniya era diferente. Ella era mucho más delgada que una mujer Saiyajin, y su piel gris-azul era ... única ... pero sentió su corazón acelerarse cuando se volvió y nadó hacia él.

* * *

Vegeta frunció el ceño desde su trono, su nave haciendo su aproximación final hacia el planeta azul llamado Tierra. Habían pasado seis meses desde que había derrotado a Freezer, todo ese tiempo planeando su revancha con Kakarotto. Su humillante retirada de este planeta había sido sólo unos pocos meses antes, a pesar de que se sentía como una vida completamente diferente. Había llegado tan lejos. Su salida habia sido vergonzosa, pero su regreso triunfal sería más que suficiente para compensar por ello.

El príncipe se golpeaba su pie contra el suelo con emoción, deseoso de sentir los poderes de pelea en la superficie. "Kakarotto, si no estás aquí te juro que voy a matar a alguien hoy! No estoy de humor para esperar seis meses más para mi venganza." Vegeta había tenido dificultades para mantener su vida centrada. Su propósito, su único objetivo, convertirse en un Super Saiyajin, le había llevado toda su vida, pero ahora se había cumplido. Era difícil saber dónde comenzar de nuevo ahora que el príncipe era libre de hacer lo que quisiera. Por supuesto, derrotar al hermano de Freezer había sido una decisión facil de tomar. Ahora, se encontraba con que no podía pensar en nada más, aparte de la batalla en la Tierra. Algo seguía molestandole en su mente, a pesar de saber que podría tener que esperar medio año más antes de que el otro Saiyajin llegara.

"Qué está pasando ahí abajo?" Vegeta se levantó, dejando que su capa ondulara alrededor de su cuerpo. "Hay algo extraño con la energia que estoy detectando en la superficie. Algo está nublando las señales de ki que puedo sentir".

El Dador de la Muerte atravesó la atmósfera, su exterior negro al rojo vivo por el calor de la fricción. Vegeta había estado discutiendo con su equipo donde podrían aterrizar. "C47, escanea la superficie de todo el planeta y dirige al piloto automatico a aterrizar donde este la mayor concentración de poderes de pelea."

"Declaración: Por supuesto, amo. Pregunta: Me permite el privilegio de observar cuando mate a la población? Su conocimiento de la brutalidad y la masacre despiadada me ha enseñado mucho, y estoy deseoso de aprender masr"

"Ya veremos androide. Mi intención es pelear contra Kakarotto, pero si no ha regresado tendremos que encontrar otros medios de entretenimiento. Haz localizado poderes de pelea?"

"Resignación:. Maestro, me temo que no soy capaz de detectar a el payaso conocido como Kakarotto Sin embargo, he detectado una pequeña reunión de poderes de pelea en una isla remota, donde aterrizaremos en breve."

Vegeta asintió y caminó rápidamente hacia sus aposentos. Oniya se vestia a sí misma justo en el interior. "Mujer. me imagino que debes de saber que estamos a punto de aterrizar." la quijada de Vegeta se ajusto en una tenue sonrisa. "No me gustaría pensar que ya no te tomas tu posición como piloto en serio."

Los ojos de ébano del científico brillaron mientras se ponía la chaqueta alrededor de su pecho, apretando los botones rápidamente. Dejó que sus ojos se fijaran, admirando el príncipe con una clara sensación de orgullo. Cuando él le devolvió la mirada, rápidamente se dio la vuelta, esperando que no se hubiera dado cuenta de su mirada. Su rostro fue lo último que vio en su vida.

'BLAAAAMMM!' Una bola de energía concentrada atravesó el costado de la nave, directamente en el cuarto de Vegeta. La onda de choque explosiva le arrancó la vida al frágil cuerpo de Oniya instantaneamente, ya estaba muerta cuando Vegeta la agarró.

La explosión abrió un agujero enorme en el exterior de la nave. Los escudos habian sido desactivados momentos antes, la nave había aterrizado en el centro de la isla, aplastando una pequeña casa debajo de ella. El cuerpo de Oniya todavía en sus brazos, Vegeta lanzó un rugido de rabia. "QUIEN DIABLOS acaba de atacar mi nave?"

Acostando el cuerpo de Oniya en medio de los escombros, el príncipe corrió a través del agujero en el lado de su nave, en busca de alguna señal de suatacante. "QUÉ? TU?" Vegeta no podía creer lo que veía. Fue el terrícola que había sido asesinado por un Saibaman la última vez que estuvo en la Tierra. El brazo del hombre todavía extendido de haber lanzado el ataque. Pero algo estaba mal, sus ojos estaban caídos y se le caia la baba de la boca.

"Cómo te atreves a abrir fuego contra mi nave, MALDITO INSECTO?!" Yamcha no respondió mas que gruñendo y lanzandose ciegamente hacia el príncipe. Vegeta estaba sorprendido - sorprendido por la estupidez de este insecto, pero todavía furioso. Oniya había significado para él más de lo que quería admitir, y su rabia contra su asesino no conocía límites.

El golpe de Yamcha aterrizó directamente sobre la mejilla de Vegeta, pero el impacto le rompió los nudillos y la muñeca. Gritó de dolor enloquecido y se dio la vuelta con una patada, pero esto también resultó completamente ineficaz. El gruñido bestial del bandido con la cicatriz en la cara reveló que no estaba completamente en control de si mismo, parecía que algo lo había poseído o infectado. Pero a el príncipe Saiyajin no le importaba.

Al Yamcha lanzarse de nuevo a la ofensiva, el principe Saiyajin le dio un duro golpe a la cara, triturando la nariz y enviandole la mayor parte de los dientes y la mitad de su mandíbula destrozada por la garganta. El terrícola se tambaleó hacia delante, sólo para encontrarse con un rayo de energía concentrada a quemarropa de la punta del dedo del Saiyajin. Se abrió un agujero de quince centímetros en su pecho, lo que le hizo vomitar los dientes y fragmentos de hueso antes de caer sobre la arena, sin vida. El deseo que le había traído recientemente a la Tierra había sido negado por el dador de la muerte.

Abajo, varios otros habían salido arrastrándose de los escombros de la casa. Vegeta vio a la mujer de la Tierra que había ido a Namek, un viejo calvo y una mujer de pelo oscuro que no reconoció. Cada uno de ellos parecía estar infectado con la misma condición, sus ojos de color rosa y colmillos que crecian en las esquinas de sus pálidas bocas.

"Algún tipo de enfermedad se ha propagado a través de este planeta desde que me fui. Oniya! Inicia una prueba atmosferica..." Vegeta se detuvo, recordando con una desagradable punzada de dolor que su segundo al mando estaba muerta. Se volvió hacia su androide, que había salido de la nave y se detuvo obedientemente a su lado. "C47, necesito saber si el aire es seguro para respirar, o si yo también podría llegar a ser afectado por esta plaga."

"Declaración: Ejecución de análisis de muestras de aire, maestro."

Vegeta rápidamente se teletransportó hacia adelante, noqueando a los terrícolas restantes con tres golpes suaves. A pesar de que normalmente no los habría conservado con vida, no tenía ganas de matarlos hasta que descubriera lo que estaba pasando.

"Resultado: Maestro, la composición molecular de la atmósfera aquí es completamente normal.

"Interjección: Sin embargo, mi muestra contiene trazos de un elemento curioso y desconocido que parece haber sido la causa de la locura de los terrícolas.

"Hipótesis: Parece que lo que causó esto sólo era peligroso en su primera ola, pero la concentración presente ahora es demasiado escasa para tener algún efecto"

"Eso es todo, C47. Vuelve a la nave." Vegeta miró hacia el horizonte lejano, sintiendo algo que no había detectado anteriormente. "Estoy sintiendo varios poderes de pelea en la estratosfera. Probablemente no los detectamos antes porque limitamos nuestro análisis a la superficie del planeta."

"Cuando vuelva quiero que mi nave para este en perfectas condiciones," Vegeta gritó, sin esperar a oír una respuesta de su equipo. Se lanzó volando a través del horizonte a una velocidad cegadora, ganando altura mientras fijaba su mente en la dirección de los poderes que estaba sintiendo. "Tal vez esto tenga que ver con ese extraño planeta que pasamos camino a aqui. No importa, quien quiera que sea responsable por esto, pagará con su vida!"

* * *

_Saludos una vez mas. Me imagino que muchos ni siquiera se imaginaban que la saga de Garlic Jr. figuraria en esta historia! Los autores de Dador de la Muerte no son fanaticos de esta saga en la serie original, pero afortunadamente, tienen muchisimo talento para convertir algo no muy bueno en algo realmente estupendo. Para ser sincero, A MI SI me gustó la saga de Garlic Jr. porque nos permite ver a Krillin y a Picoro pelear contra un oponente común. No me gusto que forzaran el hecho de que Gohan tuviera que ser el que venciera a Garlic pero pues ni modo, Dragon Ball Z no lo escribi yo._

_Desafortunadamente, Oniya tuvo que morir en este capitulo. A algunos no les gustaba la idea de que lentamente se estaba metiendo en el corazón de Vegeta por lo que lei en los comentarios. Desafortunadamente para los fans de Yamcha (de los que yo conozco solo a uno en todo el mundo, mi hermano Oziel.) Yamcha tuvo que ser la primera víctima de el Dador de la Muerte. Ni modo, quien le manda andar lanzando ataques indiscriminados que matan a bellas extraterrestres con novios con poderes de pelea en el rango de millones de unidades? Especialmente, cuando tu poder anda en las bajas decenas de miles? Pronto se publicara otra lista de poderes de pelea._

_Habrá quien se pregunte como es que Vegeta no tiene conocimiento de King Cold. Lo que pasa, es que Cold realmente no estaba muy conectado a los eventos y tareas de manejar el imperio. Es muy posible que Vegeta jamas lo halla conocido en persona y que jamas halla oido hablar de el. Cold dejo de mirar la pelea de su hijo Cooler despues de que la luna estalló, asi que le tomo un tiempo enterarse de que su hijo fue derrotado por Vegeta. Eso no significa que no peleará contra un Super Saiyajin muy pronto!_


	20. Inmortal

**Saga de Cold - Parte 2: Inmortal**

En las alturas de la atmósfera, una dura batalla estaba siendo peleada por Krilin, Gohan, Piccolo, y el demonio conocido como Garlic Jr. A pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de este grupo, estaban al borde de el fracaso. Gohan, aunque golpeado y agotado, estaba dando su mayor esfuerzo contra el demonio, pero las cosas no iban bien. Los otros dos guerreros, cada uno sin energía, se encontraban colapsados en el campo de batalla. Picoro se había mantenido firme contra su oponente inmortal por un tiempo, pero se había debilitado cuando Kami cayó bajo el ataque de los antiguos guardianes de la Tierra. Su fuerza se había ido, y Krilin nunca tuvo mucha oportunidad para empezar. Gohan, realmente furioso, seguía inflingiendo la mayor cantidad de daño posible.

"No voy a dejar que lastimes a más inocentes!" Gohan gritó. Sus pequeños puños se estrellaron contra el grueso torso acorazado del demonio, pero los impactos hicieron una cantidad minima de daño. Su enemigo era casi de tres metros de altura, con la piel de color azul oscuro y repleto de músculos.

Esta pelea era personal. Garlic Jr., un demonio débil y escuálido que había logrado exitosamente su deseo de inmortalidad varios años antes, había sido derrotado por Gohan cuando el Saiyajin era sólo un bebé. La carta de el triunfo de Garlic Jr. era su habilidad de abrir la Zona de la Muerte, una dimensión paralela completamente vacía que podía atrapar a los ocupantes por toda la eternidad. Pero la técnica había tenido un doble filo; la explosión de rabia de Gohan había empujado al demonio a caer en su propia trampa, sellándolo por toda la eternidad.

Hoy, sin embargo, el demonio habia logrado escapar. La estrella Makyo, su planeta natal oscuro y tenebre, estaba a punto de llegar a el perihelio de su órbita alrededor del sol. Era lo más cercano a la Tierra que había estado en 12.000 años, y su poder dio a Garlic la oportunidad de escapar y vengarse de Gohan y los demas. A medida que la estrella se acercaba aún mas, su poder había causado a Garlic a sufrir una transformación, mejorando aún mas su poder inmortal.

"Es esto todo lo que puedes hacer, niño insolente ? Lástima que tu padre no está aquí para salvarte!" El torpe gigante azul ni siquiera era bueno para hacerse de palabras. Como oponente, ni siquiera era un peleador respetable, pero su inmortalidad le proveía de ciertas ventajas.

"Deja de hablar!" gritó Gohan mientras disparaba un ataque de energía a maximo poder contra su oponente. El ataque le rozó el hombro a Garlic, abriéndole una severa herida. Pero él se limitó a sonreír mientras sus poderes regenerativos restauraban su cuerpo a la normalidad.

"Jamas podras derrotarme, muchacho! O ya olvidaste que soy inmortal?" El gigante reia mientras disparaba una serie de ondas de energía de nuevo a Gohan.

El joven Saiyajin no sabía qué hacer a continuación. Estaba haciendo todo lo que podia para enfurecerse y utilizar su poder escondido, pero sus esfuerzos simplemente no eran lo suficientemente buenos. "Si mi padre estuviera aquí", pensó Gohan. "Pondría a este tipo en su lugar, y nos dejaria a todos en paz! '

Justo en ese momento, Gohan recordó. Tembló de miedo al recordar en un instante la muerte de Freezer y todos los otros eventos en Namek. La energía del Príncipe de los Saiyajin era abrumadora, demasiado evidente para no ser detectada.

Poniéndose derecho, Gohan apunto su dedo a su gigantesco enemigo. "Ahora vas a ver, Garlic Jr! Ya veras lo que te espera!"

"Oh, no me asustas en lo más minimo. Todos ustedes son gusanos comparados conmigo. Voy a destruir a cada uno de ustedes y voy a gobernar este mundo para siemp-BLEUGH!"

Garlic grito de dolor cuando sintió un golpe en las costillas que lo lanzó volando a través de el templo. Mientras trataba de recuperar su equilibrio, se dio la vuelta para buscar al oponente que se habia atrevido a atacarlo a traición. Estaba seguro de que sabía quien tenia que ser. "Así que, finalmente el gran Goku se ha dignado a enfrentarse a mi? Cansado de verme darle una paliza a tu hijo? Adelante, atacame!"

Con una leve sonrisa, Vegeta se teletransportó por detras de Garlic y le dio un duro rodillazo en la espalda. El golpe hizo que el demonio estrellara la cara directo en el piso del templo.

"Te has equivocado de Saiyajin, insecto." Vegeta agarró los brazos de Garlic por detrás, sujetándolo en posición. "Me importa muy poco quién diablos seas, pero me di cuenta que estabas golpeando al miserable hijo de Kakarotto. Aunque me es interesante el que tu y yo tengamos un interés mutuo, me temo que no soy el tipo que le gusta compartir sus juguetes." Vegeta dio un tirón, desgarrando los dos brazos del demonio a la altura de los hombros. Dejando a un lado las extremidades ensangrentadas, le hizo un agujero a través del centro de la espalda con un ataque de energía.

"Que patético oponente", murmuró. Vegeta comenzó a caminar despreocupadamente hacia Gohan, quien estaba sorprendido, y no estaba seguro de si estar feliz o asustado. "Niño, cómo esperas algun dia tener orgullo como Saiyajin si ni siquiera puedes derrotar a un miserable insecto como ese?"

"Ve-Vegeta," tartamudeó Gohan. "Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Pues como se ven las cosas, parece que te estoy salvando la vida. Ahora, dónde está tu padre, muchacho?" Vegeta se detuvo, sus instintos de batalla activandose mientras se agachaba y luego lanzó una patada giratoria en la dirección en la que sintió un incremento de ki. La patada le pegó directo en el pecho a Garlic, haciendo tambalear al torpe demonio. Vegeta se sorprendió cuando se dio la vuelta y vió a su oponente. No sólo era el agujero en el estómago de su enemigo que habia sido completamente curado, si no que ademas tenia un nuevo par de brazos.

"Asi que puedes reparar tu cuerpo a ese nivel, muy bien. Esto se pone interesante", sonrió Vegeta.

Garlic Jr. estaba furioso, este peleador lo estaba humillando con perfecta indiferencia. "Muy bien, quién eres y de dónde vienes?"

Vegeta siempre había estado rodeado de soldados, que temían su nombre; debiles insectos que temblaba al verlo caminar por los pasillos. Esto se habia vuelto aun mas comun desde su victoria sobre Freezer y Cooler. Era algo refrescante encontrar a alguien que no lo conociera ... una oportunidad perfecta para infundir terror de primera mano. "Digamos que ... yo soy el guerrero más fuerte que el universo ha producido. Seré el fin de tu patetica existencia."

Cerca de allí, Gohan ayudo a Krillin a ponerse en pie y los dos cojearon hacia el lugar donde Picoro se encontraba colapsado. "Gohan, jamas pensé que diria esto, pero me alegro de que Vegeta apareciera cuando lo hizo," dijo Krillin. "Quiero decir, Garlic es fuerte, pero no hay manera de que puede vencer a un Super Saiyajin!" Gohan asintió con la cabeza mientras trataba de despertar a Picoro. El Namekuseijin, cuyo cuerpo aún estaba en peligro de dejar de existir, comenzó a recuperar el conocimiento.

"De quien es este poder que estoy sintiendo? Vegeta?" Picoro murmuró. "No me gusta esto".

Garlic se reía de las palabras de Vegeta. "Tú? El más poderoso en el universo? Al parecer nunca has oído hablar del inmortal Garlic Jr! Jajaja!"

"Dices que eres un inmortal, eh?" Vegeta rió. "Supongo que tendremos que poner eso a la prueba."

El príncipe se lanzó con el pie izquierdo, lanzando una rápida patada a la cabeza de Garlic. Teletransportandose en la dirección en la que su enemigo se dirigia, Vegeta giro y le dio una patada más al demonio, lanzandolo por los aires., Vegeta se lanzó por delante, preparando un martillazo. El golpe pego directamente en el cráneo de Garlic, lanzandolo a gran velocidad a traves de el templo y hacia la superficie de el planeta abajo. Vegeta se burló de lo patético que era para pelear este supuesto inmortal. Realmente no estaba disfrutando pelear contra un oponente tan débil, pero la perspectiva de matar a un inmortal era al menos algo estimulante. Esperando a que su oponente se recuperara, el príncipe se volvió y se dirigió a Gohan.

"Muchacho, dime: es Garlic el responsable de infectar a la gente de este planeta. Qué fue lo que hizo para enloquecer a todos, cómo es que ustedes no se vieron afectados?"

El recordar de nuevo lo que habia hecho Garlic Jr. a sus amigos, incluyendo a su madre, enfureció de nuevo a Gohan. "Sí, Vegeta, todo es culpa de el. Él utilizó una especie de niebla para infectar a todo el mundo, pero creo que tuve la suerte de no respirarla. Creo que si lo vencemos, todos regresaran a la normalidad."

Vegeta maldijo. "Por lo tanto, este insecto es el responsable de la destrucción de mi nave ... y ella", dijo en voz baja.

Sus palabras aún resonaban en su cabeza. Oniya, también, había sido la ultima superviviente de su raza, todos sus seres queridos exterminados como uno de los violentos "ejemplos" de Freezer. Ella le había dicho al príncipe que estaba agradecida con él por tomar venganza no sólo por los Saiyajines, pero su gente también. Gratitud ... era una emoción desconocida para Vegeta. También ella había vivido una vida de servidumbre y de miedo constante, tener que lamer las botas de los que habían masacrado a su familia. "Los dos somos supervivientes, mi señor," ella dijo, sonriendo con confianza. Vegeta siempre habia inspirado obediencia a traves del miedo, pero la admiración no era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Vegeta sacudió la cabeza, enojado consigo mismo por permitirse tal reflexión sentimental. Este era un campo de batalla.

Picoro de repente tosió y se agarró el pecho, encogiéndose de dolor y ganándose la furiosa mirada de Vegeta. "Es Kamisama. Debe de haber sido atacado de nuevo!" Krilin trató de aclarar. "Vegeta, si te puedes encargar de Garlic, nosotros nos encargaremos de poner a todos de vuelta a la normalidad."

"Pfff. Como si me preocupara por sus patéticas vidas. En cuanto a Garlic, mis razones son privadas, pero le pondré fin a su miserable vida."

Garlic se lanzó de nuevo hacia el campo de batalla, haciendo un agujero a través de la base del templo sagrado. Había sido sacudido por todas partes y ensangrentado, pero su cuerpo se había curado una vez más. Se lanzó hacia Vegeta de nuevo, haciendo alarde de su invulnerabilidad.

"Todavía no haz experimentado suficiente dolor, por lo que veo?" El príncipe apretó la mandíbula. "Eso es inaceptable!"

Garlic de repente se cayó de espaldas al Vegeta enterrarle su talón en la frente. Su cuerpo fue asaltado por una tormenta de furiosos golpes. Cada golpe individual era más doloroso de lo que jamás se hubiera imaginado, incluso el tormento de la zona de la muerte no era nada comparado con esto. Podia sentir sus huesos fracturarse y sus organos ser transformados en gelatina.

La fuerza de cada golpe siguió aumentando, inundando sus receptores de dolor. Vegeta no estaba conteniendo sus golpes para nada. Estaba furioso con Garlic por la destrucción de su nave, furioso con Oniya por hacer que le importara su muerte, y furioso consigo mismo por sentir algo y derramó su furia en cada golpe sanguinario. Su ira crecía sin control. Garlic estaba en tormento puro, más allá de lo que jamás había soñado. Sus defensas desde hace mucho completamente inutiles, era incapaz de mover un dedo. El aliento había dejado su cuerpo, y aunque él no podía morir, se encontró deseando el alivio que le traeria la muerte. Por último, el bombardeo se detuvo justo cuando estaba a punto de perder la consciencia.

"Vegeta es increíble," dijo Krillin en temor. "Ni siquiera es un Super Saiyajin, y esta destrozando a Garlic!"

"No, Krillin," jadeó Piccolo. "Vegeta no le puede ganar de esta manera. Seguira de pie y regresando por más, hasta que finalmente abrira la Zona de la Muerte de nuevo. No podemos dejar que eso suceda!"

El deseo de inmortalidad aun no le fallaba, y aun cuando trataba de recuperar su aliento, Garlic Jr podía sentir la magia del dragón tejer la carne de su cuerpo de nuevo. El alivio no fue instantáneo, pero al menos lo obtuvo, y el bruto estúpido ganó aún más falsa confianza.

"No te das cuenta de que nunca me podras derrotar! Puedo sanar de cualquier ataque, y al mismo tiempo la estrella Makyo continúa haciendome más fuerte. Eventualmente voy a superarte!"

Vegeta seguía temblando de furia. "La única cosa para la que parece servir tu inmortalidad es para funcionar como un excelente saco de boxeo", le exclamo. "Y pensar que alguna vez pensé que podria beneficiarme de obtener la vida eterna".

Empezó a recuperar el control, recordando su desesperación momentánea en Namek. Habría ido a cualquier lugar, hecho cualquier sacrificio en su lucha contra Freezer. "Sólo ahora que me he convertido en un Super Saiyajin me doy cuenta de cuán impropio la inmortalidad sería para un verdadero guerrero. Solo puedo confiar en mis habilidades. No necesito muletas y desde luego no quiero un conjunto de esferas misticas que me las concedan. Soy un guerrero orgulloso y honorable, y tú eres un vil y patetico insecto ".

Garlic Jr. empezó a hablar, pero Vegeta lo silenció con una devastadora patada en el estómago que lo envió a través de la superficie del templo. "Eres increíblemente débil y patético. Si no fuera por tus habilidades sobrenaturales, incluso este mequetrefe niño Saiyajin habría sido capaz de derrotarte ... con facilidad."

Vegeta dobló las rodillas, la liberación de energía a su alrededor haciendo que el suelo temblara. Su cuerpo estalló con una luz dorada con el poder que fluía a través de él. Sus ojos negros se inundaron con un tinte azul-verde y el aura amarilla del Super Saiyajin lo envolvía. Su poder era magnífico.

El bruto azul estaba agotado. La paliza de Vegeta había empujado su regeneración a sus limites. "Qué demonios eres?" Garlic gritó de terror.

"Eres un idiota en revelar que tu poder está vinculado a ese planeta, Garlic," Vegeta gritó por encima del rugido de su propia energía. "De verdad crees que voy a permitir que continue ahi, incrementando tu poder?"

El demonio azul empezó a temblar al darse cuenta de su estupidez. Volando, se colocó entre Vegeta y la estrella Makyo. Tenía una última esperanza, una última carta de triunfo para jugar. "Tú eres el tonto! Abriré la Zona de la Muerte y los atrapare a todos por toda la eternidad!"

El príncipe sonrió, juntando sus manos a su lado derecho. "No lo creo, demonio. No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que esta a punto de pasarte. Voy a aniquilarte, y creo que tengo justo el ataque necesario para hacerlo."

"Gohan, Krilin, al suelo!" Gritó Picoro.

"Este ataque destruira cada atomo de tu cuerpo Garlic. No sólo eso, sino que te atravesara y destruira tambien la fuente de tu poder! Vamos a ver cómo tu supuesta inmortalidad maneja my Garlic Gun!"

El Super Saiyajin lanzó su rayo, un remolino púrpura de violenta destrucción. El tamaño de la cabeza de el ataque tan grande que podría haber tragado a diez demonios más. El torpe gigante estaba completamente indefenso. Nunca antes se había imaginado que un ataque de tal magnitud era posible, el miedo en sus ojos revelaba que todo habia terminado.

La magia de el dragon Shenron no podia proporcionar un deseo que superara el poder de su creador, pero podía proporcionar una especie de inmortalidad. El deseo de Garlic Jr. prevenia que su alma dejara la dimension de los mortales, lo que garantizaba que nunca podría realmente morir. Debido a que su alma no podia ser enviada al otro mundo, su cuerpo continuamente se reformaba, curando sus lesiones, un efecto secundario del poder inmortal del dragón. Mientras una parte de su cuerpo se mantuviera intacta, sería inundado continuamente con la energía y la vitalidad del dragón.

Por desgracia para el demonio, el "Garlic Gun" de Vegeta había evaporado por completo su cuerpo. Sin un contenedor para el poder de el dragon, Garlic Jr. se desvanecio, su alma sin cuerpo condenada a vagar por el cosmos por toda la eternidad. Con el tiempo, su conciencia se desvanecería al olvidar el significado de la existencia. Su sentencia fue la más terrible soledad, su inmortalidad inútil y condenandolo a la nada.

Después de destruir su cuerpo, el haz continuó por el espacio hasta que chocó con el planeta rojo en el cielo, haciendo que explotara en un destello cegador.

* * *

Kamisama logro esparcir el agua Ultra Sagrada, revirtiendo los efectos de la neblina de Garlic Jr.. Molesto, Yamcha comenzó su viaje de regreso al planeta de Kaiosama, sabiendo que tendria que tolerar seis meses mas de bromas sin chiste. Sus amigos probablemente lo resucitarian con un deseo en cuanto pudieran.

Cuando el dador de la muerte volvió a su nave, se encontró con que todo estaba en peor condicion de lo que habia dejado. No sólo sus aposentos habian sido destruidos, si no que ademas el fuselaje habia sufrido daños extensos, así como una falla total de los motores. La tripulación había estado tan ocupada tratando de limpiar que ni siquiera habían logrado cubrir el cuerpo de su piloto fallecido.

Uno de los terrícolas que había sido noqueada por Vegeta - la chica con el pelo azul - había recuperado la conciencia. Estaba cubierta de grasa de arrastrarse debajo de la nave, pero no parecia importarle.

"Hey, Vegeta, este es una muy buena nave que tienes aquí. La cantidad de detalles en su construcción es realmente impresionante!" Bulma hablaba con tanta indiferencia al príncipe que su equipo instintivamente se agachó para cubrirse. "No estoy segura de lo que tenemos aquí en la Tierra sea exactamente igual a lo que tienes aqui, pero probablemente sea comparable, pero estoy dispuesta a apostar que una vez que tengamos esta cosa en mi casa voy a ser capaz de arreglarla y dejarla mejor que nunca. "

"Silencio, mujer! No presumiras que te dejare ..."

"Oh silencio, Vegeta. Vas a necesitar un lugar para quedarte ahora, ya que, obviamente, esto no es habitable. Tengo mucho espacio en mi casa para todo el mundo, e incluso puedes utilizar la cámara de la gravedad en nuestra nave para entrenar mientras arreglo la tuya ".

El príncipe de los Saiyajin rara vez se quedaba sin palabras. Nunca le habría permitido tal insubordinación a alguien y permitirles que siguieran con vida. Sin embargo, en este momento particular, se encontró que la mujer había pensado en casi todo lo que necesitaba y se lo estaba practicamente regalando. Para su sorpresa, estaba atrapado en la Tierra, le gustara o no.

"Está bien, mujer. Pero si alguna vez vuelves a usar ese tono para dirigirte a mi, yo ..."

"Oh relajate, Vegeta. Vamos a tener una carne asada esta noche, todo lo que puedas comer. Ahora, tu crees que puedas llevar esa pesada nave a mi casa por ti mismo, o debo llamar a Gohan y Piccolo para ayudarte? "

"QUÉ? No necesito ninguna ayuda en absoluto, mujer! Lo haré—" Vegeta no pudo decir otra palabra antes de que la mujer lo interrumpiera de nuevo.

"Excelente! Bueno, déjame activo mi nave cápsula, y estaremos en nuestro camino. Ah, y alguien ha visto a Yamcha?"

* * *

Alrededor de setenta parsecs de distancia, Goku se subió a la esfera de ataque Ginyu. Los últimos meses de entrenamiento habían sido muy divertidos, pero era hora de seguir adelante.

Una transmisión captada por el sistema de comunicación de la esfera había pedido a todos los guerreros disponibles a ayudar a sofocar una revuelta de esclavos en un sistema recién conquistado a cierta distancia. Goku se había enfurecido cuando la emisión declaró que todos los habitantes de el planeta serian ejecutados como un ejemplo. Aunque el sistema estaba en la dirección opuesta de la Tierra, el equipo de la esfera indicaba que podría alcanzar el sistema con un mes de sobra antes de tener que dar la vuelta y regresar.

Sus nuevos amigos se despidieron, la esfera de ataque desapareciendo en la estratosfera en cuestion de segundos.

* * *

_Dos meses más tarde..._

King Cold se sentó en su trono, meditando. Una base de operaciones temporal, completa con un salón del trono que tambien era usada como una cámara de ejecución, había sido apresuradamente cortada de una montaña en una de las lunas heladas del planeta. La habitación con poca luz, con sus irregulares, paredes inclinadas tendrían normalmente un efecto calmante sobre el demonio del frio, pero no estaban ayudando en este momento.

Las revueltas de esclavos eran infrecuentes; pocos se atrevían resistir cuando el precio era la destrucción de toda una raza. La tarea de ejecutar a la población nativa sólo le parecia aburrida. Habia recibido noticias de que el Super Saiyajin de alguna manera había vuelto—como si de entre los muertos—y mató a su hijo Cooler. Sin embargo, nadie parecía saber dónde estába el miserable simio. En el momento en que había llegado al campo de asteroides, donde la batalla se había librado, la nave del Saiyajin ya había desaparecido del sector, sin dejar rastros de su destino.

King Cold dudaba que Vegeta siquiera supiera de su existencia. Él no había hecho acto de presencia durante mucho tiempo, dejando que sus hijos continuaran sus disputas por territorio, de alguna manera manteniendolos ocupados y previniendo que formularan algun plan para robarle el trono. Ahora, con los dos muertos y Vegeta por ninguna parte, se había tenido que hacer cargo de las operaciones a gran escala del Imperio, empezando con los esclavos traicioneros en Xylon-38.

De repente se despertó de sus pensamientos por los gritos a las afueras de su cuarto. Los cimientos temblaron al pequeñas explosiones de energía estrellarse contra las paredes.

El rey se puso en pie al ver que varios guardias se apresuraban a entrar al cuarto de el trono "Es el Saiyajin?" el preguntó. "Se ha atrevido a venir aquí, a atacarme en mi propio territorio?"

El guardia más lejano se movía como si fuera a hablar, pero hubo un repentino destello de metal y su cuerpo fue partido por la mitad. Detrás de él estaba el intruso.

El joven misterioso era delgado, pero se ergía alto. Su cabello era largo y color lavanda, amarrado en una cola de caballo. Iba vestido de negro, pero llevaba una chaqueta azul con una insignia circular blanca. Su ropa estaba desgarrada y vieja. En la mano derecha sostenía una larga y reluciente espada.

"Asi que tu debes ser King Cold. He esperado mucho tiempo el momento de conocerte cara a cara."

* * *

_Muchas gracias de nuevo por continuar leyendo Dador de la Muerte. Hay algunas personas a las que les parece injusto que exista una version en español. La verdad, no los entiendo, especialmente cuando la queja fue hecha en ingles, pero bueno, por eso hay libertad de expresion._

_Que les parece el hecho de que Trunks fuera revelado en este capitulo? Sin lugar a duda, un conflicto se avecina. Algo que hara que las peleas haste este momento parezcan un juego de niños. Espero que disfruten los proximos capitulos asi como yo disfruto traduciendolos para ustedes._

_Me gustaria conocer las edades de algunos de nuestros lectores. Me es interesante la calidad carente de tiempo y generacion de Dragon Ball. Yo estoy a punto de cumplir 30 años y soy ávido fan de Goku y sus amigos desde que tenia 12. Esta serie me impulso a aprender Japones (algo que todavia es un trabajo en progreso) y conocer muchas series que jamas hubiera conocido de no ser por la gran obra de Toriyama. En mi familia, todos somos fans de Dragon Ball. Mis hermanos con edades, 26, 20, y mi hermana de 18 todos han visto la serie. Incluso, mi madre es fan y su personaje favorito es coincidentemente Vegeta. Tengo un sobrino de 18 años que tambien es fan de la serie y del que no se puede decir que de alguna forma influencié a ver la serie. Me sorprende como nuevas generaciones les encanta esta serie, a pesar de que no es nada nueva._

_Ustedes tambien tienen su historia con Dragon Ball?_

_Mantenganse sintonizados para el capitulo 21 de Dador de la Muerte!_


	21. Carnada

**Saga de Cold - Parte 3: Carnada**

"Asi que tu debes ser King Cold. He esperado mucho tiempo el momento de conocerte cara a cara", dijo Trunks.

La mayor parte de los guardias de Cold comenzó a retroceder, intimidados por la masacre de su camarada. Pero no todos tenían miedo. Un alto guerrero, escamoso y verde con una aleta gris en la cabeza inclinada hacia adelante, activó su rastreador. El dispositivo se encendió brevemente antes de sonar y darle el resultado. "No tengan miedo, idiotas. Su poder de pelea es solo 5." Con confianza, levantó su pistola y disparó a la cabeza del desconocido.

Trunks ni siquiera miró en su dirección. Levantando dos dedos, lanzó un kiai invisible que envió al guerrero verde colando contra la pared de la cámara. La energia de la pistola de el guerrero se vio reflejado por la onda de energía invisible, impactando en el cuerpo del guerrero y bañando a los guardias con fragmentos de hielo.

"Es un monstruo!" -gritó uno de los antiguos habitantes de Xylon-38, huyendo. El enorme soldado había escapado a la masacre de su especie traicionando a los líderes de la rebeliOn de esclavos, recibiendo como recompensa un puesto en el ejercito de Cold. King Cold se puso de pie y envió un rayo mortal a través del pecho de la criatura, matándolo instantáneamente.

"Si sabes quien soy, debes saber que entrar en mi cámara con una espada en mano es una buena forma de obtener la muerte", el imponente demonio de el frio dijo, cruzando los brazos. "Que asunto es el que te trae ante mi?"

"No estoy aqui para intercambiar cordialidades." Trunks volvio a enfundar su espada. "Ahora presta atención. Estoy aquí para darte la información que creo que deseas escuchar. Tengo algo que decirte sobre el principe Vegeta."

"En serio?" entonó Cold. "Me temo que el 'principe' Vegeta no trabaja para nosotros. Qué eres, un empleado descontento?" El rey se mostraba obviamente entretenido, mezclado con curiosidad. Este intruso no tenia nada que ganar con su insolencia, además de una muerte rápida, así que por qué estaba aquí?

La expresión en el rostro del joven no cambió. "Quién soy no es asunto tuyo, Cold. Ahora presta atención, porque sólo voy a decir esto una vez. El Super Saiyajin que mató a tus hijos está en la Tierra, el tercer planeta en las coordenadas 1368-63XY. Si te vas de aqui ahora, estas a tiempo para alcanzarlo. Entiendes? "

"En serio? Bueno, tengo que decir que estoy bastante interesado en conocer a este Super Saiyajin." La voz de Cold mostraba sarcasmo. "Después de todo, he oído hablar mucho de él. Dime: qué es lo que esperas obtener al compartir este tipo de información? Tu actitud me divierte."

Trunks sonrió. "Piensa lo que quieras, no me importa, pero te dire algo mas. Cuando luches contra Vegeta, es necesario que lo ataques con todo tu poder. El no te mostrara ningun tipo de misericordia..."

"Todo mi poder, dices?" Era mas evidente ahora que Cold estaba bastante entretenido. "Y por qué sería eso necesario? Jaja. Por lo menos, eres un buen comediante! Seguro que no pensaras que un simple Saiyajin tiene oportunidad alguna contra mi."

"Te equivocas, Cold". La sonrisa de el joven había desaparecido, reemplazada por una expresion seria. "Si no te tomas en serio la pelea, Vegeta te matara en un instante. Supongo que puedes transformarte al igual que tus hijos. Bueno, tendrás que hacerlo si quieres vivir más de cinco minutos. Entiendes? "

Cold rió. "Bueno, lo que yo entiendo es que estás loco si crees que vas a salir de aquí con vida."

"Puedo ver que no me crees, así que voy a dejarte enterarte de un pequeño secreto." Trunks bajo los brazos a los costados y apretó los puños. "Estás a punto de aprender lo que es luchar contra un verdadero Super Saiyajin ... y no estoy hablando de Vegeta." Un aura comenzo a brillar alrededor de el. "Aaaaahhhhh!"

Energia comenzo a elevarse alrededor de el, levantando fragmentos de hielo y trozos de roca del suelo. Su largo cabello lavanda, atado en una cola, se puso de pie en olas irregulares como el flujo de ki lo envolvió, la habitación entera amenazando con colapsarse bajo onda repentina de energía. De repente, sus ojos azules brillaron de color verde y una luz dorado comenzo a ser emanada por su cuerpo. Una leve sonrisa se revelo en el rostro de el joven.

"Que diablos es este sujeto?" -exclamó King Cold, dando un paso a la defensiva. El guerrero de pelo dorado estaba de pie, inmóvil, la energía pulsando a su alrededor como una llama.

Trunks habló. "Te mataría en este momento pero prefiero dejarle la tarea a Vegeta. No te preocupes, te daré una lección sólo para hacer que este pequeño viaje valga la pena. Tal vez entonces me creas que tu fuerza actual es intuli contra un Super Saiyajin ".

"BASURA IMPUDENTE!" rugió Cold mientras extendía su brazo, disparando una ráfaga mortal de rayos de energía de color púrpura contra el intruso. Levantando su mano derecha, Trunks desvio cada uno de los rayos, enviándolos rebotando contra las paredes y el techo de la cámara. Escombros cayendo sobre los dos peleadores al estremecerse el cuarto.

Enfurecido, el demonio del frio se lanzó hacia adelante, su poderoso brazo derecho, doblandose hacia atrás para entregar un golpe devastador. Trunks saltó hacia su oponente.

Esquivando el extremadamente obvio golpe, Trunks lanzó una patada giratoria que conecto con el centro del enorme pecho de Cold. Inmediatamente, el demonio del frio se dobló y se lanzó a un lado. El Super Saiyajin se teletransportO por encima de él y lo golpeó en la parte trasera de el cuello con su codo, enviándolo a estrellarse contra el suelo.

Los dos golpes le habian sacado el aire por completo a King Cold. Jadeando, intentó levantarse, pero Trunks disparó una bola compacta de energía que lo golpeó de nuevo con un destello cegador.

El joven misterioso esperó, inmóvil en el aire, hasta que Cold se había recuperado lo suficiente como para dar sentido a su entorno. "Ahora, tal vez me tomes en serio Cold!" Acumulando su energia, el joven rompio a traves de el techo, provocando que este se colapsara y enterrando bajo escombro a el debilitado demonio del frio.

Afuera, varios escuadrones de soldados armados lo esperaban, y se lanzaron a atacarlo.

"Permanecer en mi forma de Super Saiyajin parece una exageración, pero no puedo correr el riesgo de que Cold me siga", pensó Trunks. "Ahora que está enojado, no seria digno oponente para el en mi estado base. Supongo que tendré que lidiar con estos tipos rápidamente." Cerrando los ojos, se aclaró la mente. Él claramente podía sentir la energía y la trayectoria de cada soldado alrededor de el. Su espada se deslizó de su funda con un solo movimiento suave.

Trunks desapareció, y los soldados miraron a su alrededor frenéticamente. Destellos de luz dorada comenzaron a estallar como fuegos artificiales en el aire, cada uno acompañado por el tajo de una espada. Menos de un segundo más tarde, Trunks volvió a aparecer en el otro lado del grupo ... un grupo que comenzó a caer al suelo, la espada los habia convertido en pedazos.

Trunks enfundó su espada y sacó una pequeña cápsula de su bolsillo, permitiéndose una sonrisa momentánea. A su madre no le gusta hablar de Vegeta, pero una vez le había dicho que su padre había sido capaz de sentir la energía de sus oponentes suficientemente claro para vaporizar a sus oponentes con nada más que un parpadeo. Vegeta podría haber sido un asesino, pero Trunks secretamente admiraba a su padre. Él había desarrollado la misma técnica, salvo que utilizaba la espada de Tapion. Había algo muy emocionante acerca de cortar su camino a traves de un grupo de oponentes con solo la espada guiandolo.

Finalmente dejando su estado Super Saiyajin, Trunks activo su cápsula y subio a la nave que aparecio con una nube de humo.

"Venir aquí fue realmente un gran riesgo. Espero que funcione", pensó mientras comenzó a programar la computadora de la máquina del tiempo.

Viajar a través del espacio-tiempo no había sido exactamente lo que esperaba, no había manera de controlar la trayectoria una vez que el agujero de gusano se había estabilizado. "Me alegro de que, al menos, llegué aquí antes que Goku. Eso habría sido muy incómodo. Es extraño imaginarselo:.. Todo lo que pasó fue por causa de el. Espero que Cold sea suficientemente fuerte para ofrecerle un reto a mi padre. Por lo menos, la historia puede cambiar ... espero para lo mejor ".

Hubo un leve zumbido, y su nave desapareció con un destello.

* * *

"Mi señor, uno de sus hombres vio al intruso entrar en algún tipo de nave, pero no hemos sido capaces de trazar su trayectoria. No parece estar en este sector." El científico escuálido se dirigió al rey con la cabeza hacia abajo, evitando el contacto visual con prudencia. El furioso demonio de el frio lo mato de todas formas. Ser humillado por un muchacho en frente de sus hombres le había privado de cualquier restriccion.

Lanzando el cuerpo del científico a un lado, Cold comenzó a dar órdenes. "Preparen mi nave más rápida de inmediato! Nos vamos para el sistema de la Tierra en una hora."

Otro de los científicos tomó la palabra. "Señor, nuestros análisis muestran que una esfera de ataque Ginyu se dirige hacia este planeta. Estara aquí mañana. Quiere esperar a que llegue?"

La mirada que Cold le lanzo al cientifico pudo haber congelado a un dinosaurio. "Por supuesto que no. No voy a perder ni un día mas en esta patetica excusa de planeta, entendido? Una hora, no más. Luego buscaremos al intruso... y arreglare mis asuntos con Vegeta"

Aunque magullado y herido - una sensación decididamente poco familiar para el demonio - Cold se permitió reflexionar por un momento. No había considerado alguna vez transformarse al siguiente nivel, los riesgos eran demasiado altos. Hasta su transformación a su forma actual, obligada por la inesperada fuerza de Freezer durante la prueba final de su hijo muchos años antes, había destruido todo un continente. Ni siquiera había soñado con la siguiente transformación en décadas. Pero eso había sido hace mucho tiempo, y ahora tenía el control total. El Super Saiyajin era increíblemente fuerte ... tal vez debería prepararse.

* * *

_Dos meses antes ..._

Otro día agotador habia pasado en la residencia de los Briefs. La tripulación del _Dador de la Muerte_ estaba trabajando duro en las reparaciones bajo la dirección de Bulma, cuyo ingenio más que compensaba su falta de experiencia con maquinaria Arcosiana. Además de las reparaciones, planeaba hacer mejoras a los sistemas de energia de la nave. El chef de la tripulación se habia establecido comodamente en la cocina de la señora Brief, que ahora se veia obligada a trabajar a todas horas del día para saciar el apetito de los huéspedes, así como el voraz Super Saiyajin. Además de la tareas diarias, todos estaban frustrados con el principe, que en cada oportunidad que se presentaba, hacia claro que sus expectativas no estaban siendo cumplidas.

Después de sólo tres días de entrenamiento en la nave de la Corporación Cápsula, Vegeta había hecho accidentalmente un agujero en el lado de la misma. Él echó la culpa a la criada, por supuesto, su propia cámara de gravedad fue diseñada para absorber cualquier exceso de energía liberada y prevenir que ataques perdidos provocaran daño alguno a esta. No sólo se encontraba "apretado" en esta camara de gravedad, si no que ademas ni siquiera tenia las medidas de seguridad adecuadas para sus entrenamientos.

"Cuando algo se rompe que obstaculiza directamente mi entrenamiento, debe de ser tu prioridad repararlo, mujer!"

Bulma disfrutaba trabajando en la tecnología, siempre lo había hecho. Lo que no apreciaba era que alguien le gritara como si fuera una especie de esclavo.

"Lo arreglare cuando tenga tiempo, Vegeta, y por última vez, mi nombre es Bulma! B-U-L-M-A." Desde su llegada, se había doblegado a las muchas necesidades de su "invitado", que no le había dado las gracias ni una sola vez. 'Dios mío, por qué me molesto en lidiar con esto? pensó. Aun frustrada como estaba, no podía dejar de pensar que Vegeta solo estaba actuando como siempre lo habia hecho. No creia que fuera algo intencionall, que era sólo la forma en que se esperaba que la realeza Saiyajin se comportara. "Bueno, supongo que simplemente no conoce forma de comportarse de mejor manera. "

"Pfff. Bueno-BULMA", el príncipe dijo con tanta hostilidad como le fue posible," Entonces que diablos me sugieres que haga con mi tiempo ya que no puedo entrenar? " El príncipe estaba tan cansado de ser corregido que finalmente dejó de llamarla "mujer", al menos por ahora, aunque sólo sea para ahorrarse a sí mismo la frustración.

"Gah, Vegeta. Eres como un niño! Cómo quieres que lo sepa lo que tienes que hacer? Largate a entrenar con Gohan o Picoro. Cualquier cosa para sacarte de aqui." Bulma se sorprendió por el nivel de dependencia del Saiyajin. Para un guerrero cuya fuerza era sin igual en todo el universo, se quejaba bastante. Más extraño aún, su equipo parecía pensar que esto era completamente normal para él, lo que le molestaba bastante. "No me importa lo fuerte que sea, siempre y cuando él sea un invitado en mi casa no va a darme órdenes como si fuera una especie de siervo." Bulma murmuró en voz baja, haciendo todo lo posible para mantener la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

"MUY BIEN!" Vegeta gritó groseramente despegando hacia el cielo. La ráfaga de viento de su ki lanzo a la mujer de la tierra contra la parte exterior del edificio. El entrenamiento con los dos terrícolas en realidad no era tan mala idea después de todo, siempre y cuando pudiera convencer a ambos a luchar contra él a la vez. Si estuviera en cualquier otro lugar de la galaxia, jamas encontraria oponentes que le duraran siquiera dos minutos. Estar en la Tierra era algo, afortunado. El enano media saiyajin había al menos demostrado que tenía agallas en su lucha contra Freezer, pero cuanto más pensaba en ello, más dudaba que el Namecuseijin estaría de acuerdo en entrenar con él.

* * *

Su capa roja ondeó violentamente en el viento mientras volaba. Algo acerca de la baja atmósfera del planeta era relajante. Pero no podia ser solo eso lo que lo calmaba, después de todo, finalmente habia dejado atras a la regañona terricola. Vegeta dejo un tenue rastro blanco al partir las nubes volando a traves de ellas. Vegeta sonrió para sí mientras se le ocurria una idea. "Creo que sé la manera perfecta para forzar al Namecuseijin a entrenar conmigo."

Aterrizando cerca del Monte Paozu, el príncipe finalmente vio a su destino. Gohan estaba descansando en un árbol, concentrando su mejor esfuerzo en su libro de física, no menos, cuando su entorno se incinero abruptamente. El muchacho fue lanzado al aire por el ataque de Vegeta, que no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle daño, y giró varias veces antes de estabilizarse a sí mismo en el aire. Cuando vio al príncipe de los Saiyajin, Gohan preguntó por qué no habia sentido la energia de Vegeta. Había estado estudiando muy duro, sin embargo, eso debe de haber sido lo que lo distrajo.

"Ah, el hijo de Kakarotto." Vegeta estaba sonriendo, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. "Escucha, estoy aburrido y necesito a alguien para entrenar. Viendo como el payaso idiota que es tu padre no está de vuelta, el papel de saco de boxeo recae en ti."

Gohan cerró sus puños diminutos, furioso por el Saiyajin que había interrumpido sus estudios. "Vegeta," sus ojos se estrecharon. "Y por qué crees que te ayudaría a entrenar? Tú eres el que dijo que iba a matar a mi padre en un año." El pelo negro de Gohan había estado creciendo desde Namek y su cabello ahora era lo suficientemente largo para taparle los oidos. No llevaba ropa de entrenamiento, pero en su lugar vestia un par de pantalones azules de mezclilla y una mochila, útiles para llevar todos sus materiales de estudio alrededor.

"Oh, estoy decidido a matar a tu padre, niño, te guste o no. Su traición en Namek me costo la vida, y si bien me fue restaurada a mí cuando ustedes idiotas decidieron revivir a todas la victimas de Freezer, es aun una deuda que planeo que Kakarotto pague por completo ". Vegeta escupió. Incluso la sola idea de recordar lo suave que era Kakarotto era exasperante. Un verdadero guerrero nunca habría interferido en su batalla. "Yo lo tenía todo bajo control hasta que intervino, muchacho!" Vegeta se lanzo hacia el medio saiyajin y le dio un golpe en el estomago. Tomado por sorpresa, Gohan se echó atrás unos metros, aunque el ataque no había sido particularmente perjudicial. Rápidamente se arrancó la mochila de los hombros y la dejó caer al suelo.

Vegeta siguió con una onda de energia, diseñada más para provocar a Gohan que para hacerle daño. "Él me ha robado el honor, y por eso pagara con su vida, enano!" Fue una elección efectiva de palabras, al menos para los propósitos del príncipe.

"Deja en paz a mi PADREEEEE!" El muchacho encendió su aura blanca en un arranque de ira. La onda de energía de Vegeta le había golpeado de lleno, pero Gohan la había bloqueado sin sufrir ningún daño. La legendaria furia de Gohan habia sido liberada una vez mas, su ki aumentando sin control. Vegeta sonrió, dispuesto a darle la bienvenida a algo de entretenimiento.

"AHHHHH!" El niño gritó mientras cargaba. Para sorpresa de Vegeta, el poder de pelea del chico era mucho más alto que cuando habia peleado contra Garlic Jr sólo unos días antes. Dos pequeños puños de repente comenzaron a golpearle, el pequeño estudiante furiosamente lanzando ganchos al estomago de Vegeta. Gratamente sorprendido, el Saiyajin trató de usar sus rodillas para contrarrestar. Pero Gohan era demasiado rápido, lanzando su codo izquierdo a la nariz de Vegeta, causando una explosión momentánea de dolor. Su ira continuó aumentando al darse la vuelta, dandole una patada al príncipe en la parte de atrás, y comenzó a cargar un Masenko.

"No está mal, muchacho!" Vegeta gritó, volteando su cuerpo.

"Haaaaaa!" gritó el medio-Saiyan. Disparó su energía de sus dos manos, la izquierda apoyada detrás de la derecha, un haz de energia amarilla. Vegeta levantó los brazos, cruzándolos en frente de su cara en forma defensiva. Dio la bienvenida al reto de tolerar por completo la furia de el pequeño..

De repente, un segundo Masenko apareció detrás de Vegeta. Sus intentos de provocar un combate de entrenamiento habían tenido éxito, en una fracción de segundo Vegeta identifico la energía del segundo haz como aquella perteneciente a Picoro. 'Super o no? el príncipe pensó para sí mismo, la combinación de los dos haces en realidad podría dañarlo en su forma base. Estaba aqui para entrenar, no para presumir.

Los ataques estallaron juntos y, de entre el polvo, la forma de Vegeta salió cayendo hacia la tierra en una espirall. Su cuerpo estaba humeando y su capa se habia quemado, pero su armadura estaba todavía completamente intacta. Antes de que pudiera chocar contra los árboles, su cuerpo giró en diagonal y recupero su balance antes de impactar contra el suelo. El príncipe cayó sobre sus manos y rodillas, más que impresionado con la fuerza combinada de sus ataques. Esto estaba resultando ser mejor de lo que había previsto.

"Buen tiro, Gohan. Eso le enseñara una leccion a ese principe arrogante."

Gohan sonrió al ver su mentor. "Señor Picoro! Crees que tuvo efecto?" Antes de que Picoro pudiera responder, una voz desde abajo los interrumpio.

"Jaja. que si tuvo efecto? Yo diria que los afectados seran ustedes." Vegeta se lanzo hacia arriba, y pateó al chico directamente hacia su maestro Namek. Picoro abrió rápidamente sus brazos y hábilmente capturo a su amigo, el niño miró hacia arriba sonriendo.

"Gracias, señor Picoro!"

"No hay problema, Gohan. Ahora vamos a enseñarle a este tipo que no se puede meter con nosotros." Los dos guerreros, lado a lado, adoptaron poses de combate identicas.

"Sí!" Gohan estaba lleno de confianza.

"Oh, por favor, hagan lo mejor que puedan," Vegeta se burló, sonriendo. El entrenamiento de hoy seria util despues de todo.

Los dos lo atacaron al mismo tiempo, el Namecuseijin disparando una serie de ataque, mientras volaba. Vegeta esperó hasta el último momento antes de esquivar y quitarse fuera del camino, respondiendo con su propio par de ataques que obligaron a sus oponentes a cambiar de rumbo. Él se teletransportó detrás de Gohan, con la intención de conseguir un golpe claro a la espalda del chico, pero su pierna quedó atrapado de repente.

Picoro había extendido el brazo cerca de veinte metros, lanzando a Vegeta hacia delante. Picoro uso esto para acercarse al principe, pero este logro moverse a tiempo para esquivar los rayos de los ojos de el Namecuseijin. Antes de que pudiera contraatacar, una potente patada de Gohan le dio en la parte baja de la espalda, mandándolo a volar por los cielos.

"Bueno, parece que el hijo de Kakarotto es cada vez más fuerte", pensó Vegeta mientras se detuvo en el aire y se precipitó hacia el par, elevando su ki mientras volaba. "Definitivamente ha estado entrenando, supongo que tomó mi promesa en serio. Niño tonto, probablemente piensa que puede salvar a su padre.".

Picoro y Gohan estaban luchando en un ritmo perfecto, sus golpes expertamente sincronizados. Pero Vegeta estaba en su elemento, y sentia la emocion de la batalla en su interior mientras bloqueaba cada ataque a toda velocidad. La serie de ataques y contraataques continuó durante varios minutos. El Namecuseijin, al parecer, habia incrementado su poder varia veces lo que habia sido en su batalla contra Freezer. "No pensé que tuvieras ese talento, insecto!" Vegeta bloqueo varios golpes mas, y luego se giro, dandole una dura patada al guerrero verde directo en las costillas.

El Namecuseijin se recuperó rápidamente, levantando dos dedos a la frente mientras empezaba a acumular un ataque. "Pensaste mal! Mi fusión con Nail me está permitiendo alcanzar mayores alturas que nunca. Encontrarás que estoy lleno de sorpresas, Saiyajin. Hablando de eso, vamos a ver de que manera lidias con mi Makankosappo!"

Reconociendo al instante la intensidad del haz concentrado, Vegeta se lanzó a un lado, sólo para ser interceptado por un doble puño de Gohan. El impacto lo puso de nuevo en el camino del ataque. Sin tiempo para esquivar, Vegeta inmediatamente utilizo su verdadero poder.

"HAHHHH!" La explosión de la energía dorada violentamente arrojo tanto a Gohan como a Picoro. El rayo, sin embargo, golpeó a el Super Saiyajin de lleno en el pecho, la energia de una bomba nuclear concentrada en un solo punto. Ileso, Vegeta se teletransporto a traves de la onda de choque, dandole un duro golpe a Gohan, enviandolo directo a el suelo y lanzando una bola de energia a el Namecuseijin, haciendo que este tambien se colapsara a el suelo. Pelear como un Super Saiyajin hacia las cosas demasiado faciles. Siempre era asi.

Victorioso, el príncipe inclinó la cabeza y se puso los puños en las caderas. "Bien hecho, los dos. No esperaba llegar a tener que mostrar mi poder. Gracias por el entrenamiento, insectos!" Él encendió su aura y se fue en la dirección que había venido, riendo a carcajadas mientras volaba hacia el horizonte.

Gohan sacudió la cabeza, aturdido. "Ese idiota! Sólo nos estaba utilizando para hacerse más fuerte!"

"Yo no habría esperado otra cosa, Vegeta es un guerrero;. La lucha es todo lo que conoce", respondió Picoro. "Por lo menos ahora tenemos una mejor idea de a lo que nos enfrentamos. Sólo utilizo una fracción de su poder cuando derrotó Garlic Jr."

El chico asintió. "Señor Picoro, cree que es posible que pueda permanecer y entrenar conmigo el resto del día? Técnicamente, yo ya habia acabado mi tarea, aunque Vegeta la quemo. Tal vez mamá no me pedirá que se la muestre esta noche. Si me la pide, le puedo decir que un Super Saiyajin vino y me la quemo! Por otra parte, suena aún más tonto que decir que el perro se la comió ". La inocencia de Gohan parecía brillar incluso en los momentos más difíciles, un hecho que el Namecuseijin profundamente apreciaba. El hijo de su peor enemigo le había enseñado tanto de amistad como él le había enseñado al niño acerca de la lucha. "Bueno, qué dice, Picoro? Parece que mi padre va a necesitar toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir."

* * *

_Muy feliz Martes a todos, y gracias una vez mas por leer la gran historia que es Dador de la Muerte._

_Asi que, aquellos que no estaban felices con la posibilidad de que Vegeta y Bulma no fueran pareja ya pueden descansar tranquilos. Trunks ha aparecido y las cosas se dirigen a una confrontacion entre nuestro Super Saiyajin favorito y King Cold._

_Ahora respondere un par de preguntas que se formularon la semana pasada:_

_**Pregunta:** Entonces, aproximadamente que poder tiene Yamcha despues de la era de Freezer?  
**Respuesta:** De acuerdo a los autores, Yamcha no es particularmente apto para entrenar. Su poder de pelea es alrededor de lo necesario para vencer a las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu. Tal vez, un poco mas de 120,000 unidades. Sin embargo, es posible que Yamcha sepa usar el Kaioken..._

_**Pregunta:** Porfas, no vayas a excluir el VegetaXBulma, ya que el VegetaXOniya no me late...  
**Respuesta:** Jaja, creo que tus preocupaciones han sido puestas a descansar!_

_A todos aquellos que agradecen el trabajo, e incluso a aquellos que se toman el tiempo para criticarnos, muchisimas gracias! Me divierto mucho trabajando en esto y de alguna manera contribuyendo a que Dragon Ball se mantenga vivo._


	22. Mujer

**Saga de Cold, Parte 4: "Mujer"**

_Año 763, un mes después de la derrota de Garlic Jr._

Bulma despertó sobresaltada por cuarta noche consecutiva. Miró a su lado, sus ojos todavia borrosos hacian dificil distinguir los numeros rojos en el despertador. Eran las 3 y pico de la mañana, sin embargo, alguien estaba abajo en la cocina. Sonaba como que el Saiyajin estaba tratando de cocinar comida para un ejército. "Uggggggggh, Vegeta!" Su voz sonaba soñolienta e irritada. "Estoy demasiado cansada para lidiar con esto." Se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama con un suspiro y tomo otra almohada, envolviéndola alrededor de sus oídos para bloquear el ruido de ollas y cacerolas golpeando todo. No era tan fuerte ya, pero ella ya no estaba cómoda. Después de unos minutos más, decidió que esta vez se levantaria y le dejaria saber al Saiyajin que tan molesta estaba. Si no cortaba este problema de raiz, no se iba a resolver solo..

Bajo por las escaleras, a proposito haciendo sus pasos pesados, con la esperanza de que el sonido anunciara su llegada. Al caminar por el pasillo rumbo a la cocina, detecto un fuerte holor a quemado y los gruñidos frustrantes de Vegeta..

"Hola, 'amigo' , escuchame. Yo no sé si la gente duerme o no en yu planeta, pero aquí, en mi casa se muestra un poco de respeto a las personas que realmente necesitan descansar para funcionar!"

El príncipe asomo la cabeza por detrás de la puerta del refrigerador. Su boca estaba llena con un trozo de salmón ahumado congelado, la mano izquierda balanceaba tres papas crudas, y su mano derecha tenía un galón de leche que colgaba de dos dedos y una jarra de Sunny Delight sujetada entre el pulgar y el dedo índice. Bulma hizo todo lo posible para ocultar su sonrisa, poniendo su mano derecha sobre su boca. Era una imagen que ella ahora habia grabado para siempre en su cerebro, pero que no quería que Vegeta supiera lo tonto que se veia.

"Nom arra ando ruudo ca nom cuveeruh gae azerluh toda yuh," murmuró el Príncipe a través de sus dientes.

Bulma no lo pudo contener mas. Había estado aterrorizada de Vegeta en el planeta Namek, pero aquí estaba hablando con ella con la boca llena, murmurando quejas apenas inteligibles en el medio de la noche. Es más, ahora se daba cuenta de que estaba completamente desnudo.

"JAJAJA! Ja, ja, qué?" Bulma exclamó sin poder contener la risa por más tiempo.

"Pfftt." El príncipe escupió un bocado de comida, incluyendo su salmón, en el fregadero. "Lo que dije fue que no haria tanto ruido si no tuviera que hacerlo todo yo. Y qué tiene de gracioso? Pocos se han burlado de un príncipe Saiyajin y vivido para contarlo."

Haciendo caso omiso de la amenaza, Bulma movio un banquillo y se sentó a la barra. La risa le habia permitido desahogar una gran cantidad de frustracion acumulada, y estaba de pronto en mejor estado de ánimo. "Que acaso no recibes suficiente comida durante el día, Vegeta? Sé que ustedes Saiyajines tienen un enorme apetito, pero que no ha estado tu chef trabajando sin parar?"

Bulma echó un vistazo alrededor de la cocina con asombro, estaba completamente destruida de arriba a abajo. En la cocina había un par de ollas de cuatro galones cada una, que se desbordaban con una sustancia de color marrón oscuro, que ahora cubría el suelo. Mirando más de cerca, se dio cuenta de que la pasta consistia parcialmente de trozos cocidos, arroz integral completamente incomible. El príncipe había echado varios sacos de arroz en el agua, sin saber lo mucho que se expanderia al estarse cocinando.

"Estaba demasiado ocupado con el entrenamiento de hoy para comer. Acabo de terminar mi entrenamiento, y estoy muy cansado. Si no hubieras forzado a mi cocinero a terminar sus actividades en la noche, estaría tranquilamente disfrutando de una comida gourmet en este momento . Realmente, mujer, es como si todo el mundo girara alrededor de ti! "

Bulma rió. Dudaba que Vegeta hubiera disfrutado de una comida tranquila en toda su vida. Él tenía razón en una cosa, a ella le gustaba tener todo a su manera. Ella sólo quería que se diera cuenta que el estaba actuando de la misma manera.

"Oh, así que soy una controladora obsesiva por querer a todos callado a la hora de dormir, pero es aceptable que tu pidas las cosas a la hora que se te pegue la gana? De veras, Vegeta?" Bulma no estaba realmente tratando de comenzar una pelea. Para su sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que ella estaba coqueteando, ella se sonrojó, con la esperanza de que Vegeta no se hubiera dado cuenta.

"Yo soy el príncipe de los Saiyajin, 'Bulma'. No es mi responsabilidad preocuparme por trivialidades como que y a que hora voy a comer. Ese deber recae en aquellos que no llevan la carga de ser el guerrero más fuerte del universo - literalmente ". El príncipe levantó la jarra de leche a su boca y se la bebio de un solo trago, arrojando el contenedor vacio sobre su hombro derecho.

Bulma rió una vez más. Una vez, en la universidad, ella se había atrevido a probar el 'reto de la leche', beber un litro de leche en una sola sesión al igual que Vegeta. Había sido emocionante hasta que vomitó por una hora continua y se quedó con un dolor de estómago desagradable. Estaba esperando con ansias el momento cuando el principe tendria que regurgitar toda la leche que habia consumido.

"Bueno, Vegeta, creo que entiendo que estas acostumbrado a ser tratado de esa manera." Hizo una pausa, preguntándose si el príncipe estaba sintiendo la rapida expansion de la leche todavia. "De todos modos, mi punto es que yo sólo quiero que trates de pensar en otras personas además de ti, por lo menos mientras estes aquí conmigo."

Vegeta se tragó el trozo de papa que estaba masticando y comenzó a responder, luego se congeló de repente. Tragó saliva, los músculos faciales tensos, era obvio que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para contener algo.

"Está todo bien, Vegeta?" Bulma le preguntó, casi de una manera demasiado tierna. Ella no quería revelar que sabía que él estaba a punto de vomitar todo el contenido de su estómago.

Las mejillas del príncipe de pronto comenzaron a enrojecer mientras alcanzaba el mostrador para prepararse a sí mismo. "BUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRPPPP!" El mas apestoso, y varonil eructo que Bulma habia escuchado en su vida habia salido a través de la boca de Vegeta, haciendo eco por el pasillo y persistiendo por mucho más tiempo de lo que debería. Fue tan ensordecedor que Bulma estaba segura de que todos en todo el complejo se habían despertado.

"Vaya, mi querido príncipe. Impresionante", se rió. "Supongo que los Saiyajines tienen metabolismos mas extremos que los humanos!" pensó para sí misma. "Me pregunto qué va a decir ahora?".

"Uhhm. Pfffth. Thhhh." Vegeta estaba totalmente sin habla. Al ser un príncipe, él entendia la importancia de la educación y la sensibilidad cultural entre especies. Sin embargo, no prestaba atención usualmente a las costumbres a las tres de la mañana, por lo que se sintió mortificado al recordar serle dicho por su madre acerca de lo grosero que es eructar delante de las mujeres. Su vergüenza se vio agravada por la súbita comprensión de que estaba desnudo. Si bien es normal que los Saiyajines duerman desnudos, sus observaciones indicaban que los terrícolas normalmente llevaban prendas para dormir. Normalmente, no le importaría, pero por alguna razón se sentía muy incómodo frente a la mujer de pelo azul.

"Uhhm? Pffth? Thhhh? Qué tal 'Discúlpeme, por favor?" Bulma rió de nuevo. Nunca habría imaginado que iba a tener tanta diversión unos momentos antes, pero ahora estaba disfrutando mucho de esta conversacion nocturna.

"Sólo déjame en paz, mujer."

"Está bien, Vegeta. Bueno, buenas noches." Normalmente ella no le permitiria salirse con la suya llamandola "mujer", pero después de todas sus victorias esta noche, parecia lo correcto dejarle ganar esta. De hecho, estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a la forma en que lo decia. "Mujer, jaja", se dijo mientras se arrastraba de vuelta a la cama, sonriendo. Su último pensamiento consciente antes de quedarse dormida fue: "Dios mío, Vegeta tiene mucho más músculo que Yamcha.

* * *

_Año 763, seis semanas después de la derrota de Garlic Jr._

El entrenamiento de Vegeta habia progresado significantemente. El Dr. Briefs había reparado la vieja nave de Goku y habia ajustado la camara de gravedad, ahora subia a 450 veces la gravedad normal de la Tierra. Vegeta no habría usado más que eso de todos modos, entrenar en gravedad mas elevada ya no era le utilidad en su forma base. Todavia se sentia confinado en esa nave, pero el poder controlar su poder cuando lo estaba usando a su limite era un aspecto de su entrenamiento, despues de todo.

Aunque el Dador de la Muerte estaba todavía fuera de servicio, las reparaciones y mejoras estaban muy avanzadas. Bulma había aprendido una cantidad considerable, no sólo de los diseños avanzados de la nave, sino también hablando con C47. El androide, cuya programación le dirigia a satisfacer las necesidades de su maestro, trató de estar involucrado en todos los aspectos de la reparación de la nave. Como un beneficio inesperado, su memoria contenia un enorme compendio de las especificaciones de los distintos sistemas. Mientras continuaran trabajando, se llevaban muy bien, siempre y cuando la brillantez de Bulma no intimidara al robot.

Después de unas semanas, C47 solicitó una serie de mejoras personales, en particular en lo que respecta a su armamento. Sin embargo, Bulma se había negado, alegando que no sabía mucho acerca de los androides y que la nave de Vegeta era una prioridad más alta. La máquina no estaba contenta.

"Declaracion: Como quieras, saco de carne." Los ojos rojos del androide comenzaron a brillar con una intensidad altiva.

"Amenaza subversiva: Debo informarle que si alguna vez piensa en traicionar a mi señor, mi sistema de armas actual es más que suficiente para aniquilarla. Como siempre, estoy muy ansioso por participar en la violencia sin escrupulos.".

Al principio, Bulma se había puesto nerviosa por los comentarios violentos de el androide. Después de unas semanas, sin embargo, empezó a verlos como algo gracioso. Dudaba de que el androide era realmente capaz de todo lo que decia. Le recordaba mucho a Vegeta, en verdad. Con la ayuda del resto de su tripulación, estaban en camino a dejar la nave mejor que nunca.

* * *

_Año 763, dos meses después de la derrota de Garlic Jr._

Vegeta se dio la vuelta en su cama por enésima vez, frustrado. Entrenaba sin pensar en el tiempo, por lo que a menudo dormía durante el día. Luego se despertaba varias veces en la cama, vendado por su médico y por Bulma, ya que la camara de recuperacion aun estaba fuera de servicio. La combinación de la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana y las voces de la gente afuera en las calles hacía imposible descansar. Había entrenado durante 24 horas sin parar y estaba completamente agotado, pero no podía dormir en absoluto.

"Bulmaaaa ..." gimió, pero no hubo respuesta.

"BUUUULMAAAA!" Estaba seguro de que había gritado lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la mujer lo escuchara, pero era evidente que no estaba en la casa. Ella siempre venía corriendo cada vez que gritaba, obteniendo rápidamente lo que necesitaba mientras repetía insistentemente que ella no era su sirviente.

Murmurando una sarta de maldiciones ininteligibles, frustrado, se paro de la cama y caminó por la habitación. Podria mover uno de los estantes de libros contra la ventana para bloquear la luz, pero el ruido era insoportable. Era como si todos los terrícolas hubieran conspirado para negarle la paz. Ahora entendia por qué la mujer de pelo azul no había podido dormir unas pocas semanas antes.

"Tengo que hacer algo acerca de esto," gruñó Vegeta.

* * *

Bulma se deslizo de por debajo de la nave, feliz de que finalmente habían construido un almacén climatizado alrededor de ella. Trabajar en la sombra y en el fresco era mucho más fácil que cuando la nave había estado fuera. La mañana había transcurrido sin incidentes, hasta el momento, y ella esperaba que seguiría siendo así. Después de todo, Vegeta había entrenado todo el día anterior y tenia que estar agotado. Todo el mundo estaba más relajado cuando él estaba durmiendo.

Pero ahora, por debajo de la nave, oyó gritos y chillidos desde afuera. Unos momentos más tarde, su madre entro diciendo "Vegeta es muy fuerte. Yo no sabía que podía cargar todo el vecindario." Su voz, alegre como siempre, era tan aguda que sonaba como una serie de chirridos. "Ahora, quién quiere pastel?"

"Qué dijiste, mamá!?"

Bulma corrió hacia la puerta, sin esperar una respuesta.

La Sra. Briefs se quedó sola, con una bandeja de dulces y golosinas. "Bueno, si te vas creo que voy a guardar esto para más tarde, querida."

La gente en las calles estaba siendo presa del pánico, asombrados y apuntando al cielo. Bulma se dio cuenta de que había algo diferente, pero al menos no había ningún daño visible. Fue hasta que puso su mano sobre sus ojos para bloquear el resplandor del sol, que finalmente vio la fuente del alboroto.

A pesar de que todas las calles estaban todavía intactas, no había un solo edificio, aparte de la Corporación Cápsula a un centenar de metros en cualquier dirección. Agujeros, algunos de varios pisos de profundidad, cubrían el paisaje en el que los edificios habían estado. Mirando más allá, vio que cada edificio se había organizado cuidadosamente uno al lado del otro, totalmente intactos, formando una pared alrededor del perímetro de la Corporacion Capsula.

Vegeta estaba volando con cuidado a través del horizonte, llevando un edificio de apartamentos de cuatro pisos con una mano. Su otra mano disparó pequeñas ráfagas de ki a cada momento, vaporizando cuidadosamente cada trozo de pavimento que cayó hacia las personas en las calles de abajo. Tomaba mucha concentración para equilibrar una estructura de este tamaño desde un solo punto; la telekinesis nunca había sido la fortaleza del príncipe.

"Vegeta!" El tono en la voz de Bulma era demasiado familiar para el príncipe. Lo usaba cuando estaba a punto de gritarle. No estaba de humor para sus reproches estridentes, sólo quería la paz y la tranquilidad y el sueño. limpiando de escombros el espacio debajo de él con una pequeña explosión de energía, procedio a acomodar el edificio con cuidado en el suelo, y voló de regreso a donde la mujer estaba furiosa.

"Sí, te escucho, mujer. Ahórrate el sermon. No podía dormir debido a todas las personas ruidosas afuera, así que las movi. No te preocupes,... no he matado a ninguno de ellos, pero si no logro conseguir la paz y tranquilidad que necesito lo hare! "

La boca de Bulma se abrio completamente. Un tercio de West City había sido arrancada y movida, y Vegeta no veia nada malo con ellol. De hecho, él realmente creía que había actuado de acuerdo con sus deseos de no matar a nadie.

"Vegeta, no puedes simplemente mover un bloque de la ciudad, porque es ruidoso! En qué estabas pensando?"

"Te lo dije, mujer! Ellos estaban interrumpiendo mi sueño. No era mi primera opción tampoco, pero lo suficientemente eficiente. No veo por qué tengas motivos para estar molesta conmigo." Bulma había amenazado repetidamente con echarlo si hacia daño a alguien de manera intencional, pero su amenaza no era realmente necesaria. No tenía ningún interés en matar a los terrícolas. A pesar de que había matado a miles de millones bajo las órdenes de Freezer, nunca había sentido ninguna gloria ni honor en matar a las masas indefensas. Después de tantos años bajo Freezer, masacrar por ningun motivo estaba por debajo de su nivel. Mientras los seres humanos se mantuvieran fuera de su camino, el príncipe les permitiria permanecer con vida.

"Típico" Bulma gritó. "Escucha, señor Super Saiyajin. Vete inmediatamente a tu habitacion a dormir. Mañana puedes poner todos estos edificios de vuelta exactamente como estaban."

"POR SUPUESTO QUE NO HARE TAL CO-"

Bulma interrumpió. "No te preocupes, voy a instalar paredes que bloquearan el sonido y no notaras la diferencia. Dios mio. La próxima vez, ven y avisame cuando tengas un problema, de acuerdo?"

"Bueno, te grite pero no me respondiste." Vegeta no podía creer que en realidad estaba discutiendo con esta insignificante mujer de la Tierra. No se le pasaba nada en absoluto, pero el tampoco podia contenerse de seguir provocandola.

"Oh, quieres decir que estabas en la cama y gritaste mi nombre como siempre lo haces y no vine corriendo? Me pregunto por qué? ... oh, espera! Tal vez sea porque yo estaba demasiado ocupada trabajando en apestosa nave para escucharte! O es imposible para mí hacer algo bien? Gah, Vegeta. Qué voy a hacer contigo? "

La multitud, que se había reunido para ver el desarrollo de los acontecimientos, estaba completamente aterrorizada por Vegeta. Su aspecto amenazador y forma de hablar, por no hablar de su hazaña increíble de levantar edificios, les tenia petrificados. Pero ahora, después de ver esta conversación, la masa de espectadores tenia aún más miedo de Bulma que de Vegeta. Cómo podía controlar a alguien tan poderoso?.

* * *

_Año 763, diez semanas después de la derrota de Garlic Jr._

"No me gusta tener los ojos vendados, mujer!" Vegeta protestó esta nueva indignidad en voz alta.

"Oh, vamos, no seas aguafiestas, Vegeta," respondió Bulma, empujándolo hacia adelante. "Te va a encantar lo que he hecho con tu nave."

A regañadientes, el príncipe entró en el laboratorio de Bulma. La venda de los ojos realmente no le prevenia 'ver' - sus sentidos eran completamente capaces de discernir la disposición general de la habitación, pero se permitio este juego de todos modos. Orgullosamente, Bulma le quito la venda. "Que te parece?!"

El casco de la nave estaba completamente impecable, sin un solo signo de los daños causados por el ataque de Yamcha. El vidrio había sido sustituido y teñido con un recubrimiento de brillo de espejo que reflejaba el interior del laboratorio.

"No te quedes ahí embobado, Vegeta, echa un vistazo dentro, hice algunas mejoras!". El príncipe estaba acostumbrando a el tono mandon de Bulma ahora. Por lo general lo ignoraba.

"Estos motores son realmente poderosos. Cosas muy avanzadas, pero eran terriblemente ineficientes.". La emoción en la voz de Bulma era evidente. "Fueron creados para romper a través de la matriz del espacio-tiempo por la fuerza, e inducian horrible reverberancias relativisticas. La mayor parte de la energía estaba siendo utilizada sólo para contrarrestar la resistencia bosón-fermión."

Vegeta estaba completamente perdido, pero la mujer continuo. "He añadido un conjunto de estabilizadores armónicos que coinciden con la fase del pulso del campo gravitatorio cuántico, casi anulando por completo la resistencia. Si pudiera resolver el problema de campo de calibre, podría eliminar la resistencia de la matriz por completo, creando un agujero de gus-"

Se detuvo, apenada, al darse cuenta de que Vegeta no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando. "Bueno, he actualizado tu nave, y ahora esperaba un aumento de 5,000% en la eficiencia." Todavía nada. "Un viaje que habría tomado más de un mes se llevará a cabo en poco menos de un día."

Vegeta asintió con la cabeza, todavía se mostraba escéptico. "Hmm. Muy bien." No quería que ella viera lo contento que estaba. Ella había hecho simplemente como él esperaba, lo que no era nada fuera de lo común. Aún asi, no quería que ella pensara que estaba disgustado. "Creo que las mejoras ... son satisfactorias".

Bulma sabía que eso era el elogio mas grande que recibiria de Vegeta. Sonrió para sus adentros, el príncipe no acostumbraba gastar saliva en vano. Cuando decía algo, era útil y preciso. En realidad, estaba bastante contenta con ser "satisfactoria".

* * *

_Año 764, tres meses después de la derrota de Garlic Jr._

El reloj interno de Vegeta siempre fue preciso. Ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente en la Tierra para acostumbrarse a el ciclo de noche y día en el planeta, y con la cámara de rejuvenecimiento reparada, ya no tenia que tener un horario irregular. Bajo su nueva rutina, se levantaba al instante después del amanecer, se bañaba, y entrenaba tan duro como podia antes de la comida.

Esta mañana en particular, tal como lo había hecho todos los días durante esta semana, el príncipe se despertó junto a Bulma a la primera luz del alba. Había sabido desde el principio que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo, un extraño presentimiento que tenía de ella. La mujer de pelo azul quería estar con él, al igual que muchas otras mujeres que había encontrado. Pero no podía entender por qué.

Otras tenían la esperanza de ganar el poder por la asociación, o simplemente buscaban la emoción de peligro. Esto era diferente, y no podía entender por qué, le molestaba que él todavía no había descubierto el juego de la mujer. Sin embargo, ella era ... aceptable. Aún así, él no estaba dispuesto a dejarse hacer una conexión con ella, no después de lo que pasó con Oniya. Esto, se dijo, era puramente para el disfrute.

El príncipe dio vuelta a la llave en la regadera, desatando una corriente de agua caliente sobre su cabeza. Contempló los acontecimientos de los últimos meses, mientras miraba en la bruma acuosa. 'Qué estoy haciendo aquí?' El vapor ahora rodeaba su cuerpo como la niebla caliente se elevaba hasta el techo. "Quiero decir, sé que estoy aquí para recuperar mi honor de Kakarotto. Pero, qué estoy haciendo aquí, con ... con esa mujer?

Ella realmente le había infectado, al punto de que se veia distraído mientras entrenaba. Simplemente no le parecia correcto. Era indignante que alguien tan débil pudiera hacer que se sintiera tan indefenso. Ella lo trataba con normalidad, por lo que cuando estaba alrededor de ella se sentía casi, bueno, normal. "Bah," él gruño audiblemente, cerrando la llave del agua.

De pronto, sintió la familiar y excitante sensacion de una gran cantidad de energia que se acercaba a el planeta. Quien quiera que fuera, su poder era lo suficientemente alto como para sentirse desde el espacio. "Esto definitivamente no es la energía de Kakarotto, todavia le queda un mes, de todos modos. Quién podra ser.?" Se aclaró la mente rápidamente, el príncipe se teletransporto desde la regadera a su cuarto, impresionando a Bulma. Ella nunca pudo acostumbrarse a la rapidez con que se movía, era como si apareciera de la nada. De inmediato se echo las sábanas sobre sus hombros.

"Que pasa, Vegeta? Te olvidaste de algo?"

"Parece como que alguien me ha seguido hasta aqui. No sé quién es, pero yo creo que es alguien del Imperio de Fri- ahem, mi imperio." Tocaron a la puerta y un instante despues el androide entro a la recamara.

"Exclamacion: Maestro, tengo noticias urgentes."

Vegeta frunció el ceño. "Si tiene algo que ver con el poder que estoy sintiendo, perdonare tu intromisión brusca. Sabes muy bien que no nos debes de molestar."

"Declaración sumisa: Gracias, señor. He estado escaneando la nave que viene y acabo de recibir una transmisión."

"Adelante."

"Reproducción: Saludos, Vegeta. Permiteme que me presente: soy King Cold, señor supremo del Imperio de Arcose. Estoy aquí por asuntos personales contigo relacionados con mis hijos, a quienes creo, tu asesinaste. '".

El príncipe sonrió mientras el androide continuó.

"Reproducción continua: "Podria solo destruir este planeta, pero sospecho que de alguna manera sobrevivirías y prefiero conocerte cara a cara. No es pedir demasiado, verdad? Es algo que me quiero permitir disfrutar; Después de todo, estoy muy ansioso por ver de lo que es capaz un Super Saiyajin. Transmisión terminada ". El androide miró expectante a su amo, sus circuitos echando chispas de emoción. Le encantaba que la gente desafiara al maestro, sobre todo porque las personas que lo hacian generalmente terminaban convertidas en una pulpa sangrienta.

"Asi que, los nenes tienen un padre que ha venido a desafiarme." Se volvió hacia el androide. "Maquina, tráeme la armadura real que estaba guardando para mi pelea con Kakarotto. Esto sera interesante."

* * *

_Este capitulo no tuvo tanta accion como a lo que estan acostumbrados. Pero es que era necesario elaborar un poco en como procedio la relacion de Vegeta con Bulma. Era algo a lo que se le tenia que hacer justicia y que realmente el manga y el anime dejaron a un lado. No se despeguen, porque viene el Vegeta Vs Cold!_


	23. Rey de Arcos

Saga de Cold - Parte 5: Rey de Arcos

El último rey de Arcos de puso de pie, los pliegues de su enorme capa roja ondulando detras de ell. "Capitán! Una vez que mis hombres y yo hayamos salido de la nave, vuelva a una órbita geoestacionaria, lejos del perimetro de la explosión del planeta. Mantengan escudos al máximo en todo momento." Se dio la vuelta para ver a un soldado con cabello azul. "Fisshi, traiga un escuadrón de tropas a la superficie. Mantenga comunicación con mi nave y mande a la mitad de sus hombres a empezar a exterminar a la población local."

Aunque el enorme demonio del frío usualmente desdeñaba a sus rivales, su encuentro con el Super Saiyajin en Xylon-38 le había causado gran preocupación. Si Vegeta tenía el mismo tipo de poder que el joven misterioso, su forma actual sería completamente insuficiente.

El vuelo al sistema de la Tierra tomó aproximadamente un mes. Aunque todavía existían preocupaciones administrativas diarias relacionadas con el Imperio, Cold había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo a solas en su cuarto, meditando. No podía correr el riesgo de transformarse a su siguiente forma a menos que pudiera mantener el control. "Esta sucio Saiyajin masacró a mis hijos y se burló de mi raza. Su derrota debe ser decisiva. Todo el universo debe entender que la rebelión contra mi poder es inútil."

La nave atravesó la estratosfera, calentándose rápidamente. Los escudos, diseñados principalmente para la defensa contra los ataques de energía, sólo absorben un pequeño porcentaje de la energía de fricción. A medida que la nave se sacudió, Cold se agarró de su trono con una mano para no perder el equilibrio. Sus hijos serían vengados.

Vegeta aumentó su velocidad, acelerando hacia una pequeña área del desierto en las afueras de West City. C47 había detectado la trayectoria suborbital de la nave y había calculado un potencial sitio de aterrizaje, y luego enviado la ubicación al rastreador del príncipe. El androide había recibido la orden de permanecer fuera del campo de la batalla pero al mismo tiempo manteniendo sus sensores sintonizados a esta; Vegeta quería un análisis de la batalla para revisar después de su victoria.

Mientras volaba, el príncipe consideraba su estrategia cuidadosamente. King Cold había declarado que quería pelear con un Super Saiyajin, algo que obviamente había visto durante su pelea con Cooler. El príncipe no solía empezar a pelear con un poder de pelea tan elevado, pero podía sentir que el nivel de energía de Cold era mucho mayor que el de Freezer.

Sonriendo ampliamente, el Saiyajin aumentó su poder en pleno vuelo, su cabello tornando dorado y su aura estallando en llamas de oro. No había ventaja táctica en permanecer en su forma base. Pocos oponentes merecerían tal precaución, pero el príncipe había aprendido de su batalla con Freezer, no sería sorprendido con la guardia baja. "ACABARÉ CONTIGO, DEMONIO!"

Gohan salió corriendo de la puerta principal de su casa, saltado en un pie mientras se ponia una bota - parte de su armadura Saiyajin - por encima de su pie derecho, y luego despego hacia el cielo. Una mujer en un vestido púrpura salió corriendo por la puerta detrás de él, agitando un fajo de papeles con tareas. "Lo siento, mamá, me tengo que ir!" el muchacho gritó sin detenerse a mirar hacia atrás.

Este kí lo había abrumado. No era la energía de Freezer - a quien había visto morir con sus propios ojos - pero se sentía casi igual. Seguramente Vegeta sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para proteger a la Tierra, si así lo deseaba. Pero no confiaba en el Super Saiyajin para proteger la Tierra. Todavía podía recordar vívidamente el frío, calculado ataque de Vegeta a la Tierra hace ni siquiera un año. Todos habían llegado tan lejos desde entonces, pero el príncipe Saiyajin todavía no se preocupaba por la humanidad - concentrándose únicamente en su entrenamiento para vengarse de Goku.

Todo estaba ocurriendo tan rápido que Gohan no estaba seguro de qué pensar. Un segundo más tarde Gohan sintió otras tres señales de energía. Picoro, Ten y Krillin habían encendido su poder, y se dirigían a la misma dirección que él. Gohan dio un giro duro a la derecha y aumentó su velocidad, rumbo para interceptar a Krillin.

Vegeta aterrizó en una nube de polvo, su aura dorada vaporizando las rocas a su alrededor. La nave aparecería en cualquier momento.

En ese momento, su rastreador sonó, anunciando varios poderes de pelea volando en su dirección general. Había estado tan concentrada en el nivel de energía del demonio que por una vez su scouter realmente había detectado la energía de estos antes que el. Girando en su lugar, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de el chiquillo y el Namecusei, junto con el enano calvo y otro poder de pelea que no podía reconocer. "Insectos! No se dan cuenta de que son completamente inútiles? Están muertos si interfieren."

En ese momento, vio a la nave de Cold descender rapidamente. La nave era mucho más masiva que las naves utilizadas por Freezer y Cooler; sintió por lo menos ochenta miembros de la tripulación en el interior, además de la señal de energía inconfundible del demonio del frio. La nave desaceleró rápidamente, flotando por un breve momento justo sobre el príncipe.

Vegeta sintió la tentación de disparar contra la nave en ese momento. No sólo era un objetivo grotescamente grande y fácil, pero parecía estar burlándose de él casualmente volando por encima de su posición como si fuera impotente para detenerla. Él era un hombre paciente, sin embargo, prefiriendo matar a sus objetivos cuando huían, aterrorizados y desmoralizados. Él no iba a estropear su diversión por ahora. Después de flotar por unos instantes, la nave se movió otra vez, aterrizando en un acantilado a unos cientos de metros de distancia. Sus enormes garras se clavaron en la tierra y el zumbido de sus motores disminuyó.

Un escuadrón de unos veinte soldados surgió primero, dirigido por un soldado de pelo azul que Vegeta nunca había visto. Los soldados estaban en formación de batalla, organizados en una agrupación de defensa. No lo habían visto todavía, sus rastreadores fueron probablemente todos apagados para evitar la sobrecarga. El Super Saiyajin rió. "Espero que disfruten de los últimos momentos de su vida."

Un momento después, el gigantesco demonio salió, flotando fuera de una escotilla en el centro de la nave. King Cold tocó el suelo con suavidad, un ceño fruncido en su rostro y la ira en sus ojos.

"Así que ... esta es la Tierra. No estoy seguro de por qué el Saiyajin huiría aquí. Parece ser rica en recursos naturales... Supongo que puedo vender este planeta después de mi victoria, no me gustaría desperdiciar mi viaje, después de todo. "

El demonio del frio era enorme, fácilmente tres veces la altura de Vegeta. Su piel lavanda contrastaba con su armadura y capa real. Vegeta reconoció de inmediato la transformación.

"Así que, en realidad es más fuerte que el poder total de Freezer, pero parece que sólo esta en la segunda forma de su especie", pensó el príncipe. "Si es capaz de ir más lejos, puede llegar a ser un verdadero desafío, incluso mayor que Cooler. Esto puede ser una batalla digna de un Super Saiyajin."

Vegeta se levantó del suelo, terminando con sus observaciones preliminares. Desde su posición a unos cientos de metros de distancia, casualmente lanzó una bola de energía dorada hacia el grupo de soldados de bajo rango. A pesar de que una pequeña explosión como esa apenas le hubiera causado a el cosquillas, fue devastadora para los soldados de Cold. La explosión se elevó a treinta metros de altura, al instante incinerando dos tercios del grupo y enviando el resto volando en todas direcciones, inconscientes. Ligeramente divertido, Vegeta se concentró en su verdadero objetivo, que caminaba casualmente entre los escombros.

El polvo se disipó mostrando al demonio del frio aun de pie, impasible, sus musculosos brazos cruzados sobre su enorme pecho. Vegeta aterrizó a unos diez metros de distancia, con una sonrisa burlona. "Por lo tanto, tu eres el orgulloso padre de Freezer y Cooler. Tus hijos eran demasiado débiles para arreglar sus propios problemas, así que vas a venir a limpiar su desorden? Te confieso: Estoy muy emocionado de ver lo que piensas que puedes hacer contra el legendario poder de la raza Saiyajin ". El príncipe había temido que su hobby de humillar a los demonios de el frio habia muerto con Cooler, asi que no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Era una habilidad que había trabajado tan duro para desarrollar.

Cold frunció el ceño. "Eso es más que suficiente. Espero que no creas que has logrado algo en haber matado a mis hombres. Los Saiyajines siempre han sido rebeldes, pero ahora han superado la insolencia normal de su especie. Tu crimen de haber matado a mis hijos no se quedará impune ". Haciendo una pausa dramatiza. "La galaxia entera será testigo de que la resistencia a el dominio de mi clan es inútil."

Vegeta siguió sonriendo, su aura dorada pulsando a su alrededor gloriosamente. "Ah! Así que quieres ir directo al grano, no? No te culpo. He estado anhelando una pelea desde que llegué a esta roca." Echó un vistazo a la nave, que se preparaba para el despegue. "Primero, vamos a asegurarnos de que no trates de escapar." Extendió un brazo hacia la nave, una bola de energía formándose en su palma.

El demonio del frio instantaneamente se teletransportó frente a Vegeta, dándole un manotazo a el principe y mandandolo hacia el suelo. "No lo creo , príncipe. Tu pelea es conmigo. Deja a mi nave fuera de esto." La enorme nave, con la forma caracteristica del diseño que tanto agradaba a los demonios del frio, despegó y comenzó a ganar impulso, moviéndose hacia el horizonte.

Por un momento, Cold miro hacia un lado para comprobar que su nave había escapado. De repente, el puño de Vegeta se estrelló contra su mandíbula, la fuerza enviando una onda de choque a través de todo su cuerpo. Saboreo sangre, ese golpe había sido inmediatamente devastador. Apoyándose contra el suelo, sacudió la cabeza, tratando de aclarar su visión. Acaso había cometido un error fatal? Este Super Saiyajin era mucho, mucho más fuerte.

"YO DECIDO CÓMO Y DONDE PELEAR, DEMONIO!" el Saiyajin rugió. Su brazo se extendió hacia la nave, la bola de energía ahora estaba completamente cargada. "HAA!" El ataque aceleró rápidamente, extendiéndose hasta abarcar totalmente a la nave antes de detonar en un destello cegador.

Ningún motor era lo suficientemente poderoso para producir un campo de fuerza que pudiera repeler totalmente los ataques de incluso un Saiyajin de bajo nivel, por lo que los ingenieros en el Imperio habían diseñado escudos que desvían la energía alrededor del casco de la nave. Aunque permanecian vulnerable a ataques fisicos, el escudo podia sobrevivir casi cualquier explosión porque la energía fluía alrededor del casco de la nave. Sin embargo, el ataque del Super Saiyajin era mucho más de lo que el estabilizador de escudos podía manejar. Se sobrecalento al instante, lo que le permitio a la energia entrar y vaporizar su interior, convirtiendo a la nave en un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales.

Por debajo, los guerreros Z se prepararon, esquivando los escombros en llamas. Vegeta había atacado accidentalmente a la nave cuando estaba justo encima del grupo de héroes de la Tierra. Para él, era más una coincidencia feliz que cualquier otra cosa, se rió entre dientes mientras huían de los pedazos de metal.

"Bueno," dijo Gohan mientras esquivaba un bloque de motor en llamas, "parece que Vegeta acabó con la única vía de escape de ese tipo. Espero que sepa lo que está haciendo."

"No estoy tan seguro de que atrapar a ese demonio aquí es lo mejor para la Tierra. No que Vegeta tenga el mejor interés de nuestro planeta en mente, de todos modos," contestó Picoro. El grupo se había trasladado a una meseta que estaba cerca del campo de batalla, los restos en llamas de la nave del demonio seguian ensuciando el paisaje.

Krilin intentó dar un enfoque optimista a la situación. "Tal vez Vegeta acabe con este tipo por nosotros como lo hizo contra Garlic Jr. Si no lo hace ..." tragó saliva, "... todos estamos perdidos."

"Por mucho que me duela decirlo, la verdad es que ninguno de nosotros puede hacer la más mínima diferencia en la lucha entre los dos." Picoro nunca había sido de pintar las cosas de una manera positiva, y esto no era una excepción. "Por no hablar de que incluso si quisieramos ayudarlo, ese arrogante Saiyajin no lo permitiría. Espero que se maten mutuamente."

"Bueno, una cosa es segura," intervino Ten. "Se me hace muy difícil poner mi fe en Vegeta. Pero bueno, Gohan, no ha habido ninguna noticia de tu padre? Podríamos usar su ayuda en este momento."

"Lo siento Ten, pero todavía no he visto a mi padre. Creo que volverá pronto, porque Vegeta se comprometió a volar la Tierra en pedazos si no lo hacía." Gohan realmente extrañaba a su padre. La última vez que realmente pasaron tiempo juntos fue antes de que Raditz lo secuestrara. Su relación siempre había sido una mezcla de emociones, y aunque se había acostumbrado a que su padre no estuviera cerca de él, entendia que no era a propósito. El joven Saiyajin siempre obtenia determinación cuando pensaba en su padre. "Hemos tenido que pelear duras batallas sin mi padre antes, podemos hacerlo de nuevo."

Fisshi logro levantarse. Era más fuerte que los otros soldados, y por eso fue el primero en recuperar la conciencia. Mirándose un poco despeinado, activó su rastreador. "Mi señor, la nave! No puedo detectar ninguna señal de vida entre los escombros. Los escudos deben haber-URGH!" El Super Saiyajin apareció detrás de él y lo golpeó directamente a través de su torso, su guante cubierto de sangre sobresalía de su pecho. Vegeta cerró los ojos, enfocando su técnica mortal, y los soldados restantes se desintegraron al mismo tiempo.

King Cold rugió de rabia, su aura gris explotando a su alrededor. La sonrisa de Vegeta se ensanchó, deseoso de probarse a sí mismo una vez más. El y Cold no compartían la misma historia que el y Cooler y Freezer, pero Cold era un demonio del frio y eso era suficiente. No podía esperar para llenar a su oponente con miedo. "Eso es! Muéstrame todo tu poder. Dame todo lo que tienes!"

El rey se lanzó hacia delante, su enorme puño derecho abalanzándose sobre el principe. Vegeta descaradamente se mantuvo firme hasta el último momento posible, y luego se lanzó hacia arriba, fácilmente evadiendo el ataque. Curioso por saber una medida exacta del poder de la bestia, activó su rastreador. Gracias a su mecanismo de amortiguación, era capaz de manejar la lectura, sonando brevemente antes de mostrar una cantidad.

"Ciento cuarenta millones de unidades, eh?" Vegeta se lanzó hacia abajo, golpeando a Cold con una patada voladora en la espalda que lo lanzó, rebotando tres veces en el paisaje rocoso. "Tu poder es aún menor que el de Cooler, jaja. Sabias que tu hijo se estaba preparando para derrocarte? Incluso el Super Saiyajin mas debil seria mucho mas fuerte que tu, Cold! Por desgracia para ti, no soy un Super Saiyajin debil ". Se cruzó de brazos mientras el aturdido demonio del frio trataba de recuperarse. "La última vez que obtuve una lectura acerca de mi poder, estaba a 30 millones de unidades por encima de ti. No que una diferencia de poder sea lo unico que importa. Derroté a Cooler a pesar de que su fuerza bruta era mayor que la mía. Mis instintos de batalla son incomparables.! "

El demonio del frio temblaba de rabia, pero su voz era firme. Este Saiyajin le había robado a sus únicos dos hijos, los herederos de su reino. Había insultado a su familia, e incluso se habia apropiado de sus territorios. Raramente Cold se dejaria llevar por sus emociones pero esta era una ocasion especiall. "Estupido primate! No tienes idea de los horrores que te esperan. Voy a hacerte pagar un precio muy alto por tu insolencia!"

"Tú y qué ejército?" Vegeta rió.

Haciendo caso omiso del insulto del Saiyajin, King Cold levantó los puños y se puso tenso, su energía repentinamente alzandose su alrededor. La tierra empezó a temblar al expandirse su aura en un remolino, empujando a Vegeta ligeramente hacia atrás. El cuerpo del demonio comenzó a temblar.

"Asi que, tienes transformaciones adicionales al igual que tus hijos. No te salvaran de mí, pero muestrame tu verdadero poder de todos modos!" Vegeta estaba verdaderamente contento, él estaba seguro de que era una batalla que en realidad disfrutaria.

Casi instantáneamente, la armadura del demonio se rompió conforme unos cuernos duros salieron de su espalda. La explosión de energía empujo a Vegeta varios metros hacia atrás, aunque el Super Saiyajin mantuvo su postura. Los hombros y la cabeza de Cold crecieron grotescamente, su cuerpo en rápida transformación.

"Se está haciendo más fuerte!" Gohan gritó por encima del estruendo de la transformación. Los guerreros Z fueron poco a poco haciendo su camino cerca de la acción, pero el cambio repentino en aparencia del demonio les detuvo momentáneamente.

"Esto es horrible." Krilin levanto un brazo sobre la cara para protegerse del flujo de energía. "Vegeta es muy fuerte - pero que vamos a hacer si este tipo es mas fuerte? De cualquier manera, estamos condenados. Demonios, donde diablos esta Goku?." Krillin estaba verdaderamente atemorizado.

El otro terrícola calvo flotaba en el aire con los brazos cruzados, su tercer ojo sin pestañear. "No es Freezer, pero seguro que se siente como él. " Las palabras de Tien estaban llenas de temor. "Vi la pelea en Namek desde el planeta de Kaiosama, Vegeta fue capaz de dominar a Freezer, pero no sé si va a ser capaz de hacerlo de nuevo, esta bestia es totalmente diferente.".

Picoro negó con la cabeza. "Yo no creo que sea tan simple." La tormenta había cesado, y el polvo se empezaba a despejar. "Estoy sintiendo su poder, y me temo que es mucho mayor que el de Vegeta. Si nos permite ayudarle, tal vez podamos combatir juntos ... pero aún así ..."

Por la esquina del ojo, Vegeta vio a los cuatro guerreros acercándose. Inmediatamente indignado, lanzó una gran bola de energía en su dirección. "Insectos!" Su voz resonó por todo el paisaje. "Manténgase alejados, me entendieron? Interfieran y los mataré a todos!"

"Una valiente accion, Saiyajin!" La voz de la tercera forma de Cold era profunda y áspera. "Admiro tu confianza, aunque sospecho que pronto te arrepentiras. Tengo mas que suficiente poder para acabar con todos ustedes." La cabeza del demonio estaba alargada, cuernos salian de sus hombros y brazos, y tambien de la cresta en su cabeza. Ahora, incluso más grande que antes, se veía mucho más intimidante que Freezer en su tercera forma.

Los demas habian evitado el ataque de Vegeta. "Ese idiota!" gritó Gohan. "Estábamos tratando de ayudar! No tiene por que ser tan grosero."

Ten gruñó. "Es algo que tiene en común con Goku. Estos Saiyajines quieren pelear por su cuenta -. Es una cosa de orgullo. Es como cuando rechazo nuestra ayuda en tu pelea contra ti en el ultimo torneo de arte marciales, Picoro.".

El Namek asintió. "Sí, pero eso resultó mejor para Goku. Me ganó por sí mismo, y me obligó a pensar más seriamente acerca de mi propio propósito. Esto no es lo mismo. No creo que Vegeta pueda ganar por si mismo ".

Vegeta, contento de que su oponente por fin iba a ofrecerle un verdadero desafío, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a encender su aura dorada, creciendo más y más. El demonio del frio se quedó inmóvil, mirando cómo el poder del Saiyajin crecia. "Ahorrame el espectaculo de luces, Saiyajin", gruñó. "Me temo que no tienes ninguna esperanza de intimidarme, sólo atacame con todo tu poder."

"Oh, lo haré." El Super Saiyajin se lanzó hacia delante, cargando una bola de energía en su mano derecha mientras disparaba una serie de pequeños ataques de su mano izquierda extendida. "Comete esto, demonio!" -gritó, lanzando el ataque cargado hacia abajo con todas sus fuerzas.

Cold había estado bloqueando la descarga rápida de Vegeta con sus brazos cruzados, pero ahora dio un salto hacia arriba, fuera del alcance del ataque más fuerte. Vegeta se precipitó a su encuentro, moviendo la pierna para darle una poderosa patada hacia el costado de la cabeza de su oponente.

El demonio del frio se agachó y contraatacó de inmediato, su propia patada lanzada hacia el torso del Saiyajin. Vegeta esquivó, pero el ataque conecto ligeramente, haciendolo girar. Consiguiendo recuperar su balance, disparó dos ráfagas doradas desde sus manos extendidas casi a quemarropa, y volteo a ver a Cold.

El ataque habia conseguido traspasar sus defensas, mandándolo a volar. Vegeta lo siguió, riendo salvajemente, pero el demonio del frio se detuvo y disparó una lluvia de rayos mortales. El Saiyajin, tomado por sorpresa, trató de bloquear pero se encontró empujado por la fuerza de los ataques. Cold aprovecho la oportunidad y conectó un sólido golpe a la cabeza de Vegeta.

Los oídos de Vegeta resonaron y un sabor metálico llenó su boca. El golpe lo dejo aturdido y le estaba costando mucho trabajo recuperar su balance. Cayo al suelo a gran velocidad, rocas volando a su alrededor al formar un crater de tamaño considerable. Levantándose, sacudió su cabeza y vio que Cold estaba descendiendo a la orilla del cráter. Había sentido el aumento del poder de Cold, pero ese golpe fue mucho más fuerte de lo que había previsto. Casi instintivamente, activó su rastreador de nuevo.

"Ciento ochenta millones de unidades?" -murmuró, sorprendido. "Eso es ... increíble. Ni siquiera la quinta forma de Cooler llegó cerca de esta cantidad!"

El imponente monstruo habló. "Ahora te das cuenta que tan inutil es tu resistencia, Vegeta? Gracias a tu otro amigo 'Super Saiyajin', he estado preparándome mentalmente para controlar esta transformación, con todo su increible poder. No tienes ninguna esperanza!"

Vegeta se quedó inmóvil, sorprendido. "Kakarotto ... es un Super Saiyajin?! Cuál es el significado de esto? De quién estás hablando?! Exijo que me expliques!" Tenía los puños apretados en un repentino estallido de rabia. Acaso Kakarotto tambien habia ascendido, y enviado a este monstruo a desafiarlo? Se negaba a creerlo.

"Así que Kakarotto es el nombre del niño ese?" Cold se cruzó de brazos, completamente seguro. "Yo había asumido que los dos estaban en equipo de alguna manera, pero tal vez me equivoqué."

El príncipe se puso lívido. "Estás mintiendo, yo soy el único Super Saiyajin!" Furioso, saltó fuera del cráter y lanzó una tormenta de golpes y patadas. El tirano tenía más fuerza que él, lo era evidente. Pero Vegeta había peleado con oponentes más fuertes muchas veces antes. Ya había demostrado su superioridad sobre los demonios del frio, como cuando peleo contra Cooler. Utilizando sus instintos y su experiencia superior en el combate. Estaba seguro de que podría hacerlo de nuevo.

Hizo llover golpes sin piedad, usando su técnica impecable y agilidad aumentada para lanzar cada golpe a la velocidad máxima. Como la quinta forma de Cooler, el cuerpo de King Cold estaba fuertemente blindado, pero Vegeta elegía sus blancos cuidadosamente, tratando de maximizar el dolor de su enemigo.

Él mantuvo su furioso ataque tan rápido como pudo, demasiado rápido para que su enemigo pudiera contraatacar con eficacia. Sin embargo, Cold se movia con agilidad, esquivando la mayoría de sus ataques directos y bloqueando el resto a una velocidad sorprendente. Los pocos golpes que pasaron las defensas del demonio eran lo suficientemente potentes como para ser eficaces, pero los constantes ataques fueron minando la energía de Vegeta.

"Así que piensas que tus habilidades de combate son suficientes para compensar tu falta de poder?" -gritó el rey atrapando el puño de Vegeta, torciendole el brazo. El Saiyajin lo atacó en la cara, alejándose, pero Cold ya había girado su cola, logrando golpear a Vegeta con ella duramente en las costillas. "Tu confianza está fuera de lugar. He sido un guerrero desde antes de que naciera tu padre. He comandado cientos de ejércitos y matado a millones con mis propias manos." Acentuando sus palabras con una sequencia de golpes que Vegeta estaba teniendo cada vez mas dificultad en bloquear. "Eres el rival más fuerte que he conocido - por mucho - pero me temo que estas por debajo de mi en todos los sentidos." Terminó su contraataque con una bola de energía púrpura que envió a Vegeta volando hacia atrás.

Aunque el aura de Vegeta habia desviado la mayor parte de el ataque, este habia sido lo suficientemente fuerte para dañar severamente su armadura y dejarle la piel que estaba expuesta humeando. Vegeta estaba sorprendido; como era posible que este maldito lo estuviera tratando como basura? Vegeta estaba comenzando a agotarse y su oponente apenas si habia recibido daño alguno. Necesitaba cambiar su estrategia antes de agotar su energia.

"Nada gracioso que decir, Vegeta? Qué te pasa, Saiyajin? Acaso tu cerebro de simio no es capaz de comprender mi ingenio?" Cold parecía realmente estar disfrutando. Había pasado mucho tiempo pensando en los posibles puntos débiles de su rival en el camino. Había tenido la esperanza de provocar a el Saiyajin, causando que se descuidara. Había visto los impresionantes conocimientos tácticos de Vegeta utilizados para aplastar a su hijo, pero él había planeado contrarrestarlo con sus propias habilidades de combate altamente desarrolladas hasta que Vegeta estuviera agotado. Confiado en que podría tolerar cualquier asalto físico del príncipe, esperaba cansarlo y desmoralizarlo. Hasta el momento, la pelea iba precisamente de acuerdo al plan.

"No confundas mi silencio con derrota. Todavía no he terminado!" Vegeta estaba tratando de poner su mejor faceta. Seguramente se le ocurriria como ganar, simplemente necesita más tiempo. La lucha se sentia muy similar a su batalla con Zarbon, a quien tuvo la oportunidad de matar, pero terminó provocándolo a transformarse. Había perdido la batalla, pero el zenkai recibido después le había permitido dominar por completo a Zarbon en su siguiente encuentro. Por supuesto, la única razón por la que había sobrevivido en primer lugar era por que Freezer lo habia querido con vida. Esta vez no gozaba de tal ventaja.

"Bueno, perdóname por mi observación pero, si todavia 'no terminas' entonces por que tienes esa expresión de pánico en tu rostro?", "Hahaha. Vamos, atácame. " Cold se burlaba de él sin piedad.

Había unos cuantos movimientos mas que no había probado, pero Vegeta sinceramente dudaba de que serían suficientes para superar la diferencia entre sus poderes. No podia creer que se sintiera derrotado como lo estaba sintiendo en este momento. La batalla estaba lejos de terminar, sin embargo, por primera vez desde que se convirtió en un Super Saiyajin, realmente creía que podría perder la pelea.

Cansado de esperar, Cold atacó con poderoso golpe, el Saiyajin apenas fue capaz de bloquear y darse la vuelta con una patada que fue pobremente ejecutada. Su mente volvió a recordar sus días con Nappa. A pesar de la falta de habilidad de el Saiyajin calvo en la batalla de uno contra uno, habia sido algo reconfortante tener a otro Saiyajin al lado para ayudarte cuando era necesario.

Lanzándose hacia arriba, Vegeta ejecuto un ataque de fuego rápido directamente en la cara de su oponente, aturdiéndolo lo suficiente para poder recuperar su aliento. Sus pensamientos vagaron de nuevo a una misión que le habían dado a los 13 años: la conquista del planeta de cristal de Gnesis. Completamente solo, había luchado contra toda una raza - guerreros poderosos que se contaban por miles de millones - durante un mes entero. Nappa había llegado de una misión más corta justo en el momento que la fuerza del principe estaba a punto de fallar, rescatandolo y matando a los enemigos restantes.

El príncipe nunca había perdonado a Nappa. A través de numerosas misiones, Vegeta habia pagado la deuda muchisimas veces. Aun asi, resentia a su compañero. Aun matarlo no habia dejado al principe satisfecho.

El demonio atacó de nuevo, trayendo a Vegeta de regreso a la batalla. Afortunadamente, el bruto se concentraba en ataques fisicos, donde el tamaño y habilidad de el Saiyajin eran una ventaja constante. Esquivó una feroz patada del demonio y se giró por detrás de el rapidamente, dandole un duro golpe doble a la parte lumbar de la bestia. Fue un ataque eficiente, pero Vegeta sabia muy bien que no detendria por mucho a Cold.

A pesar de su orgullo, Vegeta sintió el deseo de tener a otro Saiyajin ayudándolo en esta pelea. Gran parte de su genio táctico se desperdiciaba sin otro guerrero participando. Por supuesto, ningun otro Saiyajin podria ayudarlo en esta pelea, con la excepcion de Kakaroto, tal vez. Vegeta no podía sacudirse el temor de que el Saiyajin de clase baja hubiera logrado ascender y superarlo como Super Saiyajin, como King Cold parecía dar a entender. Juntos, seguramente serían capaces de ganar - los últimos guerreros de la raza Saiyajin contra el último de los demonios del frio.

El príncipe repentinamente se puso furioso consigo mismo. Era esa mujer de la tierra y Oniya también. Ellas lo habían convertido en un tonto débil y sentimental. No necesitaba la ayuda de nadie, y mucho menos de Kakarotto!

Enojado, se lanzó al ataque. "TE MATARÉ! LO JURO!" Pero Cold reaccionó con agilidad, tomado el brazo de Vegeta y dándole un golpe en la boca del estómago, sacandole el aire por completo al Saiyajin. Vegeta se quedo completamente sin aliento. No estaba herido de gravedad, pero si no respiraba un poco para recuperar sus fuerzas este seria su fin..

King Cold envolvió su cola alrededor del cuello de Vegeta y apretó, haciendo que los ojos del Saiyajin se abultaran. "Realmente pensaste que me podrias desafiar? Te das cuenta ahora de lo estúpido que eres?." Cold acentuó las palabras con un tono de desdén. "Nadie se atreve a retar a mi clan y escapa con su vida." Cold utilizó su cola para arrojar al Saiyajin al suelo a gran velocidad.

Vegeta intentó moverse, pero no pudo; estaba completamente falto de aliento. El demonio del frio comenzó a acumular una bola de energia roja. "Ahora moriras!" Lanzó la bola de energía hacia el Saiyajin.

KAAAAPOWWWW! El ataque detonó, envolviendo el paisaje en una enorme bola de fuego. Incluso a una distancia segura, los guerreros Z fueron casi cegados por el destello. Una nube de hongo se elevó desde el epicentro de la explosión.

El demonio voló hacia adelante, ansioso por ver lo que su ataque había causado al Saiyajin. La luz dorada se había extinguido. Al disiparse el humo, trato de localizar la silueta de Vegeta cerca del cráter pero no estaba por ninguna parte.

Sorprendido, comenzó a buscar a su alrededor. No había esperado que su ataque desintegrara al primate.

A unos cientos de metros de distancia, Vegeta miró al guerrero de cabello oscuro que lo había salvado. "NO, No tu! Quien sea menos tu!"

* * *

Es con tristeza que les informo que Davidstarlingm no continuara su participacion en Bringer of Death. Debido a razones personales, tendra que alejarse por un tiempo de todo esto. sin embargo, el autor de la obra, Npberryhill continuara la publicacion del mismo con la colaboracion del resto del equipo de Bringer of Death. Se le desea a David lo mejor y se le agradece su esfuerzo y dedicacion a esta obra.

Alguna preguntas de la semana pasada:

Pregunta: Supongo que explicaran el porque Trunks fue a torear a King Cold. Que ganaba con eso?

Respuesta: Los motivos de Trunks seran revelados en los proximos dos capitulos.

Pregunta: No me trago en absoluto que Vegeta no hubiera asesinado a Bulma desde el principio. En fin, mala caracterizacion con tal de poner el sagrado VegeBulma.

Respuesta: Tal vez, algunas cosas son constantes universales? Pero para responder tu pregunta mas detalladamente, considera la obra original. En ella, puedes ver que Vegeta toleró los desplantes de Bulma desde que llegó a la Tierra y tuvo que quedarse en su casa. En el anime es aun mas obvio que Vegeta incluso toleró ser ridiculizado por Bulma de varias maneras. Si bien, Toriyama dejo ambigua la manera en que estos dos se convirtieron en una pareja, creo que no es algo imposible de creer que Vegeta simplemente se sintió atraido por la ruda personalidad de Bulma. En otras palabras, si no la mató ni en el anime ni en el manga, por que habria de hacerlo aqui?

Pregunta: En donde se encontraban Ten Shin Han y Chaos durante la pelea de Garlic Jr? Si ambos hubieran peleado, las circunstancias habrian sido diferentes.

Respuesta: Definitivamente las cosas habrian sido algo diferentes. Sin embargo, aun en este punto de la historia, el poder de Ten Shin Han y de Chaos habria sido insuficiente para vencer a Garlic Jr. La inmortalidad de este le conferia una severa ventaja sobre los guerreros Z. Pero de que hubieran paleado a Garlic, eso que ni que!


	24. Doble Orgullo

**Saga de Cold - Parte 6: Doble Orgullo**

Los rayos del sol brillaban con un resplandor cegador, calentando el campo de batalla. Dos guerreros Saiyajin, uno vestido de azul con una armadura blanca y el otro con pantalones rojos y una camisa blanca con una extraña hombrera. El más bajo de estatura, apoyado en una rodilla, estaba sin aliento, pero tenía una expresión que podría detener a un gigante. El hombre a su lado, más alto con el pelo negro revuelto, tenía una mano apoyada en el hombro del otro y dos dedos tocando su frente.

Habían evitado milagrosamente una explosión concentrada de energía que había estado a punto de desintegrar a el guerrero más corto sólo unos instantes antes. El enemigo que había disparado el ataque estaba a unos cuantos cientos de metros de distancia, en una pose amenazadora. La luz del sol a su espalda, hacia que las diversas protuberancias en su cuerpo le dieran un aspecto aun mas intimidante.

En lugar de expresar gratitud, el guerrero más corto de cabello dorado removio la mano del otro de su hombro de una manera brusca.

"De todas las cosas estúpidas, ridículamente impulsivas que pudiste haber hecho, Kakarotto!"

No podía ser una coincidencia que el príncipe había estado secretamente anhelando la ayuda de otro Saiyajin unos pocos segundos antes. Kakarotto había aparecido como si hubiera sido invocado por la voluntad de Vegeta . El último Saiyajin puro que quedaba ademas de el, un hombre al que había jurado matar, que había le había robado su honor al interferir en su batalla con Freezer, estaba de pie junto a él. Aborrecía la mera presencia del Saiyan de la tierra.

"Cómo te atreves a interferir en otra de mis peleas, idiota. No puedo creerlo!"

No afectado por la furia de Vegeta, el otro Saiyajin puso su mano derecha detrás de la cabeza y nerviosamente se rascó la nuca. "Oh, perdón. Supongo que si me entrometí, pero bueno, te salve de la explosión, no?"

Era como si Goku no lograba comprender la magnitud del insulto que acaba de cometer. El príncipe seguía de pie allí, su sorpresa retorcida por su orgullo herido y su ira aumentada por la transformacion Super Saiyajin. "Por el delito que has cometido solo, ni siquiera teniendo en cuenta todas las otras maneras en las que me has humillado, voy a terminar tu patética existencia en este momento!" El príncipe encendió su aura amarilla en un estallido repentino y se preparo para atacar.

"Espera un segundo, Vegeta. No podemos hablar de esto?"

CRACK! El gancho de derecha de Vegeta lanzo a Goku volando por los aires del desierto, su aura dejando un rastro rojo. La idea de que King Cold estaba observando todos sus movimientos, con suficiente paciencia para esperar y ver como terminaba esta pequeña trifulca, ni siquiera le pasaba por la cabeza. El insulto de Kakarotto dominaba todos sus pensamientos.

"No, Kakarotto, no podemos 'hablar' "! No te das cuenta que al salvar mi vida me has despojado de mi orgullo como Saiyajin? Prefiero morir antes que aceptar tus débiles intentos de auxilio!" Vegeta había alcanzado a Goku, que había tomado el golpe bastante bien, su uso instintivo de Kaioken había levantado sus defensas y ahora estaba en una postura de lucha. El príncipe ataco de nuevo, esta vez lanzando una bola de energía que Goku esquivó saltando.

"Detente, Vegeta! Qué pasara con la pelea contra el padre de Freezer? No podemos resolver este pequeño ajuste de cuentas después de salvar a la Tierra de la destrucción?" Las súplicas de Goku eran desesperadas, pero el Super Saiyan estaba cegado por la ira. No le importaba cómo ni por qué Kakarotto había aparecido, no estaba preocupado por salvar al planeta, ni tampoco le interesaba derrotar al ultimo de los demonios del frio. Sólo sabía que la existencia continua de Kakarotto era una afrenta a su honor.

"Cómo se atreve este imitador insignificante a alegremente interferir en mis batallas una y otra vez? Kakarotto era un traidor a su raza. Como un simple niño, había fracasado en su misión de erradicar a los seres humanos, perdiendo su cola y convirtiendose en uno de ellos, tomando el nombre de 'Goku'. Había luchado contra su propia carne y sangre, desafiando a sus compañeros Saiyajines. En su primer encuentro hace un año, se había humillado al principe superandolo en poder, su actitud tolerante burlándose de la determinación del aguerrido Vegeta. Incluso, Kakarotto había causado a Vegeta a perder su cola.

La traicion del rebelde había impedido dos veces al príncipe a utilizar el poder de las esferas del dragón. Su patética preocupación por los demás le había costado a Vegeta su vida, y ahora había añadido un insulto más por haberlo rescatado de Cold. El príncipe no podía soportarlo más.

"Venganza, Kakarotto? Crees que eso es todo? Imbecil! Dónde está tu orgullo Saiyajin, payaso?" Vegeta persiguió a Goku a través del aire, disparando una ráfaga furiosa de ataques que devastaron el paisaje. El príncipe había comenzado a recuperar su fuerza, y a Goku le resultaba cada vez más difícil mantenerse por delante de sus ataques.

"Maldita sea!" El grito de Goku, sorprendentemente enojado, hizo que el príncipe se detuviera. "Mi orgullo Saiyajin? Bien, Vegeta, tu lo pediste. Aqui... ESTA!"

Goku se congeló en el aire. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con los brazos extendidos a los costados. El contorno de su cuerpo parecía brillar y su aura roja creció más y más brillante, cambiando de color a dorado. Los últimos ataques de Vegeta rebotaron en su aura.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" La nube de de polvo y humo se disipó en un instante, dejando al descubierto la forma ilesa de Goku. Su aspecto general tranquilo y agradable fue reemplazado con determinación, y sus ojos habian cambiado a un furioso verde. Luz dorada emanaba de su pelo ondulado, cada filamento vivo con furia. Para la angustia y asombro de Vegeta, era perfectamente claro que Kakarotto también se había convertido en un Super Saiyajin.

"No, no, no ... No, no puede ser!" el príncipe dijo en shock.

Al igual que Vegeta, Goku había alcanzado y reclamado la legendaria transformación de la raza Saiyajin.

La Guerreros Z miraban con asombro. "Increible! Ahora mi papá es un Super Saiyajin también!" Gohan gritó, con la voz llena de emoción. Incluso Picoro formo una sonrisa esperanzada. Su amigo había aparecido completamente de la nada, el Namecuseijin no había percibido su energía hasta que apareció en el campo de batalla como si de la nada. Fue un milagro, de verdad, pero la crisis estaba lejos de terminar.

"Esto no cambia nada a menos que Vegeta recupere la razon", dijo Piccolo en voz baja. "Ninguno de los dos son lo suficientemente fuertes individualmente para derrotar al padre de Freezer por su propia cuenta. Tendrán que trabajar juntos." Por mucho que quería ayudar, sabía que los Saiyajines eran ferozmente independientes. Si Goku quería su ayuda, la pediría.

Krilin y Ten también se emocionaron al ver la llegada de su amigo. Los ánimos se habían levantado de inmediato, pero la situacion seguia siendo desesperada.

"Espero que los dos resuelvan esto rápidamente. Cold no se va a quedar ahí para siempre", dijo Tien. "Muy pronto va a aburrirse o darse cuenta de que si ambos se unen en realidad podría perder. Supongo que no puede sentir ki."

"No te preocupes, Ten". Gohan estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "Mi papá nunca nos ha decepcionado antes. Estoy seguro que todo va a estar bien!"

Picoro sonrió al niño mientras reflexionaba. "Espero que sí, hijo. Espero que sí. "

Por primera vez, Vegeta no podia encontrar palabras que decir. Frente a el, se encontraba este insecto, vestido de la gloria que era por derecho solo suya. Su mayor temor, que Kakarotto también ascenderia, se habia convertido en una terrible realidad justo frente a ell. Indignado, continuo su discurso, temblando de frustracion.

"Grrrr, esto es increíble! Explícame cóm, un guerrero de clase baja sin una pizca del orgullo y honor de nuestra raza, puede convertirse en un Super Saiyajin?!"

"Escucha!" gritó Goku, su aura dorada ardiendo a su alrededor. Todo el mundo estaba sorprendido. Goku nunca actuó así antes. "Cállate y escúchame!"

Si Vegeta había estado sin palabras antes, estaba completamente atonito ahora. Qué había pasado con la versión débil, tolerante y fusilánime de Kakarotto que él había odiado tanto?

"Por fin he aprendido lo que significa ser un Saiyajin, Vegeta." Había una sensibilidad en la elección de palabras de Goku, su tono de voz severo. "He aceptado lo que soy. Es cierto: No importa lo mucho que me preocupo por mis amigos humanos, nunca sere uno de ellos. Me convertí en un Super Saiyajin como tú cuando aprendí a aceptar mi herencia Saiyajin. Honor... orgullo ... incluso la ira ... éstas son las cosas que me vi obligado a aceptar, pero ahora por fin entiendo que he dejado de esconderme de quien siempre estaba destinado a ser "

Goku suspiró, su aura finalmente relajandose. "Puede que no tenga sangre real, pero tengo el orgullo de un Saiyajin. Vegeta, aún así ... reconocer lo que soy no me quita mi deseo de proteger a mi planeta y a su gente. Fortalece mi determinación." Goku asintió hacia King Cold. "Él es la razón de que nuestro planeta fuera destruido, y no voy a dejar que lo haga de nuevo! Ahora, si tengo que pelear contra ti para llegar a él, lo haré. Pero prefiero que hagamos esto juntos . "

Vegeta nunca hubiera esperado esto - ni en un millón de años. De alguna manera, la mente de Kakarotto se había transformado junto con su cuerpo. El payaso tonto, la peor excusa de Saiyajin que había conocido, de alguna manera sus palabras tenian absoluto sentido. Pero el príncipe seguía temblando de furia. No se había olvidado de todo lo que Kakarotto le había hechol. "Pelear conmigo, eh? Puede que seas un Super Saiyajin, pero tus poderes de clase baja no te hacen un rival digno de mi. Voy a aplastarte."

El príncipe habló claramente, pero estaba en conflicto. "Aunque ignorara todas las maneras en las que has insultado mi honor, Por qué aceptaria tu ayuda, Kakarotto? Un verdadero Saiyajin prefiere morir antes que pedir ayuda!"

"Ese no es el punto, Vegeta, y tú lo sabes," Goku espetó. "Que acaso no peleabas junto a Nappa por muchos años? Que acaso nuestra gente no tenia que unirse para hacer frente a peligros mayores? No entiendes que ayudarse el uno al otro es lo que hacen los amigos?" No estaba seguro de si Vegeta siquiera sabía lo que era la amistad, pero él sabía que tenía que resolver esto rápidamente. El enorme demonio del frio se acercaba poco a poco ellos. Se les estaba acabando el tiempo.

"No tengo el lujo de 'amigos', Kakarotto. Rechazo tu oferta."

"Pero, Vegeta, piensa en nuestra raza. Tú eres el que siempre está hablando de la soberbia de los Saiyajines! Somos los últimos dos Saiyajines en el universo. Si ni siquiera podemos unir fuerzas para luchar contra el padre de el mismo monstruo que destruyó a nuestra gente, supongo que nuestra raza no merecía existir. " La voz de Goku era firme. "Si no podemos ver más allá de nuestras diferencias ahora, entonces la leyenda del Super Saiyan, todo será en vano! No podemos dejar que el orgullo de la raza Saiyajin muera a manos de esta bestia!"

Convertirse en un Super Saiyajin había despertado los instintos Saiyajin de Goku, y ahora sentía que entendía realmente el razonamiento de Vegeta. Él esperaba que sus palabras fueran suficientes para convencer al orgulloso príncipe .

La voz de King Cold retumbó, interrumpiendolos. "Siento mucho tener que interrumpir esta reunión, pero ustedes han dejado de serme entretenidos. Tenía la esperanza de disfrutar de la ironía de ver a los últimos dos Saiyajines destruirse entre sí, pero creo que disfrutare mas haciendolo yo mismo ". El gigantesco demonio del frio tomo postura, su forma amenazante pulsando con energua. "Ahora, vamos a terminar esto."

"Kakarotto, yo..." Era una verdadera dificultad para Vegeta poner sus pensamientos en palabras. No podía creer que estaba a punto de ponerse de acuerdo para unir fuerzas con el Saiyajin que mas odiaba. Por mucho que él quería satisfacer su honor personal, las palabras de Kakarotto habían apelado a la única cosa que le importaba más: el honor de su raza. "Muy bien! Vamos a terminar con esto. Pero sigues siendo el siguiente, entendido?"

"Muy bien! Vamos a hacer esto!" La voz de Goku inmediatamente se llenó de emoción cuando se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse al demonio del frio. Vegeta se dio la vuelta también, preparados en una posición de batalla perfecta. Lado a lado, los dos Super Saiyajines alzaron su poder, sus auras se fusionaron en lo que parecia ser una sola llama dorada.

De vuelta en la Corporación Cápsula, C47 transmitió las novedades a Bulma, que escuchaba con atención.

"Evaluación: parece que otro Saiyajin ha llegado a el campo de batalla. Mis escáneres indican que el maestro aún lo supera en fuerza por cinco millones de unidades, pero está muy cerca..

"Predicción:. Parece que se están preparando para luchar contra el saco de carne que parece lagartija juntos. Entre los dos, exceden en gran medida su fuerza."

Bulma levanto las manos, excitada. "Ese debe ser Goku! Llegó justo a tiempo. Rápido, salgamos al campo de batalla!"

"Sabes, Vegeta, voy a estar analizando todas tus nuevas técnicas," dijo Goku, con la esperanza de aligerar el ambiente. Estaba mas ansioso de pelear junto a Vegeta que de pelear contra Cold.

"Kakarotto, callate. Ahora, juntos a la cuenta de tres. Uno ... dos ... tr-"

Goku se fue a toda velocidad en el instante en que Vegeta comenzó a decir "tres", para gran disgusto del príncipe. "Uf! Vuelve aquí, obsesionado hijo de..."

Goku alcanzó a King Cold mucho más rápido de lo que el demonio del frio había estado esperando. Sin detenerse, el héroe aterrizó una patada giratoria a la cara y empezó a atacar con golpes, abriéndose paso entre los bloques del gigante. Cold se sorprendió de que la fuerza y la velocidad de Goku eran casi iguales a las de Vegeta, notablemente superiores al poder del Super Saiyajin al que se había enfrentado en Xylon-38.

Los golpes del nuevo guerrero dolian en igual medida, pero su estilo de lucha era completamente diferente al del príncipe. El gigante encontró dificultad para adaptar sus bloques para contrarrestar el estilo de ataque suave y fluido de Goku, pero todavía estaba protegido por su velocidad y resistencia. Los golpes dolian, pero aun permanecia en controll. Cold de repente agarró la pierna izquierda de Goku, sujetándolo. "Te tengo ahora, Saiyajin!"

THUUUUDD! La rodilla de Vegeta choco contra el torso del demonio, haciendo que su agarre sobre Goku se debilitara. El príncipe empezó a golpear los puntos débiles en la armadura de Cold. Goku, de vuelta, redobló sus ataques. Las auras doradas de los dos Super Saiyajines moviendose alrededor del demonio del frio.

El bombardeo combinado de los ataques era abrumador. A pesar de que nunca antes habían luchado juntos, sus ataques estaban sincronizados con una precisión instintiva. Un instante atacaban juntos, su fuerza combinada rompiendo las defensas de Cold, al siguiente instante, alternarban ataques en un ritmo perfecto, rapidamente minando la fuerza del demonio. Este tenia que cambiar constantemente su posición, y los bloqueos que usaba en contra de uno eran totalmente ineficaces contra el otro. Peor aún, la apariencia casi identica de los dos como Super Saiyajines estaba haciendole aun mas dificil saber cual lo estaba atacando.

Aunque los dos Saiyajines eran tremendos guerreros individualmente, era su rivalidad que hacia su alianza tan eficaz. Cada uno dando todo su esfuerzo para superar al otro, cada uno empujandose hasta el límite de sus capacidades.

"Hey, mira esto, Vegeta!" Goku se lanzo hacia adelante, girando hacia un lado. El demonio trató de bloquear, pero Goku se dio la vuelta y ejecuto una patada giratoria que pesco a Cold de lleno en la mandíbula. Siguió con una rápida lluvia de golpes al estómago de Cold y una poderosa patada lateral que envió a su oponente volando hacia atrás.

Vegeta sonrió, disfrutando el ritmo de la batalla. "Ese es tu mejor golpe, Kakarotto? Te voy a enseñar cómo un verdadero Super Saiyajin pelea!" Alcanzó al gigante y consiguió darle un doble puñetazo en la espalda a su oponente, y luego lo agarró de sus cuernos blindados y utilizo su peso y velocidad para enterrar su codo en el craneo de Cold, causando un crujido.

"Muy bien!" gritó Goku. Los dos Super Saiyajines saltaron hacia atrás al unísono, cada uno cargando una poderosa onda de energia.

Cold estaba respirando pesadamente, sus lesiones estaban empezando a minar su fuerza. Ahora sabía que había sido un error permitir que el segundo Saiyajin sobreviviera. Miró hacia arriba, al instante congelado de horror.

"KAME-HAME-HAAAA!"

"SUPER GALIC FLAAAASH!"

Dos enormes rayos de energía, cada uno con la fuerza suficiente concentrada para destruir una estrella, cayeron repentinamente sobre él. Se preparó, tensando todos los músculos en su cuerpo y tratando de usar su exoesqueleto maltratado como escudo. Las dos ondas de energia, una de color amarillo ardiente y la otra de un azul profundo, lo engullieron completamente.

KABOOOOM! La explosión retumbó a través del desierto, su energía mortal creando un cegador destello visible desde el espacio. Vegeta y Goku fueron lanzados hacia atrás, cada uno sintiendose bien acerca de su trabajo conjunto. Ambos guerreros sintieron el poder del rey desplomarse.

Vegeta sonrió. "Bueno, cómo te sientes ahora, Cold?"

En la nave de Bulma, C47 continuó dando actualizaciones momento a momento a Bulma.

"Alarde Emocionado:.. El maestro está realmente usando todo lo que tiene. A ese 'rey' le quedan a lo mas cinco minutos".

"Expectativa: Tras ser testigo de la dominación del amo sobre Cooler, estoy ansioso de ver como es que aplastara a Cold."

El humo se disipó para revelar la forma maltratada del demonio del frio jadeando porl aire. Terribles heridas cubrian sus extremidades donde los ataques combinados habían cauterizado su carne. Su energía había disminuido drásticamente y no creía que pudiera luchar contra uno de los Super Saiyajines en su estado actual, y mucho menos los dos al mismo tiempo.

Goku se cruzó de brazos. "Asi que, King Cold, si tu eres realmente el padre de Freezer, por qué te ves tan diferente? La otra rama de la familia?"

Vegeta estaba molesto por la pregunta. "Estos demonios tienen cada uno cuatro formas, aunque Cooler era capaz de usar una transformación adicional. Freezer estaba en su cuarta forma cuando lo mate en Namek. Cuando Cold llegó, estaba en su segunda forma... Mucho más fuerte que Freezer en su segunda forma, pero patético comparado conmigo. Se transformó en este estado horrible poco antes de tu llegada ".

Agradecido por la oportunidad de recuperar el aliento, el gigante tomó la palabra. "Mi raza crece considerablemente más fuerte a medida que envejecemos. Utilizamos formas suprimidas para administrar nuestro poder. Se necesitan años de entrenamiento para controlar nuestra verdadera fuerza. Mis dos hijos dominaron sus verdaderas formas mientras estaban todavía jovenes y débiles, pero mi primera y segunda formas suprimidas fueron suficientes para mantenerlos en línea. Mi poder al maximo es suficiente para completamente aplastar a mis dos hijos juntos! "

Vegeta rió. "Si tu forma final es tan fuerte, por qué no seguir adelante y transformarte? Kakarotto posiblemente tenga miedo de ti, pero yo no!"

"Hey, no tengo miedo!" gritó Goku. "Yo digo adelante! No es justo pelear contra ti a menos que utilizes toda tu fuerza!"

King Cold estaba en conflicto. No creía que podía correr el riesgo de una nueva transformación, si perdía el control, podría fácilmente destruirse a sí mismo. Pero realmente no tenía otra opción. Su energía se agotaba, y los Saiyajines no iban a darle más tiempo.

El gigante rugió de rabia. "Viviran el tiempo suficiente para lamentarlo! Voy a aplastarlos a los dos, lo juro!" Agachandose, comenzó a incrementar su poder, la energía arremolinándose a su alrededor hasta que su forma estaba completamente oscurecida. El suelo comenzó a temblar.

Los dos Super Saiyans sonrieron. "Y yo que pensaba que no íbamos a tener más diversión," dijo Goku.

"Esta vez, yo sere el primero en atacarlo", respondió Vegeta. "Si es que queda algo cuando acabe con él, puedes tener tu turno." Goku se encogió de hombros en señal de aprobacion. "Haz lo que quieras. Dime, por qué sigues usando ese rastreador? Pensé que podías sentir la energía como yo."

"Por supuesto que puedo," Vegeta espetó. "Cualquier cosa que puedas hacer, puedo hacerlo mejor. Guardo este scouter para fines de comunicación. También es util cuando quiero un número real que coincida con lo que yo estoy sintiendo,.. Fue diseñado para llegar hasta 200 millones unidades ". Activó el rastreador suavemente. "Mira, en este momento está mostrando-"

Blam! El rastreador explotó, rociando la cara del príncipe con las partes. Maldijo furiosamente. "Ahora mira lo que has hecho! La maldita cosa estallo. Odio esta frágil maquinaria."

Los dos Saiyajines observaron el creciente campo de energía que rodeaba al demonio. De repente, la tierra debajo de ellos comenzó a agrietarse y dividirse, fisuras apareciendo rapidamente. Whoooosh! Una erupcion de energia estallo de donde Cold habia estado parado.

Se sentía como si el planeta entero estaba temblando. La forma de Cold flotaba inmóvil, su aura de energía a su alrededor. Todas las heridas se habían curado. Era de alrededor de tres metros de altura y de color gris claro, con gran armadura azul cobalto sobre la cabeza, el pecho, las espinillas y antebrazos. Su apariencial era casi idéntica a la de Cooler y Freezer, a excepción de los picos en los antebrazos y las pantorrillas.

"Adelante. Ataquenme los dos juntos."

* * *

Notes for Chapter end:

Asi que en esta ocasion podemos ver como la transformacion Super Saiyajin altera el estado mental de la persona. Goku se siente mucho mas conectado con su herencia cuando se encuentra en ese estado. No se preocupen, en los proximos capitulos nos adentraremos en los detalles de como es que Goku consiguio alcanzar su estatus legendario sin la muerte de Krillin.

Por cierto, les queria pedir una disculpa por la tardanza de este capitulo y el de la semana pasada. Como ustedes saben, Davidstarlingm ya no esta a cargo de la edicion de la version en ingles ni de contribuir a ella. Su servidor aqui fue invitado a ayudar a contribuir material e ideas, asi como a escribir una porcion de el capitulo en Ingles de esta semana. La version en ingles ha llegado a un intermedio. No se exactamente cuanto tiempo durara el descanso de Npberryhill, pero tentativamente se hablo de 12 semanas. Durante ese tiempo, varios de los miembros de el equipo Bringer of Death hemos estado trabajando para brindarles historias cortas y medianas que estan conectadas al este universo en particular. Algunas seran capitulos individuales, otras comprenderan de varios capitulos. Debido al exceso de trabajo que tuve esta semana, tuve que publicar en Miercoles, pero la proxima semana veran a Dador de la Muerte regresar a los Martes. No puedo decirles de que comprenderan las historias publicadas exactamente, pero todo el material esta conectado a BOD. Con una excepcion, pero esa es la gran sorpresa que les espera en unas tres semanas, jeje. En fin, muchas gracias por continuar leyendo y pues espero sus preguntas para la proxima!


End file.
